Emerge Love at Missions
by Himiki-chan
Summary: Natsu menyadari kalau dirinya mencintai Lucy. Pada saat Team Natsu mengikuti SS Class Comptition dan memenangkan nya, Bumi dalam keadaan kritis. Acnologia dan pasukan nya menyerang. Tapi sebelum hari itu datang, Natsu menyatakan cinta nya pada Lucy. Apa yang akan terjadi? Mari kita ikuti kisah nya dari awal perjalanan mereka! All Genres! Banyak Typo(s) dll. Mind? RnR! Ch.28 Update!
1. Chapter 1 :Water & Diamond Dragon Slayer

_Chapter 1 : Water & Diamond Dragon Slayer_

**_SUMMARY :_**

_Natsu menyadari kalau dirinya mencintai Lucy. Pada saat Team Natsu mengikuti SS Class Comptition dan memenangkan nya, Bumi dalam keadaan kritis. Acnologia dan pasukan nya menyerang. Tapi sebelum hari itu datang, Natsu menyatakan cinta nya pada Lucy. Apa yang akan terjadi? Mari kita ikuti kisah nya dari awal perjalanan mereka! All Genres! Banyak Typo(s) dll. Mind? RnR!_

* * *

My First FanFiction!

**Emerge Love at Missions**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**

Pagi yang cerah di kamar Lucy…

Lucy Pov

"Hoam" aku membuka selimut ku, lalu mengucek mataku.

"Luce!"

"Natsu?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke arah jendela dan mendapati kalau Natsu ada disana.

"Yo, Luce! Tadi pagi di guild ada 2 anggota baru!" kata Natsu.

"oh ya?" tanya ku.

Natsu mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu!" kata ku segera turun dari kasur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

* * *

Di Guild Fairy Tail...

"Hai! Namaku Himiki, Himiki Hazuki! Kau pasti Lucy Heartfilia kan?" Tanya seseorang perempuan berambut biru muda panjang tidak dikuncir, dengan poni lurus & mata cokelat tua ke hitam-hitaman.

"Ya, aku Lucy Heartfillia" jawab ku.

"Hai, Lucy! Nama ku Yolbert!" kata seseorang laki-laki berambut emas dengan mata hijau seperti matanya Master Mavis.

"Hai, Yolbert" jawab ku.

"Ara-ara, Lucy… kenapa kamu baru datang sekarang?" sambut Mirajane.

Aku menghela nafas ku, "Tadi malam aku gak bisa tidur, jadi aku bangun nya kesiangan" jelas ku.

"Lucy! Duduk di sini!" kata Levy sambil memukul pelan bangku yang ada di sebelah nya.

Aku segera duduk di samping Levy.

"Levy, sihir mereka apa?" Tanya ku penasaran.

"Kalau Himiki Water Dragon Slayer, kalau Yolbert Diamond Dragon Slayer" jelas Levy.

"Eh...? Mereka Dragon Slayer?" tanya ku.

"Ya" jawab Levy.

"Hai, perkenalkan namaku Hilmi!" kata kucing oker-putih tiba-tiba terbang kearah ku.

"Hai, Hilmi" kata ku.

"Aku Bully" kata kucing hitam-putih tiba-tiba datang dari arah Yolbert.

_Mereka punya exceed juga…_

Seperti biasa, Mirajane sedang mengelap gelas-gelas yang kotor.

"Mira, jadi mereka itu dragon slayer ya?" tanya ku masih tak percaya.

"Ya, mereka baru dating beberapa jam lalu" kata Mirajane.

"Jadi begitu…" jawab ku mulai percaya.

"Ya" kata Mira, lalu menceritakan nya kepada Lucy.

* * *

_FlashBack_

_"kenapa Luce belum datang-datang?" Tanya Natsu._

_"Gehee… dasar bunny girl" kata Gajeel._

_*BRAK*_

_Terdengar suara keras dari arah pintu guild._

_"EH?" Tanya semua anggota guild._

_"bolehkah kami bergabung dengan Guild Fairy Tail? Aku Himiki Hazuki. Dia Yolbert!" kata seseorang perempuan berambut biru muda panjang di kuncir satu,dengan poni lurus & mata cokelat tua ke hitam-hitaman yang tampak kelelahan._

_"Tentu saja!" kata Master Makarov_

_"Oh, baiklah" kata Mirajane segera menambil kan cap sihir._

_"Wah! Keren alatnya!" kata Himiki langsung melihat cap Fairy Tail di tangan kanan nya._

_"Memang nya kamu belum tau alat seperti ini?" kata Wakaba._

_"…" jawab Himiki bingung mau jawab apa, padahal ia memang belum pernah melihat nya._

_"ini ya yang namanya guild?" kata Himiki melihat sekeliling._

_"Gak usah lebai!" kata Yolbert yang udah dapat cap warna emas di tangnnya._

_"Baiklah, selamat datang di guild Fairy Tail" kata Mirajane._

_Flashback Off_

* * *

"oh, jadi begitu kejadiannya" kata ku sambil mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Luce! Bagaimana jika kita menjalankan misi ini?!" teriak Natsu.

_Apa? Menjalankan misi disaat seperti ini? Nanti dikira kita mau hindari keberadaan mereka. Gak mau ah… aku…_

_Terus aku jawab apa?_

"tidak mau, aku cape!" jawab ku.

"Em... baiklah" kata Natsu

"Wendy, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Himiki, Yolbert, bisa kita berbicara sesuatu?" Tanya Levy.

"Baik, ada apa Levy?" Tanya ku.

"Ya, berhubung Himiki & Yolbert anggota baru, bisakah kalian menceritakan pengalaman kalian?" Tanya Levy ingin tahu.

"Tentu bisa!" kata Yolbert.

"Em, gak bisa!" kata Himiki, "eh, bisa deh… eh gak! Eh, ya udah deh…" sambung Himiki ragu.

Hum, Fairy Tail sekarang punya 5 dragon slayer ya? Aku tidak pernah membayangkan ini... 5 Dragon Slayer berkumpul dalam 1 guild.

"Himiki! Kau duluan!" kata Levy.

"eh? Kok aku?" Tanya Himiki.

"aku ingin tahu kisah kehidupan Himiki~chan" kata Wendy.

End of Lucy Pov

Himiki Pov

_Terserahlah apa kata mereka!_

"baik" jawab ku.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Seekor naga air tinggal di laut yang tidak jauh dari kota Magnolia ini, ia hidup nyaman dan tentram bersama hewan laut lainnya._

_Naga itu bernama Fayla, dan dialah ibuku._

_Waktu itu dia menemukan ku di pinggir laut, kurasa aku dibuang ke laut oleh seseorang yang membenciku._

_Lalu dia membawa dan merawatku. Fayla mendidikku dan membesarkan ku, hingga saat nya aku ditinggal kan oleh nya…_

_Kembali saat aku di rawat oleh nya, saat aku masih sangat kecil, 1 tahun sebelum aku ditinggalkan…_

_Year .X. 776_

_January… _

_"ibu, sebenar nya aku ada di mana sih?" aku mulai berani bertanya. Hidup ku seperti lumba- lumba. Saat-saat nya aku harus mengambil oksigen di luar lautan, karena aku masih manusia yang bernapas dengan paru-paru._

_"ini namanya lautan, kalau di luar tempat kamu mengambil udara, disebut daratan. Disana ada banyak pepohonon. Mereka lah makhluk hidup yang membuat suasana menjadi sejuk." Jelas ibuku._

_Mungkin saat itu, aku belum terlalu mengerti apa itu daratan. Karena aku baru mempelajari tentang lautan. Lautan pun belum sepenuhnya. Hari per hari, aku terus mendapat pelajaran tentang alam._

_"oh, ya! Kenapa saat aku berlayar ke tempat lain, aku menemukan banyak bangunan megah berderetan? Apa namanya?" tanyaku._

_"itu namanya kota!" kata Fayla._

_Ya, dari banyak pertanyaan di bulan January aku cuma inget 2 itu…_

_Waktu itu, aku menemukan kalender, makanya aku tau bulan-bulan. Karena basah kalau kena air, aku ukir di batu karang…_

_December…_

_"Himiki! Bisa kesini sebentar?" Tanya ibuku._

_"ya, bentar! Tanggung nih!" jawabku._

_Itulah aku! Selalu berkata 'bentar'_

_"Ibu ingin memberi mu sesuatu" kata Fayla, ibuku._

_Aku menghentikan aktifitas ku dan segera berenang kearah ibuku._

_"Ini, kunci untuk mengeluarkan roh selestial" kata ibuku._

_"roh selestial apa?" tanyaku._

_"Roh selestial adalah roh dari dunia spiritual yg bertugas melindungi siapa saja yang memagang kuncinya, untuk yang ini, dia punya sihir untuk melakukan/ menggeserkan/ membuat/ apapun lah yang berhubungan dengan tanah, api, pepohonan, batang dan daun-daunnya… ya, pokoknya element nya berhubungan dengan flames, earth, trees! Jadi misalnya menggeser semua pohon ke satu bagian, menumbuhkan api di sekitar musuh, atau melemparkan batu-batu… lebih singkat nya berhungan dengan forest" jelas nya._

_"oh" kataku segera mengambil kunci itu._

_"Namanya Timsu… tapi kurasa dia dapat menjadi teman mu. Dan… mungkin dia tidak suka berada di air, jadi kamu harus menggunakannya di daratan." Kata ibuku._

_"ya, terimakasih!" kataku._

_Flashback off_

* * *

"jadi kau punya selestial spirit juga…" kata Lucy

Aku mengangguk

* * *

_Flashback_

_Year .X. 777_

_Inilah saat nya aku di tinggal kan ibuku…_

_Pada saat itu, aku ingin memberikan sebutir mutiara untuk ibu… tapi, kenapa dia malah meninggal kan ku?_

_Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa… seluruh badan ku gemetar_

_Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa…_

_Aku merasa kesepian…_

_Aku berenang ke seluruh tempat mencari ibuku… sampai aku nyasar ke mana-mana._

_Seluruh permukaan air ditutupi es…_

_Apapun itu hal nya, aku segera naik ke atas…_

_Dingin… kosong… sepi…_

_Aku tak dapat melihat apa-apa… hanya ada butiran-butiran salju._

_Dengan kesal… aku mengeluar kan sihir air ku. Namun karena dinginnya, aku melihat kalau sihir air ku berubah menjadi es…_

_Sejak itu lah aku tahu kalau aku bisa memakai 2 sihir, yaitu air dan es…_

_Dan dengan kata 'Freezing' aku dapat merubah air menjadi es…_

_Namun aku tetap belum menemukan ibuku…_

_Aku berenang lagi, sampai kembali ke lautan hutan Magmolia._

_Aku terasa putus asa…_

_Aku teringat akan kunci ku, selestial spirit._

_"Open the gate to three elements, Timsu!"_

_"I'm coming! My new master!" kata Timsu, berwujud manusia perempuan, dengan pita hijau dari daun hijau di atas rambut merah nya. Baju indah nya mekar… terbuat dari tenunan sakura… dengan kain sutra lembut… sepatu nya terbuat dari batu ukiran dengan api-api kecil di atas nya…_

_"eh?" katanya bingung melihatku._

_"n-namaku Himiki" kataku gugup._

_"oh, baik, Himiki… bagai mana jika aku memanggil mu Princess saja? Karena kamu seorang perempuan" kata nya._

_"um, baik" jawabku._

_"kunci ku telah hilang bertahun-tahun, dari mana kau mendapatkan kunciku?" Tanya nya…_

_"a-aku mendapat kan nya dari ibuku, Fayla, naga air" kataku._

_"oh, jadi kau water dragon slayer" kata Timsu._

_"ya" jawabku._

_Timsu membangunkan rumah untukku…_

_Dan…_

_Dan aku memulai petualanganku bersama Timsu sejak saat itu._

_Flashback Off_

* * *

"begitu, ceritanya…" kata Wendy.

_Dengan sengaja, aku menghentikan ceritaku disini…_

_Aku tidak mau bercerita tentang -R-A-H-A-S-I-A- ku, walau sekarang mereka nakama ku._

_Nanti mereka kan tahu sendiri kok… lama-lama rahasia ku akan terbongkar semua dengan sendirinya…_

"Ayo! Lanjutkan ceritanya!" kata Lucy penasaran.

_Baiklah, bagian yang rahasia akan aku loncatkan._

* * *

_Flashback _

_Year .X. 778_

_Aku sudah berumur 7 tahun. 1 tahun lalu, aku telah kehilangan ibuku, Fayla… saat aku berumur 6 tahun._

_Aku berlayar menelusuri sungai ke tengah hutan yang indah…_

_Aku terus berjalan hingga tiba-tiba aku menemukan telur dengan ukuran sangat besar jatuh dari langit._

_*syut*_

_"eh? Telur apa ini? Besar sekali!" kataku._

_Aku merasa kalau telur itu adalah telur naga…_

_Aku pun membawanya pulang dan menaruh nya di tempat yang hangat._

_"open the gate to three elements, Timsu!"_

_Timsu langsung dating menghampiri ku._

_"Ada apa, princess?" Tanya Timsu._

_"Timsu! Ini telur apa?" tanyaku sambil menunjukan telur yang kutemukan di hutan tadi._

_"eh? Besar sekali" kata Timsu kaget._

_"apa mungkin ini telur naga ya? Atau jangan-jangan gajah atau kadal atau apapun itulah…" kata ku pasrah._

_"Gajah tidak bertelur… kalau kadal tidak mungkin mempunyai telur seperti ini…"_

_"ah ya sudah lah, tunggu menetas saja!" kataku._

_"Timsu! Ayo kita mancing ikan buat nanti malam!" kataku._

_"kok makan nya ikan mulu sih… princess" kata Timsu._

_"Ah! Ayo! Mau kepiting, kerang atau mau paus juga boleh!" kataku menarik tangan Timsu._

_-FISHING TIME-_

_"YEY! Dapat 10!" kataku senang._

_"ah! Princess Himiki mancing nya gitu! Main lempar benang sama umpan aja!" kata Timsu._

_"yg penting dapat terus…" kata ku._

_"KWAH! Ini besar sekali!" kataku menarik pancinganku._

_*taks*_

_"GWAH! Benang nya putus! Pokoknya aku harus dapat ikan itu!" kataku_

_"water slice!" kataku. Serangan itu tepat mengenai ikan besar itu. Aku segera mengambil ikan itu._

_Timsu hanya dapat tersenyum melihatku…_

_Ya, kurasa aku memang sudah hebat saat itu._

_Aku langsung membawa ikan itu pulang dan membakar nya… karena sudah malam, aku lansung memakan nya._

_Dulu aku dapat memakan sepuasnya, karena Hilmi yang rakus belum menetas dari telunya._

_2 JUNE 778_

_Hari ini adalah hari dimana Hilmi menetas…_

_*krak*_

_"TIMSU! Telur nya menetas!" teriakku._

_Timsu langsung datang ke tempatku._

_"KWAH! KUCING" kata kami berdua._

_hum… aku akan memberi dia nama siapa ya? Aku ingin dia menjadi kucing yang cantik... Fayla telah memberi ku nama Himiki, dan kurasa diambil dari himi (氷見) & ki (キ) _

_Kalau begitu, aku akan menamainya… HILMI… diambil dari Himi, lalu tambahkan L di tengah, kan nama, apa setiap nama harus selalu ada artinya? Itu Cuma bahasa Jepang…_

_"Hilmi!" kataku._

_"aku menamai nya Hilmi!" kataku lagi._

_*syut* Hilmi terbang ke atas kepalaku._

_"eh?" tanyaku._

_"hahhaha" tawa Timsu._

_"baik sudah malam, aku mau tidur" katakku._

_5 months later_

_Aku berjalan menelusuri hutan dan mendengar suara orang bertarung._

_Aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki seumuran ku yang sedang bertarung melawan seorang anak yang umurnya kita-kira lebih tua dariku 5 tahun._

_"Leaf Dragon Roar!" kata seseorang berambut biru muda, sama sepertiku, mata nya Biru tua, baju nya biru ke hijau-hijauan, celana nya biru tua (jeans) dengan sepatu biru, atas nya ada symbol daun berwarna hijau, sedang dalam keadaan luka-luka. Eh? Ada apa dengannya?_

_Tolong gak ya? Tolong… gak? Tolong? Atau gak, haduh… tolong/ gak… gak/ tolong._

_"akh! Leaf Dragon art, combo leaf fist!" katanya._

_"Fire craping…" kata seorang laki-laki berambut hijau dengan mata hitam, dan baju coklat._

_ah! Sesama dragon slayer harus saling menolong…_

_"Water freezing auto wall!" teriakku._

_"eh… siapa dia?" Tanya laki-laki Dragon Slayer itu._

_"water teargas!" kata ku membuat tembakan gas air mata (yang buat membubarkan demo)_

_Aku berhasil menyelamatkan dragon slayer itu._

_"Uh! Dasar Yoma! Lihat saja kau! Aku akan membunuhmu!" kata dragon slayer itu kesal._

_"Emang dia siapa sih?" kataku._

_"dia dulu temen ku! Tapi begitu tahu aku dragon slayer, dia jadi begitu! Dasar mata-mata" kata dia masih kesal._

_"eh, terima kasih ya! Namaku Kazuma, Kazuma Yagami" kata laki-laki itu._

_"hi Kazuma. Aku Himiki, Himiki Hazuki. Water Dragon Slayer!" kataku._

_"Dragon Slayer?" Tanya nya._

_"ia" jawabku._

_"oh, sama…" kata nya masih dalam keadaan kecapean._

_"iya, udah tahu!" jawabku._

_"!" kata nya kaget "jadi kamu liat aku pas lagi bertarung?" tanyanya._

_"iya" jawabku._

_"GWAH! Kenapa gak langsung bantuin sih? Kan bisa langsung bebas dari Monster Slayer itu!" kata Kazuma_

_"Eh? Monster Slayer?" tanyaku._

_"ya,Monster Slayer & Octo Slayer; penjaga keberadaan Acnologia… mereka semua telah membunuh orang tua mereka semua…" kata Kazuma._

_"eh? Dragon with God **vs** Monster with Octo + Acnologia (dark dragon). Acnologia, manusia yang berubah menjadi naga karena terlalu banyak memakai Dragon Slayer magic." Kataku._

_"ukh! Damn you Yoma!" kataku._

_Flashback off_

* * *

"Eh? Dragon with God vs Monster with Octo + Acnologia (dark dragon)" kata Wendy mengambil kesimpulan.

"Ya, dan dia bilang kalau dia akan mengalah kan Yoma sekaligus mau melawan Acnologia. Tapi, aku tidak yakin dia akan menang. Apalagi dia Cuma sendiri…" kataku.

"Selanjutnya, aku bertemu Yolbert, dan aku bertarung dengan nya… sampai kami ter seal karena sebuah sihir entah dari mana datang nya. Menunggu sampai 7 tahun. Sampai kami terlepas dan harus segera kabur dari pulau itu, menuju guild ini, FAIRY TAIL" kata ku.

"Ceritaku selesai… sampai di sini aja ya! Giliran Yolbert!" kataku malas.

End of Himiki Pov

"Gerh… Gray, you're too close with Lucy!" kata Juvia kesal.

"Ah! Sorry…" kata Gray.

Natsu terdiam… Lucy melihat kearah Natsu.

"You love him…" kata Happy.

"HAPPY!" Teriak Lucy.

"Aye!" kata Happy.

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-**_

_(Untuk Chapter ini di buat belum ada romance nya, masih tentang adventure… tapi untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan dibuat campuran dari Advanture dengan Romance. Karena Chapter 1 masih menceritakan tentang kehidupan Himiki masa lalu.)_

Minna! Ini FanFiction pertamaku, jadi mohon dukungannya ya? Terimakasih telah membaca FanFiction-ku ini, dan mohon Review nya! Jaa~

_Chapter 2 : Yolbert as a Daimond Dragon Slayer_

* * *

**Snippet Film :**

**Hikaru, the Diamond Dragon** /-/-/-/ A**yahku memberikan sebuah pedang Diamond raksasa yang tidak dapat di buat siapapun kecuali oleh ayahku, sang naga berlian **/-/-/-/ **"I Will show you that I am as a Diamond Dragon Slayer never lose to everyone" **/-/-/-/ **"KYA!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut pink panjang **/-/-/-/ **I think that I love her!**

* * *

_Closing Story_

_Natsu : "Happy! Besok Yolbert yang cerita!"_

_Happy : "aye!"_

_Natsu : "Lucy adalah pendengar yang baik… dia menyimak cerita Himiki"_

_Happy : "Natsu, why did you talk about her?"_

_Natsu : "eh?"_

_Happy : "ahahaha. Aye! Kamu menyukai nya"_

_Natsu : *blushing* "HAPPY!"_

_Natsu & Happy : "READ! NEXT CHAPTER! YOLBERT AS A DIAMOND DRAGON SLAYER!"_

_Natsu : "I'm Fired up!"_

* * *

_**Review Please!**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


	2. Chapter 2 :Yolbert Diamond Dragon Slayer

_Ch.2 : Yolbert As a Diamond Dragon Slayer_

Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah tulis, atau huruf-huruf nya kurang!

Sebelum nya di Chapter 1 :

"**Oh, ya! Tadi pagi, Fairy Tail kedatangan 2 anggota baru!" /-/-/-/ "Kalau Himiki Water Dragon Slayer, kalau Yolbert Diamond Dragon Slayer" jelas Levy. /-/-/-/ "Eh? Mereka Dragon Slayer?" /-/-/-/ Seekor naga air, Fayla /-/-/-/ Dragon with God vs Monster with Octo + Acnologia (dark dragon)**

-FAIRY TAIL-

**Snippet Film :**

**Hikaru, the Diamond Dragon** /-/-/-/ **Ayahku memberikan sebuah pedang Diamond raksasa yang tidak dapat di buat siapapun kecuali oleh ayahku, sang naga berlian **/-/-/-/ **"I Will show you that I am as a Diamond Dragon Slayer never lose to everyone" **/-/-/-/ **"KYA!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut pink panjang **/-/-/-/ **I think that I love her!**

Selamat membaca!

**Emerge Love at Missions**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**

Lucy Pov

Aku tidak sabar menunggu cerita dari Yolbert…

Mungkin saja ada kesan menarik nya!

"Yolbert~nii, aku ingin mendengar cerita kehidupan masa lalu mu!" kata Wendy tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan.

Ah! Mungkin saat nya aku mendengarkan!

Bagaimana ya masa lalu nya? Kenapa aku tertarik sekali? Semoga cerita nya bagus…

End of Lucy Pov

Yolbert Pov

"Masa lalu ku mungkin hanya singkat di kehidupanku… pahit dan susah, aku tak pernah mempunyai kenangan yang ingin kuingat, dan sampai-sampai aku menemukan seseorang yang sangat berarti dihidupku… sampai aku benar-benar harus meninggal kan nya… walau aku belum yakin untuk mengakui kalau ia telah tiada, sampai aku harus mencari ke bahagian baru!" kataku, lalu mulai bercerita.

_Flashback :_

Seperti Dragon Slayer generasi pertama lainnya, aku hidup bersama seekor naga. Hikaru, the Diamond Dragon.

Ayahku memberikan sebuah pedang Diamond raksasa yang tidak dapat di buat siapapun kecuali oleh ayahku, sang naga berlian.

Aku hidup dalam gua yang mempunyai banyak berlian…

Bersama ayahku, aku selalu memakan berlian-berlian itu, walau begitu, berlian disana tidak akan pernah ada habis nya.

Waktu itu, gua tersebut memang di jaga ketat oleh Hikaru, ayahku.

Tapi, setelah ayahku pergi entah kemana…

Banyak manusia tiba-tiba mengetahui gua berlian ini, _Diamond Cave._

Karena waktu itu aku masih terlalu kecil dan mereka juga terlalu banyak, mereka berhasil mengalahkan ku.

Akhir nya aku hanya dapat pasrah, kalau diamond-diamond itu diambil oleh mereka…

Dan… akibat keserakahan orang-orang tersebut… berlian dalam gua tersebut habis diambil hanya dalam waktu beberapa bulan… mereka mengambil dan menaruh nya dalm truk-truk, lalu membawa nya ke kota untuk di jual…

Hingga akhir nya… aku hanya dapat hidup sendiri di tengah hutan, tanpa tau apa yang harus kulakukan.

_Year .X. __785_

Aku hidup di tengah hutan dengan rumah kecil yang kubangun.

Pagi hari yang cerah…

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur ku.

Aku pergi mengelilingi hutan untuk berburu.

"KYA!" aku mendengar seseorang dari balik semak-semak…

Eh? Sebuah pertarungan?

"Hi, Dragon Slayer… kau akan mati di tangan ku…" kata seorang perempuan berambut hijau tua pendek dengan kaca mata hitam kepada seorang anak perempuan berambut pink muda panjang yang tergurai panjang, serta mata yang berwarna ungu.

Aku harus menolong nya… dia dalam bahaya!

"DIAMOND DRAGON FIST!" teriak ku sambil menonjok perempuan berambut hijau tua itu.

"HUH?" kata nya segera menghindar.

"Dragon Slayer juga ya? Bagus lah kalau begitu… aku dapat membunuh 2 dragon slayer sekaligus…" kata perempuan jahat itu.

Eh? Kenapa dia memangsa Dragon Slayer?

"Roar of the ILUSION OCTO!" kata perempuan berambut hijau tua tersebut.

"!" kataku kaget setelah tahu kalau dia adalah _Octo Slayer… The child of Epic Octopus._

"Octo Slayer?" kataku shock.

"hem, ya! Octo Slayer… si pemburu Dragon Slayer… For the real… we ate we're Parents!"

"ah? K-kau…" kataku kesal.

"hem…. Hahahaha, octo slayer… tetap tidak puas untuk hanya membunuh orang tua kita… karena dengan memakan mereka… itu artinya… sihir dalam tubuh mereka telah dimakan…" jelas perempuan itu.

"uh… *huh* Laviola… k-kau ternyata… Octo Slayer…" kata perempuan berambut pink muda yang masih dalam keadaan luka-luka itu.

"Misaki…. Tugas kami adalah untuk memata-matai Dragon Slayer… jadi jangan harap kalau kita akan berteman sepeti dulu lagi, MISAKI!" kata Laviola, perempuan berambut hijau tua itu dengan nada mengejek.

"*hiks* t-tapi… aku ingin kita dap-"

*TAKS* sebuah ilusi berhasil tepat mengenai Misaki.

"AGH!" kata Misaki, perempuan berambut pink itu…

"Ahahaha… Misaki, apa mau mu… huh? Kau adalah mangsa ku, dan itu artinya kau harus mati ditanganku!" kata Laviola kejam.

Dengan kesal, aku segera menyerang Laviola.

"keh… KAAAAU!" kataku kesal.

"DIAMOND SKULL DRAGON ASSASISIN!" teriakku.

"Hem!" katanya berhasil menangkis serangan ku.

"uh…" kata Misaki yang hanya dapat terdiam melihat pertarungan ini, smbil bersender di pohon…

"DIAMOND DRAGON ART : DIAMOND DRAGON CASTLE!" teriakku lagi.

"huh? Payah! BLADE FLAMES PAPPER ILUSION" kata Laviola.

Hep…! Aku berhasil menghindari serangan itu.

"ahahhaa… DARK ANTS SOUL ILUSION OCTO!"

"INSECT IRON COMBO ILUSION!" kata nya.

"HHAHAHHA… BERSIAP LAH UNTUK MATI!" kata nya.

"Eh… apa laki-laki itu bisa mengalahkan Laviola? Tapi aku tidak mau kalau Laviola mati… lalu bagaimana? Laki-laki itu telah menolongku. Tapia pa dia siap untuk serangan super kuat nya?" bisik Misaki.

Hem, tentu saja aku akan mengalahkan nya… walau bukan untuk membunuh nya. Aku telah memulai untuk menolong nya dengan pertarungan ini… maka aku harus mengakirinya…

"OCTOPUS FORCE!" kata nya.

Kalau begitu, aku terpaksa… mengeluarkan sihir pemberian ayahku yang paling hebat…

*xing* aku mengeluarkan pedang diamond yang sangat besar itu dengan cepat…

"I Will show you that I am as a Diamond Dragon Slayer never lose to everyone"

"AUTO MAGIC : EXTRA LARGE…" secara cepat pedang tada menjadi besar, pedang yang tak dapaat kubuat, tapi dapat ku manfaatkan, dan hanya aku yang dapat menggunakan nya.

"DIAMOND ULTIMATED COMBO SHIELD!" kataku secepat mungkin sebelum 'octopus force' itu mengenai ku.

Pedang yang ku pegang menjadi banyak dan menutupi tempatku dan Misaki. Lapisan berlian yang sangat tebal menelilingi kami. Pedang-pedang itu mengarah ke langit.

*DRUAR* Serangan itu dapat di pecahkan oleh ujung-ujung pedang ku.

Dengan rasa sedikit tenang, namun bingung, Misaki datang kearah ku.

"A-Arigato…" kata Misaki.

Aku hanya tersenyum kearah nya.

"emh, sama-sama… namaku Yolbert" kataku.

"Terima kasih Yolbert!" kata Misaki lagi.

Laviola hanya dapat tergeletak di tanah…

"um-m,Y-Yolbert~sama, apakah kamu mempunyai tempat tinggal?" Tanya Misaki sedikit gugup.

Aku tersenyum dan berkata "tentu saja, tapi rumah ku sangat kecil, atap nya hanya terbuat dari kayu; tapi kalau kamu mau tinggal di rumah ku juga tidak apa-apa… aku bisa tidur di bawah…" balasku.

"ah… terima kasih, Yolbert~sama!" katanya disertai senyuman nya.

Kurasa dia sangat cantik…

"Um, Yolbert…. Kamu tidak apa-apa kan tidur di bawah?" Tanya Misaki lagi.

"Tentu saja…" kata ku.

Senyuman nya…. Kata-kata nya…. I think that I love her…

Mungkin memang sudah saat nya aku mencintai seseorang…. Aku telah berumur 15 tahun… dan itu artinya, 7 tahun lalu aku menemukan Bully kucing hitam-putih ku, dan 8 tahun lalu… aku…. Kehilangan ayahku.

At the morning…

UH… aku segera bangun, namun kali ini aku memang tidak bangun dari tempat tidur, karena aku memberikan kasur ku untuk Misaki tidur.

Dia masih tidur…

"Bully, kau jaga dia! Aku mau berburu dulu!" kata ku.

"emh!" kata nya langsung berubah menjadi besar. (Kayak Lili berubah jadi Phanter Lili)

Aku segera berburu rusa, anjing hutan, babi, dan lain-lain…

huh... kurasa tidak cukup, hanya memakan ini saja… aku memancing ikan saja ya? Kalau Misaki gak suka? Gimana? Ya, mudah-mudahan suka, nanti sekalian aku cari sayur-sayuran…

_Skip Time_

"hum... segini sudah cukup kali ya?" kataku segera menarik pancingan ku yang terakhir.

Aku pulang dengan membawa sayur, danging babi, rusa, anjing hutan, ikan…

Aku segera berjalan pulang… di halaman rumah, aku melihat Misaki sedang berlatih.

"Magical Light… Slice!" katanya segera membuat sebuah sayatan pada ujung ranting kayu pohon dengan sinar semacam leser ungu.

"Hi, Yolbert~sama!" kata Misaki menyapa ku.

"Hi, Misaki!" kataku sambil meletakan hasil buruan ku ke tanah.

"em… itu buku apa?" tanyaku pada Misaki.

"Ah… ini, buku pemberian ibuku, Magical Dragon. Dia mengajari kalau sihir Magic milik ibuku ini, berbeda dari yang lainnya… jauh berbeda dari segala element dari dragon slayer lainnya. Ini sihir yang dapat memakan elements apa saja, dari air, api, angin, sakura, dan lain-lain… tapi, bukan berarti kalau sihir ini akan di gunakan secara hal yang sama, karena elements yang masuk ke dalam tubuh, tidak dapat keluar lagi dalam 1 roar secara sama… maka akan diolah jadi sihir magician ungu yang derajat nya sama dengan yang diterima. Misalnya, aku memakan sihir api yang derajatnya 182. maka akan dikeluarkan magical berupa cairan ungu sepanas api yang di makan… sebaliknya juga kalau memakan air yang dingin nya mencapai derajat yang sangat rendah. Namun, sihir yang digunakan berkekuatan penyerangan nya lebih rendah, karena sihir magician, hanya berfungsi untuk merubah. Tapi, dalam buku ini tertata juga cara menggunakan sihir magician dengan mencerahkan dan menggelapkan… sampai di bagian paling belakang, ada mantra untuk menghancurkan lacrima sekaligus, dan ada juga light untuk mematahkan tulang, juga menyembuhkan , masih banyak lagi… yang depan saja, aku belum bisa…" katanya sedih.

Aku tersenyum lagi kearah nya sambil menjawab "Tenang saja, kalau kamu mau untuk bisa, nanti kamu pasti bisa melaukannya!" kataku menyemangatinya.

"emh, terimakasih" kata Misaki.

Aku segera menyiapkan kayu baker, lalu membakar makanan-makanan itu.

"Biar aku Bantu!" kata Misaki.

Tanpa kusadari, aku terus-menerus memandangi muka Misaki, dengan mata ungu nya yang menawan.

"Eh, Yolbert?" kata Misaki membangunkan lamunanku.

"eh!" kata ku kaget.

Aku pun melanjutkan membakar makanan-makanan itu…

"selesai!" kata Misaki dengan membawa sate-sate, daging panggang, ikan bakar… dan sayur rebus, bersama kuali-kuali nya ke dalam rumah.

"Nyam… nyam" kata Misaki memakan nya dengan… rakus?

Aku memakan sate-sate terlebih dahulu, lalu daging-daging panggang, ikan bakar, sayur nya gak dimakan :D

_Two months later…_

"hoam" Misaki segera bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Misaki, kamu sudah bangun ya?" tanyaku.

"ya…" kata Misaki.

"Misaki, ayo makan!" kata Yolbert.

"emh" jawab Misaki.

_Skip time…_

Mungkin ini saat nya aku menembak dia.

"em, Misaki… kita pergi jalan-jalan yuk!" ajakku.

"Ya sudah, ayo!" kata Misaki.

Aku dan Misaki segera menaiki perahu, dan pergi ke ujung kota… dimana tempat yang banyak pohon sakura nya…

Apakah aku siap untuk mengatakannya?

Aku segera turun dari perahu bersama Misaki, dan duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang paling besar.

Aku mendatangi Misaki yang sedang duduk tenang di bawah pohon dengan daun-daun Sakura yang bertebaran.

"Misaki, aku sangat mencintai mu…saat kita pertama kali bertemu, saat aku menolong mu 2 bulan yang lalu. Apakah kamu mau jadi pacarku?" tanyaku.

Tiba-tiba Misaki memelukku.

"Eh?"

"Aku juga sangat mencintai mu Yolbert~sama…" kata Misaki masih belum melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku pun membalas pelukannya.

_1 year had passed…_

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Misaki di hutan

Tiba-tiba…

"HI, dragon slayer…" kata Laviola yang datang entah dari mana.

"L-laviola!" kata Misaki kaget.

"APA MAU MU, OCTO SLAYER?!" teriakku mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Laviola.

"hahaha… tenang Dragon Slayer… AKU hanya ingin memberi kalian peringatan!" kata nya menatapku tajam.

"Jika kamu tidak mau bekerja sama dengan Octo dan Monster Slayer untuk membangunkan Zeref, dan menyembah Acnologia, maka kalian berdua akan mati…" kata Laviola.

EH?

Tentu saja aku marah dan bersiap-siap untuk bertarung.

"DIAMOND DRAGON IRON FIST!" teriakku.

*DRUAR* dengan cepat, sebuah tangan besar menangkis dan melemparikku…

"K-kau.." kataku kesal.

"Emh, Dino Slayer… satu-satu nya Dino Slayer yang terkuat… dan dia telah bergabung dengan kami, untuk membangunkan Lord Zeref…" kata Laviola melanjutkan.

"D-dia terlalu banyak memakai dino magic! Untuk berubah menjadi dino…" kata Misaki.

"Tapi, selama sebelum sepenuh nya… kita tetap dapat mengalahkan nya kan?" kata ku.

"T-tapi…" kata Misaki.

"percayakan pada ku, Misaki!" kata ku.

"b-baik" kata Misaki lemas.

"Diamond wing slash!" kataku.

"Water Dino Chrusher!" kata Dino Slayer itu.

"Magician dragon art : venusis plants!" kata Misaki.

*SREK*

"hem, serangan yang payah!"

"?" Dia dapat merobek serangan sekencang itu?

"Water Combo Ultimate Dino!"

"Diaomond Dragon Giant Wall!" kataku dengan segera untuk membuat pelindung.

*duar*

Akh! Serangan ini dapat dipecahkannya!

"Diamond Dragon Art : Diamond Dragon Castle"

"Diamond knight!" kataku lagi.

"kuh-kuh-kuh… maaf ya, APPART WORLD SNAKED ILUSION!" kata Laviola.

*DREG* sekejap tanah tempat ku berdiri terpisah dari tempat nya.

"KYA!" aku masih dapat mendengar suara Misaki, namun aku tak bisa melihat nya.

"OH, pinky hair dragon… malang sekali nasipmu! Hahhahahaha… lihat sekelilingmu, dragon slayer, kau ada dalam dunia kegelapan, kau tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi" kata Laviola.

"hum, DINO BLASTER!" serangan itu tiba-tiba meyerang ku.

*xing*

"ULTIMATED SHIELD SWORDS!" kataku sambil mengeluarkan pedang raksasa ku.

"KYA!" terdengar lagi suara Misaki.

"MISAKI!" teriakku khawatir.

"This is an order, Misaki… jangan pernah mengeluarkan sihir, jangan pernah bicara!" katanya lagi.

"SOPORIFIC POSION!" kata Laviola.

Aku masih dapat mendengar patah sepatah kata dari Misaki. Namun, aku sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan serangan sang dino slayer.

*PRAK* shield ku retak dan patah berkepingan…

Uh! "DIAMOND DRAGON SEAL : CAPTUREST!" aku mulai menyerang lagi.

*DUAR*

"hem, aku tidak akan pernah bisa terseal, dragon slayer!" kata dino slayer itu.

"AHAHAHAHHAHA! Rasakan ini, dragon Slayer!" kata Laviola…

*DUAR*

"KYAAAA…!" kata Misaki lagi.

"MISAKI!" teriakku.

Aku mulai kelelahan, aku terus berusaha melawan Dino slayer itu.

Semoga dia baik-baik saja….

Tapi…..

Hening sejenak…

Tidak ada suara sedikit pun kudengar.

Sampai akhir nya….

"AHAHAHAHA…. AKU TELAH MENANG, PINKY HAIR… KARENA KAMU MEMANG TIDAK PANTAS MENJADI DRAGON SLAYER! MATI LAH!" kata Laviola lagi dari balik ilusi nya disana.

"MISAKI!" Teriakku lagi…

Tidak ada suara lagi dari balik sana…

Sekejap, air mata ku mengalir…

Hatiku terasa hancur telah kehilangannya…

Misaki… my lovely honey.

"AHAHAHAHA, DIAMOND DRAGON SLAYER… sekarang kamu merasakan akibat nya kan?" kata Laviola segera muncul dari balik kegelapan, sekejap ilusi nya telah menghilang… tanpa ada bekas-bekas dari Misaki. Kemana dia? Apakah dia telah tiada?

Sejak saat itu, aku telah kehilangan orang yang sangat kucintai… dan aku sangat menyesal karena tidk bisa menjaganya.

Aku hanya dapat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, aku pun tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan… aku pergi bersama Bully ke suatu tempat… aku berusaha untuk melupakan nya, namun aku tidak bisa, aku selalu berharap kalau dia bisa kembali, namun mustahil…

Sampai saat aku bertemu Himiki, dan karena aku masih belum bisa tenang dan memakhlumi keadaan yang sebenar nya. Tapi, dia malah bertarung, sampai-sampai kami terseal selama 7 tahun oleh sihir es dan diamond… sampai kami pun menemukan guild ini…

Sampai sekarang, aku merasa hal ini baru terjadi beberapa bulan lalu, karena waktu itu aku telah ter seal. Padahal sudah terjadi 7 tahun lalu…

Tapi aku sadar, kalau aku harus berusaha bertahan hidup… walau tanpa dia

_Flashback off_

"oh, jadi begitu kejadian nya!" kata Lucy mengangguk-angguk.

"aku turut berduka…" kaa Levy menambah-nambahi.

"Heh! Bukan nya Yolbert ya yang ngajak berantem?" kata Himiki.

"Biarin, kan Himiki yang manas-manasin!" balas Yolbert.

"baiklah! Terimakasih cerita nya!" kata Wendy.

"Zzzz…."

"NATSU! BANGUN!" kata Lucy.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Terima kasih karena telah membaca FanFic ini!

Mohon Review nya ya!

**Snippet Film :**

"**You love him!" kata Happy. **/-/-/-/ **"Hoy, Lucy!"**/-/-/-/ **"Lucy, kau kenapa?"**/-/-/-/ **Apakah Natsu juga menyukai ku**/-/-/-/ **"Luce, aku…"**/-/-/-/ **"*hiks* Lucy… kenapa kau mengambil Natsu dariku? *hiks*"** /-/-/-/ **AH! Hanya mimpi? Huh… untung saja! **

_**Closing Story**_

Natsu : "Happy!"

Happy : "aye!"

Natsu : "Besok bagaimana?"

Happy : "Um, hanya menceritakan tentang mimpi Lucy saja!"

Natsu : "eh?"

Happy : "Ya, lihat saja nanti!"

Natsu : "Ya sudah!"

Natsu & Happy : "READ! NEXT CHAPTER!LUCY'S DREAMS!"

Natsu : "I'm Fired up!"

_**Review Please!**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Lucy's Dreams

Chapter 3 : Lucy's Dreams

Author : "Terimakasih untuk yang sudah me-review FanFic saya!"

Tetangga Author : "Bentar lagi si Author FanFic ini ulang tahun ;D tgl. 25 Desember! Tuh kan bener, aku ngomong, di tulis lagi, omongan nya!"

Author : "Ya iyalah!"

V

V

V

FanFic chapter ini menceitakan tentang mimpi-mimpi Lucy… dan pertanyaannya, apakah mimpinya? Dan Apakah itu benar?

Sahabat Author : "For the true, let's read the story!"

Author : "kenapa dia ada disini ya?"

Sahabat Author : "Cuma mau liat kamu bikin FanFic, tapi jangan ditulis omonganku!"

Author : "oh, kamu mau baca… ya udah"

Sebelumnya di Chapter 2 :

**Yolbert bercerita tentang masa lalunya **/-/-/-/ **"Masa lalu ku mungkin hanya singkat di kehidupanku… pahit dan susah, **/-/-/-/ **"I Will show you that I am as a Diamond Dragon Slayer never lose to everyone" **/-/-/-/ **"Zzzz…." **/-/-/-/ **"NATSU! BANGUN!" teriak Lucy.**

-FAIRY TAIL-

**Snippet Film :**

"**You love him!" kata Happy. **/-/-/-/ **"Hoy, Lucy!"**/-/-/-/ **"Lucy, kau kenapa?"**/-/-/-/ **Apakah Natsu juga menyukai ku**/-/-/-/ **"Luce, aku…"**/-/-/-/ **"*hiks* Lucy… kenapa kau mengambil Natsu dariku? *hiks*"** /-/-/-/ **AH! Hanya mimpi? Huh… untung saja! **

Selamat membaca!

**Emerge Love at Missions**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**

1 bulan setelah kejadian di Chapter 1 dan 2, Yolbert & Himiki telah banyak menjalani misi, walau belum juga mengelurkan sihir sekalipun dalam misi kecuali pakai pedang, Himiki selalu saja membuat pedang es yang besar untuk bertarung dengan kelincahannya. Bisa diakui, kalau mereka memang hebat karena dapat menjalani misi dengan cepat.

Lucy Pov

A-aku berada di mana? Gelap sekali…

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala dan…

MASA LALU?

Aku melihat diri ku yang masih kecil, sedang duduk di sofa bersama Layla Heartfillia, ibuku.

"mama!" panggil diriku yang masih kecil kepada ibuku, Layla.

"Ya, sayang?" kata ibuku lalu mengelus kepala aku yang masih kecil tersebut.

Kenangan yang indah…

Oh, apakah mereka tidak bisa melihat ku? Sepertinya tidak…

Mungkin aku sedang bermimpi. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum melihat kejadian ini, ah! Menyenangkan bukan? Aku bisa melihat ibu dalam mimpi ku.

Coba saja aku terus mengikuti mimpi ini… apakah ini akan membawaku ke tempat saat aku kehilangan mama?

Pati aku akan terus bersedih…

V

V

V

Tapi, sepertinya aku melewati nya, sekarang aku telah bersama Natsu…

EH! Ini misi pertamaku bersama Natsu.

*deg* *deg* kenapa jadi begini? Jantungku, ah! Natsu, pasti ini berhubungan dengan mu!

"NATSU! KAMU MENGHANCURKAN KOTA LAGI!" kata Lucyyang ada dalam mimpi itu.

Oh, ya? Apakah jika aku marah, aku akan seseram ini? Ah! Masa takut sama diri sendiri.

"Maaf, Luce… aku akan menggantikan uangmu, pasti!" jawab Natsu.

"PANGGIL AKU LUCY!" kata Lucy yang ada dalam mimpi itu.

"I-iya, Lucy; Lucy!" kata Natsu memastikan.

Uh, Natsu… maaf ya! Dulu aku marah-marah terus…

*Pyung*

Happy?

"_You love him!" kata Happy. _

"HAPPY!" teriak Lucy yang ada dalam mimpi ku.

"Aye!" kata Happy.

UH! Aku di mana?

Ah! Waktu pergi ke pantai sebelum Grand Magic Tournament!

"kenapa hanya kita yang disini?" Tanya Lucy dalam mimpi ku.

"Team Laxus pergi ke tempat lain. Mirajane dan keluarga nya bersama Cana pergi ke gunung"

"Hum, sepertinya masih ada yang kurang" kata Lucy yang ada dalam mimpi ku.

"Ya, Gajeel dan Lili, dia pergi ke suatu tempat untuk latihan" jelas Levy.

"Aye! Dari tadi kami juga belum melihat Lili" kata Happy.

"Tadi nya aku mau mengikuti nya, tapi dia sudah pergi duluan!" kata Levy.

"Huh? Mengikuti nya seperti…" Goda Lucy dalam mimpi ku.

"Eh? Ih! Lu-chan!" kata Levy.

"Ahahaha!" tawa Lucy dalam mimpi ku.

Hem, aku senang dapat melihat masa alu ku dalam mimpi ini…

Apa aku sudah bangun dari mimpi? Aku melihat sekelilingku, aku ada di kamar ku. Benarkah aku sudah ada di alam asli? Atau masih ada di dalam mimpi?

Aku pergi ke guild…

"Hi, Lucy!" kata Mirajane agak lemas.

"Hi, Mira!" kataku langsung duduk di kursi bar.

"_Hoy, Lucy!" panggil Natsu_.

"eh? Ada apa Natsu?" Tanyaku.

"kau bisa menemani ku ke taman kota kan?" Tanya Natsu.

"em, ya! Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy dalam mimpi ku.

*deg* *deg* eh… tambah kencang pernapasan jantungku!

Kwah! Natsu, aku telah menyukai mu!/ mungkin mencintai mu…

Apakah Natsu juga menyukai ku

Ah! Aku ini berpikir apa sih?

Tapi, gak ada salah nya kan kalau aku menyukainya?

"Luce, aku…" belum selesai Natsu bicara, Lisana datang dari kejauhan memanggil Natsu.

"NATSU!" panggil Lisana segera datang dengan wajah pucat dan sedikit lemas.

Eh, kenapa?

"Hi, Lisana!" sapaku sedikif merasa kasihan.

Tiba-tiba, Natsu pun jatuh menimpaku, dan… oh tidak! Dalam posisi begini, Lisana akan mengira…

"N-Natsu, L-Lucy; k-kalian?" Tanya Lisana.

"Eh, tidak Lisana! Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira, kau salah paham!" kataku.

Oh tidak, ini gawat!

"*hiks* Natsu! Kenapa kamu mengingkari janjimu sewaktu kecil? *hiks*" kata Lisana. "*hiks* Lucy… kenapa kau mengambil Natsu dariku? *hiks*"

AH! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!

"LUCY! LUCY! BANGUN LUCE! LUCY!"

Suara itu… Natsu membangunkanku, berarti….

AH! Hanya mimpi? Huh… untung saja!

Lucy Pov

Natsu Pov

Lucy tetap terlihat cantik walaupun sedang tidur…

"natsu…" kata Lucy yang belum bangun.

Ah? Dia bermimpi tentangku? Benarkah?

Apa yang aku lakukan di mimpi nya ya? Aku bangun kan saja deh…

"LUCY! LUCY! BANGUN LUCE! LUCY!" teriakku.

"UH!" lucy segera bagun.

"Lucy, tadi kamu bermimpi ya?" Tanya ku.

"Ah! Dari mana kamu tahu? Tadi aku mengatakan apa?" Tanya Lucy panik.

Ah! Jujur gak ya? "ti-tidak, ka-mu tidak bilang a apa-apa kok! Aku hanya… hanya menebak, soalnya mimpi mu itu nyenyak sekali, Lucy! Eh-hehehe" kataku bohong dengan gugup. Semoga gak ketahuan.

"Oh, ya sudah! Aku mandi dulu deh!" kata Lucy, huh! Untung dia tidak mencurigai ku.

End of Natsu Pov

Lucy Pov

Inilah masalah nya jika aku mendekati Natsu… Lisana… persahabatku dengan Lisana akan hancur…

Aku terus bergumam saat mandi.

EH! Aku baru sadari! Di mimpi ku… kenapa tidak ada bixlow? Mencurigakan… padahal Evergreen, Freed, dan Laxus ada… Tapi, kenapa mereka sedih, mirajane dan yang lain-lain juga! jangan-jangan…

Dia telah… ah! Mungkinkah? Dia telah tiada? Jika begitu, apakah itu yang menyebabkan anggota guild bersedih, dan terutama Lisana yang keliatan sangat lemas. Apakah Lisana telah menyukai Bixlow, tapi karena Bixlow telah tiada, maka salah satu harapan nya adalah Natsu? Dan waktu di mimpi, Natsu mau bilang apa sih?

Ya sudah lah, entar saja memikir kan nya!

_Skip Time…_

Di guild…

"Hi, Lucy!" sapa Mira sambil mengelap gelas.

"Hi, Mira~ne" kataku.

Apakah kejadian akan sama seperti di mimpi? Kalau begitu…

EH? Bixlow ada disini kok!

Tapi, kenapa dia dikerubunin banyak orang?

"Mira, Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semuanya menngerubuni Bixlow?' tanyaku.

"Tadi pagi, Bixlow hampir tertabrak kereta, untung Yolbert segera menolong nya." Kata Mirajane.

Eh? Jadi… Bixlow gak jadi meninggal ya? :D kalau begitu, aku bisa tetep deket-deket sama Natsu… Eh! Belum tentu perkiraan ku kalau Lisana suka sama Bixlow itu benar! Tapi, aku sedikit lega!

'Lucy, aku telah mencuri kertas misi S class, sekarang ada dalam tas Happy, kita akan menjalankan misi nya bersama Yolbert dan Himiki, pastinya bersama Happy!' bisik Natsu.

Kita? Aku akan menjalankan misi kelas S curian Natsu? Oh tidak! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Terlebih, Yolbert dan Himiki saja belum tahu tentang misi kelas S, mereka baru masuk 1 bulan. Tapi, mungkin bisa di tes juga sihir nya… Eh… aku baru sadar ya… Himiki kenapa belum pernah pake sihir air? Mungkin di misi S class ini, dia akan pake, Yolbert juga hanya mengandalkan pedang super kuat nya saja dalam ukuran biasa, bukan super big…

_Skip Time…_

Semoga misi kelas S ini berjalan dengan lanca, dan tidak di ketahui oleh Erza, Himiki dan Yolbert saja gak tahu kalau ini misi kelas S.

"LUCE, AYO MASUK!" panggil Natsu.

"Emh!" jawabku segera masuk ke dalam kapal.

Yang pasti, aku harus menjaga Natsu yang mabuk kendaraaan.

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-**_


	4. Chapter 4 : S Class Mission

Chapter 4 : S Class Mission

Merry Christmas & Happy New Year 2013

Author : "Hi, readers! Hari ini, saya sebagai Author lagi kurang senang karena banyak masalah! Tapi, karena cerita FanFic ini yang gak update-update chapter baru, maka Author bersemangat kembali untuk mengetik FanFic ini… Semoga Readers suka ya! Mohon maaf, kalau kata-kata nya ada yang salah dikit-dikit . Mohon dukungan nya & review nya. Soalnya review nya cuma sedikit. Sebelumnya, terimakasih untuk yang sudah meriview atas saran-saran nya. Selamat membaca! READ AND REVIEW"

**Warning :**

- ('…') = gumaman/ pikiran

- ("…") = perkataan

_**Sebelumnya di Chapter 3 :**_

_**Lucy's Dreams… **_

"_**You love him!" kata Happy. /-/-/-/ "Hoy, Lucy!"/-/-/-/ "Lucy, kau kenapa?"/-/-/-/ Apakah Natsu juga menyukai ku/-/-/-/ "Luce, aku…"/-/-/-/ "*hiks* Lucy… kenapa kau mengambil Natsu dariku? *hiks*" /-/-/-/ AH! Hanya mimpi? Huh… untung saja! /-/-/-/**_

'_**Lucy, aku telah mencuri kertas misi S class, sekarang ada dalam tas Happy, kita akan menjalankan misi nya bersama Yolbert dan Himiki, pastinya bersama Happy!' bisik Natsu.**_

-FAIRY TAIL-

**Snippet Film :**

"**NATSU! LUCY! HIMIKI! YOLBERT!"**/-/-/-/ **Erza? Oh tidak! **/-/-/-/

"**Heavens Wheel Armor!"** /-/-/-/ **"They started to use their magic!" **/-/-/-/ **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** /-/-/-/** Misi yang menyenangkan bukan? **

**Emerge Love at Missions**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**

Pagi yang cerah… Selalu dimulai di kamar Lucy, kali ini siapa duluan ya yang bangun? Natsu / Lucy? atau Happy?

V

V

V

V

V

V

"HOAM!" kata Natsu, Lucy, dan Happy bersamaan.

"Uh? Natsu…" kata Lucy kaget melihat mereka ber-3 bangun bersamaan _dalam abad yang sama, tahun yang sama, bulan yang sama, hari yang sama, dan pastinya jam, menit, dan detik yang sama!_ _- _-_

"Luce, sudah jam berapa? *hoam*Coba lihat di tangan mu *hoam* " Tanya Natsu yang masih ngantuk sambil nguap-nguap.

"Aku gak pake jam, Natsu…" kata Lucy.

"Udah aku beliin kemarin malam, jam 12, terus aku pakein ke tangan mu!" jawab Natsu yang dipikir asal oleh Lucy, pastinya.

"JAM 12 MALAM? Emang masih buka?" Tanya Lucy shock sambil liat jam yang ada di tangannya.

"Jangan-jangan… kamu nyu-"

"GAK KOK, AKU GAK NYURI! HAPPY YANG AMBIL… AKU CUMA NUNGGU DI DEPAN!" jawab Natsu.

~Sama aja!~ Itulah hal yang dapat terpikirkan oleh sang putri berambut blonde/ pirang tersebut.

"NATSU! KAN KAMU JUGA NGIKUT AMBIL!" teriak Happy kesal.

Lupakanlah perkelahian mereka berdua!

-FAIRY TAIL-

_Lucy Pov_

Semoga misi kelas S ini berjalan dengan lancar, dan tidak di ketahui oleh Erza. Himiki dan Yolbert saja gak tahu kalau ini misi kelas S.

"LUCE, AYO MASUK!" panggil Natsu.

"Emh!" jawabku segera masuk ke dalam kapal.

Yang pasti, aku harus menjaga Natsu yang mabuk kendaraaan.

Kapal hampir berangkat… dan pastinya, hal mengerikan ini akan terjadi…

"_NATSU! LUCY! HIMIKI! YOLBERT!" _

Suara itu…

_Erza? Oh tidak!_

"Emh? Erza!" kata Himiki.

"INI PASTI GARA-GARA KAU KAN? NATSU!" teriak Erza langsung menatap Natsu tajam.

"A-AYE!" kata Natsu.

KWAH! MATI AKU! ABIS INI PASTI AKU YANG DI MARAHIN ERZA!

"LUCY!" teriak Erza.

Tuh kan bener! Kya! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

-FAIRY TAIL-

"jadi, kalian gak tau kalau kalian menjalankan misi kelas S?" Tanya Erza memastikan.

"Gak lah! Misi kelas S aja gak tau apaan!" kata Himiki tegas, layak nya tidak berbicara dengan sang titania, Erza Scarlet. (Author : "Ya lah! Gak tau, kan baru masuk ke kota dan jadi anggota Fairy Tail 1 bulan lalu!")

Sedangkan… aku dan Natsu, sudah… BABAK BELUR!

Tuh, kan! Musti nya aku gak usah ikut Natsu jalanin misi ini…

Tapi, kalau aku gak ikut Natsu jalanin misi, aku bisa rin-

*blush* seketika…

Aku ini berpikir apa sih? Masa aku akan rindu sama Natsu sih?

Dengan cepat, kututupi raut mukaku agar tidak kelihatan rona merah nya.

Eh! Ngapain aku tutupin? Kan aku lagi babak belur, muka ku merah semua! Kalau 'blushing' kan gak akan kelihatan. *plak*

Ah! Natsu kacian yach! Udah babak belur, sekarang muntah-muntah! Namanya juga 'Motion Sickness'

Aku segera membuka kertas misi dan membacanya.

_S class Mission_

_To : Fairy Tail_

_Butuh orang secepat nya, desa kami didatangi monster-monster dari ke-4 element._

_Mohon bantuannya untuk menyelamatkan kondisi desa ini, desa yang ada di pulau Lazimara di seberang pulau tempat kalian tinggal!_

_Hadiah yaitu : 200,000,000 Jewel_

-FAIRY TAIL-

Monster 4 element? Maksudnya : Api, Air, Tanah, Angin?

Api bisa juga petir… air bisa juga es dan hujan… tanah/ batu bisa juga pohon dan retakan tanah… angin sama dengan badai… jika ada Wendy, pasti misi ini akan lebih mudah. Tapi, siapa yang mengatasi masalah tanah? Entar saja pikirkannya…

"Lhuhcih...ahku gwakh khuhat lahgih…" kata Natsu sambil menahan muntah. (baca : Lucy… aku gak kuat lagi…)

Natsu… sabarlah!

*DBRAK*

"KWAH!" teriak ku ketakutan.

"K-kapal ini…" kata Erza.

"Menabrak Batu besar!" lanjut Himiki.

"Uwg!" kata Natsu yang menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Ke-kenapa bisa?"kata Yolbert kaget.

"ukh!" kata Natsu lagi.

*BRAK* kapal yang kami tumpangi terbelah dua dan akhir nya tenggelam.

"Water Sea Empress Armor!" kata Erza membuat pertahanan diri sebelum kapal ini tenggelam. Lalu, aku bagaimana?

*PLAST*

Dengan segera, Aku berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Namun terlambat, sebuah lilitan tepat menarik kakiku, dan sebuah pukulan tali keras mengarah ke mulut ku.

"emh!" kataku pelan dalam mulut tertutup tali itu.

"PSST!" kata seseorang dari belakangku.

? Apakah dia monster element air?

"Pirang…!" katanya sambil menunjukan gigi taring nya yang setajam pisau belati.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku memanggil Natsu sang penyelamat ku. Namun sayang, ini telat… aku sudah tidak bisa membuka mulutku lagi, udara segar yang tidak kudapat-dapat dari dalam air disana, aku pingsan karena tak kuat lagi, entah kemana si monster mau membawaku pergi.

End Of Lucy Pov

Normal Pov

*plast* "kwah..,. huh hah huh hah!" kata semuanya masih dalam napas yang tidak teratur akibat tragedy tadi. (kecuali Himiki, soalnya dia kan water dragon slayer, jadi gak tenggelam, lama di dalam air juga gak apa-apa)

Semuanya masih mengapung di atas air, mengatur napas. Namun terlihat wajah yang pucat di wajah Natsu. Rupanya dia telah menyadari ketidak beradaan nya Lucy.

"LUCY! KAU DIMANA?" teriak Natsu dengan wajah pucat karena khawatir.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Lucy Heartfillia…

"LUCY!" teriak Natsu sekali lagi.

Seketika suasana menjadi sunyi, semua yang ada di sana juga merasakan kesedihan yang dialami Natsu.

"ayo ke darat!" kata Yolbert.

"Tapi, Lucy…" kata Natsu.

"Dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa! kita tidak mungkin ada di sini berlama-lama kan?" Tanya Yolbert melanjutkan.

"tapi, bagaimana kalau Lucy diambil oleh monster air?" Tanya Natsu.

"pembagian!" kata Himiki.

"?" Tanya yang lainnya.

"Natsu… kamu di bagian bawah tanah untuk menjaga monster api! kalau Erza, langit! Awasi monster di langit-langit, biasa nya di tempat tinggi! Bisa pakai _heaven wheel armor_ untuk pedang-pedang di langit/ _black wings armor_/ bisa juga_ robe of yuen_ kan?" Tanya Himiki memastikan.

"Yolbert! Kamu hadapi bagian tanah! Pastinya monster ini juga berkuasa atas makhluk hidup yang tumbuh disitu (pepohonan) seperti kekuatan Sherry!" jelas Himiki lagi.

"aku… aku kan jaga di laut ini… aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Lucy!" kata Himiki.

"emh! Aku percayakan Lucy padamu, Himiki!" kata Natsu.

Ada yang terlupakan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AYE! Aku bagaimana?" Tanya Happy.

"!? Tentu saja kau ikut Natsu, Happy!" kata Himiki pasrah akibat kepolosan Happy.

-FAIRY TAIL-

Natsu Pov

Aku segera berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah dan beruasaha untuk mencari monster berelement api ini…

Hatiku terasa hancur saat mendengar kalau Lucy tidak ada saat di laut tadi.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku terus mencarinya.

"hosh…huh..huhhuh..hosh!" kataku mulai kecapean.

Bagaimana pun, aku harus bisa menyelamatkan Lucy!

Lucy bertahanlah…

Aku segera berlari dan menemukan sebuah terowongan kecil, aku segera menyelusuri nya.

secara perlahan, terlihatlah sebuah monster di penuhi api, dengan gigi taring, dan ke-12 ekor nya yang berkobar-kobar dengan api.

"psst… kau pasti salamander kan? Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail… huh?" kata monster itu lagi sambil merobek bajuku dengan cakarannya, saat aku tidak menyadari nya.

"ugh!" kataku menahan sakit.

Padahal, belum selangkah pun aku menyerang.

"aku adalah raja dari ke-4 element monster di sini, Guardus…" kata monster Guardus itu lagi.

"apiku tidak akan dapat dimakan oleh mu, pinky salamander!" teriaknya.

Bagaimana aku tidak dapat memakan apinya?

"FIRE SCRATCHERS!" teriak nya sambil menunjukan gigi taring nya.

"GRRR… K-" kataku terpotong oleh sebuah sayatan api yang seperti pedang Erza menusuk punggungku, sebuah lilitan listrik yang menyengat melilitku, mulutku tertutup oleh sebuah batu racun yang memasuki mulutku.

"This is a convolution, and remember that fire can be poision too!" kata sang monster Guardus.

(ini sebuah lilitan, dan ingat kalau api bisa menjadi racun juga)

UWKH! How damn he is!

Badanku terasa terikat dengan keras, sedangkan api ku tidak bisa membakar nya, aku terasa tersengat… dan kekuatan ku diserap… b-bagaimana bisa? Aku pun belum menyerang nya sekalipun! Kenapa dia harus sudah menyadari keberadaan ku sangat cepat? Apa penciuman monster… 3 kali lipat lebih kuat dari dragon slayer?

AKH! Ingin sekali rasanya aku berteriak, namun sebuah batu menyesak ke leher ku.

Tanganku terasa lemas dan aku hampir saja terjatuh…

"Nyahahaha… WOES!" teriaknya.

Sebuah serangan terus menerus menyerangku, sampai aku benar-benar tidak tahan, bukanlah monster api seperti yang aku kira, mungkin sangat kuat, atau… aku lah yang lemah?

"Terimalah kesengsaraan abadi ini!"

Dia perlahan menjadi besar dan terus menerus menyerangku, sampai aku benar-benar merasa sesak…

UGH! KAH! Nafas ku menjadi tidak teratur

Apakah aku akan berakhir di sini?

"Hem, senang sekali aku dapat bermain dengan mu lama-lama, tapi aku ada urusan sebentar… untuk menghisap seluruh tenaga dari tumbal yang telah didapatkan monster air pada malam ini juga!" katanya sebelum segera membantingku keras-keras, lalu memborgolku, dan segera meninggalkan tempat begitu saja.

Tumbal dari monster air?

ASTAGA! Peristiwa yang tadi… berarti… berarti… LUCY! oh tidak…

_End of Natsu Pov_

-FAIRY TAIL-

_Erza Pov_

*DUAR* sebuah ledakan berhasil mengenaiku, bagaimana seekor monster langit dapat membuat ledakan terus menerus?

"_Heavens Wheel Armor!" _aku segera mengganti armor ku.

"hem, kau pikir pisau-pisau mu bisa menusuk mu, begitu?" Tanya sang monster.

Bastard! Sialan tuh monster! Kuh…kuh…kuh…

"Hem, Titania… aku tidak punya waktu lagi untukmu!" katanya langsung terbang pergi tanpa lupa membuat badai.

"Hey! Tung-" belum selesai ku bicara, aku pun segera terkena badai yang kencang itu.

Kenapa monster itu tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja? Harus segera kuteliti, tapi setelah aku keluar dari sini!

_End of Erza Pov_

-FAIRY TAIL-

_Yolbert Pov_

*xing* aku segera memotong pepohonan di sekitar ku karena menutupi jalan ku, aku ingin sekali membunuh monster itu sekarang juga, ku angkat pedang ku dan mulai mengeluarkan sihir terhebat dari ayahku, namun sayang, monster itu telah pergi entah kemana, kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar dari nya sungguh misterius dan tidak mudah di mengerti, hanya singkat!

_Flashback :_

"Waktunya!"

_Flashback Off_

Singkat, itu saja yang dikatakannya! Waktunya? Apa maksud nya? Waktunya makan malam kah? Waktunya pulang kah? Tapi, kenapa ia segera menghilang? Tanpa jejak… tanpa apapun…

Aku hanya dapat berlari entah kemana… dan tanpa petunjuk.

_End of Yolbert Pov_

_Himiki Pov_

Ah! Aku masih belum menemukan monster air itu! Juga Lucy! bagaimana ini?

Um… Jangan-jangan Lucy sudah… dijadikan? …'

AH! Lebih baik, aku segera menemui yang lainnya!

_End of Himiki Pov_

_Normal Pov_

"Uh! Menyebalkan! Dia pergi seenaknya!" kata Erza dengan nada tinggi karena kesal.

"ERZA!" teriak Himiki.

"emh… Himiki! Lucy bagaimana?"

"…"

"eh? Lucy kenapa?" Tanya Erza ulang.

"Aku tidak menemukan Lucy! Juga monster element air itu! Bagaimana denganmu?" kata Himiki dengan alur cepat.

"Monster itu pergi begitu saja dan hanya mengatakan kalau dia tidak punya waktu lagi!" kata Erza dengan nada sedikit santai.

"GAWAT!" kata Himiki kencang.

"Erza! Himiki!"" teriak seseorang dari jauh.

"YOLBERT!"

"bagaimana?" Tanya Himiki.

"Monster nya gila! Dia langsung pergi, tapi Cuma bilang waktunya!" kata Yolbert.

"?"

-FAIRY TAIL-

Natsu Pov

"GERH!" teriakku.

Aku telah terbebas oleh nya karena kedatangan Happy yang menolongku.

"Natsu, kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Happy.

"emh, nanti aku bisa minta bantuan Wendy!" kataku.

Aku segera berlari dan menemukan Erza dan yang lainnya.

"Natsu!" kata Erza.

"monster nya pergi! Dia bilang… dia ada urusan sebentar… untuk menghisap seluruh tenaga dari tumbal yang telah didapatkan monster air pada malam ini juga!" kataku.

"Apa!? Lucy!" kata Erza.

"Kita kejar mereka sekarang!" perintah Erza.

"tapi bagaimana caranya? Kita tidak tahu kemana mereka sekarang kan?" tanyaku.

"aku tahu!" kata Himiki.

_End of Himiki Pov_

-FAIRY TAIL-

"umh! Monster itu kemana sih?" kata Himiki yang ada dalam laut, mencium jejak monster air itu.

"Ah! Kurasa disana!" kata Natsu.

*xing* "APA ITU!" kata Erza sambil menggulurkan pedang ke letak suara.

"em, Erza! Kau hamper membunuh lumba-lumba itu!" kata Himiki.

_Natsu Pov_

Lucy… bertahanlah!

"AH! Dia kearah sini!"

End of Natsu Pov

-FAIRY TAIL-

*BRAK*

"keh! Fairy Tail… huh?" kata salah satu monster itu.

"KEH! Kenapa kau mengambil LUCY?!" teriak Natsu.

"Natsu…" kata Lucy.

"hem, rupanya kau masih hidup? Salamender…" kata monster element api itu.

"keh! Kembalikan lucy!" teriak Natsu.

"Flames Hell!" kata monster itu.

*HEP* Natsu berhasil menghindari serangan itu.

"Natsu… Daijoubu?" Tanya Happy.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" teriak Natsu mulai menyerang.

"psst…" monster element air itu muncul di belakang Himiki.

"Argh!" protes Himiki mulai membuat pedang es nya.

*XING* Erza mulai menyerang monster- monster itu.

"Titania…"

"FIRE DRAGON FIST!" teriak Natsu.

"Fire Sting!" monster api itu mulai menyerang lagi.

"sudah kubilang salamander! Apimu tidak bisa menyerang ku!" teriak monster api itu.

*PRANG* sebuah panci yang benar-benar terbuat dari besi mendarat di kepala monster api itu.

"auch!"

"Kalau memang api Natsu tidak bisa menyerang mu, biarkanlah panci ini mengenai kepalamu!" kata Himiki yang ternyata orang yang memegang panci itu.

"psst…" monster air itu masih mengintai Himiki.

"Inikah dragon slayer air? Aku belum pernah melihat sebelum nya, lagi pula saat yang lain bertarung, aku juga belum bertarung denganmu kan? Blue hair, seberapa ya kekuatan mu, ap-" kata-kata monster air ini terhenti seketika, saat Himiki akhir nya berteriak akan keberisikannya.

"SHUT UP!" teriak Himiki.

"Ukh!" kata monster air itu dengan nada kesal.

"Dasar… manusia berubah menjadi iblis!"

"Kami bukan iblis, kami ini manusia yang berevolusi menjadi monster dengan menyerap semua tenaga manusia terutama para wiz-"

"SHUT UP! Monster air!" teriak Himiki lagi.

"…"

"You're a demon!"

Kembali ke Natsu vs Monster api…

"pinky salamander…" kata monster api itu.

"keh! Combo fire explotion!" kata Natsu mulai menyerang.

"huahahhahaha! Kau akan mati, salamander… lihat lah teman-teman mu yang hanya sibuk dan tidak memperdulikan mu!"

"Aku tidak sibuk!" jawab Yolbert cepat, singkat dan tidak jelas (?)

"Hey! Kau sibuk! Kau harus sibuk! Kau berurusan denganku!" teriak monster tanah.

"Ah! Diam kau…" kata Yolbert.

*xing* *xing*

"hem, pernyataan ku benar kan? Mereka memang sibuk! Bersiaplah untuk mati! POISON FLAMES BLAST!"

*DUAR*

"NATSU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-**_

Hilmi : "wu… apakah Natsu akan mati?"

Himiki (author) : "Ya, gak lah! Kalau mati, cerita nya tamat dong! Kan belum menjalani misi kelas SS… ingat! SS class loh! Bukan S class… yang ini baru cerita awal nya, tapi tenang aja, chapter-chapter selanjutnya pasti seru kok! _**1 things :**_ cerita ini akan dibuat menjadi 30 Chapter, sampai diceritakan saat Natsu & Lucy pacaran, menikah, Lalu saat mereka memiliki anak! "

_**NOTE :**_

"Sebenar nya nama asli Author bukan Himiki, tapi ini nama samaran… namun, sifat dan watak **Himiki** pada cerita ini, di masukan oleh sifat dan watak **Author!**"

"sifat dan Watak **Yolbert,** di masukan oleh sifat dan watak **kakak Author**!"

Mungkin di cerita fanfic chapter ini, masih belum kelihatan sifat nya, karena ini masih misterius. Tapi, lama-lama akan ketahuan setelah readers akan membaca fanfic ini dengan serius.

Sebelum cerita ini diakhiri oleh snippet film dan closing story, kakak ku mau promosi dulu dengan fan fic nya , yaitu:

_**- Lucy, My True Love**__ : Gray X Lucy… Juvia yang ingin bunuh diri karena Gray telah mencintai Lucy._

_**- Loss From My Love **__: kesedihan yang dialami oleh kedua mage Fairy Tail, Gildarts & Laxus yang telah merasa kehilangan._

_**- The Goose Boy**__ : cerita Fairy Tail tentang Gray X Lucy yang berdasarkan cerita dongeng._

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah meriview, untuk _**NaLu GrayLu : thanks untuk pertanyaan nya, dan jawabannya adalah 'YA!'**_

**Snippet Film :**

"**They started to use their magic!" **/-/-/-/ **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** /-/-/-/** "Whirpool Repeal… LIVE!" **/-/-/-/** "Diamond Skull Ddragon assassin!" **/-/-/-/** Misi yang menyenangkan bukan? **

_**Closing Story**_

Happy : "Natsu!"

Natsu : "Happy!"

Happy : "Natsu… sepertinya di pertarungan tadi, aku sedikit dilupakan! Aku gak ngapa-ngapain gitu? Hanya menonton begitu saja? Atau apa? Author terlalu focus bercerita tentangmu dan yang lainnya. Aku sebagai Exceed dilupakan *merengek* HUA!"

Natsu : "Happy, mungkin itu bukan bagian mu, dan… ya! Karena ini berpair Natsu X Lucy, maka akan di fokuskan tentang aku yang menyelamatkan Lucy"

Happy : "Aye!"

Natsu & Happy : "READ! NEXT CHAPTER! FAIRY vs MONSTER!"

Natsu : "I'm Fired up!"

Happy : "nama nya juga Natsu, ya selalu bersemangat…"

_**Review Please!**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Fairy vs Monster

Chapter 5 : FAIRY vs MONSTER

**Author** : "Terimakasih sedalam-dalam nya untuk Readers yang sudah mereview, dan terimakasih juga untuk readers yang tidak mereview "

_Special Thanks to :_

_*****__Yolbert_

_*Makoriyusama_

_*Karyu No Hoko_

_*Leavia Olive_

_*Anatawe_

_*Natsu Heartfillia_

_*Lucy Redguest_

_*Loron Dragneel_

_*NaLu GrayLu_

_*Hina Heartfillia_

_*Igneel_

_*Dragon Slayer_

- ('…') = gumaman/ pikiran

- ("…") = perkataan

Ok, langsung ke cerita…

**Snippet Film :**

"**They started to use their magic!"**/-/-/-/ **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** /-/-/-/**"Whirpool Repeal… LIVE!"**/-/-/-/**"Diamond Skull Dragon assassin!"**/-/-/-/**Misi yang menyenangkan bukan?**

-Fairy Tail-

**Sebelum nya di chapter 4…**

**"K-kapal ini…**" /-/-/-/ **"Menabrak Batu besar!"** /-/-/-/ **Lucy tidak ada…** /-/-/-/ **bertahanlah…** /-/-/-/** "Hem, senang sekali aku dapat bermain dengan mu lama-lama, tapi aku ada urusan sebentar… untuk menghisap seluruh tenaga dari tumbal yang telah didapatkan monster air pada malam ini juga**!" /-/-/-/ **"SHUT UP!" **/-/-/

**"hem, pernyataan ku benar kan? Mereka memang sibuk! Bersiaplah untuk mati! POISON FLAMES BLAST!"**

***DUAR***

**"NATSU!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 5__ : FAIRY vs Monster_

Erza Pov

"HUAHAHAHAHA!" kata sang monster api itu tertawa jahat.

"KEH… KAU!" kata Yolbert.

"huh!"

Aku tidak dapat menahan emosi ku lagi, tapi mungkin… monster itu memang sangat kuat!

"hem! _"Whirpool Repeal… LIVE!"_teriak Himiki segera membuat suatu bulatan lacrima badai air, dengan pedang pedang tajam di ujungnya, suasana menjadi gelap… semua air dari laut mengalir ke sekelilingnya, seketika awan menjadi hitam, bahkan lebih parah dari pada 'cerma' milik Jellal.

"Akh… a-apa ini?" kata para monster ketakutan.

_"Diamond Skull Dragon assassin!"_ kata Yolbert segera mengeluarkan pedang nya, dan membuat ukuran nya yang paling besar… meratap kearah langit, dengan pisau dan cahaya kearah langit, hingga awan menyatu, dan pedang diperluas seperti sebuah 'shield' dari arah berlawanan, kedua lacrima naga menyatu membentuk sebuah kristal di langit, dan dilepaskannya.

_"__They started to use their magic!"_

Ah! Mereka melakukan kolaborasi… tapi sihir itu… kenapa terlihat hebat sekali

"Water kings dragon attackers, sky and clouds…"

Sebuah cahaya segera turun dengan benih-benih air bening yang terlihat suci (?)

Emas-emas mulai membentuk seperti naga…

Pedang Yolbert bertambah luas, mengelilingi ruangan.

"KAH!" kata monster itu ketakutan.

*DUAR!* serangan itu mulai meledak dari arah langit, pecahan-pecahan es yang dicampur berlian turun seperti pisau-pisau yang akan menusuk, langit mulai kelihatan menyeramkan, lalu kabut datang, hingga aku harus menutup mataku.

Tapi, kenapa aku tidak merasakan suatu ledakan yang sangat keras itu? Perlahan aku segera membuka mataku, dan aku melihat sekelilingku… sebuah 'shield' raksasa, yang sangat kuat, bahkan mampu menahan ledakan kolaborasi dari sihir mereka berdua yang sangat kuat… seketika, aku juga melihat Natsu yang terbaring lemah, jika Yolbert yang melindungi kami, kenapa dia tidak melindungi Himiki, bahkan… dia sendiri? Apa menurut mereka serangan itu sangat biasa, dan dapat dihindari, ya… secara alami memang itu serangan mereka sendiri…

Mungkin aku kagum melihat mereka! Eh, sejak kapan seorang Erza Scarlet sekagum-kagum ini dengan 2 orang yang baru saja masuk Fairy Tail beberapa bulan lalu?

Seketika pedang berlian itu mengatup kembali. Perlahan kabut mulai menghilang… dan kulihat Himiki dan Yolbert yang masih memegang pedangnya.

"terimakasih atas shield nya!" kataku.

"Emh, jika kita melakukan sesuatu, pasti kita akan mementingkan keselamatan nakama kami terlebih dahulu!" kata Himiki.

"Natsu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yolbert mulai berjalan kea rah Natsu.

"uh huh! Ya…" jawab Natsu segera berusaha berdiri.

"Em, ayo kita selamatkan Lucy!" kata Natsu.

"Ayo! Kau yang pimpin, Natsu!" kata Yolbert.

_End of Erza Pov_

_Natsu Pov_

Aku segera berjalan memimpin arah mencari Lucy dengan indra penciuman nya yang tajam. Aku segera mencari keseluruh ruangan.

"Lucy!" teriak ku memanggil nama Lucy.

"emh…"

Suara itu… LUCY! kenapa dia?

"Natsu, seperti nya Lucy ada dalam masalah!" kata Himiki dengan wajah khawatir akan sahabat nya yang bernama Lucy itu.

Aku hanya terdiam, dan terus mencari Lucy tanpa respon.

"Kurasa Lucy disana!" kata Himiki segera menunjuk ruangan yang tertutup sangat rapat, dan masih bagus, namun ditutupi debu-debu.

"tapi ruangan iu terlihat masih bagus dan belum terpakai, debunya saja masih banyak!" kataku mulai memutar pikran ku 2 kali sebelum melangakah ke situ.

"Sesuatu yang dianggap tidak mungkin oleh orang lain, bisa saja menjadi mungkin… karena orang biasanya akan menyembunyikan di tempat yang sebenar nya tidak mungkin, berpikirlah sekali lagi, Natsu…" kata Himiki.

Benar juga! Mungkin saja dia ada di sana…

Aku segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, dan mulai diikuti yang lain… namun,

*SREK* pintu itu tertutup setelah aku masuk. Hanya aku, yang lainnya tidak bisa masuk…

"Natsu!" teriak yang lain dari luar.

"hahaha… salamander… rupanya kau mau menyelamatkan teman mu ini ya? Selestial Mage… maaf, tapi seperti nya dia sudah menjadi milikku…" kata seseorang yang masih ada dalam balik kegelapan, hanya terlihat dirinya dari suatu bayangan.

Siapa dia?

"HEY! LUCY ITU MILIK FAIRY TAIL!" kata Erza dan yang lainnya dari luar.

*TEK* seketika lampu menyala…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"mungkin kau tidak mengenali ku, yak an? Salamander…" kata nya lalu menunjukan lambing guild nya yang ditutupi oleh poni rambut nya (logo nya ada di jidat)

"Dark Guild!" kataku kesal…

"tak usah membuang waktu mu, kami mendapat misi dari seseorang untuk menangkap tumbal seorang penyihir setiap hari dari guild-guild hebat seperti… lamia scale, mermaid heel, blue Pegasus, atau mungkin Sabertooth… ya tapi seperti nya hari ini beruntung sekali… aku mendapat tumbal wizard dari guild terhebat… Fairy Tail…. Ahahahahaa" kata orang tersebut sambil tertawa jahat, lalu mengeluar kan niat nya untuk menghabisi laki-laki yang ada di depan nya.

_End of Natsu Pov_

_Normal Pov_

Natsu segera mengeluarkan ancang-ancang mengeluarkan sihir nya.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" teriak Natsu segera menyerang laki-laki itu, namun serangan itu hangus dan hanya menembus dari laki-laki dark guild itu.

"kenapa salamander? Tidak bisa menyerang ku? Hah? Seperti nya begitu… karena aku adalah seorang monster…" kata laki-laki itu.

"Apa? Kau menganggap dirimu monster? Apakah kau tak bangga menjadi manusia lalu menyebut-nyebut dirimu monster? Begitu?" kata Natsu sedikit terengah-engah dan sedikit tak terima atas pernyataan seoarang manusia laki-laki dari depan sana,

"HEM, YA! KENAPA TIDAK? MANUSIA ITU LEMAH… MANUSIA ITU SAMPAH! SAMA SEPERTIMU!" kata manusia itu dengan nada tinggi dan cukup menusuk hati Natsu.

"k-kau…" kata Natsu kesal.

"sihir ku itu tidak sebanding dengan mu, Natsu…" kata laki-laki itu. "jadi jangan coba-coba!" kata nya lalu tertawa kecil.

Dan tetu saja itu membuat Natsu berdengus kesal.

Natsu segera maju dengan kaki-tangan nya yang berapi-api.

*BRAK* sebuah tangan kekar berhasil memanting nya sangat kencang.

Natsu terpental jauh, lau terjatuh dengan darah yang keluar dari mulut nya.

Tentu saja itu membuat yang ada di luar khawatir, dan berusaha untuk mendobrak pintu itu, namun hal itu sia-sia.

"huh… aku percayakan keselamatan Lucy padamu, Natsu…" kata Himiki dari luar.

_Back to Natsu…_

_Fairy vs Monster_

"hem, rupanya ini Natsu Dragneel? Payah!" kata laki-laki itu.

"keh-heh..huh.." Natsu segera berusaha berdiri dan kembali menyerang…

"Ah-ku tidak payah… kau yang payah… kau tidak mengakui dirimu sendiri sebagai… manusia!" kataku.

"karena aku terlahir memang bukan untuk menjadi manusi, tapi monster… monster yang akan menguasai dunia! Aku sempurna, tidak seperti manusia!" kata laki-laki itu.

"kau…" kata Natsu.

"consideration destroyer gravity conditions!" laki-laki itu segera menyerang ku.

Sekejap, grafitasi di ruangan ini menghilang, semua barang mengarah ke arah ku… suasana menjadi kacau, muncul kegelapan seperti black hole menghampiriku, laki-laki itu berubah menjadi monster dengan taring nya. Dia memiliki sihir merubah dirinya menjadi yang lain sepertai hal nya Mirajane.

Natsu yang terperangkap ini tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi. Natsu berusaha menyerang… dia merasakan motion sickness nya oleh gravitasi yang membawanya ke atas.

"Fire Dragon Ultimate!" kata Natsu segera menyerang laki-laki itu, namun dapat dihindari oleh nya, mungkin dia sudah akrab dengan alam tanpa gravitasi, dan itu mempermudah nya.

"hem…" kata laki-laki itu.

*DUAR* sebuah serangan berhasil mengenai manusia setengah monster itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LOKI?" Tanya Natsu kaget.

Lalu, mulai lah bermunculan aries dan lainnya bersama Lucy yang sedikit terluka.

"LUCY…" teriak Natsu.

"hem, aku kan bisa membuka gerbang ku sendiri…" kata Loki yang masih berusaha bertahan di tempat non Gravitasi ini, hingga akhir nya Libra datang, dan mengembalikan gerak gravitasi.

"UKH!" kata laki-laki misterius itu berdengus kesal.

"ke-kenapa bisa? Kau…" kata laki-laki itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

*BRAK* Natsu segera bangun dan mengapalkan tangan nya dan mononjok dinding pelan untuk mengertakan dinding, sekaligus membantu nya berdiri.

"Natsu… daijoubu?" Tanya Happy dari luar.

"karena kau adalah manusia… maka kau tidak sempurna, setiap manusia punya kelemahan… dan itulah kelemahan mu!" kata Natsu sedikit memberi inspirasi.

"A-apa? Aku… mempunyai kelemahan?" kata laki-laki itu segera berubah dari bentuk monster nya kembali ke manusia.

"KARENA KAMU HARUS MENGAKUI DIRIMU APA ADANYA!" kata Natsu.

"Natsu…" kata Lucy.

"FIRE DRAGON BLAST!" teriak Natsu.

*DUAR* ledakan itu berhasil menjatuhkan manusia itu.

"Luce… kau tidak kenapa-napa kan?" Tanya Natsu khawatir.

*DBRAK* pintu itu berhasil di dobrak oleeh Erza, Himiki, & Yolbert (Happy gak ikutan dobrak)

Himiki segera berjalan kearah manusia yang telah terbaring itu…

"HEY! SIAPA YANG MEMBAYAR MU UNTUK MENJALANI MISI INI, HAH? BERITAHU ATAU KU BUNUH KAU…" kata Himiki sambil mengarahkan pedang kea rah nya…

"ih-ni percuh…fuma, aku juga sudah hampir mah-ti!" kata orang itu. (ini percuma, aku juga sudah hampir mati)

"JAWAB!" teriak Himiki.

"yang menyuruh ku adalah… Y-" belum selesai dia bicara, dia telah mati.

"?"

"dia telah mati!" kata Himiki.

"APA?" Tanya Natsu dkk.

"ya sudah lah, orang seperti dia memang pantas mati, dan kurasa siapa yang memberikan misi ini tidak penting juga!" kata Himiki sambil terus berjalan ke luar, diikuti yang lainnya.

_**AT SOMWHERE…. (WHO GAVE THE MISSION)**_

*PRAK* sebuah gelas berhasil terlempar kearah dinding dari tangan seseorang…

"PERCUMA AKU MEMBAYAR MEREKA MAHAL-MAHAL UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN TEAM TERHEBAT DARI FAIRY TAIL KALAU MEREKA HANYA MATI! PAYAH!" teriak Y***

-Fairy Tail-

Team Natsu…

"Arigatou, Fairy tail… sesuai yang dijanjikan… 200,000,000 jewel!" kata ketua desa.

"aye!" kata Happy.

Ketua desa itu segera memberikan uang itu kepada Erza, bukan Natsu...

"ok, ayo pulang!" kata Lucy.

"pulang naik apa? Memang nya ada kapal yang datang ke pulau ini? Kan pulau ini jarang penduduk nya, kapal yang kita naikin tadi udah hancur!"

"…"

"Nyahahahaha! Kita berenang!" kata Natsu dengan bangga nya karena tidak akan naik kendaraan.

-Fairy Tail-

"kah! Kita kan bisa membuat perahu!" kata Lucy.

"Gak bisa… nanti pecah! Kapal aja pecah! Banyak batu-batu besar dan bongkahan es! Buat perahu juga lama!"

"aye!" jawab Happy

"Tapi… air nya, dingin!" kata Lucy beralasan lagi.

"asalkan jangan sedingin di samudra artik, kau harus tahan! Ini kan baru di Jepang… belum terlalu dingin."

Ya, karena Lucy tidak bisa beralasan lagi, maka…

Lucy hanya mengangguk pasrah…

_**THEN…**_

"brrrr…" kata Lucy kedinginan.

"Luce… kau tak apa?" Tanya Natsu.

"emh, watashi wa daijoubu! Arigato, Natsu…" kata Lucy sambil terus berenang.

"tapi kamu terlihat kedinginan Lucy" kata Natsu.

"Tidak apa-apa…" kata Lucy dengan badan nya yang menggigil.

"kamu kedinginan Luce!" ulang Natsu, lalu memberikan selendang nya dan diikat kan nya ke leher Lucy.

'cie, Natsu Lucy… padahal aku tau cara nya gimana supaya dia bisa gak kedinginan, kan bisa pakai hot water shield! Tapi telat ngasih tau nya… hahahaha! Ok, aku masuk ke dalam laut dulu ah!' gumam Himiki dalam hati.

_At Himiki's place under the sea_

Hum, mereka lama banget sih…

"Water benign shark!"

*PLAST* aku segera keluar dari air, lalu menunggu mereka yang berenang nya lama… ya, mungkin hanya bagiku saja!

"HIMIKI!" kata Erza.

"Emh! Cepetan…" kataku.

"huh-huh" kata Natsu & Lucy.

"KYA!" teriak Lucy.

"hem, ada apa?" Tanya Yolbert heran.

Natsu yang juga melihat makhluk yang dilihat Lucy.

"OH! Kamu melihat ini!" kata Himiki sambil menarik hiu air buatan nya.

"ini kan buatan ku… lagian daerah sini mana ada hiu sih!" kata Himiki.

"oh, iya… lupa" kata Lucy sambil tersenyum malu.

-Fairy Tail-

_At guild… _

*BRAK*

"Wendy, obati Natsu dan Lucy!" kata Erza.

"emh!" jawab Wendy.

"ara-ara… Erza, mereka kenapa?" Tanya Mirajane.

"mereka menjalani misi kelas S curian lagi, tapi mereka mengajak Himiki dan Yolbert!" jelas Erza.

"apakah mereka mengeluarkan sihir mereka atau tidak?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Kurasa tadinya mereka tidak mau! Himiki dan Yolbert berhasil membunuh 2 monster, element air dan tanah tanpa sihir… sisanya aku yang mengalahkan monster element angin, namun bagiku itu sangat sulit. Tapi, pada saat Natsu melawan monster element api, Natsu terkena ledakan mematikan… maka itu, mungkin mereka marah dan mengeluarkan sihir nya, namun hanya sihir biasa bagi mereka, mereka melakukan kolaborasi, namun sihir mereka masing-masing terlihat sangat mematikan. Padahal mereka belum kelas S…" jelas Erza.

"Erza, mungkin mereka memang pantas menjadi kelas S! mereka saja dapat mengerjakan misi solo dengan cepat… dan selalu selamat tanpa luka sedikit pun, walaupun tidak memakai sihir aslinya… hanya pedang kecil, namun mereka sangat gesit, dan mereka lebih senang berkelahi tanpa apapun, hanya menggunakan kaki-tangan nya saja!" kata Mirajane lalu tersenyum telus.

"emh… kurasa kau benar, Mira!" kata Erza yang masih duduk di bar sambil bersantai-santai.

_Next Day?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-**_

Terima kasih karena telah membaca FanFic ini!

Mohon Review nya ya!

Next Chapter :

Unsur utama nya : **GrayJu **& **BixLi**, pada awal cinta mereka _**(NaLu belum)**_

Natsu & Gray mau di apain ya?

Coba aja tebak lewat review, siapa tau bener! :D

**Snippet Film :**

**Natsu and Gray **/-/-/-/ **"Bagaimana rencana nya?"** /-/-/-/** "Hah? Rencana? Rencana apa?" **/-/-/-/** "Aku pulang, Laxus!" kata Bixlow **/-/-/-/ **"Erza!, ini cheese cake nya!"** /-/-/-/** "KALIAN HARUS MEMBERSIHKAN KAMAR LUCY!" **/-/-/-/** "ah! Juvia berhasil!" kata Juvia senang.**

_**Closing Story**_

Natsu : "Happy!"

Happy : "aye!"

Natsu : "Besok tentang apa? Kok judul nya aku sama _si otak es_ situ?"

Happy : "Ada deh!"

Natsu : "apa?! Memang nya kenapa sih?"

Happy : "Ya, lihat saja nanti!"

Natsu : "Ya sudah!"

Natsu & Happy : "READ! NEXT CHAPTER! Natsu and Gray!"

Natsu : "I'm Fired up!"

_**Review Please!**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Natsu and Gray

_Chapter 6 : Natsu and Gray_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR! SELAMAT MALAM! SELAMAT MENYAKSIKAN!**_

(BONUS STORY)

**Author :** "Ogenkidesuka? XD watashi wa modottekita! Dai 6-sho no monogatari no tame no jumbi wa?"

**Tetangga Author :** "yang gak ngerti silahkan translate di internet!"

**Author :** "Ok, ku ulang bagi yang gak tau artinya! Apa kabar? XD aku kembali! Sudah siap untuk cerita chapter 6?"

**Reader **( **Sahabat Author** yang sekarang sedang duduk di samping Author) **:** "saya selalu siap! "

**Kakak Author :** "cepetan! Cerita nya mana? Sambil ngetik, sambil dibaca nih!"

Demikian obrolan berisik mereka yang sampai di telinga Author dengan jelas, yang gak jelas gak usah ditulis!

Ok, sabar ya!

3

2

1

" !"

.

.

.

_Sebelumnya di chapter 5 :_

**"tak usah membuang waktu mu, kami mendapat misi dari seseorang untuk menangkap tumbal seorang penyihir setiap hari dari guild-guild hebat seperti… lamia scale, mermaid heel, blue Pegasus, atau mungkin Sabertooth… ya tapi seperti nya hari ini beruntung sekali… aku mendapat tumbal wizard dari guild terhebat… Fairy Tail…. Ahahahahaa"** /-/-/-/ **"HEY! SIAPA YANG MEMBAYAR MU UNTUK MENJALANI MISI INI, HAH? BERITAHU ATAU KU BUNUH KAU…"** /-/-/-/ **"yang menyuruh ku adalah… Y-"** /-/-/-/ ***PRAK* "PERCUMA AKU MEMBAYAR MEREKA MAHAL-MAHAL UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN TEAM TERHEBAT DARI FAIRY TAIL KALAU MEREKA HANYA MATI! PAYAH!" **/-/-/-/ **"kamu kedinginan Luce!" ulang Natsu, lalu memberikan selendang nya dan diikat kan nya ke leher Lucy** /-/-/-/ "**Erza, mungkin mereka memang pantas menjadi kelas S!... **/-/-/-/ **"emh… kurasa kau benar, Mira!"**

-Fairy Tail-

**Snippet Film :**

**Natsu and Gray**/-/-/-/ **"Bagaimana rencana nya?"** /-/-/-/**"Hah? Rencana? Rencana apa?"**/-/-/-/**"Aku pulang, Laxus!" kata Bixlow**/-/-/-/ **"Erza!, ini cheese cake nya!"** /-/-/-/**"KALIAN HARUS MEMBERSIHKAN KAMAR LUCY!"**/-/-/-/**"ah! Juvia berhasil!" kata Juvia senang.**

**Emerge Love at Missions**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**

Kamar Lucy… Home Sweet Home!

_Lucy Pov_

"Hoam" kataku menyambut pagi yang cerah, dan pasti Natsu ada di sini.

Hem, siap-siap!

"NATSU! SUDAH KUBILANG BERKALI-KALI! JANGAN PERNAH TIDUR DI KASURKU!" teriakku.

"Zzzz…. ZzzZzzzzzzZ zzok fiuhzzZ zZzzZ zzok Fiu… ZzzzzZ zZzz"

Apa? Dia tidak bangun?

"NATSU BANGUN!" teriak ku lagi.

"L-Lucy…" kata Natsu masih dalam keadaan tidur.

Huh? Dia bermimpi tentangku?

"LUCY…!" kata nya lagi walau masih dalam keadaan tertidur.

End of Lucy Pov

Natsu Pov

"LUCY!" teriakku.

"Apa mau mu Natsu? Aku akan pergi!" kata Lucy sedikit membentak.

"Kau salah mengerti Luce…" kataku seakan takut kehilngannya, berlutut dihadapannya dan memohon padanya, sambil menarik tangannya.

"Lepaskan!" Lucy menendang ku lalu pergi.

"TIDAAAAK!" teriakku.

-Fairy Tail-

"ah! Ternyata hanya mimpi…" kataku sambil menarik nafas lega.

"huh? Kenapa kau memanggil ku dalam mimpi? Kenapa ka uterus berteriak? Kenapa kau bilang tidak? Memang nya aku kenapa?" Tanya Lucy menatap ku penasaran.

Um….! Aku harus bilang apa? Masa aku bilang kalau di mimpiku dia meninggalkan ku? Jantung k uterus berdetak kencang!

"um-um, tadi k-kau… eng… k-kau… em," aku tidak bisa berbicara apapun lagi.

"katakan saja!" kata Lucy tambah penasaran.

"di-di mimpiku, kau ham-hammm… hampir menyakiti Happy… eh, hehehe!" kataku berbohong dengan gugupan yang keluar dari mulutku.

"oh ya? Mana mungkin aku menyakiti Happy? Hahahaha! Kau itu… Natsu!" kata Lucy kebingungan dengan mimpiku yang dianggap nya tidak jelas.

Semoga itu hanya mimpi belaka! Ya mau bagaimana lagi?

_**Then…**_

Aku dan Lucy segera pergi ke guild…

"OH iya! Mana Happy?" Tanya Lucy.

Eh? Happy? Aku tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi Happy tidak ada.

"Um… tidak tahu!" kataku.

**(Jangan pernah melupakan sahabat kecil ini!)**

"hah… ya sudah lah… mungkin saja sudah bersama Lisana" kata Lucy.

"Natsu! Mana Cheese cake nya?" kata Erza muncul tiba-tiba dari arah langit (?)

"Hah? Cheese Cake?" Tanya Natsu.

"memang nya Happy belum memberi mu surat?" Tanya Erza.

"Aye! Natsu!" kata Happy yang terbang dari arah belakang.

"Happy! Mengapa kau telat memberi nya surat?" kata Erza.

"Ehehehe!" jawab Happy sedikit merinding.

*XING*

"a-aye! Maaf Erza!" kata Happy.

"tidak ada tambahan waktu!" kata Erza.

Isi surat :

From : Erza

To : Natsu

Belikan Cheese Cake. Paling lambat diberikan pukul 9:00!

"kalau sampai lewat…" *xing* Erza menggulurkan pedang nya.

"A-aye! Ta-tapi sekarang sudah jam 08 : 58!" kataku panik.

"cepat!" kata Erza.

"A-aye!"

_End of Natsu Pov_

_Normal Pov_

Lucy & Erza langsung menuju Guild.

"Hai, Lucy! Erza!" Sambut Mirajane.

"Hai!" jawab Lucy.

"eh, Erza. Jadi bagaimana rencana nya?" Tanya Mirajane.

"um, lancar…" kata Erza.

"Hah? Rencana apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"kita menyiapkan rencana untuk membuat Gray & Natsu, tidak sering bertarung lagi…!" jelas Mirajane.

"ya, pertama kita harus membuat mereka sibuk agar tak saling bertemu! Maka itu Erza menyuruh Natsu membelikan Cheese Cake!" lanjut Kana.

"Oh, kalau Gray bagaimana? Dan apakah Erza bisa terus menyibukan Natsu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Hum, tadinya sih Gray mau dijaga Elfman & Levy! Tapi Juvia memaksa… ya sudah, jadi Cuma dia sendiri! Kalau Natsu sih… sama Erza & Lisana" kata Kana.

"ah! Apa Juvia bisa menjaga Gray sendirian?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya, itu dia masalah nya!" kata Mirajane.

"tapi… kurasa Natsu tidak sepintar Gray, sehingga tidak akanmengerti apa maksud pengesibukan dan setelah renana berlangsung, bisa saja Natsu masih terus begini! Tapi aku akan mencobanya! Mudah kok, hanya sekedar mengerjai nya saja!" jelas Lisana.

_Lisana Pov_

"plsst!" kata Bixlow memainkan lidah nya. "Kami pulang! Laxus…" kata Bixlow yang diikuti Freed. (kalau Evergreen lagi sama Elfman.)

*deg* *deg* ah… a-aku? Kenapa detak jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat saat melihat nya, Bixlow…

Bixlow membuka topeng nya, lalu duduk semeja dengan ku. Diletakannya, topeng itu di meja bundar… Sekarang dia ada di hadapanku… ada di sebrang ku, dan dapat kulihat dengan mataku secara lurus.

Seketika aku merasakan pipiku yang memerah *blush* Bixlow…

A-aku... aku hanya sahabat dekat nya kan? Kenapa aku jadi me-nyu-ka-i nya?

Eh… Aku baru ingat! Bagaimana dengan hubungan ku dengan Natsu. Aku selalu saja mendekati Bixlow dan tidak pernah memperdulikan Natsu. Mungkin memang takdir ku bersama Bixlow. Lupakanlah… lagian aku yang membuat Janji, bukan orang yang meng-'iya' kan janji. Apakah dia tak marah? Tapi Natsu lebih dekat dengan Lucy! sekarang-sekarang ini aku hanya dapat menganggap nya kakakku, tapi kalau Bixlow… *blush* mungkin sekarang pipiku sudah semerah tomat?

_End of Lisana Pov_

_Natsu & Happy_

"NATSU, 1 menit lagi!" kata Happy.

"haduh! Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Natsu.

Tak terasa, ternyata mata tajam Natsu telah melihat seseorang yang memegang Cheese Cake besar.

"BONUS" kata Natsu langsung mengaambil Cheese Cake anak kecil itu.

"NATSU JANG-" belum sempat Happy meneruskan kata-katanya…

"HUA! HUA! AYAH! ORANG ITU MENGAMBIL CHEESE CAKE NYA! HUA PENCOPET! PENCOPET! PENCOPET GILA! GILA! GILA!" Tangis anak kecil itu.

"NATSU! LARI!" teriak Happy.

"HAPPY! LEBIH BAIK KITA TERBANG!" kata Natsu.

"eh!? Iya juga ya!" kata Happy langsung membawa Natsu terbang.

"HAPPY! JANGAN ambil aku seenaknya seperti ini!" kata Natsu yang tiba-tiba diangkat dari belakang.

"ehehehe! Sorry Natsu!" kata Happy.

"sampai!" kata Happy.

"ayo cepat!" kata Natsu yang segera berlari ke dalam guild.

"AYE!" jawab Happy.

"ERZA!, ini cheese cake nya!" kata Natsu menyodorkan Cheese cake yang didapat nya.

'besar juga nih cheese cake! Kok bisa dapet ya? Eh… dia gak telat! Tunggu bentar deh 5 detik lagi!' pikir Erza dalam hati sambil mengambil cheese cake nya.

5

4

3

2

1

"TELAT 1 MENIT!" kata Erza sambil menunjukan jam digital di tangan nya yang baru saja berubah menit.

"KWAAAAAA!" teriak Natsu & Happy.

"KALIAN HARUS MEMBERSIHKAN KAMAR LUCY!" perintah Erza dengan ganas nya.

"KWAH! KENAPA HARUS KAMARKU?" teriak Lucy.

"membersihkan kamar Lucy…" gumam Happy.

"CEPAT PERGI!" teriak Erza lalu mulai membuka bungkus Cheese Cake nya.

"A-AYE!" kata mereka berdua.

Sementara di tempat Gray & Juvia…

"Gray~sama! Ayo masuk!" kata Juvia.

"huh… ya!" kata Gray.

_Ice Resto… (emang ada?)_

"silahkan… ibu mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"ibu?" Tanya Juvia.

"Ah… Maaf Nona! Saya kira, anda sedang jalan-jalan dengan suami anda!" jawab pelayan itu.

Juvia, seorang remaja yang telah dianggap istri dari Gray hanya blushing kecil.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa!" jawab Juvia.

_Gray Pov_

_Flash back_

"silahkan… ibu mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"ibu?" Tanya Juvia.

"Ah… Maaf Nona! Saya kira, anda sedang jalan-jalan dengan suami anda!" jawab pelayan itu.

_End of Flashback_

Akh! Kenapa kata-kata ini terus berputar di otakku.

"aku pesan Double Jumbo Ice untuk berdua!" kata Juvia.

Ah? Berdua! Kenapa pikiran ku kacau sih? _(walau masih tetap stay cool)_

"Nona dan tuan yang sedang pacaran itu pesan Double Jumbo Ice!" kata pelayan itu pada orang yang bertugas di ruang dapur yang tidak ada kompor nya.

_Flash Back_

Sebelum Grand Magic Tournament,

"Gray~sama!" kata Juvia.

"Juvia, kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku.

"bukan hanya aku, ada yang lainnya juga!" kata Juvia.

"Um, Gray! Mau makan bersama tidak?" Tanya Juvia.

"ya, kebetulan aku juga sedang lapar!" kataku.

Sebenar nya aku tidak lapar, tapi karena ingin bersama Juvia… jadi, ok! Aku menerima tawaran nya.

"Aku tahu restaurant enak yang ada di dekat sini!" kata Lyon tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"LYON!" teriakku & Juvia.

"Ya, ayo Juvia! Makanannya enak loh! Kita makan berdua" kata Lyon.

"hey! Jangan ambil nakama ku seenak nya!" kataku.

Aku cemburu….

"oh ya! Gray… kudengar kau akan ikut grand magic games kan?" kata Lyon

"Ya, memang nya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"guild lamia scale akan menjadi guild nomor 1 di fiore, jika aku menang, maka Juvia akan menjadi milik guild ku" kata Lyon.

"kalau fairy tail yang menang?" tanyaku.

"Juvia akan menjadi milik guild mu…" kata Lyon.

"Hey! Itu tidak adil! Juvia memang sudah menjadi milik Guild ku, Fairy Tail!" kata ku kesal akan kecurangannya.

"Sampai jumpa, Gray!" kata Lyon.

"Hey! Tunggu!" kataku.

Karena itulah aku harus menang… for Juvia. Dan hasil nya, Fairy Tail menang.

_End of Flashback_

_End Of Gray Pov_

_Normal Pov_

"Ini Double Jumbo Ice nya!" kata seorang pelayan.

semustinya sih… Gray di suruh bekerja keras dan dibuat sibuk! Eh, malah diajak makan bareng! Namanya juga 'JUVIA'

_Ok, let's go to see Natsu…_

"Lucy… please! Kamu gantiin aku ya! Tapi jangan bilang Erza!" kata Natsu dengan tatapan puppy eyes nya.

"GAK!" kata Lucy dengan Death Glare nya yang tajam, namun tidak setajam Erza.

_Skip Time…_

"Huh… Natsu…" kata Happy kecapean…

"Huf….hosh, huh-huh! Fiuh.."

"NATSU! HAPPY!"

"kwah…!" kata mereka berdua kaget.

"Eh… Lisana… kau mengagetkan ku!" kata Happy.

"Tapi, hari ini aku belum pergi ke gu-"

"Taka pa! AYO!" ajak Lisana sambil menarik tangan Natsu.

"AYE!" kata Happy senang, namun hanya dibalas dengusan dari Natsu serta keluhannya "HUH!" itulah balasan dari Natsu.

"SAMPAI!" kata Lisana.

"WOW! SO MANY FISH!" kata Happy langsung terbang tak tentu arah dan menabrak pohon yang begitu besar, lalu hanya dilupakan oleh ke-2 nakama ini yang sedang memancing dengan umpannya yang entah ia dapat dari mana (?)

"…" tak ada kata-kata pasti yang ingin diucapkan Happy yang sedari tadi tidak mendapat kan ikan, padahal umpannya telah dimakan berkali-kali, namun ikan itu kabur, *TAKS* pancingan itu putus, dan tak ada jaln lain bagi Happy selain memelas dihadapan Natsu dan Lisana.

"Natsu… Lisana…" kata Happy.

"huh?"

"Happy, ini untukmu!" kata Lisana memberikan sepotong ikan yang besar.

"AYE! Thank you Lisana!" balas Happy.

"Iya Happy, sama-sama" kata Lisana.

"yummy…" kata Happy mulai memakan ikan tersebut sampai habis.

"WAAAW… BESAR SEKALI!" kata Natsu mulai mengangkat ikan pancingannya, namun sayang… ikan itu terlalu berat untuk di angkat… jadi, *TAKS*

"HWAA! Ikannya…"

"maaf, Happy… tapi seperti nya itu memang tidak pantas untuk di pancing…"

"ada ya ikan sebesar itu? Panjang nya aja nyampe 5 Meter! Kalau berat nya… Hum, seberat apa ya?"

"NATSU! HAPPY! Temani aku belanja ya!" ajak Lisana.

"um…" kata Natsu.

"AYO!" kata Lisana segera menarik tangan Natsu…

"aye!" jawab Happy.

"Wah! Diskon 75%!" kata Lisana melihat baju-baju, tas, dan sepatu yang atas nya bertuliskan diskon 75%.

(Diskon aja segitu nya '~' Kalau Author sih gak suka belanja, padahal Author juga perempuan. Hobi Author sama kayak Lucy, menulis… bisa juga mengetik kayak sekarang :D Maaf ganggu. **Back To Story**)

"Hum, yang ini bagus! Apalagi yang ini! Ah! Ini deh…! Kayak nya cocok… murah lagi!" kata Lisana memegangi sepatu hak yang berwarna putih ke biru-biruan.

"huh…" keluh Natsu.

"WAH! Tas yang bagus, kurasa ini cocok untuk Happy!" kata Lisana.

Sedangkan di ujung tembok tempat Natsu & Happy…

"Happy, aku sudah bosan…" kata Natsu.

"aku juga…" jawab Happy.

"Happy… kau suka tas ini tidak? Bagus loh! Cocok untukmu!" kata Lisana dengan senyuman manis nya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah tas kecil berwarna biru yang kecil dan pas untuk Happy.

"Um… tidak!" kata Happy.

"huh! Baiklah akan kucarikan yang lain…" kata Lisana.

"hum, Natsu…" kata Happy menunjukan jam yang ada di tangannya! Dan entah kenapa, di fanfic ini… semua mage fairy tail mempunyai jam, mungkin pada beli MITO semua! :D hehehe… jaman itu sih belum ada MITO ya! Ini tahun 700-an masehi, sekitar tahun 792 M. Kalau punya Lucy sih hasil curian Natsu.

"Lisana! Sudah 2 jam kita berbelanja disini!" kata Natsu sedikit berteriak.

"Bentar! Dikit lagi!" kata Lisana.

"Hua! Lisana! Aku sudah lapar lagi!" kata Happy.

"…?! 2 Jam lalu baru makan sekarang sudah lapar lagi?" Tanya Lisana.

"AYE!" kata Happy.

"Ya sudah! Bentar lagi!" kata Lisana melanjutkan.

"HOAM! Tidur dulu ah!" kata Natsu.

"HUAH…!" kata Happy kesal.

_Skip Time…_ (Natsu & Happy tidur, Lisana belanja)

"Ini bon nya!" kata pelayan toko itu.

"Arigatou!" jawab Lisana.

"Um… bagaimana cara membawa nya?" kata Lisana melihat banyak kantong plastic dalam troli nya.

"NATSU! HAPPY!" panggil Lisana.

"Zzzz…"

"EH?! NATSUUUU… HAPPY…!" teriak Lisana.

"Uh! Tidak bangun juga!" kata Lisana pelan.

"NATSU!" " HAPPY!" teriak Lisan di telinga mereka masing-masing.

"Zzzz…"

"Uh… bagaiman aya?" Tanya Lisana.

"Aha!" kata Lisana mulai mendapatkan ide.

…..

"NATSU! BANGUN GAK?" kata Lisana sambil menjewer telinga Natsu keras-keras, lalu menjitaknya, dan dipukul pake besi (?) "BAAANGUN!"

"AAAAWH!" teriak Natsu kesakitan.

"hum, bagus!" kata Lisana sedikit senang.

"Sekarang giliran Happy!" kata Lisan dengan tatapan seath glare nya.

"HAAAAPPY! BAAANGUN!"

"Zzz… Carla… terimalah ikan ku ini ya? Please!" kata Happy yang masih ada dalam dunia mimpi nya.

"Uh?! Dia memimpikan Carla?" kata Lisana.

"HAPPY!" kata Natsu menjitak kepala Happy.

"awh…" kata Happy kesakitan, dan segera memegangi kepalanya.

"Bangun!"

"hoam, aku masih mengantuk!" kata Happy.

"Natsu, bawa ini! Ayo jalan!" kata Lisana segera meninggalkan toko.

"Um, Carla…" gumam Happy.

"Eh?! Natsu! Lisana! tunggu…" kata Happy.

Let's see… Gray & Juvia

"Juvia" kata Gray.

"Ada apa Gray?" kata Juvia.

"aku mau keluar sebentar" kata Gray segera berdiri.

"Baik… jangan lama-lama" kata Juvia.

"Ya!" jawab Gray.

Gray segera keluar dari restaurant dan…

*BRUAK*

"Auch! Siap yang berani nya menabrak ku?" kata Natsu kesal.

"UGH! NATSU! JALAN TUH LIAT-LIAT!" kata Gray.

'UH! G-Gray…? Tapi… kenapa dia ada di sini? AH! Misinya! Gagal… B-bagimana ini?' kata Lisana dalam hati.

"Apa mau mu FLAMES HEAD?!" kata Gray.

"oh ya?! ICE HEAD?! UNDERWEAR PRINCE?! NUDITY PERSON?!" teriak Natsu mulai menantang.

"Ah! Gawat! JUVIA!" panggil Lisana.

"Ah? Suara Lisana? Ada apa di luar? Kenapa berisik sekali?" Tanya Juvia langsung menghabiskan es krim nya, lalu membayar dan segera pergi keluar…

"GRAY? NATSU?" kata Juvia.

"oh tidak! Misinya gagal!"kata Juvia.

"Hua! Itu artinya kita tidak dapat komisi dari kak Mira~ne" kata Lisana sedih.

"Ah! Juvia! Kenapa kau dan Gray ada di sini sih? Tanya Lisana.

"A-aku… *hiks* maaf kan aku.. a-aku ingin mengajak Gray kencan, tapi Karena Gray selau sibuk… maka Juvia menggunakan waktu ini…. *hiks* tapi, gara-gara ku… misi ini jadi gagal! *Hiks* hua…maafkan Juvia!" tangis Juvia sambil berlari kea rah guild.

"Juvia tunggu! Kau tidak salah kok!"

_At Guild…_

"Hai, master! Mira~ne!" kata Lisana.

"Hai, Lisana… bagaimana misi nya?" Tanya Mirajane.

"um… gagal… hehehe!" kata Lisana.

"…"

"Apa? Gagal?" Tanya Lucy.

"M-maaf kan aku…" kata Juvia.

"kau tak salah Juvia" kata Lisana.

"Tapi, aku tidak menjalankan misi ku dengan baik dan hanya mengajak Gray makan… itu sebuah kesalahan besar…" kata Juvia.

"Juvia, it's okay! I'm anjoyed it!" kata seseorang menepuk bahu Juvia.

"Gray?" Tanya Juvia.

"Ya, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti bertarung dengan Natsu!" kata Gray.

"Ah! Juvia berhasil!" kata Juvia senang.

Lisana hanya tersenyum,

"mungkin begitu bagi Gray…. Tapi bagi Natsu yang keras kepala… mungkin dia tidak mengerti… karena dialah yang selalu mencari gara-gara, mungkin cara ini akan menjadi lebih sulit untuk Natsu" kata Lisana pelan.

*BRUAK*

"GRAY! Ayo bertarung! Urusan kita masih belum selesai!" kata Natsu tiba-tiba sudah berada di pintu guild.

"Tidak mau…" tolak Gray.

"Dasar pengecut!"

"Heh! Apa kau bilang?" kata Gray mulai kesal.

"PE-NGE-CUT!" kata Natsu sambil mengeja nya.

"Grrh… FLAMES HEAD!" kata Gray kesal walau sudah mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Apa mau mu Ice Block…" kata Natsu.

"oh… begitu ya maumu?!" kata Gray mulai maju.

"Gray Ja-" kata-kata Juvia terpotong oleh dengan mulai nya pertarungan mereka.

Entah bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk mencegah mereka bertarung.

Misi nya telah berhasil… tapi emosi Gray & Natsu memang tidak akan pernah ada habis nya…

This is Fairy Tail…

_**-To Be Continued-**_

**Snippet Film :**

/-/-/-/**"Hi, Mira~ne"**/-/-/-/** "Hari ini akan diadakan S class test, pesertanya adalah…** /-/-/-/ **"Kenapa kali ini master tidak memilihku?"** /-/-/-/** Juvia tidak bersama Gray lagi?** /-/-/-/** 6 bulan kedepan, Fiore akan mengadakan kompotensi untul menjadi kelas SS… **/-/-/-/ **"Pulau Hoko Dragon Land?"**

**Closing Story :**

Natsu : "Happy!"

Happy : "aye!"

Natsu : "Chapter depan bagaimana?"

Happy : "Hem… Fairy Tail akan mengadakan Test untuk menjadi kelas S!"

Natsu : "Yosh! I'm fired up"

Happy : "Tapi rasanya kau akan cukup kesulitan!"

Natsu : "Oh ya? Semoga Author mengijinkan ku melawan Erza!"

Happy : "Aye! Kita lihat saja nanti!"

Natsu & Happy : "READ! NEXT CHAPTER! TO BE S CLASS"

Natsu : "I'm Fired up!"

_**Review Please!**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


	7. Chapter 7 : S Class Test

_Chapter 7 : To Be S Class_

**Author :** "Ogenkidesuka? Selamat menyaksikan!"

_Sebelum nya di Chapter 6 :_

**"Bagaimana rencana nya?"** /-/-/-/ **"Hah? Rencana? Rencana apa?"**/-/-/-/**"Aku pulang, Laxus!" kata Bixlow**/-/-/-/ **Kenapa detak jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat saat melihat nya, Bixlow… **/-/-/-/ **"Erza!, ini cheese cake nya!"** /-/-/-/**"KALIAN HARUS MEMBERSIHKAN KAMAR LUCY!"**/-/-/-/ **"Apa? Gagal?"** /-/-/-/ **"Juvia, it's okay! I'm anjoyed it!" **/-/-/-/**"ah! Juvia berhasil!" kata Juvia senang. **/-/-/-/ **Misi nya telah berhasil… tapi emosi Gray & Natsu memang tidak akan pernah ada habis nya…**

-Fairy Tail-

**Snippet Film :**

/-/-/-/**"Hi, Mira~ne"**/-/-/-/**"Hari ini akan diadakan S class test, pesertanya adalah…** /-/-/-/ **"Kenapa kali ini master tidak memilihku?"** /-/-/-/**Juvia tidak bersama Gray lagi?** /-/-/-/**6 bulan kedepan, Fiore akan mengadakan kompotensi untul menjadi kelas SS…**/-/-/-/ **"Pulau Hoko Dragon Land?"**

**Emerge Love at Missions**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**

_Lucy Pov_

Pagi yang cerah…

Aku teringat kejadian 2 bulan lalu, saat Natsu & Gray berusaha dipisahkan, ya… yang pastinya hal itu gagal… karena Juvia malah ngajak Gray kencan bukan bekerja.

Sedangkan, Himiki & Yolbert, anggota baru Fairy Tail, kurasa sudh sangat kuat.

Aku, Himiki, dan Yolbert segera pergi ke guild Fairy Tail.

_End of Lucy Pov_

_Normal Pov_

At Guild…

"Hai, Lucy, Himiki, Yolbert" sambut Mirajane.

"Hai, Mira~ne" kata Lucy.

"hai" kata Yolbert.

"hoam! Hi, Mira!" kata Himiki.

"masih ngantuk ya?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Ya! Bisa buatkan segelas Hot Chocolate?" Tanya Himiki.

"ya, tentu saja!" jawab Mirajane.

"Ohok! Ohok! Perhatian semuanya" Perkataan Master Makarov selalu dimulai dengan batuk ya?

"Besok akan diadakan S class test, pesertanya adalah… Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Lucy, Gajeel, Elfman, Romeo, Freed, Himiki, dan Yolbert."

"silahkan cari partner!"

"Happy!" kata Natsu.

"aye!" jawab Happy.

"Gehee, Lili" kata Gajeel.

"hem" jawab Lili.

"em, Carla!" kata Wendy, Carla hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Cana!" kata Lucy.

"Huh baiklah…" jawab Cana.

_At Lucy's room._

"kenapa kali ini master tidak memilihku?" Tanya Cana pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah kita akan melawan Freed lagi?"

"mungkin saja!"

"ayo bersiap untuk besok!"

Juvia Pov

Jadi? Juvia tidak bersama Gray lagi?

"Juvia! Ayo latihan" kata Levy.

Aku hanya dapat mengangguk dan latihan tanpa konsentrasi. Grau~sama, kenapa tidak memilih Juvia…

_End of Juvia Pov_

_Natsu Pov_

"Natsu Go! Go Natsu! Kau tak boleh kalah!" kata Happy menyemangatiku.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

"UH…! Natsu, kau telah membakar pohon-pohon di hutan ini!" kata Happy.

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"KABUR!" kata Happy.

Aku dan Happy pun segera pergi berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, dari pada ketahuan Magic Council.

_End of Natsu Pov_

_Next Day…_

_Gray & Loki_

"huh? Pilih yang mana ya?"

"C saja!" usul Loki.

"Ya! Baiklah" kata Gray setuju.

Natsu & Happy

"Natsu! Kau mau pilih yang mana?! Jangan sampai bertemu Gildarts lagi ya! Kekuatannya sudah 50 kali lipat loh…" kata Happy.

"ya! Tapi Master Makarov 100.000 kali lipat dari Gildarts kan?"

"tetap saja kau tidak dapat melawan Gildarts"

"huh! E = Erza, tapi muncul nya Gildarts. Bagaimana kalau A = erzA" kata Natsu.

"Natsu! Kau masih memilih Erza." Kata Happy.

Levy & Juvia

"Huh? B saja deh!"

"Baik! Ayo!"

Lucy & Cana

"Lucy… kau yang pilih!"

"em, F!" kata Lucy.

"Ya sudah! Ayo!"

Gajeel & Lili

"Hh! Bagaimana kalau D?"

"Gehee, ayo!

Wendy & Carla

"Um, E saja…" kata Wendy.

Elfman & Evergreen

"Hum, G saja ya?"

Romeo & Lisana

"aneh ya? Kenapa aku dipilih?"

"mungkin karena sekarang kau telah menjadi lebih kuat, bahkan melebihiku" kata Lisana.

"ahahahaha, kau lebih hebat Lisana" kata Romeo.

"Tak terasa… kau cepat besar ya?" kata Lisana.

"hehehe…" kata Romeo sambil berjalan menelusuri tempat tersebut.

"aku tak salah kan memilih I?" Tanya Romeo.

"Ya, tidak salah kok" kata Lisana.

"kurasa 3 tahun belakangan ini terasa kosong sebelum adanya 2 dragon slayer, Himiki & Yolbert"

"Huh? Fairy Tail kan selalu ada aktifitas!" kata Lisana.

"Ya, mungkin saja hanya perasaanku saja. Karena aku sudah banyak pikiran!" kata Romeo.

"hihihi, kau baru umur 17 tahun, Romeo" kata Lisana.

"ya, kurasa begitu."

Freed & Bixlow

"plst… siapa ya lawan kita?" Tanya Bixlow.

"sudah, jalan saja!"

"ya, kurasa kita tidak boleh kalah lagi"

"memang harus selalu begitu" kata Freed.

"selama 3 tahun, Fairy Tail tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sunyi dan tidak ada perkembangan" kata Bixlow.

"sudahlah, itu kan karena Master sedang sakit & banyak urusan, serta Gildarts yang pergi. Sekarang saja baru pulang" kata Freed.

"ya, tapi kan dengan kekuatan meningkat 50 kali lipat" kata Bixlow.

"huh! Sampai-sampai, Master mempercepat perkembangan Fairy Tail!" kata Freed.

"hah?" Tanya Bixlow.

"oh ya! Kau belum tahu. Dengan kelambatan Fairy Tail, maka Master memutuskan untuk membuat program cepat." Kata Freed.

"hah? Maksudnya?" Tanya Bixlow polos.

"kita harus selalu latihan-latihan dan latihan… 6 bulan kedepan, Fiore akan mengadakan kompotensi untuk menjadi kelas SS, guild yang wizard nya paling banyak berhasil menjadi kelas SS adalah pemenangnya" jelas Freed.

"WAW!" kata Bixlow.

"ya sudah, ayo jalan!" kata Freed.

_Himiki & Hilmi_

"huhilalalalalalalala" Himiki mulai menyanyi.

"hoam! Aku sudah bosan! Tak ada musuh dari tadi! Apa salah jalan? Kau bilang kan mau melawan Yolbert…" kata Hilmi.

"ya, hanya sekedar mengetes saja… waktu itu kan seri… aku mau bertarung serius dengannya sampai menang" jawab Himiki.

"ya, semoga beruntung! Tapi kenapa kau memilih menggunakan nama? H = Himiki; H = Hilmi!" Tanya Hilmi.

"Ya kan nama depan!" kata Himiki santai.

"Jadi kita akan terus berjalan santai?" Tanya Hilmi.

"huh! Emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Himiki.

*GRAPS*

"Hh? Hey Hilmi! Jangan angkat aku seenaknya!" kata Himiki.

"Ups, hehehehe, kamu gak mau cepet sih…" kata Hilmi.

"Turun kan aku!" kata Himiki.

"Tidak mau!"

_Yolbert & Bully_

"Huh! Tempat J menyebalkan!" kata Bully.

"kenapa jalan nya sempit sekali?": Tanya Yolbert.

_Makarov Pov_

Hem, apakah Fairy Tail dapat menang dalam kompotensi kelas SS?

Erza? Laxus? Natsu? Gray? Wendy? Levy? Lucy? Gajeel? Elfman? Himiki? Yolbert? Romeo? Freed?

Aku berharap bisa berhasil 7, tapi kalau bisa lebih… setiap guild berhak memberikan 5 member untuk 1 team, dan setelah itu bebas…

Kalau diingat kembali,

Erza…

Laxus…

Natsu…

Gray…

Gajeel…

Mereka memenangkan grand magic tournament atau yang disebut grand magic games.

Himiki? Yolbert? Kurasa kekuatan mereka sudah sekuat Erza dan yang lainnya, padahal mereka dari golongan bawah yang baru masuk

Kalau Lucy & Wendy? Aku sih sudah pernah memilih nya di grand magic. Mereka cukup kuat! Terlebih Lucy dapat mengeluarkan _'Metoria'_

9 ya?

Beberapa dragon slayer butuh partner…

Natsu – Romeo (Fire)

Himiiki – Juvia (Water)

Gajeel? Besi sih banyak ya…

Kalau Wendy tak butuh…

Tapi kalau Yolbert bagaimana? Berlian beli dimana? Andai saja ada diamond maker… oh! Hopless!

**Kelas S =**

_**Natsu & Happy vs Gildarts**_

_**Gray & Loki vs Freed & Bixlow**_

_**Lucy & Cana ( jalan keberuntungan)**_

_**Elfman & Evergreen vs Mirajane**_

_**Wendy & Carla vs Romeo & Lisana**_

_**Himiki & Hilmi vs Erza**_

_**Yolbert & Bully vs Laxus**_

_**Levy & Juvia vs Gajeel & Lili**_

_End of Makarov Pov_

_**Natsu & Happy vs Gildarts**_

"APA?!" teriak Happy.

"Natsu, kita melawan Gildarts lagi… bukan Erza!" kata Happy.

"huh! Fired up!" kata Natsu berapi-berapi.

"SAY IT'S HURT!" kata Natsu.

"Gak ah! Waktu itu, aku bilang, kau malah tak senang…" jawab Gildarts santai dan tidak jelas (?)

"WHAT?! Waktu itu kan kau bilang sebelum aku melawan!" protes Natsu.

"Fire Explotion!" kata Natsu.

"huh… argh!" kata Natsu kesal.

"Woy! Kenapa kau tidak kenapa-napa? Sakit/ gerak dikit gitu?" Natsu mulai protes lagi.

"saya cuma ngikutin apa kata Author (?) udah ah, ayo cepat!"kata Gildarts tak mau klah dalam perang mult.

"Fire Fist!' Natsu menonjok Gildarts, tapi…

*BRAK* Natsu terlempar oleh tangan kiri Gildarts dengan mudah nya.

"ugh…!" kata Natsu memagangi perut nya.

"Roar of the fire dragon!"

Dengan cepat, Gildarts berhasil menghindar… dan itu pasti berhasil!

_**Gray & Loki vs Freed & Bixlow**_

"Gray, siap?" Tanya Loki.

"emh" jawab Gray mengangguk-angguk.

"Freed! Jangan kalah!" kata Bixlow

"ya, aku tak akan kalah"

"Ice make : Lance!"

"lion wave!"

_**Lucy & Cana ( jalan keberuntungan)**_

"tidak ada apa-apa disini!" kata Cana.

"entahlah, tapi kita harus berjaga-jaga!" kata Lucy.

_**Elfman & Evergreen vs Mirajane**_

"Mirajane!" kata Evergreen.

"Black Demon!" kata Mirajane.

"uh!"

_**Wendy & Carla**_

"Carla! Tulisan apa ini?" Tanya Wendy.

"huh? Faita… ryl massi ter vma se way cert lgs aed n yk?" Tanya Carla.

"Huh… Um, mungkin saja… Faita… ryil, Eh? Fai ry Tail?" Tanya Wendy.

"eh? Bagaimana kau bisa baca?" Tanya Carla.

"Pikiranku… langsung bekerja saat membaca nya…"

Fait a ryl, fairy tail… Mas…si ter vma! = mas ter ma vis, master mavis? Fairy Tail, Master Mavis… se way cert. se cret way? Lgs aeden yk? end ky, s k end = sky lagend! Fairy Tail Master Mavis Secret Way Sky Lagend!" kata Wendy. Kalimat-kalimat it uterus berputar pada tempat yang semustinya.

"apa ini artinya hanya bekerja pada Sky Dragon?" Tanya Carla.

"ah, ada apa ini?"Tanya Wendy melihat sekelilingnya.

"Wendy?!"Tanya Carla kaget sekaligus khawatir.

Cahaya-cahaya putih secara perlahan masuk ke tubuh Wendy seperti hembusan angin yang silau. Dinding tembok menjadi rubuh… dan kertas dinar mendarat di tangan Wendy.

Dear Wendy,

Wendy, semoga kau menemukan kertas ini di pulau tenrou. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kuberi tahu kan padamu… pertama, kamu harus mempelajari ke-dua sihir ini, yaitu, Sky Dragon Force & Holy Sky Wave! Kuharap, kau mendapatkan kertas ini setelah mendapat 2 sihir yang kutitipkan pada Edo-Grandine…Aku mencatat cra-cara nya di belakang… Wendy, Acnologia sudah mulai berkeliaran kembali di dekat tempat kau berada… semua naga mungkin berhak memberi tahu ini pada anak nya. Namun, setiap naga memiliki beberapa element untuk dipelajari yang berbeda-beda… seperti Natsu yang attacker, dan kau yang defence… ada juga yang harus belajar dengan terus menyerang, terus menahan, atau pun yang harus membaca buku nya, sihir paling rumit, magical dragon slayer… well, Wendy! Sebenar nya kita dapat bertemu di Pulau Hoko No Dragon Land. Baiklah… Good Luck Wendy!

"Grandine? Kau kesini? Kapan? Aku merindukan mu!"

"Wendy, sudah! Ayo!" kata Carla.

"emh!"

"Pulau Hoko No Dragon Land…" gumam Wendy.

Mereka jadi dapat jalan rahasia, gak perlu melawan Romeo, begitupun Romeo yang mendapat jalan pintas.

_**Himiki & Hilmi vs Erza**_

"Hilmi! Turunkan aku!" kata Himiki.

"Hum! Water Bear!" kata Himiki

"cute!" kata Hilmi langsung turun.

*BRAK* "kok aku dilepas sembarangan sih?" kata Himiki segera berdiri karena tadi jatuh.

"Water move…"

"beruang air nya!" rengek Hilmi.

"mau ikan?" Tanya Himiki.

"ikan apa? Kalau bukan Tuna gak mau!" kata Hilmi asal.

"huh? Salmon kan enak, ya udah deh, aku abisin semuanya…"

"eh! Jangan! Jangan! Aku mau deh!" kata Hilmi.

"tadi katanya gak mau…." Goda Himiki.

"TAPI AKU TAK MENGIRA KAU AKAN MENGHABISKAN SEMUANYA!" teriak Hilmi.

"ya sudah! Nih!" kata Himiki memberikan sepotong ikan salmon.

"kok Cuma 1?" Tanya Hilmi.

"iya lah! Emang kamu doang yang mau makan apa?"

"tapi kan kamu makan 5…" kata Hilmi.

"HEY! JANGAN KASIH TAHU READERS! NANTI NGILER!" kata Himiki tidak jelas (?)

"3 ekor 3 ekor! Aku 3, kamu 3!" kata Hilmi.

"iya…" kata Himiki segera memberikan 2 salmon lagi pada Hilmi.

"nyam… nyam"

"lawan siapa ya?" Tanya Hilmi.

"ya sudah… ayo jalan!" kata Himiki.

*XING* seuah pedang tiba-tiba mengarah kearah Himiki dan Hilmi.

"KWAH!" teriak Hilmi kaget lalu terbang mundur sedikit.

"ERZA?" Tanya Hilmi.

"hey! Hilmi! Kan gak apa-apa kalau gak lawan Yolbert!" kata Himiki.

"ya, tapibagaimana kau melawan Erza?" Tanya Hilmi.

"mana ku tahu?" kata Himiki.

"ya, kau mempunyai sihir air, dan Timsu mempunyai sihir batu, api, pohon"

"Ini kan gua! Mana ada pohon?"

"berarti 1 sihir Timsu tak terpakai…"

"terus kenapa? Gak apa-apa juga!" kata Himiki.

"Water Sea Armor!" kata Erza mulai menyerang.

"Water Canon Wild Shark!" kata Himiki mulai menyerang.

"uh!" kata Erza langsung menghindar.

"Open the gate of three elements, Timsu!" kata Himiki dengan segera.

"Roll over Rocks!" kata Timsu segera menyerang Erza.

"Timsu! The Secret Golden Key!" kata Hilmi.

"uh!" kata Timsu segera menghindari serangan Erza.

*XING*

"KYA! Sejak kapan Erza ada di belakang ku?" Tanya Timsu.

"Timsu! Teknik Wack!" kata Himiki

"ya!" jawab Timsu.

"Teknik Wack?" Tanya Erza.

"Rocks Atacks" kata Timsu.

"Water Splash!" kata Himiki.

*brak* *bruk* *brak* #AUCH#

Batu-batu dengan kecepatan hujan deras berjatuhan mengenai kepala Erza.

Seperti hujan deras yang tak dapat dihindari, dan sekaligus dapat menembus besi-besi tebal karena ketajamannya.

Sangat tajam serta berwarna seperti batu dan tanah liat yang lengket.

"Argh!" kata Erza karena badannya yang sangat kotor dan lengket.

*BRAK* sebuah tombak terlempar kea rah Himiki.

Dengan cepat… Himiki berhasil menangkap nya.

*XING* *XING* *XING*

_**Yolbert & Bully vs Laxus**_

"Diamond fist!" Kata Yolbert.

Lili yang biasa nya berubah menjadi Panther Lili. Kini Bully yang berubah menjadi Panda Bully.

*XING* *XING*

_**Levy & Juvia vs Gajeel & Lili**_

_Levy vs Gajeel_

"KYA! GAJEEL!" kata Levy kesal.

"Gehee!" kata Gajeel.

*BROAK*

"ugh!" kata Levy menahan sakit.

_Juvia vs Lili_

"Juvia Never lose!" kata Juvia "for Gray~sama"

*XING*

"KYA!" teriak Juvia, karena yang ditusuk kearah nya bukan lah pedang, tapi racun totokan. (?)

"Gehee…" gumam Lili.

_**Natsu & Happy vs Gildarts**_

"ugh! Argh!" kata Natsu kesal.

"N-Natsu…" kata Happy sedih.

"apa? Aku kalah lagi? Argh!" kata Natsu kesal.

"ke-kenapa? Kenapa Natsu kalah? huh… Natsu, daijoubu?" Tanya Happy dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca (hampir menangis)

"ya sudah! Kau boleh lewat! Natsu! Karena Happy belum kalah!" hibur Gildarts.

Ok, hasil nya sama kayak 10 tahun lalu….

_**Gray & Loki vs Freed & Bixlow**_

"Ice make : Jail" kata Gray.

"Ice make : Lion" kata Gray.

"Fire Lion" kata Loki.

Double Lions Fire & Ice!

"Argh!" kata Freed & Bixlow, lalu pingsan.

"Kita menang!"

"ayo jalan!"

Begini doang kalah ya? Hehehehe… ya, mereka mungkin udah lawan dulu sebelum nya… Cuma, di skip aja deh…

_**Lucy & Cana ( jalan keberuntungan)**_

"apa kita mendapat jalan keberuntungan?"

"ya mungkin saja!" jawab Lucy.

_**Elfman & Evergreen vs Mirajane**_

"ugh!" kata Evergreen yang terpental jatuh…"

"STOP MIRA!" kata Elfman segera menghalangi jalan Mirajane untuk melawan Evergreen.

"apa lagi?"

"sebenar nya, e- evergreen… (pura-pura sedih…) um…" kata Elfman berpusaha berbohong.

"taka pa Elfman, ceritakan saja!" lkata Evergreen yang mengerti trick Elfman.

"Ev-Evergreen (merasa bersalah karena telah mengatakannya!) Evergreen…"

"apa?"

"Ev-evergreen telah… hamil…Tap-" belum selesai Elfman bicara… Mirajane langsung mengangguk, lalu kabur.

"huh! Mirajane tertipu lagi! Padahal trick nya udah pernah! Tadi kau mau bilang tapi apa?" Tanya Evergreen.

"hehehehe, gak tahu!"

Tanpa disadari, pipi evergreen memerah.

"hey, Evergreen! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Elfman.

"ups! Maaf aku tak apa-apa! Ayo jalan…" kata Evergreen yang telah menyadari nya.

Hasil? Sama kayak 10 tahun lalu… do the same as always… mirajane mudah ditipu ya?

_**Wendy & Carla**_

"jalan rahasia!" kata Wendy senang.

"selamat Wendy! Kau berhasil!" puji Carla yang ikut senang karena Wendy senang.

_**Romeo & Lisana**_

"hey! Kita dapat jalan pintas ya?" Tanya Lisana.

"Mungkin! Tadi kan jalan belakang ketutup, tapi jalan selanjut nya gak ketutup" jawab Romeo.

"Yups!" kata Lisana.

_**Himiki & Hilmi vs Erza**_

*xing*

"hem…" kata Himiki.

"eh?" kata Erza kebingungan.

_Himiki Pov_

"himiki?" Tanya Hilmi yang bingung melihat ekspresiku.

"hah! Erza Scarlet!" kataku tiba-tiba.

"hah?" Tanya Erza.

"Erza, the people who love Jellal right?" kataku mulai memasang trick.

"k-kau… apakah kau salah satu orang yang membenci Jellal?" Tanya Erza dengan wajah yang khawatir.

Oh… so sweet…

"huh… tidak kok!" kata ku mencegah emosi Erza.

"lalu kenapa kau membicarakannya?" Tanya Erza kesal.

"hey! Aku membicarakan nya karena aku mau memberi tahu mu sesuatu tentang Jellal…" kataku bohong. Hehehe... Ketemu sama Jellal aja gak pernah! Untung aku diceritain tentang Jellal sama Lucy! Thanks to Lucy!

"waktu itu…" aku mulai mengada-ngada.

"apa?"

"aku melihat nya tergeletak di tanah diikuti tangisan Ultear & Meredy. Kata mereka, ada orang yang membunuh nya." Karangku.

"J-Jellal… kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?" kata Erza perlahan, lalu keluarlah sebuah tetesan air mata dari mata indah nya.

KWAH! PASNGAN SEJATI!

Wait?! Bagaimana ini? Ah! Jangan lama-lama… kabur ah!

"hilmi…" bisik ku pelan pada Hilmi.

Hilmi mengangguk dan segera berkata "sudah selesai ya?" tanyanya langsung menerbangkan ku lalu terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggal kan Erza.

"KABUR!"

"hey! Jangan teriak-teriak!" kataku.

"huh? HEY! KALIAN MENIPUKU YA?" kata Erza yang berhenti menangis, namun kami sudah sangat jauh dari situ.

"GAK! EH, YA!"

_End of Himiki Pov_

_**Yolbert & Bully vs Laxus**_

"Lightning Fist!" kata Laxus segera mengarahkan kepalan tangan nya kea rah Yolbert.

"hem…" Yolbert dapat menghindari nya.

Tangan Laxus pun hanya dapat menonjok angina dengan sia-sia.

"Diamond Dragon Roar" kata Yolbert dengan segera menyerang dari samping dengan pelan. Dengan singkat, Laxus masih belum menyadari kehebatan Yolbert yang belum di pergunakannya sama sekali untuk menyerang Laxus.

Pertama = Laxus masih meremehkan nya.

Kedua = apa mungkin Yolbert memakai pedang raksasanya? Gua ini akan rubuh!

Ketiga = bagaimana ia akan mengeluarkan sihir aslinya? (a secret)

"Roar of the lightning dragon!" kata Laxus terus menyerang, sedangkan Yolberrt hanya terdiam, lalu menangkis nya.

"Hem, Lightning Ultimated Dragon!"

*XING* dari tangan Yolbert telah dibuatnya pedang kecil dari diamond, lalu serangan itu seakan-akan hilang.

"LightningWing Slash!"

"Lightning Thunder Storm!"

"Diamond Reflector!"

"Ugh!"

"hem, huahahahaha" kata Laxus sombong layak nya bos yang akan mengalami kebangkrutan usaha dan gulung tikar (?)

Itulah yang disebut terlalu meremehkan…

Namun tiba-tiba,

*XING* ujung pedang Yolbert mengenai bagian belakang badan Laxus saat ia sedang ttidak jelas.

"AGH!"

Tanpa disadari, Yolbert telah lewat karena jalan yang tak dihalangi Laxus.

"Apa? Hey, masa begini saja aku sudah kalah karena kau yang jalan seenaknya!"

"Tidak peduli! Kau tidak menghalangi jalan ku!" kata Yolbert langsung jalan bersama Bully seenaknya.

Maaf akan kekonyolan pertarungan ini XD pemenang nya adalah Yolbert & Bully.

_**Levy & Juvia vs Gajeel & Lili**_

"KYA!"

"Gehee… maafkan aku, Levy!" kata Gajeel langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut untuk melanjutkan ke garis finish bersama Lili.

_Winner :_ Gajeel & Lili

_Round 1 finished!_

"Hua! Juvia tak dapat bersama Gray~sama melanjutkan round 2!" kata Juvia sedih…" kata Juvia sedih.

"Sudahlah Juvia! Nanti kan kamu bisa ketemu Gray lagi setelah round 2 selesai."

_Round 2_

(Mencari kuburan Master Mavis!)

Sambil nunggu, liat ini yuk :

_**-Fairy Tail-**_

_Name : __Natsu Dragneel_

_Intellegent : __3_

_Defence : __4_

_Speed : __5_

_Fired Up : __6 (cool)_

_**-Fairy Tail-**_

_Name : __Lucy Heartfillia_

_Intellegent : __5_

_Defence : __4_

_Speed : __4_

_Cleavage : __6 (cool)_

_**-Fairy Tail-**_

_Name : __Erza Scarlet_

_Intellegent : __4_

_Defence : __5_

_Speed : __5_

_Love Cheese Cake : __6 (cool)_

_**-Fairy Tail-**_

_Name :__ Gray Fullbuster_

_Intellegent :__ 4_

_Defence :__ 4_

_Speed :__ 5_

_Nudity :__ 5_

_**-Fairy Tail-**_

_Name :__ Wendy Marvell_

_Intellegent :__ 4_

_Defence :__ 4_

_Speed :__ 4_

_Sociality :__ 5_

_**-Fairy Tail-**_

_Name : __Mirajane Strauss_

_Intellegent : __4_

_Defence : __5_

_Speed : __5_

_Demon : __6 (cool)_

_**-Fairy Tail-**_

_Name : __Gajeel Redfox_

_Intellegent : __4_

_Defence : __5_

_Speed :__ 4_

_Singing Ability :__ 6 (cool)_

_**-Fairy Tail-**_

_Name : __Juvia Loxar_

_Intellegent :__ 4_

_Defence :__ 3_

_Speed :__ 5_

_Love : __6 (cool)_

_**-Fairy Tail-**_

_Name : __Laxus Dreyer_

_Intellegent : __4_

_Defence : __5_

_Speed : __5_

_Being A Boss : __5_

_**-Fairy Tail-**_

_Name :__ Lisana Strauss_

_Intellegent : __4_

_Defence : __4_

_Speed : __4_

_Love Animals : __6 cool)_

_**-Fairy Tail-**_

_Name : __Levy Marcelina Garden (Levy )_

_Intellegent :__ 5_

_Defence :__ 4_

_Speed : __4_

_Bookworm : __6 (cool)_

**(Ini Cuma pendapat Author tentang Fairy Tail, 3 tahun setelah Grand Magic)**

_Name : __Himiki_

_Intellegent : __6 (cool)_

_Defence : __5_

_Speed : __5_

_Technique : __6 (cool)_

_Name : __Yolbert_

_Intellegent : __5_

_Deffence : __6 (cool)_

_Speed : __5_

_Romance : __6 (cool)_

Ok, Back To Story!

Lucy & Cana

'Lucy, ayo! Sedikit lagi!" kata Cana.

"ya!" jawab Lucy terus mengikuti Cana yang sudah tahu tempat nya.

"SAMPAI!" kata Cana.

"Kita sampai pertama kali!" kata Lucy

"MASTER MAVIS?!"

"ya! Kenapa? Lucy, Selamat ya! Kamu berhasil menjadi kelas S!" puji Master Mavis sambil bermain-main.

Ya, namanya juga master Mavis.

"huh" "huh!" kata Wendy.

"Wendy…" kata Carla.

"Ah! Master Mavis?" Tanya Wendy melihat sosok di depan nya.

"kalian sudah menemukan nya ya?" kata Master Makarov yang juga sudah sampai disitu.

"First Master? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Master Makarov lagi.

"tidak kenapa-napa! Hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat saja!" jawab Master Mavis.

"Oh…"

"Aye! Natsu, kita sampai!" kata Happy.

"Nyahahaha!" kata Natsu tidak jelas lagi, karena sebagian wizard Fairy Tail memang sering berkata yang tidak jelas sama sekali.

'_ #^&J*9^% #$3*d/H?* #'_

"sampai!" kata Gray & Loki.

"Master Mavis?" Tanya Gray, Natsu, Loki, dan pastinya Happy yang kebingungan dengan wajah dikelilingo tanda Tanya.

"selamat ya!" puji Master Mavis, lalu segera duduk di atas batu besar.

"WAW! ROMEO!" kata Natsu melihat Romeo membawa sebuah ikan.

"hah? Ikan dari mana?"

"Yamy! Fish! Fish! Fish! & Fish!" kata Happy.

"tadi aku menangkapnya di danau!" kata Lisana.

"Happy, ini untukmu!" kata Romeo.

"Aye! Terimakasih Romeo!" kata Happy segera mengambil ikan tersebut dari tangan Romeo.

"SAMPAI!" kata Yolbert, Himi, Hilmi, & Bully.

"Hey! Aku dan Himiki duluan!" kata Hilmi.

"Jeez! Aku yang duluan!" kata Bully.

"Hey Hilmi! Mau tuna bakar?" Tanya Himiki mencegah Bully dan Hilmi bertarung. Sedangkan Yolbert sedang ber 'oh' ria atas kemenangan nya.

"MAU!"

"Pancing sana di laut! Terus bakar dan makan sendiri!" kata Himiki.

"Uh!"

"hahahaha!" tawa Romeo & lainnya.

_Round 2 Finished_

Elfman & Evergreen tersesat, dan Elfman pun gagal menjadi kelas S.

Sampai akhir nya, Master Makarov menemukannya.

Elfman terlihat sedih, sedangkan Evergreen merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Elfman! Masih ada kesempatan lain kok!" hibur Lisana, adik nya.

"siapa dia?" Tanya Yolbert menunjuk Master Mavis.

"oh! Itu arwah nya Master pertama Fairy Tail, Master Mavis. Hanya anggota Fairy Tail yang dapat melihat nya." Jelas Mirajane.

"oh…"

"anggota baru ya?" Tanya Master Mavis.

"Iya! Aku Himiki, ini Hilmi!" kata Himiki sambil menjitak kepala Hilmi pelan (memegang)

"aku Yolbert!"

"Aku Bully!"

"Hai, Himiki! Hai, Hilmi! Hai, Yolbert! Hai, Bully!" sambut Master Mavis.

"hai…" balas Himiki, Hilmi, Yolbert, dan Bully malas. Malas?

_Hening… Tak ada yang bicara sedikit pun._

"PARTY!" teriak Natsu tiba-tiba untuk memecah keheningan.

"HUH?" Tanya semuanya melihat kea rah Natsu.

"hwahahahahhah!" kata semuanya tertawa ria.

"Yummy…" kata Natsu melahap makanan di atas meja.

"Ikanku!" kata Hilmi.

"Ikanku!" kata Happy.

"Nyam" kata Natsu telah menghabiskan semua ikan yang ada di atas meja.

"IKANNYA!"

"Oh no! ikan nya telah habis!' kata Hilmi langsung terbang pergi.

"Natsu… kau tak menyisakan untukku.

"hehehehe" kata Natsu.

"Hua! Natsu jahat!" kata Happy kesal.

"Iya, Iya! Aku pancingkan lagi!" kata Natsu.

"Lucy! mau memancing bersama ku tidak?" Tanya Natsu.

Lucy Pov

Apa? Natsu mengajak ku? Biasanya kan Lisana yang diajak memancing. Apa berarti dia…

"Luce… mau tidak?" Tanya Natsu lagi.

"Emh, ya!" jawabku.

"Happy, Lucy! ayo jalan!" kata Natsu.

"Aye!" kata Happy. Sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum dan berjalan.

Yah, hari ini termasuk hari yang menyenangkan untuk ku. Terlebih aku dapat memancing bersama Natsu.

FAIRY TAIL, Guild yang selalu menyenangkan. Setiap hari penuh dengan aktifitas dan kegembiraan.

_End of Lucy Pov_

_Next Day…_

_Lucy Pov_

Pagi yang cerah, "hoam…" aku teringat peristiwa kemarin di mana aku, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Romeo, Himiki, & Yolbert berhasil menjadi kelas S.

Aku segera pergi ke guild…

"Lucy!" panggil Levy.

"Ada ap-" *BRAK* kata-kata ku terpotong oleh seseorang yang mendobrak pintu Guild keras-keras.

"HAH?!" semua mage melihat kea rah pintu guild.

Hayo! Siapa? Jawabannya adalah…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author?

"APA?" Tanya semuanya tak percaya.

"Hey! Aku datang kesini untuk memberi tahukalau chapter 7 telah selesai dan akan dilanjutkan next chapter, jadi orang tersebut masih rahasia!" kata Author.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_**Author :**_ "Hore! Chapter ini selesai juga! Chapter ini udah 25 halaman di Microsoft Word! Jadi, berhubung sudah malam juga! To Be Continued deh! Maaf kalau huruf-huruf nya masih ada yang salah! Tulisan nya suka keganti sendiri! Juga kalau salah tulis kata!"

Karena ketik nya malem-malem, jadi gak ada tetangga Author / pun sahabat Author di sini! Review dan ikuti terus cerita ku ya?!

Mungkin Chapter ini tidak perlu pakai Snippet Film, takut ketahuan ngapain, tapi Cuma khusus untuk chapter ini doang kok! Baca Closing Story nya ya!

Natsu : "Happy!"

Happy : "aye!"

Natsu : "Chapter depan bagaimana?"

Happy : "Hem… Kurasa di chapter selanjut nya, kau tak akan berperan banyak…!"

Natsu : "Apa? Memang nya kenapa?"

Happy : "Besok Lucy akan menjalankan misi sendiri!"

Natsu : "Apa? Menjalankan misi sendiri? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Happy : "Hahahaha! Natsu, kau terlalu khawatir! Lucy tidak menjalankan misi sendiri! Tapi bersama Himiki & Yolbert!"

Natsu : "Oh, baiklah!"

Natsu & Happy : "READ! NEXT CHAPTER! Spy of Dark Guild!"

Happy : "Natsu! Chapter depan akan menjadi sangat seru!"

Natsu : "Ya, jika saja aku ikut dalam misi!"

Happy : "Kau menyukai nya!"

Natsu : "Happy! Diam!"

Happy : "Aye!"

_**Review Please!**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Spy Of Dark Guild

_Chapter 8 : Spy of Dark Guild_

_**Author :**_ "Gomene! Update nya lama banget ya?! Soal nya jarang ada waktu buat ngetik FanFic ini!"

**Thank you, for the review!**

**Mohon Review nya lebih banyak lagi. Dimohon saran dan pendapat nya! Kalau perlu tulis yang panjang-panjang juga gak apa-apa! **

Mungkin FanFic ini tulisan nya banyak yanag salah! Tapi itu karena computer nya yang ganti sendiri! _Doing = Doang! Baker = Bakar! dll_. Tapi hari ini juga, computer nya udah di setting jadi bahasa Indonsia kok!

Tanpa basa-basi lebih lama lagi, _*Liat Jam di Hand Phone*_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mulai!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Author : **_"Bentar! Jangan mulai dulu! Okey, kali ini adalah chapter santai yang menceritakan tentang Himiki, Yolbert & tentunya exceed mereka, serta Lucy akan pergi menjalankan misi usulan dari Master Makarov yang disetujui semua mage! Tapi apa misinya? S class? Kenapa Natsu gak diajak? And then, so… Happy Reading!"

_**Warning :**__ Maaf kalau readers yang membaca FanFic ini malah jadi bingung. Tapi kalau bingung… baca aja terus! Sampai dibawah, readers akan ngerti… soal nya itu nama nya, Mystery!_

Gomene for everything…! _*PLAK*_ Maaf ya, kelamaaan!

**Emerge Love at Missions**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**

_**Sebelum nya di Chapter 7…**_

_Next Day…_

_Lucy Pov_

Pagi yang cerah, "hoam…" aku teringat peristiwa kemarin di mana aku, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Romeo, Himiki, & Yolbert berhasil menjadi kelas S.

Aku segera pergi ke guild…

"Lucy!" panggil Levy.

"Ada ap-" *BRAK* kata-kata ku terpotong oleh seseorang yang mendobrak pintu Guild keras-keras.

"HAH?!" semua mage melihat kea rah pintu guild.

_**-Fairy Tail (Emerge Love at Missions, Chapter 8 : Spy Of Dark Guilds)-**_

"Si-siapa?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Perkenalkan, saya pegawai dari toko es krim di ujung kota, boleh kah saya bertemu dengan master Fairy Tail?" kata seseorang yang sudah tidak misterius lagi.

"Master sedang per-" belum selesai Mirajane menyelesaikan perkataan nya, Master datang dari arah pintu guild.

"Master!"

"Uhuk…"

"Anda master guild ini?!"

"Ya, benar!"

"Baiklah! Bisa kah kita berbicara di luar sebentar?" Tanya pegawai Es Krim itu.

"Oh ya, tentu" kata Makarov yang gak jadi masuk guild.

'mereka mau ngomongin apa sih? Jangan-jangan itu pegawai toko es krim yang kemarin toko nya dihancurin sama Natsu & Gray… Udah Lucy, Aku, Himiki, sama Yolbert ada di situ lagi waktu itu… tokonya aja besar! Gimana mau ganti rugi nya?! Hah!? Gimana? Jawab Aku, Erza!' Batin Erza pada diri nya sendiri. (Nanya sama diri sendiri, tapi minta diri sendiri jawab…)

Di luar…

"Jadi begini, pak! Beberapa orang dari guild anda… setelah turun dari kapal, langsung berlari ke toko kami, lalu menghancurkannya! Orangnya macem-macem warna rambut nya! Ada yang laki-laki rambut nya pink, jabrik! Ada yang biru tua, dan bertelanjang dada, ada yang scarlet, Yang perempuan ada juga yang rambut biru muda, di ikat satu, Terus ada yang rambut nya Keemasan… mata nya hijau tua… sam ayang rambut kuning blondie!" jelas nya menyebutkan ciri-ciri dari Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Himiki, dan Yolbert.

"Ini bon pembayarannya!" kata pegawai Es Krim tersebut memberikan selembar kertas bertuliskan harga yang harus dibayar.

Diambil nya kertas itu, lalu dibacanya, "WHAT?!" teriak Makarov.

At Guild…

"Ehem… Natsu! Gray! Lucy! Erza! Himiki! Yolbert!"

"Master?!" kata Erza berlagak kebingungan, padahal udah tau kenapa.

"Apa kemarin kalian menghancurkan toko es krim setelah S class test?"

Mereka pun hanya terpaku diam karena hal itu benar.

"I-Iya!" jawab Lucy diikuti Erza.

Makarov hanya terlihat pucat, lalu mulai berkata "Apa kalian pikir kalian dapat melunasi ini semua?" Tanya Makarov sambil menunjukan kertas bertuliskan harga ganti rugi.

"Ada apa, Master?" kata Himiki yang baru turun dari atap bersama Hilmi. (Beneran atap, bukan atas, atas lantai 2; tapi atap guild!)

"Tagihan ganti rugi?! Dari toko yang kemarin ya?" kata Himiki memastikan setelah melihat kertas yang dipegang Makarov, padahal kertas nya ditunjukin nya ke Natsu, dll. Masa Himiki bacanya miring-miring sih?!

"Master…" kata Yolbert yang entah muncul dari mana. *sambil ngucek-ngucek mata pakai tangan kiri, padahal taangan kanan nya lagi pegang buku* (berarti pas baca buku ketiduran… terus pas bangun-bangun langsung ke luar guild sambil megang buku dan ngucek-ngucek mata; kalau pendapat readers gimana? Silahkan pikirkan sendiri…

"Nah! Kalian berdua jalani misi kelas S ini untuk melunaskan hutang! Kau ikut juga, Lucy!" kata Makarov. ~ ya, Author lebih suka nulis nya _Makarov_, gak pakai master. ("bukan nulis woy! Ketik!")

"Apa? Kalau Lucy ikut menjalani misi… aku juga ikut menjalani misi bersama Lucy!" kata Natsu.

"Gak! Kalau Natsu ikut! Maka semua rencana nya akan gagal! Karena ini misi penyamaran! Spy!" kata Makarov.

"Spy? Master?!" Tanya Erza.

"AKU HARUS IKUT!" kata Natsu.

"Gak, ya gak!"

_Natsu Pov_

Hatiku tak bisa tenang mendengar Lucy akan pergi & aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

Aku, aku selalu peduli padanya! Apa aku menyukai nya?

Lucy pun mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semuanya. "Bye Natsu! Master! Levy-chan! Erza! Mira-ne! Wendy! Lisana! Cana! Gray! Juvia! Elfman! Evergreen! Freed! Bixlow! Wakaba! Macao! Alzack! Bisca! Azuk-" kata-kata nya terpotong oleh teriakan dari 1 anggota guild, kecuali aku.

"Ya! Kami Tahu! Tak usah sebutkan satu-satu!"

"Jaa~ Lu-chan!" kata Levy.

"Lucy!"

"Lu…cy~san!"

"Bye Lucy!"

Itu semua kata-kata dari mereka. Namun aku tak sanggup mengatakan hal yang sama dengan mereka : _Luce… akan pergi…_ muka ku terasa pucat, aku hanya tertunduk, dan berbalik badan memasuki guild 'Luce…' bisik ku pelan dan hampir tak terdengar oleh siapa pun.

Kulihat, Lucy menatap ku bingung dan khawatir. Aku tidak menghiraukan nya dan hanya masuk guild. Apa aku terlihat membencinya?!

_End of Natsu Pov_

_Normal Pov_

"Bye semuanya!" kata Lucy.

Dan dalam langkahan kedepan, Erza berhenti bersampingan di sebelah telinga Himiki… "Jaga Lucy, untuk Natsu!"

"emh…" balas ku.

_(KWAH! ER-CHAN UDAH TAU KALAU NATSU SUKA SAMA LUCY! TENTUNYA, DARI SIFAT MEREKA!)_

'_Aku tahu itu, Erza!' gumam Himiki._

Tunggulah sampai SS class compotition selesai… dan baca lah NaLu tragedy versi ku. SS class compotition dimulai pada chapter 10! Mendekati~ NaLu tragedy sudah siap menunggu!

Mereka ber-3 pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, yaitu di apartemen… mereka kan sering jalanin misi sendiri-sendiri… jadi ada uang buat sewa apartemen lah… apartemen yang mahal lagi XD Kalau Yolbert sih mungkin udah beli rumah kali ya?!

~Skip Time beres-beres rumah~

"Haduh, aku melupakan masalah kontrak apartemen ku…" kata Lucy dengan tatapan malas, namun bersemangat… malas untuk memikirkan nasib apartemen nya! Tapi bersemangat untuk pergi!

"aku tidak! Aku menyewakan nya kepada seseorang yang tak punya rumah. Jadi, dia bayar setengah nya, setengah nya lagi sudah kubayarkan. Kuberi jatak 2 bulan pakai uang ku! Sisanya bayar sendiri! Menurut kertas ini, kira-kira kita dapat menyelesaikan misinya dalam waktu 4 bulan…" jelas Himiki.

"APA?! 4 BULAN?" Tanya Lucy depresi.

"Ya, hanya 4 bulan… sisanya 2 bulan bisa kita pakai untuk latihan ke SS Class Compotition, jika kita kepilih! Ayo lah, Lucy! Kita harus selalu bersemangat!" kata Himiki menggulurkan tangan nya, dan menyemangatinya.

Ingin sekali ia mengundurkan diri dari misi ini, namun semuanya telah terlambat… Lucy serasa ingin menangis, namun ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa 'semoga 4 bulan ini cepat berlalu' pikir nya.

Lalu diulurkan lah tangan nya mengarah ke tangan Himiki yang sudah menunggu nya sejak tadi.

'aku juga tahu, kalau dia begini, karena dia tak mau meninggalkan Natsu, aku sebagai sahabatnya, harus selalu menyemangatinya!' pikir Himiki dalam hati.

'Kenapa Natsu tidak langsung menembak Lucy saja ya? Mungkin akan aku ajarkan keromantisan untuk nya. Namun saat aku menceritakan cara aku menembak pacarku saja, aku sudah bohong pada Natsu dan lainnya, mungkin aku lebih romantis dari itu. Aku sahabat Natsu, aku harus membantunya, terlebih di masalah percintaan… akan kuajarkan cara nya ia menembak Lucy, juga tempat yang cocok untuk nya!' pikir Yolbert dalam hati.

_Mereka semua, Sahabat Natsu & Lucy, telah menyadari kecocokan dan benih-benih cinta yang mereka miliki, sebelum mereka sendiri menyadari nya!_

"kau urus dulu masalah apartemen mu, ini uang untuk mu!" kata Himiki memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Lucy.

"Arigatou!" kata nya samnil menundukan kepalanya, lalu berlari kearah apartemen nya.

Sedangkan Yolbert dengan muka marah memarahi Himiki "HEY! UANG YANG KAU BERIKAN PADA LUCY ITU KAN, UANGKU!" teriak Yolbert.

"Ah! Udah gak apa-apa! Dari pada kamu yang kasih ke Lucy, kan sama aja!" kata Himiki dengan muka tak bersalah.

"Dasar pencuri!" kata Yolbert pelan.

"Aku dengar itu…" kata Himiki.

"Terserah!"

_Skip Time…_

"SAMPAI!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak! Baca aja kertas request nya!" kata Yolbert

"Iya!"

_**Request**_

_**Dark Guild terbaru bernama Bull Head kehilangan**_

_** ke-3 anggota terhebatnya… **_

_**Richageus Surenai, Lecy Farren, Novala Angel**_

_**Mereka ber-3 adalah mage yang dibanggakan di guild ini**_

_**Namun sayang nya, mereka tidak tahu**_

_** kalau mereka ber-3 telah mati.**_

_**Tapi, mereka adalah guild jahat yang dipimpin oleh Otaku**_

_**Mereka berencana untuk menghancurkan semua guild**_

_**Target terakhir nya adalah guild terhebat, Fairy Tail**_

_**Richageus, Lecy, dan Novala, ada dalam pencarian sekarang**_

_**Jangan sampai, ia menemukan mayat mereka bertiga.**_

_**Otaku juga mampu melihat kegiatan anggota nya,**_

_** dengan sihir bonekanya!**_

_**.**_

_**Tugas kalian adalah menyamar menjadi mereka ber-3 **_

_**Untuk mengetahui kelemahan mereka dan mengembalikan**_

'_**the Shine Diamond'**_

_**Sihir mereka antara lain,**_

_** Richageus, benda silau/ pantulan**_

_**Lecy, celestial mage, namun Otaku belum tahu **_

_**Celestial spirit apa saja yang dipunyai**_

_**Dan Novala, pengendali element…**_

_**Dan kalian dapat saja hampir menghancurkan**_

_** guild kalian sendiri**_

_**Setelah dihitung, mungkin misi ini **_

_**akan selesai dalam waktu**_

_**4 bulan**_

_**Satu lagi!**_

_**Richageus biasa nya pakai mantel **_

_**warna hitam, pakai kaca mata.**_

_**Warna rambut nya keemasan.**_

_**Sifat nya, cuek**_

_**Lecy, preman dan cerewet,**_

_** pakai topi menutupi kepalanya,**_

_**Dan baju putih lengan panjang.**_

_**Novala rambut nya dikepang,**_

_**Pakai baju armor, dan panah es**_

_** yang selalu tergantung di belakang armor nya**_

_**.**_

_**Hadiah nya 2.000.000 jewell.**_

_**Kami mohon untuk membawa kembali Diamond itu… **_

_**Karena di dalam nya, menyimpan kenangan keluarga kami**_

_**Itulah fungsi 'the shine diamond'**_

_**Namun, jika yang berlian ini**_

_** ada pada tangan orang yang salah,**_

_**Maka ia dapat menghancurkan dunia ini.**_

_**.**_

_**Setelah kalian membaca surat ini, maka…**_

_**Selamat berjuang!**_

_**Fairy Tail…**_

"Apa hubungan nya kenangan dengan menghancurkan dunia?" Tanya Lucy bingung setelah selesai membaca nya.

"Gak tau! Mungkin dia bohong…" kata Himiki.

"Kita akan pecahkan masalah nya dengan segera!" kata Yolbert.

"okey, sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Lucy.

"Tanya Himiki!"

"kok aku?" Tanya Himiki.

"Ya udah, Lucy, kamu mau kemana?!"

"aku nanya malah balik nanya!" kata Lucy heran sedikit shock dengan pertanyaan Yolbert.

"um… tapi jika Lecy adalah celestial mage yang tidak diketahui celestial spirit nya, apa dia tidak akan tahu, kalau dia tidak memiliki ke-12 zodiack?" Tanya Lucy.

"mungkin saja, kalau dari cara pikiran nya menurut cerita diatas, tentang dia membuat bull head untuk menghancurkan guild tanpa alasan, itu artinya dia punya dendam, tapi ia tidak tahu, siapa orang nya, itu berarti dia pernah amnesia… dia lupa tentang Lucy! dia hanya mengandalkan ke-3 mage nya saja, Lecy, Richageus, dan Novala! Master Makarov pasti telah menentukan orang yang cocok untuk misi ini… yaitu kau sebagai Lecy. Aku sebagai Novala. Dan yang pasti, Yolbert, Richageus." Jelas Himiki.

Lucy pun mengangguk setuju.

"apakah kami sebagai exceed diperbolehkan masuk?" Tanya Hilmi.

"tentu saja boleh, kubilang kalau kau adalah hewan peliharan baru ku, yang sangat kusayangi, Otaku pasti terima kok!" kata Himiki.

"Huh! Untung aku gak punya exceed… kalau punya, ribet deh… ini aja ngurusin Natsu & Happy yang setiap hari datang aja ribet" kata Lucy.

'biarin, dia lagi mikirin orang yang dicintai nya, pura-pura gak tau aja' bisik Yolbert.

"baiklah! Waktunya menyamar!" kata Bully.

"tunggu dulu!"

"ada apa Hilmi?" Tanya Lucy.

Sedangkan Himiki, partner nya hanya diem aja liatin Hilmi.

"bagaimana caraku menyembunyikan identitas ku sebagai Fairy Tail's wizard? Dengan baju seperti ini… lambangnya…"

"Ups… maaf Hilmi! Aku lupa memikirkan hal itu!" kata Himiki.

"Bagaimana jika aku meminta Virgo membuatkan baju mantel tebal khusus exceed untuk menutupi lambing di punggung mu itu?" tawar Lucy.

"b-baiklah… tapi sebaik nya kita makan dulu!" kata Bully yang kelaparan.

"BAIK! AKU JUGA SUDAH LAPAR!"

_Saat di restaurant…_

"aku pesan chicken teriayaki" kata Yolbert.

Chicken teriayaki (1)

"ada ikan gurame? Kembung? Tuna? Salmon?" kata Himiki terus membalik lembaran menu hinga sampai ke bagian ikan.

Kurasa mereka memiliki makanan kesukaan sendiri-sendiri. Sedangkan aku belum memesan.

"Eh, salmon deh!"

"aku juga!" jawab Hilmi.

Salmon (2)

"aku udang bakar!" kata Bully.

Udang bakar (1)

"nona mau pesan apa?"

"em, bento saja deh… yang small size, tambah dessert 1 mangkok kecil cheese cake yang ini!" kata Lucy.

Bento, small size (1)

Cheese Cake (1)

"aku mau minum air laut…" kata Himiki gak jelas.

(_**Himiki :**_ "Dasar Author! Masa mesen nya air laut sih! Aku kan pinter ceritanya di FanFic ini! *protes*" _**Author :**_ "Kominasai *nunduk*")

"aku pesen air kelapa 6 buah…" kata Himiki.

Air kelapa (6)

_Selesai makan…_

"Oh, ya! Lucy, kau yang bayar air kelapa nya ya? Please *puppy eyes*"

Lucy hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah "baiklah"

"Yey! Luy~san baik deh!" kata Himiki senang.

"oh ya, tadi aku tambah kelapa nya 1 buah! Bayarin ya?! *Puppy eyes*"

"GAK TERTARIK!" kata Lucy yang kesel akan puppy eyes dari Himiki.

'fufufufuh… gak apa-apa deh… yang penting dibayarin 6' batin Himiki.

"Ya sudah! Thank you, Lucy! Bayarin 6 ya?!" kata Himiki segera berdiri dari kursi.

Selesaai kan lah masalah… lalu beralih pada saat penyamaran….

* * *

_**-Spy of Dark Guild-**_

"Richageus! Lecy! Novala!" sambut seorang perempuan preman berambut hijau.

"hem… kalian telah kembali! Baguslah kalau begitu, kita harus segera menghancurkan guild Raven Tail!"

"setelah ini, tak perlu berlama-lama, kita hancurkan Fairy Tail, setelah Raven Tail, dan Quarto Cerberus!"

_2 Months had already past…_

Lucy Pov

Aku sangat merindukan sosok Natsu. Sosok yang selalu muncul di hadapanku, bersama ku, menolongku, bahkan tidur di kamar ku, namun dalam 2 bulan ini, semuanya telah hilang.

Aku adalah Lucy Heartfillia, kini aku terbiasa dengan nama Lecy… tapi kan lecy nama buah…

"LECY!" (LUCY!) panggil Himiki.

"ada a-" belum selesai, aku bicara, master Otaku menyela pembicaraan ku dengan nya.

"Lecy! Novala! Ini saat nya kita menyerang Fairy Tail, siap-siap!" perintah nya.

Apa?! Menyerang Fairy Tail? Ini semua belum terpikirkan oleh ku sebelum nya, tapi… bagaimana lagi?

Kami bahkan belum mengambil 'The Shine Diamond' juga masih dalam penelitian di ruang bawah tanah guild.

Katanya mereka punya sihir terlarang… tapi apa?

Oh… ingin sekali ku bilang aku demam, tapi tak mungkin kan?

_End of Lucy Pov_

_Himiki Pov_

Aku, Lucy, dan Yolbert sedang menuju Fairy Tail, melalui _'Communication Teleport'_ tanpa bicara pun, kami dapat saling mengerti apa yang kami pikirkan…

_Lucy 'Siapa yang kulawan ya?'_

_Himiki 'Gak tau!'_

_Yolbert 'udah lah, tenang-tenang aja'_

_Lucy 'Gimana aku bisa tenang?'_

_Himiki 'I don't know, miss!'_

_Yolbert 'semoga mereka ingat, kalau kita melawan mereka karena apa…'_

_Himiki 'semoga? Tapi feeling ku, mereka lupa tuh…'_

_Lucy 'Haduh, gak kuat nih, deg-deg an'_

Lucy, deg-degan mulu… dia takut banget sih? Emang kemarin malam dia dapet bayangan apa?

_Himiki 'justru, feeling ku itu… buat kalah/ menang ya? Kalau aku menang, kasihan dia nya lah…'_

_Yolbert 'Kalau kamu bisa menangin!'_

_Himiki 'Oh, jelas bisa lah!'_

_Lucy 'udah! Kok malah ribetin soal itu sih?'_

_Himiki 'Yo, Luce!'_

_Lucy 'HIMIKI! Kok ngomong nya pake Luce sih? Kayak Nats-'_

_Himiki 'kok kata-kata nya dipotong sih? Kayak Natsu kan?'_

_Lucy '…' _(dia blush, tapi gak ketahuan… soal nya kan, yang ke kirim dengan communication teleport, pikiran doang!)

_Himiki 'eh! Kita buat seri aja!'_

'_lihat saja nanti!'_

Lalu, aku mematikan komunikasi nya! Aku melangkah bimbang, tiba-tiba

*BRAK*

Uh! Kukira, aku menabrak seseorang… tau nya malah nabrak tembok…

(MAKANYA! JALAN TUH LIAT KEDEPAN!)

Aku melanjutkan langkah ku,

"Huh! HIMIKI!"

"Gray?"

End of Himiki Pov

Gray Pov

Bull Head… telah mengubah pikiran nya untuk menyerang guild ini! (#DASAR PIKUN)

"Himiki…" geramku.

"apa sih Gray?"

Aku pun langsung menyerang Himiki.

End of Gray Pov

Himiki Pov

Gray melawan ku? Berarti feeling ku bener, kalau dia itu… lupa tentang misi nya, ya kan? Author?

Aku kan gak pernah lupa sama Fairy Tail… itu adalah guild kesayangan ku.

Kesalah pengertian/ pemahaman/ apapun itu…. Yang menyebabkan hal besar dapat terjadi… karena hidup penuh dengan acting dan ekspresi wajah…

Aku tak punya pilihan lain… dari pada boneka sihir Otaku mengetahui nya, lebih baik, kuserang dia!

"ICE MAKE : LANCE!"

Belum kuserang, dia udah nyerang duluan… sabar dong Gray…

Ku ambil tombak itu, kulelehkan dalam satu genggaman air mendidih, dan kuambil lah… tenaga dari air itu…

"Water Canon… Wild Shark!" aku mulai menyerang nya dengan sihir ku.

"agh!"

Kok jatuh sih?

"Ice make : Jail!"

"ngapain ngurung-ngurung Gray? Kan aku bisa langsung keluar… emang nya ada jebakan apa… es sedingin ini pun, aku bisa membebas kan diri sekalipun dari bom es…" sayang nya kata-kata yang mau kuucapkan dalam hati, malah terlanjur kuucapkan keluar suara.

"Ice mage large ape!"

Dan saat es itu membentuk kera yang lucu… aku menahan diri untuk tertawa…

"…?"

Pakai bingung lagi… kalau lawan Lyon, pakai ape sih gak apa-apa… tapi kalau ke aku… *wakawaka…

Kera itu mengerang ku, namun kuhancurkan dengan retakan Celsius air…

Wew.. pakai jurus shark lagi ah…

"Twelve water canon wild shark ofer the sea!" kataku tanpa ekspresi.

Air menggelembung, 12 hiu memutari nya, ada ikatan tajam, dann hiu itu berpisah ke enam bagian, atas, bawah, kiri, kanan, depan, belakang… dan kalau bisa ngitung, yang pasti setiap bagian ada 2 hiu…

Diterobosnya, dari ketajaman hiu tersebut, sebuah ledakan terjadi diantara semua itu, Asap es yang dingin keluar dari situ, semuanya terlihat kabut putih yang dingin, kulihat Gray dalam posisi tangan menyilang kedepan, semua hiu, terhancur oleh nya, tamping es nya mampu menahan seranganku…

Tanpa sengaja, kutepuk kedua tanganku…

"Keluar kan sihir mu… aku tahu kalau itu hanya sihir kecil saja!" Gray memancing emosi ku, namun bukan lah emosi yang muncul dari dalam diri ku, tapi ide licik…

Diam-diam, aku menggerakan air di belakang ku membentuk beruang lalu kudingin kan dengan freezer magic… kubiarkan itu terbentuk di belakang ku… Beruang es itu terbentuk menyerupai patung beku… Dan serangan menggelombang ku, telah selesai… dengan cepat, singat, dan padat namun tidak jelas " #$%^h&*(! "

"hah?" Tanya Gray.

"Ice make : Bear!" kataku kencang.

Ku geser beruang itu dengan air yang belum membeku di dalam nya.

"HAH? ICE MAKER?... BUKAN NYA KAU?" Gray kebingungan, tepat seperti yang ku perkirakan…

Aku segera membuat patung Gray dengan rainbow color agar berwarna.

Lama kemudian, setelah semua warna tercampur menyerupai Gray…

"Ice make : Gray Fullbuster…"

"UUUAAAAAAPAAAAAH?" Gray… *wakawaka* aku guling-guling dilantai melihat reaksi Gray.

Air warna-warni, seperti zart tekstilyang berupa cairan, ku telah keluarkan dar tangan ku, dan kubuat menjadi suatu objek.. tentu api berwarna-warni, begitu pun air!

"Darimana kau…"

_End of Himiki Pov_

_Gray Pov_

Huh? Himiki water dragon sekaligus ice maker? Gimana bisa?

"Hey! Aku bukan ice maker!" kata Himiki.

"Himiki… kenapa kau meng-"

End of Gray Pov

Himiki Pov

Gawat! Dia pasti mau bilang 'menghianati Fairy Tail'

"Water Wing slash!" kataku mencegah nya, kini tenaga ku sudah cukup banyak terkuras akibat bermain-main dengan nya.

_End of Himiki Pov_

_Gray Pov_

Aku menghindari serangan nya. Apa yang membuat Himiki menjadi seperti ini.

"GRAY! Aku bukan Ice Maker!" kata Himiki masih membicarakan hal yang tadi.

Ya, lagi pula aku juga sudah tau, kalau Ice maker itu membuat es nya dengan tangan nya secara langsung, lalu dapat bergerak…tapi yang dibuat nya cuma patung biasa.

Aku segera menyilangkan tangan ku, aku tak punya pilihan lain… "Ice Seal!" aku pun menyegel nya.

_End of Gray Pov_

_Himiki Pov_

Wow! Gray mencoba menyegel ku, emang aku gak bisa apa nge-seal dia?

Kalau waktu itu serangan Yolbert dari bawah, dan serangan ku drai atas, maka kedua nya akan tersegel… tapi ketika ke-dua serangan segel sama element dan berasal dari arah yang sama, maka yang terjadi hanyalah ledakan dari kedua benturan sihir…

"Freezing Water Dragon Magic Art : Water Dragon Seal!" balas ku.

*DUAR* sebuah ledakan besar terjadi, asap es yang dingin… dan pecahan-pecahan es terpencar kemana-mana… aku terpental ke belakang sejauh 2 meter, aku berusaha berdiri… kulihat Gray yang masih tergeletak.

"Gray?" kataku.

_End of Himiki Pov_

_Gray Pov_

Tek# Sekejap aku tergeletak di tanah… apa yang terjadi? Tapi, di pertarungan tadi… kurasa… Himiki masih dalam Penyamaran! Ia tidak melupakan Fairy Tail. Bahkan ia hanya menghindari kata-kata ku yang mau bilang kalau ia menghianati Fairy Tail… tapi, bahkan sifat dan gerak-gerik nya…

*mengingat kembali pertarungan tadi

Ia hanya main-main kan?

"Aku mengerti, Himiki…" kata ku sambil berusaha duduk.

"bagus lah, kalau begitu!" katanya sambil melihat langit yang mendung.

"Makanya, jangan pernah lupa! Jaga ingatan mu baik-baik" kata nya singkat, kurang jelas… tapi sangat kumengerti maksudnya, jika ia memperjelas nya maka Bull Head akan mengetahui nya.

"Bye, Gray!" kata nya sambil melangkah meninggal kan tempat ini, dan mengangkat tangan kanan nya, tanda selamat tinggal yang sudah menjadi tradisi Fairy Tail ( _l'-, )

Sampai diri nya tidak terlihat lagi.

_End of Gray Pov_

* * *

_Di tempat Lucy, __**Lucy **__versus __**Erza**_

"LUCY!" teriak Erza.

Disini terlihat, Erza sama seperti Gray… ia melupakan nya.

"LUCY! KELUAR KAU!"

Namun Lucy hanya terdiam bersama Virgo di bawah Tanah, sedangkan ke-10 golden key nya sedang menyerang Erza.

_Lucy & Virgo_

"Hime, sampai kapan kita harus menyerang nya terus-terusan? Apa pertarungan ini akan selesai… Erza lupa tentang misi nya! Oh ya! Saat aku membaca surat dari mu, kalau kau ada dalam misi penyamaran… kau bilang kau merindukan Natsu.

*blush*

"Hime suka sama Natsu ya?" kata Virgo.

"Ih! Virgo!" kata Lucy sambil menutupi rona merah di pipi nya, jangan bilang kalau pipi nya semerah tomat terus… kan kasihan tomat nya dibawa-bawa ke FanFic Fairy Tail.

_**Erza **__versus __**Aquarius, Taurus, Sagitarius, Scorpio, Carpicorn, Loki, Aries, Cancer, Pisces, Libra.**_

"KYA!"

"Aries!" kata Loki.

"Sand Blaster!"

"Heavens Wheel Armor!"

_Back To Lucy & Virgo_

"Tapi, kalau pun, aku menyukai nya… apa dia juga menyukai ku? Tapi dia telah bersama Lisana kan?"

"kurasa tidak, Hime! Natsu pasti akan memilihmu! Pasti!" hibur Virgo.

Lucy hanya mengangguk "Arigatou, Virgo!"

"LUCY! KENAPA KAU MENGHIANATI FAIRY TAIL? KAU ADALAH ANGGOTA FAIRY TAIL!" kata Erza berusaha menegur Lucy. Tapi jadi nya, malah menghancur kan rencana nya.

_**Di kediaman Otaku…**_

"APA?! MEREKA ADALAH FAIRY TAIL'S WIZARD! BERANINYA MEREKA MENIPU KU!" teriak Otaku, master Bull Head…

-0-0-0-0-0-_**Spy Of Dark Guilds**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"HIMIKI!" panggil Yolbert.

"kenapa?"

"Master Otaku telah mengetahui system penyamaran kita melalui boneka sihir nya melihat Lucy dan Erza bertarung, Erza mengatakan kalau…

_**Flash Back**_

"LUCY! KENAPA KAU MENGHIANATI FAIRY TAIL? KAU ADALAH ANGGOTA FAIRY TAIL!"

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Kok kamu bisa tau? Kamu belum matiin Communication Teleport nya ya?"

"iya" jawab Yolbert.

"Baiklah! Kalau sudah begini! Kita sudah harus memberi tahu yang lainnya!" kata Himiki.

Yolbert pun segera berlari ke guild,

Himiki ke tempat Lucy…

"LUCY! ERZA!" kata Himiki.

"eh… Erza kok gak lagi marah ya?"

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya!" kata Lucy.

"Ya, tapi itu arti nya kita ada dalam bahaya!"

* * *

_**Di guild…**_

"Jadi, mereka masih dalam penyamaran Gray?" Tanya Wakaba.

"Iya!" kata Gray langsung berjalan ke meja bar untuk menyantap makanan nya.

"Gray!" panggil Juvia.

"Juvia?"

Juvia menarik tangan Gray.

"Juvia… tapi, aku belum ma-"

"ini, aku buatkan bento untukmu!" kata Juvia.

Gray mengambil bento itu dan membuka tutup nya, ia mengambil sumpit, dan segera menusukan nya ke bento tersebut. Namun, belum sempat Gray menusuk nya,

"GRAY! PASUKAN BULL HEAD AKAN SEGERA MENYERANG KITA!" teriak Erza.

Gray pun segera berlari keluar guild.

"Loh, makanannya?"

"entar saja! Ini lebih penting!" kata Gray.

"Hua! Gray~sama!" kata Juvia.

"Juvia ayo!" kata Erza.

* * *

_**Natsu pulang dari misi nya…**_

Mata nya sekejap langsung melihat ke arah Lucy.

"LUCE!" kata nya segera menghampiri Lucy, namun ia pun tersandung batu, dan jatuh menimpa Lucy.

"Natsu!" kata Lucy.

"Luce… akhir nya kau pulang juga!" kata Natsu.

"Lucy-san!" kata Gemini.

"Gemini?" Tanya Lucy.

"kami telah mendapat kan the shine diamond nya!" kata Gemi, dan mendapat anggukan dari Mini.

"Arigatou! Gemini!" kata Lucy dengan senyuman nya.

-o-o-o-o-_**Mission Compelte**_-o-o-o-o-o-

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Himiki, Yolbert, Levy…

"kalau menurut ku, dari kertas ini, kenangan tidak ada hubungan nya dengan menghancurkan dunia…" kata Lucy.

"Iya, Lu-chan! Menurut ku juga begitu!" kata Levy.

"Mereka meminta kita memberi nya 'the shine diamond' ini karena mereka berencana menghancurkan dunia. Namun Otaku tidak mengetahui kegunaan nya." Kata Himiki.

"berarti kita dapat mewujudkan 1 permintaan, lalu benda ini akan hancur!" katra Erza.

"Kwah!" Natsu berusaha merebut diamond itu, untuk mewujudkan permintaan nya.

"Hey ini milikku, Natsu!" kata Lucy.

'aku sih males ikut-ikutan rebutan ah!' gumam Himiki yang dari tadi diam aja.

"Lu-chan! Ini milikku!" kata Levy.

Dan terjadilah perdebatan antara mereka… sampai akhir nya, the shine diamond itu jatuh dari meja, namun tidak diketahui mereka yang sedang berdebat.

Himiki yang melihat itu, berkata kepada Yolbert "Yolbert, ku percayakan padamu!" kata Himiki.

Yolbert mengangguk, lalu mengambil nya dan mewujudkan permintaan nya yang bijaksana "I wish that Bull Head doesn't attacked Fairy Tail!"

Dan setelah semua itu terjadi, the shine diamond itu menghilang.

"Wah! Ternyata Yolbert bijaksana ya! Kalau aku yang pegang, pasti aku minta nya, buat kepentingan diri aku sendiri, ya kan? Lu-chan…" kata Levy.

"emh! Kalau yang pegang aku, pasti minta nya yang aneh-aneh!"

"Tadi nya aku mau minta Cheese Cake!" kata Erza.

"Aku gak mau minta apa-apa loh!" kata Himiki santai.

_Lucy Pov_

Akhir nya masalah ini dapat diselesaikan… Yups! Fairy Tail selalu banyak masalah atau pun misi-misi… tapi, itulah yang membuatku merasa lebih kuat! FAIRY TAIL ALWAYS IN MY HEART!

_**-To Be Continued-**_

Gimana cerita nya?

Maaf, nulis nya buru-buru…

**Snipet Film :**

"**Huh, sepi sekali?" tanyaku. **/-/-/-/ ** "Lucy! Ayo!" ajak Natsu. **/-/-/-/ *BRUAK* /-/-/-/ **"Luce, kau taka pa kan?"** /-/-/-/ **"Roar of the fire dragon!"** /-/-/-/ **"Aye! Natsu! Ayo! Kamu harus menang!" **/-/-/-/ **"Kau siapa?"** /-/-/-/ **"Suara mu mirip Fayla, the water dragon"**

_**Closing Story :**_

Happy : "Wow! Natsu! Saat yang telah ditunggu-tunggu!"

Natsu : "heh?"

Happy : "Kau akan mengikuti lomba kelas SS"

Natsu : "WAW!"

Happy : "Yups! Siapa ya lawanmu dalam SS class Compotition nanti?"

Natsu : "hum…"

Happy : "Tapi, sepertinya kau perlu latihan dulu, Natsu!"

Natsu : "Ya, selama ada waktu untuk latihan!"

Natsu & Happy : "READ! NEXT CHAPTER! TRULY EXERCISE!"

Natsu : "I can't waiting!"

Happy : "Aye! Natsu, ayo latihan!"

_**Review Please!**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


	9. Chapter 9 : Truly Exercise!

_Chapter 9 : Truly Exercise_

**SELAMAT TAHUN BARU IMLEK & SELAMAT HARI VALENTINE!**

**.**

_**Author :**_ "Horey! Akhir nya bisa Update juga!"

_**Tetangga Author :**_ "Lama banget, update nya!"

_**Author :**_ "Gomenasai, *pundung* saya gak punya waktu buat ngetik FanFiction ini! Baru sekarang, kesempatan nya! Banyak Ulangan, dan kalau pun liburan, selalu pergi-pergi terus_._ Jadi mohon pengertian nya ya kalau FanFic ini, lama update nya!"

_**Tetangga Author :**_ "Sabar yach!"

_**Author :**_ "ya udah, karena saya sudah kembali, maka… saya berterima kasih akan review-review para Readers semua! Dan… kali ini, Fiore akan mengadakan lomba untuk menjadi kelas SS terbanyak. Namun, sebe-"

_**Tetangga Author :**_ "Sebelum itu, Himiki & Wendy menemukan seseorang misterius, dan mereka juga membicarakan sesuatu!"

_**Author : **_"kok kamu yang lanjutin sih?! Mustinya sebelum ngetik, gak usah di kasih tau duluan deh…"

_**Tetangga Author**_ : "kan sama aja! Siapa pun yang kasih tau, yang penting readers kan ngerti! Ya kan? Readers?!"

_**Readers :**_ "GAK?! *mengepalkan tangan ke arah Tetangga Author*"

_**Kakak Author :**_ "udah ah! Cepetan!"

_**Author :**_ "Aye!"

_**Teman Author :**_ "kapan-kapan bawa temen sekolah Author dong! Masa Cuma temen Les!"

_**Sahabat Author :**_ "Cepet! Udah gak sabar nih!"

_**Author :**_ "Loh? Kok kamu bisa ada disini sih? Di rumah ku? Katanya kamu lagi sakit?!"

_**Sahabat Author :**_ "hehehe… SURPRISE! Alias kejutan! Saya gak sakit! Saya bohong! Saya barusan masuk diam-diam ke ruangan ini… untung nya gak ketahuan! Hehehe…"

_**Author :**_ "Oh! Okey, Happy Reading!"

_**Sahabat Author :**_ "Loh kok gak kaget terkesan-kesan? Ya udah deh… Selamat membaca!"

**Shiawasena dokusho! **Artinya? Sama aja! Yaitu : **Selamat Membaca!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Snipet Film :**

"**Huh, sepi sekali?" tanyaku. **/-/-/-/ ** "Lucy! Ayo!" ajak Natsu. **/-/-/-/ ***BRUAK*** /-/-/-/ **"Luce, kau tak apa kan?"** /-/-/-/ **"Roar of the fire dragon!"** /-/-/-/ **"Aye! Natsu! Ayo! Kamu harus menang!" **/-/-/-/ **"Kau siapa?"** /-/-/-/ **"Suara mu mirip Fayla, the water dragon"**

**Emerge Love at Missions**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**

_**Sebelum nya di chapter 8…**_

"The Shine Diamond?" /-/-/-/ "LUCY! KENAPA KAU MENGHIANATI FAIRY TAIL? KAU ADALAH ANGGOTA FAIRY TAIL!" /-/-/-/ "GRAY! PASUKAN BULL HEAD AKAN SEGERA MENYERANG KITA!" /-/-/-/ "LUCE!" /-/-/-/ "Natsu!" /-/-/-/ "Arigatou! Gemini!" /-/-/-/ "berarti kita dapat mewujudkan 1 permintaan, lalu benda ini akan hancur!" /-/-/-/ "Lu-chan! Ini milikku!" /-/-/-/ "I wish that Bull Head doesn't attacked Fairy Tail!" /-/-/-/

_Lucy Pov_

Akhir nya masalah ini dapat diselesaikan… Yups! Fairy Tail selalu banyak masalah atau pun misi-misi… tapi, itulah yang membuatku merasa lebih kuat! FAIRY TAIL ALWAYS IN MY HEART!

* * *

*DGAR* Malam sudah tiba, hujan turun dengan deras nya… Petir menggelegar, membuat telinga ku sakit.

"Lu-chan!" panggil Levy.

"Levy, ada apa?" Tanya ku.

"sini!" kata nya, sambil menyuruh ku duduk di samping nya.

Aku segera duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan oleh nya.

"Lu-chan, bagaimana hari mu hari ini?" kata nya mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, menyenangkan… akhir nya, aku bisa pulang ke guild kesayangan ku lagi" kata ku segera memberikan jawaban kepada nya.

Mata nya terlihat berinar-binar, dengan mulut nya yang tersenyum.

"Aku senang, kau kembali, Lu-chan! Kupikir, kau melupakan ku!"

"hah? Mana mungkin aku melupakan sahabat ku?" tanyaku.

"hehehe…"

Hujan turun semakin deras, namun semua nya tertutupi oleh kepulangan ku, Himiki, dan Yolbert. Aku terasa nyaman disini, kembali bersama teman-teman ku… dan tentunya… Natsu *Blush* seketika muncul semburat merah di pipiku.

"Luce… kau sakit ya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ah! Tidak kok!" balas ku, sambil menutupi semburat merah di pipiku dengan ke-dua telapak tangan ku.

Tunggu! Hujan? Apa ini berhubungan dengan Juvia?! Aku tak sengaja melihat Juvia yang sedang menuju ke tempat Gray… dan hasil nya, aku diteriaku oleh Juvia.

"Lucy-san! Juvia tidak membuat hujan ini! Bahkan Juvia tidak sedang sedih! Juvia lagi senang-senang dengan Gray-sama kok!" teriak Juvia kesal.

Loh? Aku kan tadi ngomong nya dalam hati… Kok dia bisa tau sih, kalau aku menjadikan dia tersangka dalam cuaca hujan ini?! Wah! Dia bisa baca pikiran ku!

Ah! Palingan dia tau, karena aku menatap nya, sampai seperti itu…

"Lucy! Himiki! Yolbert!" panggil seseorang berambut scarlet indah, namun muka nya sangat seram, melebihi siapapun _#Author dijitak Erza_.

"Ada apa, za?" Tanya Himiki.

"apa kalian mendapat kan uang dari Master Otaku, selama kalian ada di Bull Head?" Tanya Erza.

"Ya! Tentu saja!" kata Yolbert sambil memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Erza.

"Nih!" kata Himiki sambil memberikan uang kepada Erza yang lebih banyak 1 lembar dari Yolbert, Karena Himiki malakin salah satu anggota Bull Head, waktu itu #BRAK# maaf, maksudnya, dikasih tambahan sama Master buat kebutuhan makanan… tapi Himiki gak pakai, soal nya dikasih gratis sama pelayan toko nya, karena LANGGANAN.

Dan saat aku memeriksa uang di kantong ku, kantong ku telah kosong, tanpa se-lembar kertas sedikitpun… 'bagaimana ini?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Luce…?" Tanya Natsu bingung.

"Ada apa Lucy?" Tanya Erza.

"Uang ku… semuanya telah hilang…" kata ku.

Lalu Erza tersenyum dan berkata "Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula uang ini sudah cukup untuk membayar hutang nya!" kata Erza.

"Yosh! Aku merasakan kekuatan ku telah bertambah setelah menjalan kan misi ini!" kata Himiki.

Aku mengangguk setuju akan perkataan nya.

"ya, kurasa begitu!" kata Yolbert.

"fuh… baiklah… waktu nya pulang!"

"Yuhu! Luce…" kata Natsu.

"Natsu?!" Tanya ku bingung.

"Luce! Selama 2 bulan ini… aku selalu tidur di kamar mu! Jadi jangan terkejut jika kamar mu berantakan! Hehehehe…" kata Natsu sambil menunjukan cengiran khas nya.

Oh tidak! Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus segera merapikan nya!

Aku segera meminjam payung dari Mirajane, dan pulang ke apartement ku bersama Natsu, lalu merapikan kamar ku… dan tidur.

_End of Lucy Pov_

* * *

_**-Fairy Tail-**_

_Lucy Pov_

Pagi yang cerah. Aku segera bangun dari kasur ku yang super empuk. Aku teringat kejadian-kejadian masa lalu ku. Sudah 2 bulan berlalu sejak kejadian misi menjadi _'mata-mata' _di Bull Head, pada tanggal 12 Juni, dan sekarang…

OH IYA!, aku hampir saja melupakan SS class compotition, 2 bulan mendatang. Apa aku juga di pilih ya? Masih ada 2 bulan untuk latihan lebih keras.

Aku segera mandi, memakai baju, lalu pergi ke guild Fairy Tail.

_**-o0o-**_

_At guild…_

"Huh, sepi sekali?" tanyaku.

Kenapa jalan-jalan sepi ya? Ini jam berapa?

Aku segera masuk guild dan hanya menemukan Alzack, Bisca, Azuka, Jet, Droy, & Wakaba.

"Hey, Lucy! Kau terlambat!" kata Droy.

"Ada apa?" Tanya ku panik.

"Seluruh masyarakat Fiore di kumpulkan di pusat kota. Magic Council yang memanggil Sedangkan kami di suruh master menjaga guild." Jelas Wakaba.

"oh, arigatou! Minna!"kata ku langsung berlari menuju pusat kota.

Apa Magic Council akan membicarakan tentang SS class Compotition?

Aku sampai di pusat kota, melihat banyak sekali masyarakat Fiore sedang berbaris rapi.

"Hoy, Luce! Aku telah membangunkan mu berkali-kali! Tapi kau tak bangun-bangun!" kata Natsu.

"hehehe, maaf Natsu!" kataku.

*BRAK*

"Keh, GRAY!" kata Natsu kesal karena ditabrak Gray.

"NATSU! JALAN TUH LIAT-LIAT!"

"HEY! KAN KAU, YANG MENABRAK KU! UNDERWEAR PRINCE!" kata Natsu mulai memasang amarah nya.

"OH! KAU MAU BERTARUNG YA?! FLAMES HEAD? OTAK API?"

"Oh! JADI ITU MAUMU? Hah?"

Oh tidak! Mereka bertengkar lagi!

"huh! GRAY! NATSU!" teriak Erza.

"kah! Kakakaka… E-Er… Erz…" kata Natsu gugup, juga merinding.

"Erza…" kata Gray.

"Kau tahu ini dimana?" Tanya Erza dengan suara lantang.

"t-tau!" kata Gray.

"T… ti-dak ta-u" kata Natsu gugup sekaligus mengeja.

Oh tidak! Dalam keadaan Erza lagi marah begini, kenapa Natsu malah bilang tidak tahu?

"INI TEMPAT UMUM! BANYAK WIZARD DARI GUILD LAIN! JUGA MASYARAKAT FIORE!" kata Erza mencekram lengan baju Natsu.

Oh, aku tak teka melihat nya, Lebih baik aku pergi!

_**-o0o-**_

Huh! Akhir nya acara ini selesai juga. Seperti yang ku pikirkan sebelum nya, magic council akan memberitakan tentang SS class compotition.

_(Gak diceritain gimana Magic Council memberitakan nya! Soal nya lama & panjang. Magic council cerewet, ngomong nya gak selesai-selesai. #Author digebukin Lahar-sama!)_

_End of Lucy Pov_

* * *

_**-Fairy Tail-**_

_At guild…_

"Baiklah, aku akan memilih 10 orang untuk mengikuti lomba kelas SS Class Compotition… yaitu :

_o Natsu_

_o Gray_

_o Erza_

_o Lucy_

_o Gajeel_

_o Wendy_

_o Laxus_

_o Himiki_

_o Yolbert_

_o Romeo_"

"J-Juvia tak terpilih ya?" Tanya Juvia pada diri sendiri dan menjawab sendiri, "Ya".

"Lucy! Do your best!" kata Levy menyemangati.

"Ya!" jawab Lucy.

"Gehee" kata Gajeel.

Lucy, Natsu, Happy, segera pergi ke apartement Lucy.

_At Lucy home…_

"Happy! Lucy! Ayo berangkat!" ajak Natsu.

"Aye!" kata Happy.

"Huh! Baik, aku sudah siap!" kata Lucy.

"SS Class Compotition…" gumam Natsu.

"huh!" keluh Happy.

"Sampai…" kata Lucy.

Lucy Pov

"Lucy! Ayo!" ajak Natsu

"ya!" jawab ku segera berlari dan…

*BRUAK* "auch!" kataku kesakitan karena terjatuh.

"Luce, kau tak apa kan?" kata Natsu panic dan segera menolong ku.

"Aku tak apa! Tapi kakiku…" aku memegang kaki ku yang kesakitan karena tergelincir.

Tanpa ragu, Natsu menggendongku, dan menaruh ku di atas ranjang sebuah pondok.

"Lucy, cepat sembuh ya!" kata Natsu. Aku menganggukan kepala ku.

Oh, kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan mencintai nya… masalah nya dia milik Lisana. Apa Natsu akan mengingkari janjinya?

End of Lucy

Natsu segera keluar dari pondok untuk latihan.

* * *

_**-Fairy Tail : Truly Exercise-**_

"Roar of the fire Dragon!" kata Natsu segera menyerang dari dalam sungai.

"Aye! Natsu! Ayo! Kau harus menang!" kata Happy menyemangati.

Natsu segera keluar dari air dan memberikan cengiran khas nya kepada partner kecil nya itu.

Selanjut nya, seperti biasa, yang dilakukan sebelum test kelas S…

"HYA!" Natsu segera mendorong batang kayu yang sangat besar, yang mengarah ke diri nya, bagaikan ayunan.

"GO! NATSU!" kata Happy.

"Heh! I'm fired up!" kata Natsu.

"Natsu, ayo!"

Dengan semangat, Natsu melanjutkan latihan nya.

At Himiki's Home…

Himiki Pov

Aku segera masuk ke ruangan apartemen ku bersama Wendy.

"Himiki-chan?" Tanya Wendy melihat ku hanya terdiam duduk di kasur.

"ya!" jawab ku singkat.

Aku segera memberikan barang dan langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi ( Pastinya untuk mandi.)

-173 detik (WOY! Yang bener!)

Okey, perhitungan di mulai!

0 detik

0,1 detik

0,2 detik

0,3 detik

0,4 detik

Kelamaan!

10 detik

30 detik

1 menit

1 menit, 10 detik

1 menit, 30 detik

2 menit

Masih kelamaan!

2 menit

3 m3nit

Faster please!

24 jam (UAAPAAH?)

#PRAK# TOO FAST! Gak sampai 24 jam kali! X3

9, 99 menit kemudian…

"huh" terdengar suara Wendy dari dalam.

"KYA!" *BRUAK*

"ah?" Tanya ku langsung keluar (sudah selesai mandi dan pakai baju)

"ugh!" kata Wendy kesakitan.

"Wendy? Kok bosa jatuh?" tanyaku heran

_**Skip Time (**__** 20 menit)**_

Aku segera berjalan ke hutan untuk latihan bersama Wendy.

"huh, ayo mulai!" kataku segera mempersiapkaan diri untuk latihan.

"Water Dragon Roar!" kataku.

"Sky Wing Slash!" kata Wendy segera mengiris pohon di depan nya.

*sek* *sek* *sek*

"Hum, suara apa?" tanyaku.

"kurasa ada di balik semak-semak, Himiki-san" kata Wendy.

"Baik, akan ku periksa…"

Aku segera mencari sosok tersebut.

Huh? Kok tidak ada apa-apa sih?

Kosong…

Aku segera menengok ke belakang, namun saat itu juga, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengarah ke arah ku dari atas. Aku berusaha menghindari nya…

*BRUAK* sebuah pukulan dari beton yang sangat keras, seperti armor terberat Erza, dengan cepat mengenai kepala ku.

"UGH!" kataku kesakitan.

Apakah ini sihir untuk menjadi kelas SS? Kenapa dia disini? Dan siapa dia?

Aku pun langsung tak sadarkan diri (pingsan) karena serangan mendadak nya, yang bisa bikin jantungan…

_End of Himiki Pov_

_Normal Pov_

"KYA!" jerit Wendy.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" kata Wendy.

Namun serangan itu sama sekali tidak mengenai nya. Orang tersebut dapat bergerak dan terbang dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

"huh! Anak kecil…" kata orang tersebut meledek, lalu segera menyerang Wendy dengan Samurai kecil nya.

"Ugh" ringis Wendy kesakitan, karena luka goresan di tangan nya.

"BLACK UNION!" kata seorang nenek misterius.

"BASTARD…!" kata orang bertopeng tadi, dan langsung melarikan diri.

"Uh?" kata Wendy kebingungan.

"ikut aku!" kata nenek misterius tersebut sambil membawa Himiki. Diikuti Wendy yang terluka parah…

* * *

_Himiki Pov_

Perlahan aku membuka mataku.

"Wah! Nenek! Dia sudah bangun!" kata seorang anak yang tidak kukenal.

"hai! Nama ku Sina!"

"Himiki!"

"Himiki, kau sudah bangun!" kata Wendy.

"Wendy?" Tanya ku.

"Tadi kau pingsan" kata Wendy.

"oh!" jawabku.

"Ini dimana?" kataku melihat sekeliling lalu berdiri kebingungan.

"kau sudah bangun?" Tanya nenek yang nama nya… '?' Gak tau deh!

Siapa dia? Kenapa suara nya terdengar familiar?

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti nya ke ruang makan.

"Ini" kata nenek itu memberi beberapa ikan-ikan kecil dan tahu.

Dengan lahap, aku pun memakan ikan nya.

Sedangkan Wendy masih mengambil tahu-tahu.

Ya, makanan sederhana lah… 'ikan asin & tahu' (kenapa makanan khas Indonesia?) praktis! Ada di WarTeg (?)

"Jadi, Sina itu cucu mu?" Tanya ku sambil melahap beberapa ikan-ikan kecil yang rasanya asin banget! (Ngomong + makan = kesedak!)

"sebenar nya sih… bukan, aku menemukan nya dijalan saat dia berumur 2 tahun. Dia tak punya keluarga!" jelas nenek tersebut.

"Oh ya! Nama nenek siapa?" tanyaku ragu-ragu dengan suara nya yang mirip Fayla, the water dragon.

"Yolirushu" jawab nenek itu.

"Oh… suara mu mirip Fayla, the water dragon" kataku.

"uh? Apa kau?" Tanya Wendy.

"Sebenar nya kau siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"emh? Baiklah… tak perlu disembunyikan lagi! Aku sebenar nya adalah… Fayla dari Edolas!" kata Yolirusuhu.

"EDO FAYLA!" kata kami berdua kaget.

"Ya, aku juga pernah bertemu para naga-naga. Terutama Fayla, dia menyuruh ku memberikan ini padamu!" kata Yolirushu/ Edo Fayla menyerahkan selembar kertas.

* * *

_**Dear Himiki,**_

_Himiki, kau pelajari 2 sihir ini ya! Maafkan ibu… ibu harus meninggalkan mu, ini pun karena ancaman Acnologia. Dan Acnologia sangat mudah menemukan naga, maka itu dragon slayer harus terpisah dengan naga… Tapi sihir dragon slayer telah tersetting untuk membantai naga!_

_Ok, pelajari ke-2 sihir ini!_

_# Purely Holy Dragon_

_# Dragon Force_

_Purely Holy Dragon, sihir naga murni penuh kesucian. Sihir berupa air terang yang tidak dapat ditembus serangan apapun, sihir atau pun bukan sihir! Sihir yang hanya dapat dilakukan saat hati sedang ada dalam keadaan tenang._

_Dragon Force… ya, mungkin kau sudah tahu tentang yang ini! Sihir pembasmi kejahatan! Sihir ini termasuk sihir lagendaris, kamu harus bisa mengendalikan nya! Walau sihir ini tidak mampu untuk mengalahkan Acnologia, tapi minimal… sihir ini dapat digunakan saat Acnologia sedang lengah, dan menanggapi kelemahan manusia yang jauh berada dibawah tingkatan kekuatan nya dengan tawa nya yang sangat sombong._

_Kuharap kau dapat mempelajari nya dengan baik. Ingat, kedua sihir itu berlawanan. Jika digunakan secara bersamaan dalam waktu singkat, akan menyebabkan kelelahan luar biasa._

_So, good luck!_

* * *

_**-o0o-**_

"FAYLA!" kataku senang.

"Uh?" kata Wendy.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ancaman Acnologia? Dan…" Wendy memberikan selembar kertas pada Edo Fayla.

* * *

_**Dear Wendy,**_

_Wendy, semoga kau menemukan kertas ini di pulau tenrou. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kuberi tahu kan padamu… pertama, kamu harus mempelajari ke-dua sihir ini, yaitu, Sky Dragon Force & Holy Sky Wave! Kuharap, kau mendapatkan kertas ini setelah mendapat 2 sihir yang kutitipkan pada Edo-Grandine…Aku mencatat cra-cara nya di belakang… Wendy, Acnologia sudah mulai berkeliaran kembali di dekat tempat kau berada… semua naga mungkin berhak memberi tahu ini pada anak nya. Namun, setiap naga memiliki beberapa element untuk dipelajari yang berbeda-beda… seperti Natsu yang attacker, dan kau yang defence… ada juga yang harus belajar dengan terus menyerang, terus menahan, atau pun yang harus membaca buku nya, sihir paling rumit, magical dragon slayer… well, Wendy! Sebenar nya kita dapat bertemu di Pulau Hoko No Dragon Land. Baiklah… Good Luck Wendy!_

* * *

"Hoko No Dragon Land, tempat perkumpulan naga-naga. Naga-naga tinggal di tempat itu dengan damai, namun apa jadinya, ancaman dari seseorang yang telah berubah menjadi naga ini membuat naga-naga hidup dalam kesengsaraan" jelas Edo Fayla.

"Jadi, jika kita berhasil membunuh Zeref dan Acnologia, kita dapat melepaskan naga-naga?" Tanya Wendy.

"Mungkin" kata Yolirushu/ Edo Fayla.

"Tapi setahuku, Zeref itu hanya dipengaruhi oleh roh kejahatan nya sendiri kan? Dia mempunyai 2 jiwa? Saat orang-orang berkata kalau dia ada dalam proses yang disebut 'tidur', tapi menurut ku, justru dia sudah ada dalam keadaan yang seharus nya. Ia telah sadar, dalam jiwa baik nya yang telah bertobat, namun penyembah Zeref mengembalikan jiwa jahat nya kembali, dengan tujuan… memimpin kejahatan di bumi ini, padahal jika Zeref tidak lengah dalam mengontrol diri nya, dia pasti bisa mengendalikan sihir hitam nya aga tidak kekuar dan memusnahkan sesuatu setiap detik nya!" kata ku.

"Ya, tapi tetap saja! Kalau Zeref harus mati!" kata Edo Fayla.

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa mereka harus meninggalkan kita?" Tanya Wendy.

"bukan kah seharus nya kau sudah tahu?" Tanya Edo Fayla.

Wendy menggelengkan kepala nya, dan aku pun terlihat penasaran.

"Dragons, naga-naga yang dulu berkuasa atas bumi, dan dibenci oleh seluruh manusia. Untuk itu, para Dragons mau menyelamatkan manusia, dan dijadikan nya Dragon Slayer. Tapi, manusia-manusia yang diajari dan diberi cinta kasih oleh naga juga pada akhir nya membunuh naga-naga itu sendiri. Bahkan ada naga yang berkepikiran untuk mati saja. Manusia yang tak berperasaan seprti Sting & Roque, dan pasti nya! Acnologia! Walaupun masih banyak mansuia lain yang membunuh naga. Acnologia terlalu banyak menggunakan Dragon Slayer Magic, sehingga berubah menjadio naga-naga. Bukan kah kau sudah di beri tahu oleh Emerald Dragon Spirit, Wendy?" Tanya Edo Fayla.

"hehehe… sudah sih!" jawab Wendy.

"jadi, jika kita memakai Dragon Slayer Magic berlebihan, kita akan berubah menjadi naga? Bagaimana cara membatasi nya?" Tanya ku.

"Huh! Belum ada manusia yang tahu soal itu…" kata Edo Fayla.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas semuanya Yolirusuhu-san!" kata kami berdua.

"Bye!" kata kami.

"Selamat tinggal!"

Kami pun segera pergi keluar untuk mempelajari sihir-sihir yang kami dapat kan dari naga kami masing-masing.

Pelajaran yang kami dpat hari ini! Mengenai naga-naga! Terus menggali informasi, sampai kami bisa bertemu dengan ayah/ ibu naga kami masing-masing… di pulau Dragon No Hoko Land…

Orang tua kami terpaksa meninggal kan kami, mungkin awal nya, mereka merasa kasihan pada kami yang terlantar, lalu berkepikiran untuk menjadi kan kami dragon slayer, tapi entah kenapa, mereka menjadi sayang kepada kami, dan menjadi kan kami anak nya, sampai pada saat dunia kegelapan datang… mereka terpaksa harus meninggalkan kami. Hingga kami berkumpul bersama di guild Fairy Tail…

_End of Himiki Pov_

* * *

_**-Fairy Tail-**_

_Skip Time_

Hari sudah berganti malam yang gelap, Himiki dan Wendy segera pulang ke guild.

"Wendy!" sambut Carla.

"Carla! Ayo terus kan main caturnya! Lalu makan ikan!" kata Happy.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau minum the bersama Wendy saja!" kata Carla.

"HUA! Natsu! Lucy! Help Me!" teriak Happy.

"ahahahaha" semua mage tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ara-ara, Wendy! Himiki! Bagaimana latihan kalian hari ini?" Tanya Mirajane.

Himiki hanya tersenyum.

"Kami menemukan Edo Fayla!" jelas Wendy.

"Edo Fyla?" Tanya Natsu.

"Gehee, kapan giliran kita menemukan Edo Metalicana & Edo Igneel?" Tanya Gajeel.

"Baiklah, besok kita akan ke luar kota Magnolia, latihan di tempat yang jauh! Pergi naik kereta!" kata Erza.

"Oh No!" kata Natsu & Gajeel.

_**-o0o-**_

_Skip Time_

_Himiki Pov_

Night…

"hey! Himiki!" kata Timsu tiba-tiba.

"Waaah! Timsu! Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya ku.

"oh, hanya ingin bicara!" kata Timsu.

Aku terdiam.

"Yeah, you know about Lucy the first visitor to the celestial spirit world right?" Tanya Timsu.

"YA! Ini sudah malam… sana pulang ke dunia mu!" kataku segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh ku.

"Hey! Maksud mu kau ingin menjadikan kami sebagai tamu ke-2?" Tanya ku kaget, ketika aku baru sadar akan maksud perkataan nya. Lalu segera membuka setengah bagian selimut ku.

Timsu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Siapa aja?"

"Terserah!"

"Aku, Hilmi, Yolbert, Bully, Mirajane, Elfman, & Lisana?" tanyaku.

"Ya, baiklah!"

"kita akan berkumpul di pusat kota!"

Aku segera menarik selimut ku kembali, lalu tidur.

* * *

_Next Day_

"hai, Himiki! Timsu nya mana?"

"Tuh!" kata ku menunjuk ke belakang.

"sudah siap kan?" Tanya Timsu segera merubah pakaian kami menjadi pakaian dunia celestial.

"KWAAAAH!"

"sampai!" kata Timsu.

"ah… pusing!" kataku.

"Hai, my friend!" kata sang raja di celestial spirit world.

"h-hai" jawab kami.

"sebentar saja yah…!" usul ku.

"yaaah… ya sudah deh…" kata Timsu.

"WAW! So Many Nicholas!"

"pun pun pun pun" kata semua Nicholas.

"pun… pun!"

"ahahahaha!" tawa Mirajane & Lisana.

"lucu nya…" kata Lisana.

"ouh, yang mana ya, Mia ku?" kata ku sambil melihat para Nicholas.

"hn? Himiki, kurasa sebaik nya kau harus memberi ahu Lucy kalau kau punya Nicholas…" kata Mirajane.

"itu baru nama nya pria sejati!" kata Elfman.

"aku bukan pria, Elfman! Dan Mira-ne! Aku pasti akan memberitahu nya! Tapi ini bukan saat nya!" kataku.

"terserah!" kata Mirajane.

"MIA!" sapaku.

"Mia & Plue, dua dari 12 Nicholas yang dapat menciptakan sebuah bintang jika di pertemukan secara bersama" kata Raja Celestial Spirit World.

"hah?" Tanya semuanya.

"Jadi, jika ke-12 nicholas tersebut dikeluarkan dan saling bertemu pada satu tempat, maka tercipta 1 bintang?"

"ya, bintang itu beguna untuk melengkapi 1 bintang yang kurang dari galaxy lain, untuk menciptakan 1 celestial spirit yang baru di galaxy tersebut… dan sekarang… sudah generasi sampai golden key ke-23!"

"Himiki-chan… bagaimana kabar Lucy-sama?" Tanya Carpicorn.

"Dia baik-baik saja!" jawab ku.

"oh, benarkah? Aku senang mendengar nya!" kata Loke/ Leo.

"Master!"

"oh! Hoiki!" panggil ku.

"hah? Yang ini apa lagi?" Tanya Yolbert.

"ahahaha… ini silver key spirit!" kata ku.

"apa gunanya?" Tanya Yolbert melihat dari atas sampai bawah.

"Okey, Hoiki terlihat seperti seekor serigala kecil, warna nya bisa berubah-ubah sesuai yang ia mau, ia tak dapat menyerang sama sekali, liat saja kuku nya! Gunanya adalah untuk mendeteksi kejujuran seseorang atau bisa juga untuk membongkar rahasia kecil seseorang, seperti… menyelidiki masa lalu seseorang, Hoiki hanya mendapat kontrak untuk keluar setiap 2 bulan sekali. Ya, mungkin cukup itu saja penjelasan nya.

"oh! Tapi kurasa Hoiki lucu!"

"ya, kurasa juga begitu!" kata Hilmi.

* * *

Setelah bermain cukup lama, kami memutuskan untuk pulang agar tidak dianggap hilang oleh Fairy Tail.

Setelah menghitung kalau kami telah kehilangann waktu selama 3 hari, 18 jam; _(gak perlu dikasih tau cara ngitung nya kan? Author hitung sendiri aja! Gak mungkin salah kok!) _maka…

"Sudah ya! Kami mau pulang!" kataku.

"Ya sudah, terima kasih! Bye…" kata semuanya.

Kurasa lama-lama Lucy akan mengetahui sendiri siapa aku! Tunggu saat nya! Lucy Heartfillia.

And than you Timsu, you teached me every thing.

Timsu, golden key ke-23.

**_-To Be Continued-_**

**Note : **

**_Celestial Spirit_**** merupakan arwah-arwah yang terbentuk dari bintang-bintang dilangit yang biasa disebut galaxy. Seperti yang terbentuk pada Aquarius, Pisces, Aries, Taurus, Cancer, Leo/ Loke, Virgo, Sagitarius, Libra, Scorpio, Gemini, dan Carpicorn. Mereka tidak dapat mati akibat serangan dari musuh, mereka hanya akan kembali ke dunia nya. Kecuali, kalau raja dari Celestial Spirit World yang memusnahkan nya.**

**.**

**Bintang-bintang yang berkumpul itu harus berjumlah 1 miliar , namun beberapa Galaxy hanya mempunyai 999.999.999 bintang, contoh nya galaxy milik Timsu. Memang dulu semua galaxy mempunyai 1 miliar bintang, maka semua golden key sudah ada di bumi ini! Tapi karena suatu masalah yang belum diketahui, salah satu bintang dari beberapa galaxy jatuh, dan itu yang orang sebut bintang jatuh. Dengan bertemu nya ke-12 nicholas pilihan di bumi ini, bintang ke-1 miliar tercipta, sedangkan munculah roh Celestial baru, dan kuncinya akan terus ada di muka bumi, sampai ada yang menggambil nya, untuk menjadi master nya.**

**.**

**Timsu adalah salah satu dari bintang ciptaan para Nicholas. Timsu adalah golden key ke-23. Ke-12 Zodiack telah tercipta dengan sesungguh nya, saat terbentuk nya celestial world. Dan juga ada nya golden key ke-13 sampai ke-23 yang kini masih di misterikan.**

* * *

**_Sahabat Author :_** "Waw! Chapter ini banyak pengetahuan nya!"

**_Author :_** "ya, campuran dari 'penjelasan tentang galaxy yang merupakan kumpulan dari miliaran bintang'; 'Opichius yang merupakan golden key ke-13…' dan 'Ide Author mengenai adanya golden key misteri lagi, setelah misteri golden key ke-13 yang dipegang Yukino Agria telah terbongkar' digabung semuanya, sampai menghasilkan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang 'Istimewa'?"

* * *

**_Snippet Film :_**

**_"bolehkah aku bergabung dengan Fairy Tail?" _**_/-/-/-/** "Hey, apa sihir mu?" **/-/-/-/** "ERZA SCARLET from FAIRY TAIL versus…**/-/-/-/** "hem, titania…" **/-/-/-/** A surprise for you, Lucy Heartfillia **/-/-/-/** "THE STAR OF NICHOLAS?!"**_

**_Closing Story :_**

Happy : "AYE!"

Natsu : "kali ini apalagi?"

Happy : "Hum, kurasa next chapter SS Class compotition dimulai!"

Natsu : "Waw! Kurasa aku memang sudah siap!"

Happy : "Aye!"

Natsu : "Ya, baiklah!"

Natsu & Happy : "Read! Next Chapter! SS CLASS COMPOTITION!"

Happy : "Natsu, apakah kau akan memenangkan nya?"

Natsu : "Ya pasti!"

* * *

**Review Please!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10 : SS Class Compotition

Chapter 10 : SS Class Compotition

**Author :** "ohayou~ minna! Gomen, update nya lama banget! Jadwal hidup saya selalu dipenuhi ulangan-ulangan, dan ujian. Sibuk dan sibuk =.= Udah berapa bulan ya gak update?"

**Sahabat Author** : "Gak tau! Gak ngitung! dan gak mau tau!"

**Tetangga Author** : "Eh, lu umur berapa sih, Author?!"

**Author** : "Kenapa tiba-tiba lu nanya umur gue?"

**Tetangga Author** : "Ya gak apa-apa!"

**Author** : "oh, berarti gak usah dijawab dong..."

**Sahabat Author** : "12 tahun kali?!"

**Author** : "Apa aku terlihat setua itu? Bahkan seorang sahabat tidak tahu umur sahabat nya sendiri..."

**Sahabat Author** : "Hehehe... berapa sih? 11? atau 10?"

**Author** : "Nanti aku kasih tau setelah yang satu ini. Silahkan membaca!"

* * *

**Snippet** **Film :**

**"bolehkah Aku bergabung dengan Fairy Tail?" **/-/-/-/ **"Hey, apa sihir mu?" **/-/-/-/ **"ERZA SCARLET from FAIRY TAIL versus...** /-/-/-/ **"hem, titania..."** /-/-/-/ **A surprise for you, Lucy Heartfillia** /-/-/-/ **"THE STAR OF NICHOLAS?!"**

* * *

**Emerge Love at Missions  
**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**

**Sebelum nya di chapter 9...**

_"Baiklah, aku akan memilih 10 orang untuk mengikuti lomba kelas SS Class Compotition… yaitu :_

_o Natsu_

_o Gray_

_o Erza_

_o Lucy_

_o Gajeel_

_o Wendy_

_o Laxus_

_o Himiki_

_o Yolbert_

_o Romeo"_

_"Lucy! Ayo!" ajak Natsu_

_"ya!" jawab ku segera berlari dan…_

_*BRUAK* "auch!" kataku kesakitan karena terjatuh._

_"Luce, kau tak apa kan?" kata Natsu panic dan segera menolong ku._

_"Oh… suara mu mirip Fayla, the water dragon" kataku._

_"uh? Apa kau?" Tanya Wendy._

_"Sebenar nya kau siapa?" tanyaku penasaran._

_"emh? Baiklah… tak perlu disembunyikan lagi! Aku sebenar nya adalah… Fayla dari Edolas!" kata Yolirusuhu._

_Kurasa lama-lama Lucy akan mengetahui sendiri siapa aku! Tunggu saat nya! Lucy Heartfillia._

_And than you Timsu, you teached me every thing._

_Timsu, golden key ke-23._

* * *

**Chapter 10 : SS Class Compotition**

A day before SS class Compotition...

"Hai, Master!" kata Erza yang baru pulang dari misi sambil membawa seseorang yang masih berumur 11 tahun.

"Huh?" tanya semua nya kebingungan.

"H-hai, ak-ku Tazaki. B-bolehkah aku bergabung dengan Fairy Tail?" tanya nak tersebut sedikit gugup.

"Ya, tentu saja!" jawab Mirajane.

"Hey! Apa sihir mu?" tanya Natsu.

"A-aku..."

"Huh?" tanya semuanya gak sabaran.

"Aku adalah-"

"Aku pulang!" kata Yolbert yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu bersama Bully.

'waw' gumam Tazaki saat melihat pedang diamond di tangan Yolbert.

"..."

"eh? kenapa, Erza?" Tanya Lucy.

"Kita telah mempunyai diamond maker. fairy tail Akan kaya, Dan Yolbert tidak perlu mencari diamond lagi..." Kata Erza.

"eh? jadi Tazaki diamond maker?" tanya Lucy.

Erza mengangguk.

"Tazaki diamond maker?!" kata Yolbert Keras setelah mendengar pembicaraan Erza Dan Lucy.

"I-iya" jawab Tazaki.

"HOREY! FAIRY TAIL MEMPUNYAI DIAMOND MAKER!" Teriak semuanya.

* * *

_SS Class Compotition_

"THE SS CLASS COMPOTITION HAS STARTED!" seru seorang pengacara di lapangan dengan lacrima yang mengelilingi nya.

"A Team From _**BLUE PEGASUS**_!"

"ICHIYA! HIBIKI! REN! EVE! and the new member, RUGIF!"

Penonton bersorak-sorak ria...

"A Team From _**LAMIA SCALE**_!"

"LYON! CHELIA! DASTICH! (anggota baru di Lamia Scale-karangan Author-) YUKA! AND TOBY!"

"A Team from _**MERMAID HEEL**_!"

"KAGURA! ARANIA! BETH! RISLEY! MILIANA!"

"A Team from a new guild, _**FLASH WICKED**_!"

"FERSHO! WAREGER! HARGINA! GUARDIN! KOROYAKU!"

"A Team from a new guild, _**GHOST WING**_!"

"GRANLIE! WOLTH! HAVAIZE! NATSAR!"

"A Team from the best guild,_** FAIRY TAIL**_!"

"NATSU! LUCY! ERZA! GRAY! GAJEEL! WENDY! LAXUS! HIMIKI! YOLBERT! ROMEO!"

"Eh? siapa dua orang itu?" kata seorang penonton sambil menunjuk ke arah Himiki & Yolbert.

"Siapa mereka? Kenapa gak Mystogan... atau Juvia, Mirajane?"

"Gerh! Bisa nya cuman ngeremehin orang lain aja!" geram Himiki & Yolbert.

"Akan ku hajar dia!" kata Yolbert.

"Woy! Woy! Sabar Woy!"

"Siapa tuh yang ngomong woy-woy?" tanya Himiki.

"Penonton kali...?!" jawab Yolbert asal.

"Ara-ara! Yang ngomong kan Laxus" kata Mirajane sweetdrop.

"Siapa tuh yang ngomong ara-ara?" tanya Himiki lagi.

Mirajane setengah shock, masa gak tau suara nakama nya sendiri?

"Fairy Tail hebat lho! Mereka 10 orang lho! Iya lho! Hebat lho!"

"siapa tuh yang ngomong lho-lho?" tanya Himiki.

"Eh-eh! Lagi Sabertooth tuh! Dengerin!" kata Yolbert tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Himiki yang gak penting.

"Siapa tuh yang ngomong eh-eh?" tanya Himiki, dan Himiki pun mendapat jitakan dari Yolbert. *DBRAK*

"A Team From _**S******__ab_ertooth!"

"MINERVA! GRAPIVIA! (new member) STING! ROQUE! RUFUS! ORGA! AINUKA and YOOZIKARA! (new member)"

-_**START o0o NOW**_-

"From FAIRY TAIL : ERZA SCARLET! From GHOST WING : GRANLIE ORTASBART!"

"hem, titania..."

"Requip : Blast Soul Enternal Flames!" kata Granlie segera mengubah baju nya menjadi armor api nyala, dengan tampeng emas di masing-masing lengan nya, rambut hijau nya tertutupi oleh helem warna merah terus ada api di atas nya, tangannya memegang pedang api, dan pokoknya semua nya serba api! kaki nya dilindungi oleh serigala berbulu, namun lebih terlihat seperti 'ilusi serigala' api!

"Eh? Requip?" tanya Erza pada diri nya sendiri.

"Ghost of the lightning hell!" sihir itu berupa ranting-ranting pohon raksasa yang terbentuk dari asap-asap, lalu daun nya membuka dan perlahan ilusi binatang-binatang buas atau mungkin bisa di sebut monster.

Monster-monster itu terus berusaha menyerang Erza dan mencari titik terlemah nya. Namun Erza dapat menangkis nya dengan cepa melalui pedang-pedang nya.

Ranting-ranting pohon itu kemudian membentuk lingkaran sihir dan mengelilingi Erza.

"Adamintine Armor!" kata Erza segera mengubah armor nya menjadi armor raksasa dan mematahkan ranting-ranting sihir tersebut.

"menarik..." kata Granlie dengan gaya sombong khas milik nya.

"DRAGONS SKULL!" serangan itu meluncur cepat ke arah Erza dan tertahan oleh pedang Erza yang lebih besar dari sebelum nya.

'Secepat itu kah, ia dapat merubah armor nya?' pikir Granlie.

Erza mengubah armor nya menjadi baju andalan nya, Japanese Cloth.

"Light Agirity Armor!" kata Granlie.

*XING* kedua pedang itu bertepatan membentuk huruf_ x_.

Pedang itu mengarah ke bawah dan berhasil ditangkis Erza.

Namun serangan tersebut terus datang tanpa berhenti.

"Flight Armor!" kata Erza, seketika armor nya berubah lagi menjadi baju bermotih seperti macan tutul, dengan kedua pedang tipis yang berkali-kali terlempar ke arah Granlie. Tapi entah kenapa, serangan itu tidak pernah berhasil mengenai Granlie.

Erza segera mengubah armor nya menjadi Giants Armor.

"Thunder Holy Terier!" kata Granlie lagi.

"Requip : Bluemen-"

"Hosh! Ya sudah lah, aku akan langsung memakai armor terbaik ku." kata Granlie.

(Padahal Erza nya aja belum kenapa-napa =.=")

"Meteor Giant's Concrete!" Dan muncul lah sebuah beton yang sangat besar dan berat, juga memiliki pisau-pisau kecil di pinggiran nya. Kaki nya bergerak lebih cepat 10 kali lipat dari biasanya. Pedang raksasa nya terayun-ayun di langit. Armor nya berwarna seperti emas mengkilap.

_-Fairy Tail Team-_

"em, eh..." kata Wendy.

"eh? Ada apa? Wendy?" tanya semua nya kepada Wendy (kecuali Laxus)

"Orang itu... orang yang waktu itu muncul dan hilang tiba-tiba kan?" tanya Wendy.

"Eh? kau pernah melihat nya?" tanya Lucy.

Wendy mengangguk pelan. "Waktu itu, waktu aku dan Himiki pergi latihan." jelas Wendy.

"eh?" tanya Natsu.

_-Back to Erza-_

"Huh, hahahaha..." Granlie tertawa puas setelah menunjukan armor nya yang bisa dibilang 'WOW' Ia menatap kelangit dan membusungkan dada nya, lalu segera mengayunkan pedang besar itu ke Erza.

Erza harus bergerak cepat, atau ia akan terkena akibat nya. "Black Wing Armor!" dan inilah armor tercepat nya.

"Black Wing Armor...?" Granlie berkeringat dingin.

*XING* satu serangan berhasil mengenai punggung nya, karena rupa nya Granlie belum menggerakan badan nya sama sekali. Apa yang sebenar nya terjadi? Mengapa Granlie bisa langsung jatuh tak berdaya hanya karena sekedar mendengar 'black wing armor'? Apa ada masalah dengan itu?

**"GRANLIE DOWN! THE WINNER IS ERZA SCARLET FROM FAIRY TAIL!"**

* * *

"Jerk! Setidak nya kau harus menghilangkan trauma itu! Apa ada salah nya jika ibu dan ayah mu mati di tangan seseorang yang memakai armor black wing armor? Dan dengan black union ditangan nya? Apa itu salah sehingga kau tidak dapat mengalahkan si Titania itu?!" Teriak ketua dari Ghost Wing.

Granlie tertunduk dan menutup mata nya pelan lalu mebukanya dan menghembuskan nafas nya, "Setidak nya aku akan berusaha untuk melupakan nya, karena yang membunuh ibu dan ayah ku bukan lah si scarlet..."

Granlie segera masuk ke dalam kamar Villa.

"hem, setidak nya aku harus berhasil mengalahkan si salamender itu. Tunggu saat nya, Natsu Dragneel..." kata Natsar, ketua dari team Ghost Wing sambil melipat ke dua tangan nya. Dan menyipitkan kedua mata nya yang sayu. Oh, siapa lagi dia? Misteri apa lagi yang akan muncul?

* * *

"From FAIRY TAIL : HIMIKI HAZUKI! FROM SABERTOOTH : ROGUE CHENEY!"

"hem, setidak nya ini adalah lawan termudah untuk ku, dia anggota baru kan?" kata Rogue pada teman nya Sting.

"Gak juga tuh, Roque. Walaupun aku anggota batu, terus kau pikir aku akan mudah kalah gitu?" kata Himiki yang jarak nya sangat jauh dari nya.

"Eh? Kok dia denger sih? kan kita jauh?" Tanya Rogue.

Sting menaikan pundak nya "Mungkin dia dragon atau god slayer?" kata Sting.

"Baiklah, aku siap!" kata Rogue.

"hey, kau pikir hanya ada dua slayer di bumi ini? Ya, walaupun aku tak termasuk dalam golongan diluar yang kau pikir..." kata Himiki.

Himiki dan Rogue segera berjalan ke tengah lapangan.

"Go Rogue!" kata Frosh.

'hey, kok si Hilmi gak ngasih semangat sih?' pikir Himiki sambil melihat Hilmi.

'eh? Oh iya, lupa!' kata Hilmi yang sejak kapan bisa membaca pikiran Himiki, "Go Himiki!"

"Mau bet gak? Gak mau ya? males? Ya udah deh gak usah, buat apa juga? Gak penting lah! oh okey ayo kita mulai!" kata Himiki tanpa berhenti dulu untuk menunngu jawaban Rogue.

Rogue sebenar nya bingung ngelihat nya, tapi buat apa juga dia ngebales omongan Himiki?

Himiki menendang dan memukul Roque dengan cepat, yang kadang kena, kadang ketahan.

"Woy! Tunjukin sihir nya!" kata Rogue.

Rogue menonjok Himiki, namun gagal. Himiki meloncat mundur, "Okey!"

Himiki membuka water lock nya yang ternyata telah ia pakai, namun tidak terlihat...

Air-air dalam bentuk bulatan berada di sekeliling nya. Rogue segera mengeluarkan sihir shadow nya, 'ternyata dia sihir air ya?' kata Rogue.

Rogue mulai menyerang nya dengan shadow, namun serangan itu hanya masuk ke dalam bola sihir air itu, dan kemudia hancur bersama bola-bola nya.

* * *

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Romeo.

Hilmi menatap Romeo, "Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang sedang ia lakukan..."

"Bukan kah dia akan cepat kalah jika terus seperti itu?" tanya Romeo.

Hilmi menyengir, dan Romeo malah tambah kebingungan.

"Tanya aja sama Master Mavis!" kata Hilmi.

"Eh, master... sebenar nya apa yang sedang terjadi sih?" tanya Romeo.

"Ia menggunakan sihir efek air tembus, sehingga orang mengira disana tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi jika kita melihat ke ujung sana, ada titik sudut air tersembunyi. Bahkan Rogue pun tidak bisa melihat nya. Bola air itu adalah bola yang akan pecah jika terkena serangan, dan itulah yang menjadi pusat perhatian Rogue. Padahal, sebenar nya Himiki sedang menyerap energi Rogue. Dan ketika bola air itu pecah semua, maka Rogue akan kehilangan sebagian energi nya. Karena sebenar nya bola air itu adalah energi nya. Dari sisi sudut pandang lain, Himiki telah mebgambil energi Rogue untuk dijadikan bola air sejak ia menendang Rogue. Tanpa sepengetahuan nya, Himiki memakai _water energy decision_. Walau Himiki belum menyerang nya sama sekali, tapi sebenar nya itu sudah di sebut menyerang." jelas Master Mavis panjang lebar.

*TAKS* bola air terakhir telah terpecahkan, dan seketika itu juga Rogue merasa kesakitan, sangat aneh bagi orang yang tidak mengetahui teknik nya. Apa itu memakai ilusi? Tidak sama sekali!

"Himiki, study from Fayla the water dragon and the smartest technique dragon." jelas Hilmi. Semua terasa beda dari apa yang terjadi di chapter 1. Akan kah rahasia nya akan terbongkar pada hari ini juga?

* * *

"uh-huh-fuh! (kecapean karena energi nyadi serap) Ghost Shadow!" kata Rogue.

Hantu-hantu itu mengarah ke Himiki, namun aneh nya hantu itu ketakutan dan malih terbang balik ke arh Rogue.

"akh! Shadow Prisoner!" kata Rogue.

Himiki dengan cepat mengalirkan air nya seperti sebuah gelombang. Mata nya menatap tajam kearah mana ia harus menyerang. Mungkin inilah pertama kali nya Fairy Tail melihat Himiki bertarung dengan serius. Karena biasa nya ia biasa saja bukan? *DGAR* Petir mulai menggelegar di langit. 12 hiu air muncul bersama gelombang air yang sangat tinggi di setiap bagian arena untuk menyerang Rogue. Rogue menjerit kesakitan, dan Himiki menarik kembali air-air itu, 'setidak nya Rogue tidak tau kalau aku adalah Dragon Slayer sampai di final nanti.' pikir nya.

"BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MATI! DRAGON FORCE!" teriak Rogue kesal.

*DRUAR* ledakan itu meledak dengan keras nya. Namun masih terlihat di balik asap, 2 orang yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Kau pikir aku akan mati jika terkena dragon Force?" tanya Himiki.

"Aku tidak butuh berlama-lama bermain dengan mu!" kata Himiki.

*KLING* Sebuah sinar mendarat di atas nya, sebuah kunci golden key tiba-tiba muncul.

It's the right time...

A surprise for you, Lucy Heartfillia.

"I open the gate of three elements, the 23 golden key, I open thee, TIMSU!" dan seketika itu juga, munculah seorang perempuan, dengan pita hijau dari daun hijau di atas rambut merah nya. Baju nya yang terlihat sangat indah terbuat dari tenunan sakura, dengan kain sutra lembut… sepatu nya terbuat dari batu ukiran dengan api-api kecil di atas nya…

"THE 23 GOLDEN KEY?" tanya semuanya, kecuali Himiki sendiri.

"Hem, ya! Aku adalah salah satu anggota 'THE STAR OF NICHOLAS' who have one of 12 nicholas that can make a star for a golden key..."

"hem, tak kusangka sekarang dia berada di Fairy Tail..." kata seseorang.

'Eh? itu... GRAPIVIA! ya, Grapivia! Ketua dari THE STAR OF NICHOLAS karena kehebatan nya sekaligus pemilik nicholas star, Lira.' Pikir Himiki.

"UGH!" kata Rogue, tidak tau kesal, marah, shock, atau apa. Tapi kondisi Rogue sekarang sangat mengherankan.

"Princess, mundur! Biar kubereskan dia!" kata Timsu.

"HEY! Maksud mu aku gak boleh bertarung gitu?" tanya Himiki.

"hehehe... beri aku kesempatan nyerang 1 kali aja, ya?" kata Timsu.

"GAK!"

"YA! Udah 7 tahun aku gak bertarung tau!" kata Timsu.

"Gak peduli! Mau 7 tahun! 8 tahun! 9 tahun! atau pun 100 tahun pun, tetep aja gak boleh!" kata Himiki.

"Itu pun kalau 100 tahun lagi, kau masih hidup, princess..."

"Fire Forest!" dan serangan itu pun berhasil mengenai Rogue.

"Timsu! Back to your world!" kata Himiki.

"Gak!"

"Kan udah nyerang!"

"Iya sih, tapi gak mau balik ke spirit world, ngapain? bosen..." kata Timsu.

"Ya udah sana minggir!" bentak Himiki.

"Iya, iya!" kata Timsu sambil berjalan mundur.

"WATER BREAKTHROUGH!" kata Himiki.

"eh?" kata Rogue.

*DGAR*

**"ROGUE DOWN! THE WINNER IS HIMIKI HAZUKI FROM FAIRY TAIL!"**

"cool!"

"Timsu golden key ke-23? Himiki anggota team dari THE STAR OF NICHOLAS?" tanya Lucy.

"Aye, Himiki! Kenapa tadi hantu nya takut sama kamu?" tanya Happy.

"Heh? siapa bilang hantu nya takut sama aku?" tanya Himiki.

"Lah, tadi?" kata Happy.

"hehehe... aku pasang foto Master Mavis lagi marah" kata Himiki santai.

"Loh, aku kan gak pernah marah!" kata Master Mavis.

"Iya, di edit!" kata Himiki.

* * *

"From LAMIA SCALE : LYON VASTIA! from FLASH WICKED : FERSHO CAPPUCINNO!"

"CAPPUCINNO?"

"Diam kalian! Penonton!" kata Fersho.

"Bet yuk!" kata Fersho.

"Tentang?" kata Lyon.

"kalau aku kalah, nama guild ku berubah jadi flash lion!" kata Fersho.

"hey! itu masih kebagusan!" kata Lyon.

"Flash Kitten!" kata Fersho.

"okey!" kata Lyon.

"Tapi, kalau aku menang..."

"Ya?" tanya Lyon.

"nama guild ku berubah jadi Flash Genuine!" kata Fersho.

"Hah?" Lyon bingung.

"Iya, soal nya aku pengen banget nama guild ku berubah!" kata Fersho.

"Ya udah deh, terserah lah!" kata Lyon.

10 minute...

"Ugh!" kata Fersho kesakitan.

"Ice make : Lance!"

Fersho pingsan.

"OH NO! **FERSHO DOWN! THE WINNER IS LYON FROM LAMIA SCALE!** FLASH WICKED CHANGING TO FLASH KITTEN!"

"ckckck... rasain tuh! Flash Kitten!" kata Lyon.

* * *

"From LAMIA SCALE : CHELIA BLENDY! From FAIRY TAIL : WENDY MARVEL!"

"w-wwe battle again?"

"Wendy, jangan terlalu sopan!" kata Chelia.

"hehehe..." kata Wendy.

"Roar of the sky god!"

"Roar of the sky dragon!"

"ah?! She's dodge it!"

"Light brust : Sky Brill!"

"Uh... heh... huh.. hu.. uh!" kata Wendy kesakitan.

"SKY STORM!" kata Chelia.

"Ugh!" kata Wendy.

"Wendy?"

"I never... give up!" kata Wendy.

"eh? kau sudah mengatakan nya berkali-kali, Wendy!"

"Holy Sky Wave!" kata Wendy.

"Ah? Sky shield!" kata Chelia.

*DOAR*

"Sky cave!" kata Chelia.

"ukh... gomenasai, Chelia... DRAGON FORCE!" Kata Wendy.

"a-a-apa? Force...?" tanya Chelia.

"huh-huh!" kata Wendy.

"kkh... KYA!" kata Chelia.

*DRUAR*

"Em, Chelia?"

"Chelia, bangun!"

"**CHELIA DOWN! THE WINNER IS WENDY MARVELL FROM FAIRY TAIL!**"

"Chelia bangun... apa kau tidak bisa menyembuhkan dirimu lagi seperti di Grand Magic?"

"Tentu saja dia tidak bisa! Dia sudah pingsan dan kehabisan tenaga!"

"Antarkan dia ke ruang kesehatan!"

* * *

"From FAIRY TAIL : GRAY FULLBUSTER! From BLUE PEGASUS : EVE TEARM!"

Gray Pov

"Gray Fullbuster..." kata Eve.

"Eve Tearm..." kata ku.

"Let's battle!" kata Eve.

"Battle between Snow and Ice! COOOOOL!'

"ICE MAKE : ZINC ORE!"

"SNOW BOWLING!"

"Zinc ore?" Tanya seorang penonton.

"kurasa yang snow lebih hebat" kata penonton 1.

"Oh ya? tapi, kupikir Gray dari Fairy Tail yang akan menang!" kata penonton 2.

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu. Fairy Tail!" kata penonton 3.

"ICE MAKE : PYTON ROAST!"

"SNOW CAVITER!"

"ICE MAKE : STING INSECT!"

"eh? sting kan nama ku!" Kata Sting.

"maksud nya sting insect itu sengatan lebah!"

"oh... emang es bisa nyengat ya?" Tanya Sting.

"SNOW SLICES Dance!"

"Ice make : Eve Tearm!"

"Eh?" tanya Eve bingung.

*BRUAK*

"ARGH! KAU MENIPUKU!" kata Eve yang sudah jatuh.

"hem..."

**"EVE DOWN! THE WINNER IS GRAY FROM FAIRY TAIL!**"

Hum, itulah tecnic yang di ajarkan Himiki pada saat ia menjalani misi dan harus bertarung dengan ku (chapter 8 : Spy of dark guild)

Sesuatu yang tergolong unik... dan aneh... maka manusia tidak mudah untuk sigap mengatasi permasalahan ini.

Dengan bengong nya musuh saat berkata 'eh?' menunjukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang dari belakang, karena dari situlah mata lawan akan tertuju pada boneka patung yang telah di buat.

Dan dalam otomatis, kita akan mengalahkan musuh dengan sigap dan cepat.

Itulah Tecnique yang di ajarkan Himiki. Sedikit penjelasan agar para readers yang belum begitu mengerti... di perjelaskan dengan kata-kata yang lengkap.

(Arigatou, bagi yang masih belum mengerti... MAAF! Saya sebagai author FanFic ini tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi...)

Tecnique... make strong

I have already came and being stronger.

So now it's your turn to "Come and Being Strong!"

_End of Gray Pov_

"Compotition today has been declared over and will continue tomorrow!"

* * *

**P1 VS ****P2 = WIN**

* * *

_Erza (FT) VS Granlie (GW) = Erza_

_Himiki (FT) VS Rogue (ST) = Himiki_

_Lyon (LS) VS Fersho (FK) = Lyon_

_Wendy (FT) VS Chelia (LS) = Wendy_

_Gray (FT) VS Eve (BP) = Gray_

* * *

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-**_

**Author :** "Horey! Akhir nya selesai juga!"

**Sahabat Author :** "Jadi umur lu berapa, Himiki?"

**Author : **"Yah, masih inget aja! Pokok nya dibawah 12 lah! Nanti gue kasih tau setelah gue post!"

**Tetangga Author : **"Sekarang aja dong, supaya readers bisa tau...!"

**Author : **"Okey! Sampai jumpa di next chapter! Jaa~"

**Tetangga Author** : "Gw gak dipeduliin lagi =.="

* * *

_**Closing Story :**_

_Happy : "Natsu, besok siapa aja yang bertarung?"_

_Natsu : "hem, kata Author sih gak boleh kasih tau siapa aja! Besok ada 6 kali battle! Kalau khusus Fairy Tail sih, Laxus, Yolbert, dan Gajeel!"_

_Happy : "Aye! Ya udah langsung baca judul nya aja!"_

_Natsu and Happy : "NEXT CHAPTER! COME AND BEING STRONG!"_

_Natsu : "I'm fir-"_

_Happy : "Waktu nya habis!"_

* * *

_**Review Please!**_

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**v**_


	11. Chapter 11 : Come and Being Strong!

_chapter 11 : come and being strong_

**Author :** "ohayou, minna! Akhirnya bisa update lagi..XD"

**Tetangga Author : **"Okey, silakan membaca!"

_**Emerge Love at Missions**_

_**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**_

_**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Come and Being Strong**_

*TAPS*

*TAPS*

Terlihat 2 pasang kaki manusia sedang melangkah ke suatu tempat, Sting & Rogue.

"hem, Sting... Rogue..." kata seorang perempuan yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana.

"Apa mau mu, Fairy Tail?" kata Sting.

"Kau belum puas menghabisi ku kemarin, hah?" geram Rogue.

"Ini kan dekat dengan Villa Fairy Tail... ya aku di sini lah!" kata Himiki.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghalangi jalan kami, hah? Water Mage..." kata Sting.

"Seharus nya aku yang bertanya begitu..." kata Himiki sambil menyipitkan kedua mata nya.

Himiki berjalan ke samping dan memberi Sting & Rogue lewat. Sting dan Rogue pun berjalan meneruskan perjalanan mereka,

"White and Light is one! Shadow and Dark is one!" kata Himiki yang sedang dalam keadaan berbeda arah dengan Sting dan Rogue.

Mereka berdua terdiam dan menghentikan kaki nya sejenak.

"Ada satu hal yang harus kalian ingat, Weisslogia dan Skiadrum belum mati" kata Himiki segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang berada dalam keadaan shock.

"Weisslogia... belum mati?" tanya Sting shock, 'Tidak! Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin Weisslogia sudah mati! Lagi pula, mana mungkin Himiki tahu semua hal ini? Tapi kenapa Himiki bisa tau nama white dan shadow dragon?'

* * *

"Hey, Himiki!" kata seekor exceed berwarna oker, yaitu Hilmi kepada partner nya yang sedang duduk di kursi taman. Himiki pun duduk di samping nya.

"ya? Ada apa Hilmi?" tanya Himiki sambil memberi Hilmi seekor ikan.

Hilmi mengambil ikan itu, lalu mulai berbicara.

"Bukan kah kau bilang kalau kau akan bertarung serius pada saat compotition?" tanya Hilmi.

Himiki menghembuskan nafas nya lalu melihat dan menjawab pertanyaan partner kecil nya itu.

"Tadi nya memang kurencanakan begitu... bahkan aku sudah hampir sepenuh nya serius, tapi karena aku terlalu lama bermain-main dengan nya, jadi aku hampir kehabisan waktu" balas Himiki.

Hilmi mengangguk pelan, "Lalu siapa yang akan kau lawan di final nanti?" tanya Hilmi.

"menurut kakulator hitungan Master Mavis, Grapivia!" kata Himiki.

"Grapivia?" tanya Hilmi lalu menundukan kepala nya pelan, "mungkin ini lawan yang sangat sulit untuk mu, karena dia adalah pemimpin dari organisasi Star Of Nicholas kan?" tanya Hilmi lalu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap ke arah Himiki.

"Ya, dia mungkin mengetahui semua nya tentang ku, bahkan dulu aku adalah anggota group terhebat... Tapi tak ada salah nya jika kita mencoba kan?" kata Himiki sambil memberikan cengiran nya ke arah Hilmi.

Hilmi pun ikut tersenyum bersama nya, "Ya! Kau pasti bisa!"

* * *

"THE SECOND DAY OF SS CLASS COMPOTITION!"

Semua penonton bersorak-sorak ria.

"Inilah hasil point dari kompotisi kemarin!"

* * *

**P1 VS ****P2 = WIN**

* * *

_Erza (FT) VS Granlie (GW) = Erza_

_Himiki (FT) VS Rogue (ST) = Himiki_

_Lyon (LS) VS Fersho (FK) = Lyon_

_Wendy (FT) VS Chelia (LS) = Wendy_

_Gray (FT) VS Eve (BP) = Gray_

* * *

"From MERMAID HEEL : KAGURA MIKAZUCHI! From BLUE PEGASUS : REN AKATSUKI!"

*XING* Kagura segera mengeluarkan pedang nya yang _kata nya buat bunuh Jellal!_ Tapi sampai sekarang gak pernah dipakai untuk nyerang Jellal...

"hemh!" kata Ren gak jelas.

_Stay Cool is a Good Way, Ren..._

"Lightning!" kata Ren mulai menyerang.

"hem... biar ku bereskan secepat nya!" kata Kagura langsung meloncat dan mengeluarkan pedang itu, *XING*

"Akh!"

"Kau lambat!" kata Kagura.

*BRUAK*

"REN DOWN! THE WINNER IS KAGURA MIKAZUCHI FROM MERMAID HEEL!"

* * *

"From MERMAID HEEL : MELIANA! From SABERTOOTH: ORGA NANAGEAR!"

"Hem, Meliana, huh?" kata Orga.

"Gerh! I'll never lose to tiger!"

"hn? Sayang nya aku lah yang akan memenangkan nya, Mermaid... pelayan tak becus!" ledek Orga.

"KAMI PUTRI DUYUNG! BUKAN PELAYAN!" teriak Meliana.

"Bukan nya kau kucing?" tanya Orga.

"KAU AKAN KALAH KALAU MELAWAN ER-CHAN!"

"Kok bawa-bawa nama aku?" tanya Erza pada diri nya sendiri.

"Hem, begitu ya? Okey, ayo mulai!" kata Orga.

"Miao! Terimalah ikatan ini!" kata Meliana.

*JGAR* ikatan itu hancur terkena listrik Orga.

"Na-ni?!"

"Lightning Whirpool!" kata Orga mulai menyerang.

"AH!"

*DRUAR*

"Akh!" kata Meliana yang sudah tergeletak di tanah.

"MELIANA DOWN! THE WINNER IS ORGA NANAGEAR FROM SABERTOOTH!"

* * *

"FROM FAIRY TAIL : LAXUS DREYER! FROM FLASH WICKED : WAREGER SURENAI!"

"Flash Wicked? Bukan nya udah berubah jadi Flash Kitten?"

_Laxus Pov_

"Let's make a bet! about our self-esteem!" kata Wareger.

"Huh? Blonde boy?"

"Hem, terserah. Lagi pula kau jika tidak akan bisa menginjak-injak harga diri ku..." kata ku.

"Laxus..." kata Cana.

"3... 2... 1!"

"Fire Blance Dance! Breast Forest!"

"Eh? Double Atack?" tanya ku sambil berusaha untuk menghindar.

"Vinegar Pepper!" kata Wareger.

"Flash Wicked auto magic!"

"Lightning strom!"

*DGAR* Wareger terpental jauh.

"Akh!" Kata Wareger berusaha berdiri kembali.

"Shield Atack! Fire Combo! Creuz Slices! Black Kanaera!"

EH? Dia dapat memakai sihir Sebanyak itu?

"Lightning Ultimate Dragon Roar!"

''WAREGER DOWN! THE WINNER IS LAXUS FROM FAIRY TAIL!"

* * *

"FROM MERMAID HEEL : RISLEY! FROM SABERTOOTH : AINUKA!"

"Mau Bet? Sabertooth?"

"boleh saja! Apa Mau mu?"

"Life" (Ikut-ikutan Kagura sama Yukino!?)

"Okey" kata Ainuka.

"Saber..."

"hmh Mermaid Heel?

"Demon Impact!" kata Ainuka segera menyerang.

"HEPS!" Risley berusaha menghindari serangan itu, namun gagal.

"ergh..." Risley menahan sakit di punggung nya.

"hem, tulang mu sudah patah ya?" kata Ainuka sambil tersenyum jahat dan memiringkan kepala nya pelan.

"Ah?! AINUKA!" teriak Kagura marah.

"I giv-" belum selesai Risley melanjutkan kata-kata nya, Sebuah sihir hitam seperti tali mengikat di seluruh tubuh nya dan menekuk nya kuat-kuat.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kau menyerah? huh?" tanya Ainuka.

Risley terus-menerus menahan sakit, ingin teriak, tapi tak bisa. What in the world she has to do now?

Ainuka hanya berdiam diri dengan sihir-sihir nya yang bermunculan sendiri.

"Power of dark demon Uzula Dear forest Kurai akuma no chikara no pawa!"mantra-mantra yang dikatakan Ainuka tertulis di sekeliling kaki Risley yang membuatnya hampir pingsan.

Serangan-serangan aneh itu terus menyerang tanpa henti. Kadang Ainuka tertawa atau sebagai nya.

20 menit sudah dilewati, tinggal menunggu saja, bagaimana menit-menit selanjut nya. Apa ada kemungkinan Risley akan menang? TIDAK

"I'm the dark demon, the dark twins of light angel!"

"Ah-ku suh dah ti-dak kuh-at_" Belum selesai ia bicara, ia sudah pingsan tergeletak di tanah dengan berjuta-juta darah mengelilinginya.

"RISLEY!" teriakan yang keluar dari mulut-mulut anggota Mermaid Heel.

"OH NO! RISLEY DOWN! THE WINNER IS AINUKA FROM SABERTOOTH!"

"Ainuka..." geram Kagura.

* * *

_Yolbert Pov_

"Hey! Apa kau berpikir ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan perempuan berbaju seba putih dari sabertooth itu?" tanya Laxus.

"Ya, tapi kurasa ini bukan saat nya untuk membicarakan hal itu." kata ku.

"Ada kemungkinan itu kembaran nya Ainuka, light angel" kata Himiki.

"Gehee, It doesn't smell like light!" kata Gajeel.

"*mencium-cium bau* It's smell like a dragon, but it's different than the other" kata Natsu.

"Mungkin... naga lain nya!? Tapi tidak tercium seperti bau dark atau pun aura kejahatan." kata Himiki.

"Wendy, menurut mu dia memiliki bau seperti apa?" tanya Erza

"Aku bingung" kata Wendy.

"Aku merasa bau nya sangat familiar. Apa aku pernah bertemu dengan nya?" tanya ku.

"Tidak akan kau ketahui selama kau tidak melihat wajah di balik topeng berjubah itu." kata Romeo.

"FROM FAIRY TAIL : YOLBERT KOSAIRANTO! FROM FLASH WICKED : HARGINA OTANDE!"

"Okey, It's my time!" kata ku.

"Good Luck, Yolbert!"

"emh!"

Eat enough! Battle Time... berlian itu sangat bagus dan bekerja baik di lambungku!

"Hargina, right?" tanya ku.

"Iya! Ngapain nanya-nanya sih?" kata Hargina.

"Pllllsssstt!" Hargina segera mengeluarkan lidah nya yang panjang banget, kayak komodo, tapi lebih panjang lagi : 29,53 cm. (ITU MAH BANYAK! 0-0)

"Mau kupotong lidah mu ya?"

"Hah? Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya nya.

"aku bilang : Mau kupotong lidah mu ya?" tanya ku ulang.

"apa? mau apa?" tanya nya.

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum jengkel melihat nya, masa gak denger sampai 2 kali sih?

"apa?"

Without _ba-bi-bu-be-bo _aku potong juga tuh lidah.

*xing* itulah serangan dari pedang diamond ku.

Lidah nya menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Hehehe" kata nya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Itu bukan lidah ku! Kau tertipu!" kata nya.

"Terus?" tanya ku sambil menaikan salah satu alis ku sambil bergaya tidak peduli sama sekali.

Aneh banget tuh orang... malesin! =.="

"Aku ini Ilusion maker!" kata nya sambil membusungkan dada nya dan menunjuk diri nya sendiri.

oh, kirain lidah maker.

"Terus kenapa?" kata ku sambil menaikan salah satu alis ku.

"ya... gak kenapa-napa sih..." kata Hargina.

*XING*

"Sudah kubilang kalau itu tak berguna! kau hanya akan menyerang ilu- AKH!" kata Hargina.

"hem, aku arahin nya ke ilusi mu, tapi nyerang nya ke dirimu yang asli nya!" jelas ku pendek, singkat, dan jelas.

Dia gak tau kalau aku diamond dragon slayer dan aku juga memiliki sihir tahan ilusi dan memiliki infinity power.

"Ah! kenapa aku bodoh sekali?" tanya nya.

"Ya memang kau bodoh..." kata Yolbert gak ada serius-serius nya sama sekali.

"Ilusion of wolf Monster!" kata Hargina.

*xing*

"Kau seharus nyalebih pintar dari ini, 1 centi saja... biarkan otak mu berfungsi"

"'ah? apa? okey-okey! aku punya ide! Thousand Me!"

"Got it! kelemahan mu ada di..." aku melihat ke arah sepatu nya.

."Apa? Kenap liat-liat sepatu ku?" tanya Hargina yang asli.

*XING-XING*

"Hey! Bodoh! Dari beribu-ribu ilusi dan dirimu, yang akan peduli jika aku melihat ke arah sepatu hanyalah kau sendiri! Sedangkan ilusi mu diam saja! Intellegent mu berapa sih?!"

"Ugh! Setidak nya aku harus bisa berdiri la-" dia pun terjatuh lagi, tapi gak nyampe pingsan sih! Kan cuma kena pedang dikit doang, tapi di kaki...

"HARGINA DOWN! THE WINNER IS YOLBERT FROM FAIRY TAIL!"

_End of Yolbert Pov_

* * *

"FROM FAIRY TAIL : GAJEEL REDFOX! FROM FLASH WICKED : GUARDIN!"

_Gajeel Pov_

Gehee...

it's my time...

(SO WHAT?)

"iron fist!"

"sand fist!"

"Iron impact!"

"sand impact!"

Gehee, Mau nya apa sih nih orang, ngikut-ngikut?!

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Gehee, pasti yang ini dia gak bisa ikutin.

"KYA! DRAGON!" teriak Guardin gak jelas.

"Sand make : Lance! Sand make : Jumbo Wolf!" kata Granlie.

"Gehee" kata ku segera menghindari serangan itu.

"Iron Dragon art : thousand ton knight!" kata ku segera menyerang.

"Akh! Sand make : Dragon!" kata Guardin segera membuat naga dari sihir pasir nya.

*DGAR* sebuah tonjokan besi berhasil mengenai Guardin.

"argh! Bond Sand!" kata Guardin.

"geh!" kata ku segera menyingkirkan ikatan pasir itu.

"HUNDREDS TONS OF COPPER METAL!" teriakku.

*DRUUUUAAAR!*

"GUARDIN DOWN! THE WINNER IS GAJEEL FROM FAIRY TAIL!"

_End of Gajeel Pov_

"Compotition today has been declared over and will continue tomorrow!"

* * *

_**P1 VS ****P2 = WIN**_

* * *

_Kagura (MH) VS Ren (BP) = Kagura_

_Orga (ST) VS Meliana (MH) = Orga_

_Laxus (FT) VS Wareger (FW) = Laxus_

_Risley (MH) VS Ainuka (ST) = Ainuka_

_Yolbert (FT) VS Hargina (FW) = Yolbert_

_Gajeel (FT) VS Guardin (FW) = Gajeel_

* * *

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-**_

* * *

**Author : **"Minna! Mohon Review nya ya! Baca dulu Closing Story di bawah ini!"

* * *

_**Closing Story**_

_Natsu : "Oi! Happy! Besok siapa aja?"_

_Happy : "Natsu... cobalah kau tebak!"_

_Natsu : "Yang lain nya kecuali aku, pasti!"_

_Happy : "AYE! Besok Lucy dan Romeo!"_

_Natsu : "oh ya?"_

_Happy : "Ya!"_

_Natsu : "Judul nya apa, Happy?"_

_Happy : "Aye! Sebelum nya, untuk para readers mohon maaf karena Himiki-chan update nya lama! Dikarenakan waktu yang sangat-sangat sedikit! Jadi, yang sabar nunggu kisah NaLu nya ya? Okey, Author-chan berpesan kata nya kalau mau nge-review yang bener, dan jangan di Flame ya? Okey minna! Chapter berikut nya judul nya : URANO METORIA! Aye! Sampai jumpa di next chapter, minna!"_

* * *

**_Review Please!_**

**_v_**

**_v_**

**v**


	12. Chapter 12 : URANO METORIA

_chapter 12 : URANO METORIA_

Author : Thanks for the review, minna! okey, Let's begin This Story! Selamat membaca!"

_**Emerge Love at missions**_

_**Discaimer : Hiro Mashima**_

_**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**_

"From MERMAID HEEL : ARANIA! From SABERTOOTH : YOOZIKARA!"

"Start please!" Kata Yoozikara.

"Hem..." Kata Arania.

"Ok, kamu duluan!" Kata Yoozikara.

"Hem, kau saja!" Kata Arania.

"Baik, I am Yoozikara never lose…" kata Yoozikara.

"Her smell?! So Familliar! Who is she?!" Kata Yolbert.

"THE ULTIMATED POWER DANCE OF SAINT BEAUTIQUE SAKURA ANGEL, FEELINGS AND SPIRIT! WITH LOVE AND ANGEL STRING!-" Kata Yoozikara.

"Eh?" Kata Arania panik.

"-THE POWER OF LUCKY! HEAVEN PURE WITH SKYING DANCE! HOLY BLANCE, STARING OF THE GENUINE POWER!" Kata Yoozikara selesai mengucapkan mantranya. Sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang dengan dikelilingi sakura dan sayap-sayap kecil di badannya, dengan pita panjang berkeliaran, bintang-bintang dilangit menyatu, butiran salju turun dengan meriah, mata Yoozikara berubah menjadi emas putih, semua orang tidak dapat melihat nya. Cahaya yang sangat terang.

Inilah the power of Yoozikara, Light Angel. "I am the Light Angel!" Kata Yoozikara.

Dilihatnya Arania tergeletak di tanah, seakan-akan tak berdaya dengan baju terobek-robek.

Dengan ramah, Yoozikara menghampirinya.

"Eh?!" Kata semua orang tak percaya.

"**ARANIA DOWN! THE WINER IS YOOZIKARA from SABERTOOTH!**"

"Biar ku sembuhkan…" kata Yoozikara tulus.

"Light Healing!" Kata Yoozikara.

Sekejap, Arania sadar kembali.

Sungguh tak terbayangkan oleh siapapun. Sabertooth yang dikenal sebagai guild terkeji, memiliki wizard perempuan yang sangat cantik, hebat, ramah, baik hati, suka menolong, dan tidak sombong. Sungguh luar biasa, inilah suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagi sabertooth... Walau ia mempunyai kelemahan di letak sisi tertentu yang tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri, dan Acnologia… sebuah makna tersembunyi...

* * *

"From FAIRY TAIL : ROMEO vs from MERMAID HEEL : BETH!"

_Romeo Pov_

Aku harus menang... Aku segera berjalan ke lapangan dan menemukan perempuan kampung itu...

"Yellow Flames!"

"Red Fire Explotion!"

"Kah!" Kata perempuan bernama Beth itu terjatuh.

"Aku tak akan kalah..." Kata Beth segera menyerangku dengan kecepatannya yang tinggi.

"Huh..." Dia terus berlarian mengelilingiku dengan kecepatannya, namun aku tetap Berhasil menyerangnya degat tepat.

"KYAH!" Beth segera berdiri kembali, dan berusaha berlari, namun kaki nya terluka berat...

"Ugh!"

"About a country..." Gumam nya tidak jelas. Dia segera menyerang ku dengan gesit nya, dan aku terus berusaha menghindari, dan menyerang ku lagi.

Seketika asap-asap datang mengelilingi ku. Aku hanya terdiam, dan berusaha terus menyerang.

"Watashi wa Fairy Tail Wizard! Never lose..." Kataku.

"Combo Fire!" Tangan dan kaki ku dipenuhi dengan api.

*DUAR* serangan itu berhasil mengenai Beth.

Beth tergeletak pingsan di tengah lapangan itu.

"**BETH DOWN! THE WINNER IS ROMEO from FAIRY TAIL!**"

* * *

"From SABERTOOTH : STING EUCLIFFE! From BLUE PEGASUS : ICHIYA VANDALAY KOTOBUKI"

"Parfum of victory!" Kata Ichiya.

"Kau tidak akan menang!" Kata Sting.

"Bersiplah... Dragon Art : White Impact!" Kata Sting.

"Parfum of Biger body!" Kata Ichiya.

"White Dragon Ultimated!" Kata Sting.

"Urgh! Men, Aku kalah saat ini…" kata Ichiya.

"ICHIYA DOWN! THE WINER IS STING from SABERTOOTH!"

"Huh, aku memakai sihir hebat di awal… gak apalah, supaya cepet kelar masalah lawan dia nya!" Kata Sting.

"WOLTH from GHOST WING vs GRAPIVIA from SABERTOOTH!"

"Rupanya ia ada di Sabertooth…" kata Himiki.

"?"

"Requaza and Flames Gold, vulgarity, Skying Dark, demon… 1.000 stars in universe, meet and dance, glory with sunsinche, show your ability cleavage, knight and swords, Flames with dark." Kata Grapivia.

"Eh?" Kata Wolth. "OPEN THE GATE OF DLANCES BALT!" Kata Grapivia.

Sekejap, seekor binatang ganas seperti semacam… dinosaurus? Dengan kepala seperti… macan raksasa, dengan berwarna seperti demon, dengan ganas nya mengaum.

"GRR…ROAR!"

*BRUAK* Belum terjadi apa-apa, ekor nya mengenai Wolth.

Wolth terlempar jauh ke luar arena.

"**WOLTH DOWN! THE WINNER IS GRAPIVIA from Sabertooth**"

* * *

From FAIRY TAIL : LUCY HEARTFILLIA! versus FROM BLUE PEGASUS : HIBIKI LATES!"

Lucy segera maju ke lapangan...

"Computer on..." kata Hibiki memulai aksinya dengan membuka 5 computer di depannya.

"Let's battle, Lucy!" Kata Hibiki.

Lucy mengangguk pelan sambil mengeluarkan salah satu kunci Dari kantong nya...

"I open! thee Gate of big crab, cancer!" Lucy segera mengarahkan kunci nya ke udara, namun kosong...

"Eh?" Tanya Lucy bingung.

"hmh" gumam Hibiki sambil tersenyum pelan ke arah Lucy.

Lucy mengerutkan kedua alis nya, lalu mengulang lagi,

"Open! the gate of big crab, Cancer!" Lucy kembali mengayunkan kunci berlambangkan 69 itu ke Langit...

"Ebi" kata sosok manusia kepiting yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik asap.

"Unlimited call!"

"Waaaa! EBI!" Kata Cancer yang tiba-tiba langsung menghilang.

"Biar ku tangani, Hime!" kata Loki Yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana.

"Computer Explotion" kata Hibiki kembali mengeluarkan serangan nya.

"Argh! Hime" kata Loki yang terkena serangan Hibiki.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Lucy segera memanggil Gemini, "Open the gate of thee twins star! Gemini!"

"Gemi siap menerima perintah!" Kata Gemi, salah satu dari kedua mahluk kembar itu.

"Mini juga!" Kata Mini tidak mau kalah.

"Gemini! The Trick!" Kata Lucy.

"Emh" kata Gemini langsung berubah menjadi Lucy.

"Look At the sky, Open the Sky, All the stars in the Universe, please show me the glory." Kata Lucy dengan Gemini. Langit berusaha warna, bintang-bintang bermunculan di langit biru yang luas.

"Eh?! The star's super magic!" Kata Hibiki dengan panik.

"Tetrabiblos, I have control over the stars" kata Lucy.

"Aspect completed!" Kata Gemini.

"OPEN THE GATE TO VULGARITY AND VIOLENCE!" Kata Lucy.

"URANO METORIA!" Teriak Lucy dan Gemini sambil menyatukan salah satu tangan dari kedua tangan mereka.

*DRUAR* semua bintang-bintang itu menyatu seperti sebuah lingkaran dan menciptakan sebuah ledakan yang besar.

Asap memenuhi seluruh lapangan, dan ketika asap-asap itu hilang, Hibiki telah tergeletak di tanah.

"**HIBIKI DOWN! The winner is LUCY HEARTFILLIA from FAIRY TAIL!**"

"compotition today has been declared over and will continue tomorrow!"

* * *

P1 vs P2 = Win

* * *

Arania(MH) vs Yoozikara(ST)= Yoozikara

Romeo (FT) vs Beth (MH) = Romeo

Sting(ST) vs Ichiya(BP)= Sting

Wolth(GW) vs Grapivia (ST)= Grapivia

Lucy(FT) vs Hibiki(BP)= Lucy

* * *

"Tomorrow, it's my time, I must win!" Kata Natsu.

* * *

**_-To Be Continued- _**

* * *

Natsu : "Hey, Happy! Tomorrow, it's my battle!"

Happy : "aye!"

Natsu : "Hum, aku akan melawan Natsar dari Ghost Wing"

Happy : "ya, dan kurasa dia adalah misterius person"

Natsu : "Oh, ya? Siapakah dia?"

Happy : "Lihat saja nanti, di chapter berikutnya!"

Natsu & Happy : "READ! NEXT CHAPTER! POWER OF FEELINGS!"

Natsu : "Waw! It's will be awsome!"

* * *

**_Review Please!_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**


	13. Chapter 13 : Power of Feelings

Chapter 13 : Power of Feelings

**Tittle : Emerge Love at Missions**

**Chapter : 13 (Power of Feelings)**

**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Mystery, dan Genre lainnya yang dapat ditemukan di setiap chapter nya.**

**Warning : Banyak Typo(s), kata-kata gak sesuai EYD, dll.**

**Thank you for :**

**- Yolbert**

**- miki dragneel**

**- Lavia Fullbuster Celest Wizard**

**- Lucy Redguest**

**- ahaurats-FT**

**- Zhechii**

**- Silent Reader**

**- Author-author yang baca, tapi gak mereview**

**- Author-author yang mem-favorite/ follow cerita ini**

**- Author-author yang mem-favorite/ follow saya**

**- mahluk-mahluk gaib yang barang kali baca**

**- dll**

**Silahkan membaca!**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 10_**

* * *

**P1 VS P2 = WIN**

* * *

_Erza (FT) VS Granlie (GW) = Erza_

_Himiki (FT) VS Rogue (ST) = Himiki_

_Lyon (LS) VS Fersho (FK) = Lyon_

_Wendy (FT) VS Chelia (LS) = Wendy_

_Gray (FT) VS Eve (BP) = Gray_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 11**_

* * *

**P1 VS P2 = WIN**

* * *

_Kagura (MH) VS Ren (BP) = Kagura_

_Orga (ST) VS Meliana (MH) = Orga_

_Laxus (FT) VS Wareger (FW) = Laxus_

_Risley (MH) VS Ainuka (ST) = Ainuka_

_Yolbert (FT) VS Hargina (FW) = Yolbert_

_Gajeel (FT) VS Guardin (FW) = Gajeel_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 12**_

* * *

**P1 vs P2 = Win**

* * *

Arania(MH) vs Yoozikara(ST)= Yoozikara

Romeo (FT) vs Beth (MH) = Romeo

Sting(ST) vs Ichiya(BP)= Sting

Wolth(GW) vs Grapivia (ST)= Grapivia

Lucy(FT) vs Hibiki(BP)= Lucy

* * *

_**CHAPTER 13**_

* * *

TOBY (LS) vs HAVAIZE (GW) = ?

RUFUS (ST) vs DASTICH (LS) = ?

MINERVA (ST) vs RUGIF (BP) = ?

NATSU (FT) vs NATSAR (GW) = ?

* * *

**_Di luar arena SS CLASS_ COMPOTITION...**

2 orang yang memakai jubah hitam sedang berbincang-bincang membicarakan sesuatu. Salah satu dari antara nya memakai jubah yang sangat khas bagi anggota Fairy Tail. Sebuah kantong berisi tongkat-tongkat terikat pada punggung nya, seluruh muka nya di tutupi kain, kecuali mata nya. Yang satu lagi memakai jubah biasa, sehingga rambut pink nya yang panjang dapat terlihat, walau hanya sedikit. Seseorang yang di ketahui laki-laki ini mengangguk pelan.

"Tolong jangan beritahu ini kepada Fairy Tail, terutama Yolbert. Jellal-dono" kata yang perempuan berambut pink itu sambil menundukan kepala nya.

* * *

"INILAH HARI TERAKHIR DARI SS CLASS COMPOTITION!" Kata pengacara tersebut, bersamaan dengan berputar nya papan pertarungan yang berisi nama-nama peserta. Nama itu terus berputar, sampai akhir nya pertarungan antara peserta 1 dan peserta 2 telah di tentukan.

**TOBY (LS) vs HAVAIZE (GW)**

"hm..." kata laki-laki bernama Havaize itu sambil memutar bola mata nya.

"Jangan remehkan aku!" kata Toby, si manusia aneh itu.

"Toby Horhota, kau masih ingat kaus kaki jelek mu itu, hah?" ledek Havaize.

"GRAAAAH! rasakan Paralysis Powder ku!" kata Toby dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, lalu mengeluarkan sihir cakaran nya itu.

Dengan cepat, Havaize mematahkan cakaran nya, dan menonjok perut nya.

"tch, payah!" kata Havaize sambil melihat Toby yang sudah tergeletak di tanah.

Master Obaba pun mengoceh-ngoceh gak jelas! "TOBY! AKAN KU PUTAR KAU!" teriak master Obaba sambil memutar jari nya.

"GAAAH!" teriak Toby sambil kembali berdiri lagi.

*xing* *XING* "akh!" kata Havaize, sambil memegang mukia nya yang tercakar.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" kata Havaize.

"Demi kaus kaki, aku harus menang!" kata Toby, yang menyebabkan seluruh penonton cengo.

"auch!" kata Havaize segera meloncat ke belakang, begitu terus menerus.

Toby menyerang tanpa henti, sehingga Havaize tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyerang. Sampai akhir nya, Havaize meloncat nya ke jauhan, jadi nabrak tembok, dan jatuh ke lantai.

*DBRAK*

**"HAVAIZE DOWN! THE WINNER IS TOBY FROM LAMIA SCALE!"**

Penonton pun membuka mulut nya selebar-lebar nya, "Power of Sock?"

"Terdengar aneh, tapi itulah kenyataan nya"

* * *

Papan peserta kembali berputar, menunjukan peserta SS Class Compotition yang akan menunjukan kemampuannya agar dapat masuk ke final.

**RUFUS (ST) vs DASTICH (LS)**

"Hn, Lamia Scale.. I'll remember you!" kata Rufus sambil menaikan topeng nya.

"Sabertooth! Guild bermaster jahat itu kan? Okeh, aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini secepatnya" kata Dastich.

"Jangan sombong kau, anggota baru Lamia Scale..." kata Rufus.

"Jangan pernah kau anggap remeh anggota baru suatu guild, karena baru bukan berarti lemah kan?" kata Dastich.

"Tapi setidak nya, aku adalah Sabertooth dan kau hanyalah Lamia Scale." kata Rufus yang menyipitkan mata nya, walau tidak terlihat karena tertutup topeng.

"Explotion!" kata Dastich, dan dalam sekejap, sihir itu masuk ke dalam memori nya.

Rufus dengan sigap segera mendodge serangan explotion yang sudah sering diterimanya. Rufus tersenyum jahat, "Memory make..." kata Rufus sambil menaruh tangan nya di atas kepala nya, "...unlimited freezing of dark lightning!" kata Rufus, dan seketika itu juga, pedang-pedang es bermunculan dari arah belakang tubuh Rufus.

*XING* *XING* *XING*

"AKH!" kata Dastich segera berusaha menghindar, namun gagal.

*XING* *xing*

Pedang-pedang itu terus meluncur ke arah Dastich hingga Dastich terjatuh.

**"DASTICH DOWN! THE WINNER IS RUFUS FROM SABERTOOTH!"**

* * *

"Selanjut nya adalah..."

**MINERVA (ST) vs RUGIF (BP)**

"Gak seimbang... udah pasti Minerva yang menang" kata penonton yang sudah tida lagi bersemangat.

"Fro pikir juga begitu..."

"hah, waktu berlangsung 30 menit, tapi lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?" kata Minerva sambil menunjukan smile evil nya.

"Yeah! Go Minerva!" seru Lector.

"NEER WIRG MION! DERUS ELCANTIAS! YAGDO RIGORA!" seru Minerva.

*DRUAR* dari Ledakan yang sangat besar dan kencang itu, muncul sesosok dewa dengan aura tekanan sihir yang sangat tinggi. Dan ketika asap itu hilang, Rugif telah tergeletak di tanah, dengan darah yang bercucuran dari berbagai arah dalam tubuh nya.

**"RUGIF DOWN! THE WINNER IS MINERVA FROM SABERTOOTH!" **kata si pengacara dengan tatapan ngeri melihat keadaan Rugif.

* * *

"Dan yang terakhir, adalah..."

**NATSU (FT) vs NATSAR (GW)**

"GO FAIRY TAIL!"

"GO FAIRY TAIL!"

"GO FAIRY TAIL!"

"Hm, aku merasakan ada aura aneh dari dalam diri Natsar..." kata Himiki.

"Kita belum tahu kekuatan nya, tapi siapakah dia di balik topeng itu?" tanya Master Makarov, sambil menatap Master pertama Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti kekuatan nya sangat tinggi! Tapi kemenangan bukan di dasarkan oleh kakulator... kadang-kadang, emosi dapat mengatasi perhitungan" kata Master Mavis.

"Master, kau sudah pernah mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali..." kata Romeo.

**_-o0o-_**

Natsu Pov

_It's my time..._

_I'm Fired up_

"Hem, Natsu Dragneel..." kata seseorang bertopeng bernama Natsar sambil membuka topeng.

"AH?!" kataku melihat orang itu yang mirip sekali denganku.

"I'm your inistial, Natsu Dragneel!" kata Natsar.

**"Oh no! Jadi Natsar itu Natsu?!"**

"hem, good job, Natsar... hahahaha!" kata Master Ghost Wing tertawa jahat.

Aku menatap Natsar/ inistial ku dengan tajam.

"Jadi ini semacam... edolas? Tapi yang ini Natsu dari dunia mana?" kata Mirajane sambil terus berpikir.

"Kamu tidak bisa menyerangku, karena aku adalah kamu. Malang nya, kamu bukanlah aku... Jika aku terluka, kau juga akan terluka. Tapi jika kau terkena serangan ku, aku tidak akan terluka!" kata Inistial Natsu dengan santai.

Aku tersentak kaget mendendengar nya. _Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Lalu bagaimana caraku menyerang nya? Jika aku menyerang nya, maka aku akan terluka... _Aku berpikir sejenak, namun tidak ada yang kudapat._ Kenapa aku harus sebodoh ini?_

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

"URGH!" entah kenapa, aku tidak dapat memakan sihir api yang sama dengan sihir ku itu.

"Natsu..." kata Lucy.

"Lucy!" jawabku.

Aku menoleh untuk melihat nya berdiri diam bersama anggota-anggota Fairy Tail lainnya. Namun aku lebih memperhatikan ke arah Lucy.

"Aku percaya padamu, Natsu" kata nya, sambil tersenyum ke arah ku.

Aku tertunduk pelan, memejakan mataku sejenak, lalu kembali menatap inistial ku dengan api yang berkobar-kobar di sekeliling tubuhku.

"FIRE SLASH!" Kata ku segera menyerang nya.

Tatapan mata nya berubah menjadi tajam memamerkan mata onix nya yang mengkilap. *CRAT* sebuah goresan muncul di perutku, dan merobek bajuku. Darah mengalir membasahi nya. Aku memegang perut ku yang sakit. Saat aku kembali menaikan kepala ku, sebuah sihir api kuning yang merupakan campuran dari sihir ku yang tadi dengan sihir asli nya terlempar ke arahku. Beruntung, aku berhasil merunduk untuk menghindari nya.

"sudah ku bilang kalau kau tidak bisa melawan ku, Natsu Dragneel!" kata Inistial Natsu tersenyum jahat. Aura nya sangat seram, melebihi sang titania Erza sekalipun.

"hush-hosh" aku masih berusaha mengatur nafas ku sambil berdiri dengan sangat susah.

"Kau juga Natsu Dragneel kan? Seseorang yang di ajari oleh Igneel?" tanyaku sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganku.

"hah, ya! Tapi Igneel ku beda dengan Igneel mu! Igneel ku lebih hebat dari mu!" kata Inistial Natsu.

"Apa? Igneel mu? Kau pikir dia barang, hah?" tanyaku marah.

"Brisik! Itu bukan urusan mu! Naga kita berbeda bukan?" tanya Inistial Natsu.

"Apakah dia juga meninggalkan mu, pada tanggal 7 Juli 777?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya, memang kenapa, hah?"tanya nya sambil menaikan salah satu alis nya.

"Dan bukankah kau seharus nya merindukan nya?" tanyaku menatap nya tajam.

"Untuk apa aku merindukan sosok yang sudah tidak kuperlukan lagi? HAHAHAHAHA!" kata nya.

Hal ini sangat membuatku benar-benar MARAH!_ Apakah dia selalu menganggap seseorang tidak berguna? Perasaan apa yang menghanti nya?_

"Uh? hahaha! Dasar makhluk tidak berguna! untuk apa aku berbicara pada mu?" tanya nya.

"Natsu Dragneel! Terimalah serangan ini!" kata Inistial Natsu.

"Fire Ultimated!" kata Inistial Natsu.

*hep* aku berhasil menghindari serangan itu, dan meloncat mundur.

"FIRE DRAGON FIST!" seruku sambil mengepalkan tangan kananku yang sudah di penuhi dengan api.

"Huh! Bodoh nya!" kata nya sombong.

"Urgh!" aku menahan kesakitan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuh ku.

"Bersiaplah untuk mati, mahluk tak berguna!" kata Inistial Natsu.

"DRAGON CARIBORN FLAMES!" serunya.

Sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar dan terang secepat kilat mengarah padaku. Seperti meteor raksasa yang mematikan. Aku tak sempat bergerak sedikitpun. *DRUUUUUUUUAAAAAR* Terdengar sangat kencang di telingaku. Tubuhku mati rasa, aku tidak dapat melihat apapun lagi.

_Sakit... Perih... Pedih... hancur..._

_Itulah yang kurasakan. Tapi bukan berarti dengan ini aku harus mati bukan?_

_Lucy... Fairy Tail..._

**_Natsu!_**

_Lucy! Aku harus berjuang... untuk mu, dan untuk Fairy Tail._

"Heh? Kau masih bisa berdiri dengan luka sebanyak itu ya? Hn, aku tidak percaya manusia tidak berguna seperti kau memiliki kekuatan sehebat ini. Tetapi, majulah! Ini akan semakin menarik!" kata nya.

"Grh! FIRE EXPLOTION!" teriakku.

"Ah, Apa sih mau mu, Natsu?" kata Inistial Natsu sambil melipat tangan nya di depan dadanya.

Aku yang terkena serangan nya sendiri lagi, tak kuasa menahan sakit. Tapi aku punya janji untuk mereka kan? Fairy Tail...

"heh, hosh, huf, huh.." aku berusaha mengatur nafas ku. Tak ada tenaga, tak ada api yang bisa ku makan.

"Mungkin kau memang kuat! Mungkin aku memang tidak bisa menyerangmu... Tapi bukan kekuatan lah yang menjadikan kemenangan..." kataku.

"Ah! Brisik! Lihat dirimu, Salamender! Kau dilumuri luka sekarang, sedangkan aku belum terluka sedikit pun!" kata Inistial Natsu.

"Baiklah, aku akan bermurah hati! Kau boleh menyerah sekarang, atau aku akan langsung membunuh mu!" kata Inistial Natsu.

"Gerh! I will never give up! For Fairy Tail! Untuk mereka semua yang sudah mempercayaiku!" kataku.

"oh, jadi kau pilih mati ya?" kata Inistial Natsu menatapku tajam.

"Terserah apa mau mu!" kata Inistial Natsu sambil menyiapkan ancang-ancang menyerang.

"Natsu... Hiks Jangan kalah... hiks"

Aku menoleh kebelakang, melihat Lucy yang menangis, _Lucy, please don't cry, and help me with your pray..._

_Lucy telah mempercayaiku... Lucy satu-satu nya orang yang sangat kusayangi lebih dari teman... Lucy selalu tahu diriku, tanpa aku harus memberi tahu nya... Lucy, aku pasti akan menepati janji ku! Aku pasti akan memenangkan kompotisi ini!_

"hem, salamender, akanku rebut julukanmu itu... akan ku tunjukan pada dunia, kalau aku lah sang salamender sebenarnya" kata Inistia Natsu.

"Bersiaplah, Natsu..." kata Inistial Natsu.

"HEY! BUKANKAH KAU JUGA NATSU?!" teriakku tidak bisa menahan amarahku lagi.

"Terserahlah apa katamu!" kata Inistial Natsu mulai bosan.

"DRAGON ULTIMATED FORCE!" teriaknya.

*DRUUUUAAR* ledakan itu sangatlah berbeda dengan serangan Dragon Force pada umum nya... entah naga Igneel apa yang mengajari nya, dan dari mana ia datang... Aku tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Natsu Dragneel..." ucap nya yang terdengar samar-samar.

_Gelap... sunyi... sepi... kosong... itulah yang kurasakan... Dimana aku? Apa aku sudah mati?_

**"Hey, apa ada kemungkinan Natsu dari Fairy Tail akan menang?"**

**"Mungkin ada, tapi hanya 10 %"**

**"Huuuuuaaaaaaa! Natsu!"**

**"hiks, Natsu... NATSUUUU! hiks"**

**"Lucy-san..."**

**"Natsu, aku yakin... hiks, kau pasti menang, hiks, Natsu! Berdiri lah! hiks..."**

_LUCY! itu suara Lucy! Aku harus berdiri lagi, demi Lucy!_

Perlahan, aku membuka mataku.

"eh...?" samar-samar aku melihat Inistial Natsu yang kaget.

**"NATSU DO.."**

"TUNGGU! AKU BELUM KALAH!" kataku segera berdiri lagi, dengan api hangat mengelilingi tubuh ku.

"Eh? B-bagaimana bisa? kekuatan itu?" Inistial Natsu berkeringat dingin.

"FAIRY TAIL! FAIRY TAIL! FAIRY TAIL! FAIRY TAIL!" sorak penonton bersemangat sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Natsu..." kata Lucy sambil tersenyum senang.

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"

Aku segera mengepalkan tangan ku yang dipenuhi api untuk menyerang nya. Aku segera meloncat dan memukul nya dari beberapa arah berulang kali.

"Mungkin kekuatan mu lebih tinggi dariku, tapi bukan kekuatan lah yang menjadikan kemenamngan. Sebab ada kekuatan lain yang bernama perasaan! Dan karena mereka semua mempercayailku, dan perasaan itu lah yang membuat ku kuat. Kekuatan akan sihir bukan lah segala nya. Kau tidak meliliki perasaan kekeluargaan sedikit pun kepada anggota guildmu, kepada teman-teman mu. Dan karena itu..."

*DGAAAAAR* pukulan api ku berhasil mengenainya, hingga ia terpental jauh ke tembok, dan jatuh ke lantai arena. Dengan api yang masih berkobar-kobar, aku mendekati nya, "akh! Bagaimana bisa?" katanya.

"IT'S POWER OF FEELINGS!" lanjutku, lalu meluncurkan serangan Karyu No Hoko ku ke arah nya.

*DGAR* asap menyelimuti arena. Dan ketika asap mulai hilang, kulihat Inistial Natsu tergeletak di tanah, tak bergerak sedikitpun.

_*KRIIIIIING*_** "NATSAR DOWN! THE WINNER IS NATSU FROM FAIRY TAIL!" **Aku tersenyum senang,bersamaan dengan bebunyi nya bel, tanda 30 menit telah berlalu, aku berhasil mengalahkannya. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku ke atas.

"YEAH! HIDUP FAIRY TAIL! HIDUP FAIRY TAIL! HIDUP FAIRY TAIL! HIDUP FAIRY TAIL!" sorak penonton tak henti-hentinya.

"NATSUUUU!" seru team ku dari kejauhan, mereka tersenyum bangga, begitu pula dengan anggota guild lainnya.

"Natsu, hiks!" kata Lucy terharu sekaligus bahagia.

'Arigatou, Lucy... I love you!' kataku dalam hati, sambil memberikan senyuman terbaikku untuk nya.

"FAIRY TAIL IS AMAZING GUILD!"

End of Natsu Pov

* * *

Normal Pov

"Finally, we will meet again, Himiki... hahahahaha!" kata seseorang sambil tertawa jahat.

Apa yang sebenar nya terjadi? Siapa orang itu? Dan apa hubungan nya dengan Himiki? Sebuah misteri telah terungkap, tetapi sebuah misteri baru muncul lagi. Apakah ini ada hubungan nya dengan salah satu anggota Fairy Tail? The Mystery that never finished.

* * *

Lucy Pov

_Syukurlah Natsu, kau selamat. Ya, karena aku tidak mau kehilangan Natsu..._

_Natsu... I always love you..._

_Semoga saja kau juga mencintaiku..._

"Yo, Luce!" kata Natsu.

"Natsu, kau hebat!" kataku.

"Kau juga hebat, Lucy!" kata nya sambil menyengir.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aye, Natsu! Ayo kita makan!" ajak Happy.

"Ya, ayo Lucy!" kata Natsu sambil menarik tanganku.

_Natsu... aku akan selalu menunggu jawabanmu..._

* * *

_**-To Be Continued-**_

**Author : **"Yo, minna! Besok ceritanya Fairy Tail liburan! Mountain Picnic!"

**Happy : **"Aye!"

**Lucy : **"Himiki-chan! Natsu nembak aku nya kapan?"

**Happy : **"Aye, Lucy... namanya bukan nembak, tapi menyatakan cinta!"

**Lucy : **"HAPPY! SAMA AJA!" _Lucy kick_

**Author : **"Masih lama! Chapter 21!"

**Lavia Fullbuster Celest Wizard : **"Yah, lama amat! Padahal romantis banget tuh!"

**Author :** "Loh, kok kamu tau? Ah! kamu udah baca di BB-ku ya?" _smile evil_

**Lavia Fullbuster Celest Wizard :** "emang udah baca! hahahaha! aku gak takut kali sama smile evil-mu! aku punya yang lebih serem!" _bawa Erza_

**Author :** "Erza, aku punya cheese cake banyak loh!"

**Erza :** "berapa?"

**Author :** "10"

**Erza :** "Ah! gak mau! katanya kalau aku berhasil nakutin Author, mau dikasih 100 cheese cake!" gelng-geleng kepala

**Author :**_ sweetdrop _"ERZA! Kalau macem-macem, aku bikin Jellal mati loh!"

**Erza :** "Eh! Eh! Jangan dong! Iya deh... aku gak akan marah-marah" _panik_

**Author :**_ senyum-senyum _"Nah! gitu dong! Minna, Arigatou & please review! Jaa~"

* * *

_**Review Please!**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


	14. Chapter 14 : Happy Holiday!

Chapter 14 : Happy Holiday

** Author** : "Hai, minna! Saya telah kembali untuk melanjutkan FanFic ini... Tapi entah kenapa, chapter sebelumnya gak Ada yang mereview ._. Ya udah, mulai sekarang yang baca harus review ya? Silahkan membaca!"

* * *

_**Emerge Love at Missions **_

_**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima **_

_**Pair : Natsu X Lucy **_

Sebelum nya di chapter 13...

Fairy Tail (FT)

Sabertooth (ST)

Mermaid Heel (MH)

Lamia Scale (LS)

Blue Pegasus (BP)

Flash Wicked (FW)

Ghost Wing (GW)

* * *

**P1 vs P2 = Win**

* * *

Erza(FT) vs Granlie(GW)= Erza

Himiki(FT) vs Roque(ST)= Himiki

Lyon(LS) vs Fersho(FW)= Lyon

Wendy(FT) vs Chelia(LS)= Wendy

Gray(FT) vs Eve(BP)= Gray

Kagura(MH) vs Ren(BP)= Kagura

Orga(ST) vs Meliana(MH)= Orga

Laxus(FT) vs Wareger(FW)= Laxus

Risley(MH) vs Ainuka(ST)=Ainuka

Yolbert(FT) vs Hargina(FW)=Yolbert

Gajeel(FT) vs Guardin(FW)=Gajeel

Arania(MH) vs Yoozikara(ST)= Yoozikara

Romeo(FT) vs Beth(MH)= Romeo

Sting(ST) vs Ichiya(BP)= Sting

Wolth(GW) vs Grapivia (ST)= Grapivia

Lucy(FT) vs Hibiki(BP)= Lucy

Yuka(LS) vs Koroyaku(FW)= Yuka

Toby(LS) vs Havaize(GW)= Toby

Rufus(ST) vs Dastich(LS)= Rufus

Minerva(ST) vs Rugif(BP) = Minerva

Natsu(FT) vs Natsar(GW)= Natsu

* * *

"THE BATTLE HAD FINISHED! Final akan dilaksanakan 2 hari lagi! Kalian boleh libur selama 1 hari!"

* * *

_Chapter 14 : Happy Holiday!_

* * *

"HOREY!" Terdengar sorakan bahagia dari Team Fairy Tail, team yang berhasil memenangkan 10 member dari guild nya, sungguh benar-benar hebat! Ia melebihi 2X lipat dari peraturan yang di tetap kan, yaitu : 1 team minimal 5 orang! Tapi Fairy Tail membuat kelompok yang berjumlah 10 orang, dan berhasil meraih ke-10, 10 nya! Sorakan itu benar-benar sorakan nyata, kesenangan dan kebanggaan pada diri nya. Bukan nya sombong, tapi kita patut percaya diri! Kalau kita pasti akan menang di Final nanti! Yosh! Fairy Tail harus selalu bersemangat!

Tak terasa, hari sudah sore... _(Hanya Author yang gak terasa, soal nya Author ketiduran pas lagi ngetik)_

* * *

Lucy Pov

Hati ku berkobar-kobar mendapati Fairy Tail masuk dalam peringkat pertama! Yuhu, Fairy Tail pasti akan memenangkan ini! Pasti! Karena aku harus menepati janji ku pada Future Lucy, diri ku di masa depan. Kami percaya! Dan kami janji, kami akan menghancur kan ke-10.000 naga perisai angkatan kegelapan, dan... 'Acnologia' manusia itu! Aku mengingat semua tentang peristiwa kekejaman manusia naga itu, sungguh tak punya perasaan... Kenapa dia melakukan hal sekeji itu? Tangan ku terasa panas, ku kepalkan tangan ku yang masih berada di sebelah pinggang ku, mulut ku bergetar... Hanya 1 tekad ku; 'aku harus selalu berjuang, demi dunia ini, dunia ku, tempat ku berada, tempat teman-teman ku berada, aku harus melindungi mereka, mereka semua yang ada di hidup ku, mereka yang selalu menyemangati ku! Mereka yang selalu menghiasi setiap detik dalam hidup ku, dan... Natsu.

Ya! Dia! Orang yang selalu ada di samping ku, orang yang selalu melindungi ku, membawaku dalam tawa dan kebahagian, dan menghibur ku yang ada dalam kesedihan... Orang yang bahkan membawakan sebuah benih-benih cinta di hati ku, orang yang sangat ku cintai! Selalu terkenang, misi-misi yang selalu kami jalani bersama... Sungguh indah, untuk berada di dekat nya, Natsu Dragneel.' Bisikku pelan. "Aku berjanji... Aku berjanji! AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKAN DUNIA!" Kataku sambil menatap lagit, dalam 1 tekad dan ketekunan, aku pasti bisa melakukan nya! Aku telah di utus untuk memiliki 'Urano Metoria', aku harus bisa menguasai nya dengan baik... Kaki ku segera melangkah ke arah guild, kini aku sampai di tempat yang sangat ku cintai, Fairy Tail Guild!

"Lu-chan!" Sambut Levy.

"Hai! Levy-chan!" Sapa ku.

"Yo! Luce... Sini!" Panggil Natsu.

Aku segera berjalan ke arah nya.

"Jadi kita mau liburan kemana?" Tanyaku.

Erza tersenyum, dan menjawab "Mountain Picnic!"

"Eh?" Tanya ku bingung, mountain picnic?! Baiklah! Kita akan piknik di gunung...

* * *

Skip Time

At Lucy's home

Erza sedang memainkan pedang-pedang nya, tapi kenapa di kamar ku?

"Erza, apakah kau tidak berpikir kalau Natsu akan mengacaukan piknik kita?" Tanya ku sambil mengemas barang-barang untuk Piknik.

"Ya, mungkin saja dia akan menghabiskan seluruh makanan nya! Tapi tak apa lah!" Kata Erza santai. Aneh~ Kok Natsu bakalan makan semua nya gak apa-apa sih? Wah! Jangan-jangan, Erza udah punya rencana nih! Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, kumasukan semua barang keperluann itu ke dalam keranjang, lalu kututup.

"Ayo! Erza!" Kataku.

"Emh!" Erza mulai mengambil barang-barang tersebut, dan mengikuti ku untuk keluar dari ruangan ku.

"Hoy! Lucy! Erza!" Panggil Himiki.

"Himiki?!" Tanya ku, hey! Aku mendengar suara nya! Tapi aku tidak melihat wujud nya?

"Woy! Aku diatas!" Kata Himiki, segera turun dan menunjukan diri nya.

"Hah?" Kenapa dia berada di atas? Aku tau, kamar nya emang di lantai atas! Tapi kan gak perlu diacurin juga lantai nya 'kan?

"APA?!" Teriak Erza.

"Hey, Za! Tanggung jawab! Tadi pedang 'Purgatory' mu nusuk sampai keatas! Kan jadi bolong nih!" Kata Himiki segera menatap Erza tajam.

"Ah!" Waw! Aku belum pernah liat Erza ketakutan kayak gini deh!

"Ya udah lah! Bilang aja gak punya uang! Aku bisa beli kramik baru lagi kok!" Kata Himiki sambil menunjukan senyuman nya ke arah Erza.

"Luce!" Kata Natsu yang tiba-tiba saja datang dari arah jendela.

"Natsu..." Kataku.

Natsu segera masuk, lalu bicara... "Ayo jalan!"

"Emh!" Jawab ku. Kami ber-4 segera pergi ke guild.

"Keh! Flames Head! Kau terlalu lama..." Kata Gray. "Apa kau bilang? Ice Head!" "SUDAH DIAM!" Teriak Erza.

"Ayo pergi!"

"Aye! Sir!" Kata Happy.

End of Lucy Pov

* * *

Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Himiki, Yolbert, Gajeel, dan Laxus, serta Romeo, segera pergi mendaki gunung yang dingin itu...

"Brrr..." Lucy mulai kedinginan, seluruh badan nya menggigil, tangan nya memeluk diri ya sendiri.

"Lucy, sebaik nya kau panggil Holorogium!" Saran Himiki.

"T-tidak usaaah... Ah-ku bi-sah!" Kata Lucy sambil berusaha menjawab saran dari sahabat nya itu.

"Tapi jika kau tak kuat, kau bisa terkena 'Flu' atau pun 'demam'!"

"Ah-ku tak akan terkenah Flue! Percaya lah!" Kata Lucy dengan nafas nya yang berupa angin dingin.

"Flue itu penyakit apa sih?!" Tanya Natsu.

"Eh?! Bukan Flue! Tapi Flu!"

"oh... Kau aneh Luce!" Kata Natsu.

"Aku tidak aneh, Natsu!" Teriak Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Wow! Kerja yang bagus, Natsu! Jika Lucy marah, tubuh nya akan memanas, dan dia tak akan kedinginan!" Kata Himiki.

"Heh? Aku tak pernah bermaksud begitu..." Kata Natsu.

"Karena kau memang BODOH!" Kata Gray menekan kata-kata 'BODOH'

"GRAY!" Teriak Natsu.

"What's now..." Kata Himiki bosan dengan perilaku keanak-anak kan mereka ber-2!

'Heh! Bagaimana Natsu bisa menjadi seorang yang romantis, jika dia bisa sampai sebodoh itu?!' Pikir Yolbert sebagai sahabat baik Natsu.

"Ayo jalan!" Kata Erza.

"EMH!" Kata yang lainnya sambil meninggalkan Natsu & Gray. Tapi, akhir nya mereka berhenti bertarung dan tetap mengikuti rombongan.

**-Fairy Tail- **

Hoko No Dragon Land

"DAMN YOU! Acnologia!" Teriak Naga api, Igneel.

"Ck, ahahahaha! Terkurung lah selama nya!" Kata Acnologia kepada Igneel yang terkurung dalam pulau terkutuk tersebut, dari luar.

Hoko No Dragon Land : Pulau dimana semua naga ataupun Dragon Slayer yang mempunyai hubungan dengan naga tak dapat keluar dari situ. Kutukan, terkurung selamanya.

Dan di perbatasan tersebut, Acnologia berkata "7 Juli 797, seluruh dunia akan lenyap..." Setelah itu, Acnologia langsung pergi.

"Gerh... Acnologia!" Geram Igneel.

Deep at the middle of Forest...

Ke-10 naga element, telah memulai Rapat mereka.

"Acnologia akan segera menyerang dunia... Pada tanggal 7 Juli 797, saat bulan purnama!". Kata fire dragon, Igneel.

"Emh, Acnologia akan menyerang hanya pada saat bulan purnama" kata White dragon, Weisslogia.

"Ya, bagaimana kita dapat menghentikan nya?" Tanya water dragon, Fayla.

"Entah lah!" Kata diamond dragon, Hikaru.

"Oh... Ayo lah! Sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun kita terkurung di sini!" Kata leaf dragon, Reif.

"Kita telah meninggal kan anak kita, apa yang terjadi di luar sana ya?" Kata Earth Dragon, Kate.

"Kenapa Acnologia tidak membunuh kita pada saat itu juga?" Kata shadow dragon slayer, Skiadrum.

"Heh? Sudah jelas kalau dia ingin menyiksa kita kan? Dia akan membunuh kita pada 7 Juli" kata water dragon, Fayla.

"Dan itu, arti nya, kita masih punya waktu untuk memperbaiki masa depan!" Kata Magical Dragon, Mivia yang dari tadi diam aja.

"Oh, apakah Himiki sudah mendapat kan kertas yang kuberikan pada nya ya?" Tanya water dragon, Fayla.

"Kurasa sudah! Wendy juga!" Kata sky dragon, Grandine.

"Hoh! Kau hanya mengirim nya, lewat teleport yang di kirim pada kalian kan? Aku tak yakin, mereka mendapat kan nya!" Kata Earth dragon, Kate.

"10.000 dragon, monster slayer, octo slayer, dino slayer, bekerja untuk Acnologia... Untuk menghancurkan dunia!" Kata fire dragon, Igneel.

"Dino slayer, sudah musnah, ketika terakhir kali di bunuh Yolbert!" Kata Leaf Dragon, Reif.

"Mereka tidak bekerja untuk Acnologia, mereka bekerja untuk harta dan kekuasaan!" Kata sky dragon, Grandine.

"Apa dia pikir dia bisa hidup sendiri di bumi ini?" Tanya diamond dragon, Hikaru. "Gehee!" Kata iron dragon, Metalicana.

"Kita harus bisa menghentikan semua ini!" Kata sky dragon, Grandine.

"Cara nya?" Tanya White dragon, Weisslogia.

"Melalui anak-anak kita!" Kata diamon dragon, Hikaru.

"Acnologia telah menghianati kita! Padahal kita telah mengajari nya, dengan cinta kasih..." Kata leaf dragon, Reif.

"Benar-benar orang yang tak berguna! Mending waktu itu, ia tak usah ditolong!" Geram White dragon, Weistolgia.

"Dia itu naga!" Kata earth dragon, Kate.

"Gerh, bahkan waktu itu, Sting ingin membunuh ku, dan mungkin sekarang dia pikir aku sudah mati..." Jawab white dragon, Weisslogia.

"Rogue juga" jawab shadow dragon, Skiadrum.

"Yolbert... Dia pasti bisa melakukan nya, dia berhasil mempelajari 'the diamond epic ultimated dragons sword' hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu, itu mustahil, tapi benar-benar terjadi!" Kata diamond dragon, Hikaru.

"Hari ini... 1 Juli 797! 6 hari lagi..." Kata water dragon, Fayla.

"Ah! Apa Misaki telah mempelajari seluruh mantra sihir di buku pedoman yang setebal kamus itu, ia akan menjadi hebat, jika menghafal semua mantra sihir di pedoman itu, sumber sihir nya, adalah... Ketekunan!" Kata Magical Dragon, Mivia

"Mereka harus bisa! Harus! Mereka harus bisa menyelamatkan dunia!" Kata semua naga sambil membusungkan dada nya percaya.

"My hope is on you, Natsu Dragneel!" Kata fire dragon, Igneel.

** -o0o-**

10 Element Dragon :

Fire Dragon = Igneel

SkyDragon = Grandine

Iron Dragon = Metalicana

Water Dragon = Fayla

Diamond Dragon = Hikaru

Magical Dragon = Mivia

Earth Dragon = Kate

White Dragon = Weisslogia

Shadow Dragon = Skiadrum

Leaf Dragon = Reif

**-o0o-**

Natsu & Friends...

"Kita akan piknik disini!" Perintah Erza sambil menurunkan keranjang tersebut. Lucy membuka gulungan tikar, dan menaruh nya di tanah bersalju itu, tapi karena angin nya terlalu kencang, maka Wendy membantu nya. Yolbert & Gray memasang tenda.

"Romeo!" Panggil Yolbert.

"Apa?" Tanya Romeo.

"Kau buatkan api-api obor, lalu pasang dan tancapkan di sekitar tenda!" Romeo segera mengangguk, dan melakukan tugas nya.

Laxus, Himiki, Gajeel, dan Gray gak ngapa-ngapain... Kebetulan mereka suka dingin, dan gak pernah kedinginan, jadi... Ya main salju aja!

"Ini gunung apa sih?" Tanya Natsu tiba-tiba.

"Gunung...?" "Gunung Fuji!" Tebak Lucy.

Erza pun mengangguk.

"Wah! Lucy-san hebat..." Puji Wendy.

"Gehee, dimana Laxus?" Tanya Gajeel.

"Ah? Laxus-san!" Kata Wendy.

"Ah! Biarin aja dia hilang! Gak ada gunanya juga ada dia!" Kata Himiki sambil berjalan memutari tenda.

"Nyam-nyam... Makanan nya enak, Luce!"

"NATSU!" Teriak Erza.

"Astaga... Padahal aku sudah berniat untuk menyembunyikan makanan daging itu, dan mengeluarkan sayuran terlebih dahulu!" Kata Erza.

"Itu artinya kau ingin mencoba menipunya! Dragon Slayer tidak dapat tertipu soal makanan! Penciuman nya lebih tajam dari manusia biasa, tentu saja Natsu bisa menyadari kalau makanan daging nya ada di keranjang itu..." Jelas Himiki panjang-lebar.

"Natsu-san... Makanan nya," Kata Wendy tanpa beranggapan tentang akan habis nya persedian makanan.

"Biarkan saja, Wendy! Di gunung ini banyak sumber makanan" kata. Himiki.

"Eh? Yolbert mana?" Tanya Lucy.

"Itu! Dia disana, bersama Laxus!" Kata Gray sambil menunjuk ke arah Yolbert dan Laxus.

"Kalian tidak perlu mencari makanan lagi! Kami sudah mendapatkan banyak ikan salju di puncak sana!" Kata Yolbert.

"Tadi kami hanya pergi ke puncak sebentar... Tapi ya, karena si bodoh ini menghabiskan makanan nya, jadi kami menangkap ikan" kata Laxus.

"Eh? Kalian mendengar nya?" Tanya Romeo.

"Gehee, tentu saja! Mereka kan dragon slayer..." Kata Gajeel.

"Romeo-kun, kau melupakan nya lagi?" Kata Wendy.

"Hehehe... Aku hanya ingat Natsu-nii saja!" Balas Romeo.

"Natsu! Gray! Lucy! Wendy! Himiki! Yolbert! Gajeel! Romeo! Laxus!" Teriak seorang Titania, Erza Scarlet.

"Aye~" kata Gray & Romeo.

"Ada apa, Erza-san?" Tanya Wendy.

"Kekh... Jangan teriak-teriak, Erza. Aku kan ada di samping mu...". Kata Lucy sambil memegangi telinga nya.

"UAPA?!" Teriak Natsu, dan sukses mendapat jitakan dari Erza.

"Aye~ Gomenasai, monster. Eh, salah... Maksud nya; um... er-za" kata Natsu merinding.

"Gehee..." Pastinya Gajeel!

"What's now?" Tanya Himiki.

"Apa sih?!" Tanya Yolbert.

"Siapa loe ngatur-ngatur? Hah?" Tanya Laxus dengan gaya bos nya.

Erza langsung sweetdrop mendengar perkataan dari team nya yang makin kebawah, makin ngeselin. Terutama Laxus... Dan ia juga sih... Dia siapa? Berani-berani nya ngatur Laxus... Hah? Natsu lagi, berani-berani nya ngatain Erza 'monster' Okey lah! Kali ini Erza pasrah aja! Dari pada dia stress berat?

** -o0o-**

"Eh!"

"Ada apa Yolbert-kun?" Tanya Romeo.

"Nyahahaha!" Kata Natsu.

*DBRAK*

"Bisa diam? *deathglare*" kata Erza.

"Aye!"

"Aku ada urusan sebentar," kata Yolbert langsung berjalan turun gunung.

"Ada apa dengan nya?" Tanya Lucy.

"Aneh?!" Kata Himiki.

"Gehee, mungkin dia akan ke arena..." Kata Gajeel.

"Ya sudah! Kurasa dia hanya ingin turun gunung, kita lanjutkan piknik nya saja! Tidak usah ada yang menyusul!" Perintah Erza, dan untung nya kali ini tidak ditentang lagi.

* * *

Sementara di tempat Yolbert...

Yolbert Pov

Aku berlari ke arah perkemahan Sabertooth, entah kenapa aku merasakan ada suatu firasat yang aneh... Yoozikara! Siapa dia sebenar nya? Kenapa aku merasa sangat familiar dengan nya? Her Face... Her Voice... Her Smell... Dan kalau pun dia light angel, efek sihir nya akan berbeda dari yang aku lihat kemarin? Apa itu ilusi? Tidak mungkin... Sihir infinity ku dapat menahan ilusi secara langsung!

Lalu, jika benar dia light angel, maka seharus nya dia tidak akan mau masuk guild sabertooth! Mata kebenaran ada di dalam dirinya, light angel. Light angel adalah sihir terlarang, dan tidak pernah ada yang tahu tentang sihir light angel, setelah kematian salah satu dari kelompok Magic Council itu kan? Dan seharus nya... Sihir itu sudah musnah!

Eh?! Lalu darimana aku tau tentang insformasi ini? Kedua kakiku berhenti berlari secara tiba-tiba. Jangan-jangan, identitas asli Yoozikara adalah_

End of Yolbert Pov

* * *

Yoozikara Pov

Aku melihat Yolbert berada di sekitar perkemahan Sabertooth. Apa dia menyadari siapa aku sebenar nya? Aku berjalan pelan tanpa arah... Kurasakan ada seseorang yang berjalan mengikutiku, dan aku tahu, kalau itu pasti Yolbert. Dia pasti curiga denganku. Tapi bodoh nya, kenapa aku tidak beri tahu Yolbert-sama saja siapa aku? Yolbert kan pasti bisa menjaga rahasia? Ah, tidak! Tidak! Tugas ku belum selesai... Dan mungkin ini akan menjadi masalah besar jika ada pihak ke-3 yang mengetahui hal ini! Kupercepat pergerakan ku, namun Yolbert tetap saja mengikuti ku. Aku berlari ke luar daerah perkemahan Sabertooth menuju suatu tempat yang sepi dan gelap. Yolbert menarik kerah jaket ku. Aku berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang, namun aku tidak bisa.

"Who are you?" Kata Yolbert.

Kini aku tidak tahu, apa hal yang harus kuperbuat. Diriku yang dikenali Yolbert adalah diriku yang tidak pernah memakai kacamata, tidak mengikat rambut, dan tidak menutupi bagian ujung kepala sampai bawah poni dengan topi. Tapi bahkan, sekarang mata ku tertutup oleh poni ku. Tapi yang nama nya dragon slayer, pasti tetap mengenali bau dan suara seseorang yang pernah dikenali nya kan?

"Show me who you are!" Kata Yolbert.

Aku segera berlari melepaskan diri dari genggaman nya menuju balik tembok, sampai ia kehilangan jejak ku.

'Maaf kan aku, Yolbert-sama, aku belum bisa memberitahumu sekarang kalau sebenar nya aku adalah... Misaki, the magical dragon slayer~'

** -To Be Continued-**

**Author** : "Hai Minna! Rahasia tentang siapa itu Yoozikara sudah diketahui oleh para readers semua kan? Mau tau kelanjutannya? Baca terus ya! Dan mohon juga review & saran-saran nya! Selamat menunggu next chapter! Jaa~"


	15. Chapter 15 : Power of Nicholas

Chapter 15 : Power Of Nicholas!

** Emerge Love at Missions **

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima **

_**Pair : Natsu X Lucy **_

_Sebelum nya di chapter 14..._

_"Aku ada urusan sebentar,"_

_Jangan-jangan, identitas asli Yoozikara adalah__

_"Who are you?"_

_"Show me who you are!"_

_'Maaf kan aku, Yolbert-sama, aku belum bisa memberitahumu sekarang kalau sebenar nya aku adalah... Misaki, the magical dragon slayer~' _

* * *

**Chapter 15 : Power of Nicholas**

"Himiki, kau siap?" Tanya Mavis lembut.

"Ya, aku siap! Kupastikan aku dapat mengalahkan Grapivia" jawab Himiki.

Mavis mengangguk pelan, "Aku percaya padamu, Himiki!"

* * *

** -o0o- **

"The Final of SS Class Compotition has started now!"

"Inilah pemenang dari SS Class Compotition kemarin adalah : Erza, Himiki, Lyon, Wendy, Gray, Laxus, Kagura, Ainuka, Orga, Yolbert, Gajeel, Yoozikara, Sting, Lucy,Grapivia, Romeo, Toby, Yuka, Rufus, Minerva, and the last is Natsu!"

"Peraturan-peraturan di final ini adalah:

1. Semua finalis SS Class Compotition bebas melawan siapa saja yang akan di temui nya nanti di Arena.

2. Jika finalis bekerja sama, maka siapapun yang dapat mengalahkan musuh nya terlebih dahulu, adalah pemenang nya.

3. Tidak boleh melakukan kecurangan-kecurangan, tak terkecuali bersembunyi.

4. Permainan di buat 2 turn.

5. Turn pertama dimulai dari pukul 08.00 sampai 10.00, turn kedua dimulai dari pukul 10.00 sampai 12.00.

6. Pada jam 12.00, akan dikeluarkan 500 monsters.

7. Jika sudah memenangkan komptisi, finalis harus keluar dari arena."

"Turn pertama adalah Erza, Gray, Himiki, Wendy, Lyon, Grapivia, Kagura, Yuka"

"3... 2... 1... GO!"

Mereka semua langsung menuju lapangan, dan muncul sebuah tempat seperti hutan. Erza menemukan Kagura dan bertarung dengan nya. Orga bertemu dengan Laxus, Wendy yang masih mencari lawan nya, Gray dan Lyon yang lagi buka baju nya bareng-bareng, lalu mengeluarkan sihir nya masing-masing, Yuka yang akhir nya bertemu dengan Wendy, dan Himiki masih mondar-mandir, sehingga terlihat bingung untuk berjalan ke arah mana. Sebenar nya, dia lupa ke arah mana yang ditunjukin sama Master Mavis, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu dikasih tau.

* * *

Himiki Pov

Ah! Ke arah mana sih? Kiri, kanan, atau lurus? Kayak nya kiri! Aku segera berlari ke tempat yang sudah di hitungkan oleh kakulator oleh Master Mavis.

"Grapivia, huh?" Kataku pelan sambil menyipitkan kedua mataku. Aku terus berlari sampai di tempat tujuan. Tapi dimana Grapivia?

"Himiki..."

"Eh?"

Aku segera menghadap ke belakang, dan menemukan Grapivia.

"Grapivia!" Kataku.

"Hem, kau masih ingat aku kan?" Tanya Grapivia.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "ya, tentu saja aku ingat" kataku menatap Grapivia serius. "Kau adalah ketua dari team The Star of Nicholas" kataku.

Grapivia mengangguk pelan, "dan kau sudah menemukan pemegang kunci 12 zodiack itu kan, Himiki Hazuki?"

"Ya, dan itu artinya kita dapat membuat kunci golden key selanjut nya, atau bisa di bilang silver key, karena belum dianggap kan?" Tanyaku balik. Grapivia mengangguk lagi, lalu menatapku tajam. Aku tersentak kaget dengan tatapan itu. "Berikan aku ke-12 zodiack itu!" Kata Grapivia dengan nada paksa. "Eh?!" Aku sangat kaget mendengarkan nya.

Grapivia memiringkan kepalanya pelan, "Ambil dari teman mu yang bernama Lucy Heartfillia itu!" Kata nya dengan keras. "Kau..." Geramku, "KAU BILANG KAU HANYA INGIN MEMBUAT KEY BARU ITU AGAR DAPAT KEMBALI KE BUMI! TAPI KAU...!" Aku tidak bisa menahan amarah ku lagi. Grapivia tertawa jahat dengan keras dan membuat semua penonton yang mendengarnya menjadi panik.

"GRAPIVIA!" Teriakku.

"Berani sekali kau memanggil ketuamu dengan sebutan seperti itu?" Kata nya sambil menghembuskan nafas nya pelan. Aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berperang dengannya, tangan ku memanas hingga suhu yang sangat tinggi. "WATER NEBULA!" Teriakku kencang. Air-air itu menggelombang kencang ke arah nya, dan tiba-tiba seekor naga muncul dan aku segera melompat mundur sejauh mungkin. Naga itu menghindari serangan itu kembali ke arah ku. Aku yang melihat hal itu langsung merespon nya dengan memakan kembali sihir ku. Aku menghela nafas, Grapivia tersenyum jahat.

"Hydra! Roh bintang naga air..." kata ku saat melihat sosok naga berkepala 100 dengan 1 kepala besar di bagian depan dan 99 kepala di bagian badannya, dan 1 buah ekor yang sangat panjang.

"Aku selalu tahu segala nya tentang mu, Himiki! Kau sebagai dragon slayer air yang kutemukan di masa lalu ku... Dan aku mengetahui semua sihir mu, dan aku lah yang menjadikan mu terkuat dari semua team The Star of Nicholas. Karena itu, sudah bukan hal yang asing lagi jika aku meminta mu untuk melaksanakan tugas ku! Berilah aku ke-12 kunci Zodiack itu! Bukankah itu hal yang gampang karena dia temanmu, huh?" Kata Grapivia sambil menaikan salah satu asli nya. "TIDAK AKAN!" Teriakku keras dan kencang.

"Hm, sayang sekali..." Kata Grapivia, lalu menatap Hydra. "Hydra, habisi dia!" Kata Grapivia. Hydra / yang disebut roh bintang naga air itu, segera memanjangkan ke-99 leher nya yang dapat dipanjangkan, dan menjatuhkan semua kepala nya bertumpukan ke arahku, lalu mengibaskan ekor panjang nya ke arahku.

*DGAR* aku terlempar ke arah tembok arena, dan jatuh ke tanah. Dengan cepat, aku segera berdiri lagi, dan berusaha mengatur nafasku. "Aku adalah Himiki, anggota Fairy Tail, dan aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti temanku sendiri!" Kataku pada Grapivia dengan nada marah.

"Hn? Terserah!" Kata Grapivia memasang tampak tidak peduli, sambil memasang tampak smile evil nya.

"Begini saja, jika kau menang, aku akan memberikan ke-12 kunci zodiack itu, semua kunci kunciku, dan bahkan nyawaku..." Kata ku pada Grapivia. "Tapi jika kau kalah, berikan semua kunci-kucimu padaku!" Kata ku melanjutkan pembicaraanku yang belum selesai.

"Deal! Lagi pula juga kau tidak akan menang" kata nya tersenyum sombong.

"Jangan pernah remehkan aku walau tingkat kekuatanku berada di bawahmu!" Kataku sambil mengeluarkan 2 kunci dari kantong ku.

"Open! The gate of the 3 elements! Timsu! Open the gate of the Vulpecula! Hoiki!"

"Hem, Hoiki? Rubah pembaca pikiran yang bodoh itu ya? Hahaha..." Kata Grapivia tertawa jahat. Hoiki menggeram marah. Grapivia melanjutkan pembicaraan nya, "Timsu, jelmaan palsu dari putri Andromeda, hn?" Kata Grapivia.

Semua penonton kaget mendengar nya setelah tau hal yang sebenar nya tentang siapa itu Timsu. "Eh?! Berani sekali kau membokar rahasia seseorang yang sudah tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu nya lagi!" Bentakku padanya. "Dia itu kan HANYA roh bintang" kata nya sambil menekan kata-kata hanya, dan membuatku sagat marah. Aku menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Tapi, Timsu merentangkan salah satu tangan nya ke depan dadaku, sambil menatap ku dengan sebuah senyuman, "tidak apa-apa, princess!" Kata nya lembut. Para finalis, penonton, maupun pembawa acara dan juri melihat pertarungan itu dengan samat amat serius. Para penonton menjadi ribut kebingungan. Jason yang biasa nya mengatakan kata-kata lebai, sekarang hanya diam membeku tanpa komentar. Lucy sangat teramat bingung dan pikiran nya kacau.

Yajima-san mulai angkat bicara, "Bisakah kau ceritakan masa lalumu? Putri Andomeda?" Kata Yajima-san lewat microphone yang ada di depan mulut nya. "HEY! Itu hanya akan mengoyak luka lama di masa lalu nya!" Bantahku. Timsu tersenyum, lalu dilanjutkan dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya, "ini tidak apa-apa Himiki..." Kata Timsu. "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semua masa laluku" kata Timsu.

Senyuman Timsu sangat lembut, dan perkataan nya sangat halus dan enak di dengar. Ya, inilah pribadi asli Timsu, putri andromenda. Timsu menghela nafas, ia siap menceritakan masa lalu nya, masa lalu yang pedih dan menyesatkan.

* * *

_Flashback_

Putri Andromeda, itulah namaku. Aku adalah seorang putri kerajaan yang dilahirkan oleh Cassiopeia, Ratu kerajaan Aethiopia, sekaligus istri dari Raja Cepheus. Kami hidup bahagia sepanjang hari. Ketika aku besar, semua orang selalu menganggap aku paling cantik dari semua orang. Dan itulah yang membuat Nereids, putri dari dewa laut Nereus, iri padaku. Aku di tunangkan oleh seseorang bernama Poseidon. Kami berdua selalu menjalani hidup dengan baik.

Tapi suatu hari, Nereids mengata-ngatai aku di depan ibuku. Ibu sangat marah dan mengatakan bahwa putrinya itu lebih indah daripada Nereids, dan sering terlihat menemani Poseidon. Untuk menghukum ibu untuk kesombongannya, Poseidon, saudara Zeus dan dewa laut, sekaligus tunangan ku, mengirim raksasa laut bernama Cetus untuk memorak-porandakan pantai Aethiopia termasuk kerajaan ratu sia-sia. Ayah putus asa, lalu berniat untuk bertemu dengan Cetus. Cetus mengumumkan bahwa ia akan menghentikan penghancuran pantai Aethopia sampai ayah mengorbankan aku untuk Cetus.

Saat itu, ayah pulang dengan keadaan pucat dan stress. Ayah menceritakan semua nya padaku. Aku yang mendengar hal itu hanya terdiam shock. Lalu ayah membawaku ke pantai, dan menelanjangiku, lalu mengikatku pada sebuah batu raksasa. Aku di terpa ombak besar dan mengalami kedinginan sepanjang hari. Aku terasa seperti sudah mau mati. Aku menggigil, takut, marah, kecewa, sedih, semua nya tercampur aduk menjadi satu. Dan di saat itulah aku trauma terhadap air.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara gelombang tanda akan ada yang mau keluar dari situ, aku mati rasa. Aku mengira kalau itu adalah Cetus, tapi ketika sosok itu keluar, ternyata itu adalah sosok aneh berkumis panjang. Ia mengatakan kalau dia adalah raja dari dunia celestial spirit world. Dia bilang, dia mau menolongku, dengan 1 persyaratan, yaitu aku harus menjadi salah satu dari celestial spirit, dan dengan itu, aku menyetujui nya.

Kunci ku berada di dalam air selama beratus-ratus tahun. Dan tiba-tiba, raja mengatakan kalau semua zodiack terkecuali ke-12 zodiack harus pindah ke galaxy lain dan tinggal di sana sampai ada yang menemukan kunci-kunci itu. Beruntung kunci ku berada dalam air, dan aku tidak tahu kalau kunci ku jatuh ke tangan naga air, Fayla. Dan sekarang kunci ku jatuh ke tangan Himiki Hazuki.

_End of Flashback _

* * *

Timsu/ putri Andromenda selesai bercerita tentang masa lalunya. Semua orang dalam arena maupun luar arena terkesan dengan cerita masa lalu putri Andromeda yang mereka kira hilang. Dan dari cerita ini lah aku tahu, mengapa Timsu tidak mau di keluarkan di air. Padahal sebenar nya ia punya 4 element, yaitu : air, api, batu, pohon.

"Tapi, karena ini juga..." Seluruh tubuh Timsu dikelilingin cahaya yang samat amat terang, sampai-sampai aku pun tidak dapat melihat nya. Timsu menghilangkan efek segel tubuh samarannya. Ketika cahaya itu hilang, Timsu sudah berubah menjadi putri Andromeda yang sangat-sangat cantik, bahkan melebihi Lucy yang selama ini ku kenal sangat cantik. Tapi kalau Lucy gak pakai baju kayak putri Andromeda, seimbang kali ya? XD Ah, pikiran ku kacau.

Aku terpesona melihat kecantikan putri Andromeda yang berambut panjang berwarna coklat yang terurai, dengan muka nya yang sudah bisa dibilang benar-benar manis dan cantik. Semua penonton laki-laki yang melihat nya telah mengubah bentuk mata nya menjadi hati, dan ada juga berteriak-teriak histeris.

"Putri Andromeda..." Panggilku sambil tersenyum ke arah nya. "Princess Himiki, master!" Kata Andromeda sambil memberikan senyuman termanis nya. "Panggil aku Himiki saja, Andromeda! Kita kan teman!" Kataku.

"HYDRA! Habisi mereka!" Kata Grapivia mulai kehabisan kesabaran nya. "ROAR!" Naga itu mengaum dengan sangat kencang, sambil memanjangkan semua leher nya ke atas.

"Andromeda ayo!" Kata ku segera berlari mendekati Hydra untuk menyerang nya.

"Aku memang benci air sejak saat itu, tapi demi princess..." Andromeda segera berlari mengikuti ku. "Kubilang panggil nama saja!" Kata ku sambil menciptakan pedang air yang dibekukan di kedua tangan ku. "Ah, iya! Kebiasaan!" Kata Andromeda sambil menyengir, lalu secara tiba-tiba muncul pohon-pohon di sekeliling tempat ia berdiri, batu yang mengelilingi kaki nya sehinga ia dapat bergerak dengan batu seperti Jura, dan api di tangan kanan, dan air di tangan kiri. *Heps* aku segera meloncat kebagian atas tubuh Hydra, entah yang mana letak titik lemah Hydra, aku tidak pernah tahu dari dulu sampai sekarang. Andromeda yang ikut meloncat di kerubuti oleh ke-99 kepala-kepala itu, hingga aku kesusahan untuk melepaskan nya dari kepala-kepala itu.

*XING* *XING* Semua leher-leher itu telah terpotong dan Andromeda telah lepas dari sesakan Hydra. Aku segera menarik lengan Andromeda agar tidak terkena serangan itu lagi. "Ah?! Kepala yang sudah dipotong bisa tumbuh lagi?" Tanya Andromeda kaget. Aku yang sudah tau, menjawab nya dengan tenang, "ya emang!"

"Hard Blow!" Kata Hydra segera mengeluarkan sihir nya dari dalam mulut nya. Aku dan Andromenda dapat menghindari nya dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan air nya?" Tanya Andromenda.

"Air yang di keluarkan nya itu air zat berbahaya!" Kataku pada Andromeda.

"Oh" kata Andromeda yang terlihat seperti merecanakan sesuatu.

"Earth Stone!" Kata Andromeda, dan batu-batu itu berjatuhan ke arah badan Hydra yang membuat semua leher nya harus merunduk semua.

"Twelve water canon wild shark over the sea" kata ku segera mengeluarkan serangan ku lagi.

*DBRAS* serangan itu bertubi-tubi mengenai Hydra, sampai akhir nya aku menarik nya lagi untuk di makan sendiri.

"Roar of The Water Dragon!" Kata ku.

"Copied water magic : dragon's water roar" kata Andromenda yang membuat aku sedikit bingung dengan sihir air nya.

"Fire Forest!" Kata nya segera meluncurkan serangan nya lagi.

"whirlpool repeal of live" kata ku segera menyerang nya dengan pusaran air kencang yang tiba-tiba mengelilingi Hydra.

"ROAR" Hydra nengelak lagi dan meneriakan suara yang berbunyi roar itu. "Argh!" Kata Andromenda sambil menahan terpaan air yang ternyata sama dengan apa yang dialami di masa lalu nya. "KAU...!" Geramku.

"Hahaha... Pintar kau, Hydra! Kau menggunakan cerita masa lalu nya untuk ini! Hahahaha" grapivia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"WATER IMPACT!" Teriakku.

*DGAR* serangan itu meledak lagi, leher-leher itu terputus, dan kemudian tumbuh kembali. Hydra kembali menyerang dengan sihir-sihir nya, yang dapat kuhindari dengan melompat. Begitu terus menerus, sampai kali ini aku merasa sangat kesal dan sangat kesal.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang meloncat ke pundakku. "Eh?" Tanyaku sambil melihat siapa itu. "Hoiki? Kau belum kembali ke dunia spirit sejak kejadian keluar nya Hydra?" Tanya ku yang dari tadi sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan nya.

'Tadi dia berpikir, apa yang tlah diserang, hanyalah bagian kelebihanku. Maksud nya apa ya?' Bisik Hoiki pada ku.

Oh ya? 'Apa yang tlah diserang, hanyalah bagian kelebihanku'? Berarti, aku menyerang bagian leher nya, berarti kita tidak boleh menyerang ke situ karena itu bagian kelebihan nya, apakah kelemahan nya kepala utama? Tapi seperti nya tidak karena ia tidak merunduk saat di serang. Berarti... Antara kaki dan ekor! Tapi dia tidak mungkin menyimpan titik kelemahan pada ekor nya yang panjang dan mudah sekali memukul mus- GOT IT! Karena bagian yang lentur dan jarang di perhatikan itulah kelemahan nya. Aku segera berlari untuk menyerang Hydra.

"Himiki?" Tanya Andromeda bingung. Hydra yang melihat ku berlari ke arah nya, langsung menyiapkan leher-leher naga air nya yang panjang itu ke arah ku, dan ketika itu juga, aku menolak balikan arah lemparan nya, sehingga aku terlempar ke arh belakang atau tepat nya belakang tembok. Bisa dianggap bodoh bagi yang tak tau, tapi pintar bagi yang tau. Dan ketika aku hampir menyentuk tembok, aku segera menaruh salah satu kaki ku di tembok agar pantulah bergerak ke arah bawah dan aku segera melemparkan pedang ku ke arah ekor nya yang panjang dan besar, dan kulanjutkan dengan "water slice!", lalu aku segera melompat mundur. Dan, benar! Hydra rubuh seketika. Aku dan Andromeda tersenyum senang. Namun, tiba-tiba ekor Hydra bertumbuh menjadi 100, dan tumbuh 2 kepala lagi di samping kepala utama nya. Hingga ia memiliki 3 kepala utama yang bertanduk, dan leher nya dapat memanjang, juga 100 ekor yang sangat panjang.

"This is it the second evolusion of Hydra" kata Grapivia. Aku dan Andromeda tersentak kaget, "Hydra Evolusi ke-2? Revive?" Tanya ku bingung. "Seperti nya ini akan lebih sulit!" Kata l Andromeda sambil menatap ku. "Entahlah, tapi besar kemungkinan, ia memiliki titik kelemahan yang sama!" Kataku. "Kalau begitu, ayo!" Kata Andromeda sambil terbang menggunakan api nya, dan aku meloncat ke arah bagian belakang tubuh Hydra. Hydra langsung merespon nya dengan mengarahkan ekor-ekor nya itu ke arah ku terus menurus. Tapi ketika aku membuka mata ku, ternyata Andromeda melindungiku dengan menggunakan sihir 'tree woods shield' nya.

"Arigatou, Andromeda!" Kataku lalu segera menyerang lagi. "Water Slash!" Kataku. "Leaf Woods!" Kata Andromeda.

*SPLASH* satu per satu dari 100 ekor Hydra terputus, hingga seluruh ekor nya terputus, Hydra menghilang/ lebih tepat nya kembali ke dunia spirit. Andromeda terlihat sangat senang, dan begitupula dengan anggita Fairy Tail lainnya yang menyoraki nama ku, namun pertarungan belum selesai bukan?

Eh? Aku teringat sesuatu secara tiba-tiba! Grapivia... Draco... Bukankah Grapivia memiliki roh bintang Draco? Belum beberapa detik sejak aku memikirkan itu, Grapivia yang telah di kelilingi amarah dan aura gelap nya mengeluarkan kunci celestial yang sangat membuatku merinding.

DRACO! Aku akan berhadapan dengan Draco! Roh Bintang naga hitam berkepala tiga ini... Aku menutup mataku sejenak, dan teringat akan masa laluku...

* * *

_FlashBack_

"Eh? Kau... Gadis kecil ini, kau memiliki... Roh bintang putri Andromeda?" Tanya seseorang yang baru kukenal itu. Aku memiringkan kepalaku, "Maksudmu, Timsu?"

"Ya, roh bintang milik mu ini putri andromeda!" Kata orang tersebut. "Apakah itu benar Timsu?" Tanyaku.

Timsu menganggukan kepala nya, "nama asli ku putri Andromeda, tapi entahlah... Aku tidak mau mengingat masa lalu ku" "Selama ini kau memakai nama samaran?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, dan jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi. Aku tidak mau mengingat nya!" Kata Timsu.

"Er, baiklah, Timsu! Dan, bolehkah aku tahu siapa nama mu?" Tanya ku pada orang itu.

Orang itu tersenyum, "Grapivia, senang dapat berkenalan denganmu!" Kata orang itu.

"Himiki Hazuki! Senang dapat berkenalan denganmu!" Jawabku. "Ya" kata nya. "Eh, Grapivia-kun! Apakah kau juga punya roh celestial?" Tanyaku. "Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel kun, dan ya, aku juga punya roh celestial, Hydra dan Draco!" Jawab nya.

"Draco? Nama yang unik? Apa dia manusia kuda?" Tanyaku.

"Bukan! Dia naga hitam berkepala 3!" Jawab nya.

"Apakah itu seram?" Kataku dengan ada merinding, karena yang terlintas di kepala ku adalah Acnologia berkepala tiga.

"Kurasa iya" jawab nya dengan santai.

"Oh, ya! Mau kah kau bergabung dengan organisasi team kami?" Tanya nya.

"Ya, boleh... Apa namanya?" Tanyaku.

"The Star of Nicholas!" Jawab nya.

End of Flash Back

* * *

Dan ketika aku membuka mata ku lagi, aku melihat sebuah naga hitam berkepala tiga yang telah muncul di hadapan ku, sangat besar dan gagah.

"Himiki!" Kata Andromeda panik.

"Argh! Ini..." Kata Andromeda lagi.

"Kau mengingat nya lagi kan? Draco naga hitam berkepala tiga..." Kataku pada Andromeda.

Draco segera mengeluarkan sihir nya, dan kupikir yang di serang adalah aku, tapi ternyata yang di serang adalah Andromeda. Dia segera mengeluarkan sihir nya, "Wave of death" dan serangan mematikan itu berhasil mengenai tubuh Andromeda. "Kya!" Kata Andromeda, lalu langsung menghilang, kembali ke dunia spirit.

"Hem, serigala kecil yang jelek!" Kata Draco sambil mengangkat kaki nya untuk menginjak Hoiki, sangat dekat, hingga Hoiki di jarak yang paling dekat untuk terkena serangan Draco.

"Himiki-chan, ingat ini baik-baik! Kau bukan bertarung untuk dirimu sendiri, tapi untuk Fairy Tail, dan tentu nya untuk Lucy... Jangan sampai ke-12 zodiack milik Lucy jatuh ke tangan nya, ingat itu!" Kata Hoiki yang kemudian menghilang. "Hoiki..." Kataku pelan, lalu menatap Draco tajam.

"ROAR!" Draco mengeluarkan sihir nya yang sangat kencang dari ketiga kepala nya, yang membuat ku terpental jauh, dan susah untuk menggerakan badanku.

'Fairy Tail... Lucy...' Gumamku.

_Sebuah ikatan kekeluargaanlah yang menjadikan sebuah kemenangan, bukan kekuatan!_

_Aku percaya padamu, Himiki..._

Grapivia tersenyum jahat, begitu pula dengan Draco yang memasang wajah evil nya.

"Watashiwa, Fairy Tail..." Aku segera menonjokan salah satu tanganku ke tanah dan berdiri dari tanah.

"Karena mereka percaya padaku, maka aku juga harus mempercayai diriku sendiri..." Kataku sambil menatap tajam mata Draco.

"DRACO! BUNUH DIA!" Teriak Grapivia. Aku mungkin sudah kehabisan tenagaku, tapi itu bukanlah alasan yang tepat kalau aku harus kalah. Lagi pula bukan kah waktu baru berjalan 1 jam? "Greater Might!" Kata Draco.

"Aqua Burst!" Kataku segera membalas serangan itu, sehingga kedua sihir itu terbentur dengan keras, hingga mennciptakan sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar, dan menghancurkan sebagian dari lapangan Arena. Aku segera menerbangkan diri ku dengan air hingga berada di atas arena, dan tetap mempertahankan posisi ku dengan air di sekeliling kaki ku yang mendoronng ku untuk dapat naik ke atas. Graivia yang kini berada di atas Draco yag sedang terbang dengan kedua sayap besar nya, tersenyum jahat, sambil menghembuskan nafas nya.

"Beruntung kau masih bisa selamat dengan serangan itu" kata Grapivia, lalu tertawa keras. Draco melayangkan badan nya dan merentangkan kedua sayap nya, lalu menatapku tajam, dan meluncurkan diri ya ke arah ku. Seketika mulut nya mengembang, dankeluar cairan hitam ke arah ku dengan cepat, aku segera terbang ke arah lain untuk menghindari serangan itu.

Draco berbalik arah, dan mengeluarkan serangan itu lagi, namun kali ini, aku dapat mengeluarkan sihir ku, "Water Dragon ROAR!"

Sihir ku menghilang setelah terluncurkan ke arah sihir nya. Draco terbang dengan cepat ke arah nya seperti angin secara tiba-tiba, dan memutar ke arah ku, sehingga aku terdorong jauh ke bawah.

"Ukh!" Aku berusaha untuk berdiri lagi, tapi nampak nya itu sangat susah.

_Himiki-chan, ingat ini baik-baik! Kau bukan bertarung untuk dirimu sendiri, tapi untuk Fairy Tail, dan tentu nya untuk Lucy... Jangan sampai ke-12 zodiack milik Lucy jatuh ke tangan nya, ingat itu!_

Bisikan Hoiki itu teringat kembali di pikiranku. Fairy Tail... Lucy... Tenang, aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian. Aku segera bangun dan mengepalkan tanganku.

"Hoh? Masih hidup ya?" Kata nya lalu memiringkann kepala nya. Apa dia pikir aku akan mati karena seranngan Draco itu?

"Draco, BUNUH dia!" Kata Grapivia santai. "Explosion" kata Draco, dan aku segera menghindari nya.

"Himiki, kau ingat kan perbedaan dari Draco evolusi 1 dan evolusi 2 kan? Hn?" Kata nya. "Ya, aku ingat. Dan waktu itu kau melawan Wolth dengan draco evolusi pertama kan? Dan kau langsung memenangkan nya?" Kata ku menatap Grapivia tajam.

"Kalau begitu, sudah pasti kau akan kalah! Berikan 12 kunci zodiack itu, dan aku tidak akan membunuh mu!" Kata Grapivia.

"SAMPAI BERAPA KALI AKU HARUS BILANG KALAU AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIKANNYA, HAH?!" Teriakku.

"Nightmare!" Kata Draco secara tiba-tiba menyerang lagi.

"STOP!" Teriakku sambil melentangkan salah satu tangan ku kedepan sihir itu, dan menyebabkan sihir yang mematikan itu secara tiba-tiba menghilang dekat di depan mata ku karena efek sihir nya.

"GRAPIVIA! Kau selalu bermain-main denganku dari tadi! Karena kau menginginkan ke-12 zodiack itu kan? Kau mungkin bisa mengalahkan ku setelah mempunyai ke-12 zodiack itu! Dan lagi pula kau tidak bisa membuatku mati! Dan bukankah kau telah menipu banyak orang anggota THE STAR OF NICHOLAS?! Edgrodin! Yoriza! Walder! Amaris! Elaine! Mereka yang mempunyai nicholas terpilih untuk mengembalikan para roh bintang ke bumi, dan kau telah mempermainkan mereka!" Kataku geram, lalu menutup mataku sejenak.

"Egrodin with Lupus and him nicholas, Eido... Yoriza with Musca and her two nicholas, Daim & Dila... Walder with Auriga & Perseus with him nicholas, youe... Elaine with Auriga Pegasus & Aquila and her nicholas, Fany... Mereka anggota The Star of nicholas, dan aku Himiki Hazuki bersama Andromeda & Vulpecula and my Nicholas, Mia... Lucy bersama ke 12 zodiack, Pyxis, Lyra, Holrogium, Crux, dan nicholas Plue; kau, Grapivia, memiliki Draco, Hydra, dan nicholas Lyra!" Kataku, lalu segera membuka mataku.

Sekeliling tubuh ku di keliliingi cahaya yang sangat terang. Grapivia sangat kaget dan syok akan apa yang telah terjadi. Langit berubah menjadi hitam... Dan banyak bintang-bintang berkumpul menjadi satu. "Kubuka kalian! Gerbang 12 canis minor! Kumpulan para nicholas!" Kata ku sambil menatap langit, semua pemilik kunci 12 canis minor terkaget-kaget karena canis minor mereka keluar secara sendiri nya, dan bercahaya.

"Turunlah kau, roh bintang burung abadi, Phoenix!" Kataku, lalu aku melihat 2 ekor Phoenix turun dari langit, yang satu dikelilingi api, dann yang satu dikelilingi air. Kedua nya terbang mengelilingi arena dengan sangat cepat, lalu turun ke depan ku.

"Phoenix, serang dia dengan seluruh kekuatan mu!" Perintah ku, dan kedua Phoenix itu berkobar-kobar dengan element nya masing-masing.

"Serang dia!" Kata Phoenix air, Hoarfroast Phoenix.

"Kau duluan saja, Hoarfroast! Idiot!" Kata Phoenix api, Hoarburn.

"Apa kau bilang?! Hoarburn?! Otak api?!" Kata Phoenix air, Hoarfroast Phoenix.

"Hn? Kau mau bertarung lagi ya, hah?" Kata Phoenix api, Hoarburn sambil terbang dengan kedua sayap nya.

"Ya, memang itu mau ku!" Kata Phoenix air, Hoarfroast Phoenix segera menyusul terbang. Oh, ayolah, sifat mereka sangat mirip dengan Natsu dan Gray! "HEY! Kalian hentikan ini! Kenapa kalian malah berantem saat kusuruh kalian melawan mereka?!" Teriakku.

"Oh iya lupa!" Kata Phoenix air, Hoarfroast Phoenix. "Kita selesaikan ini secepat nya, lalu kita berantem lagi!" Kata phoenix api, Hoarburn Phoenix.

"Terserah jika itu mau mu!" Kata phoenix air, Hoarfroast Phoenix. Mereka segera terbang ke arah Draco, dan menyerang nya terus menerus dengan element nya masing-masing. Aku menatap Grapivia yang dari tadi hanya berdiam diri di belakang Draco.

"Grapivia..." Kataku.

"Kau ingat janji nya kan? Kalau begitu, tepatilah!" Kataku, kemudian segera membentuk sihir air ku, Grapivia terlihat sangat panik.

Aku segera mengeluarkan sihir ku, "Purely Holy Dragon!" Teriakku.

*DGAR* ledakan itu sangat besar dan kencang, bahkan hampir menghancurkan seluruh lapangan, dan aku pun sampai melupakan kalau Phoenix masih ada di sana. Dan ketika asap itu hilang, aku melihat Draco yang sekarat dan perlahan-lahan menghilang, sedangkan Grapivia tergeletak di tanah.

**"The winner is Himiki from Fairy Tail!" **

"Kekuasaan mu berakhir disini, Grapivia" kata Himiki sambil memutar kedua kunci -Hydra dan Draco- yang sudah diambil nya dari tangan Grapivia.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Kata Hoarburn sambil terbatuk-batuk di langit karena ledakan itu.

"Ah! Aku biasa saja kok!" Kata Hoarfroast sombong.

"Diam kau! Idiot! Itu karena elementmu air!" Protes Hoarburn.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Kata Hoarfroast.

"Hem, ayo kita lanjutkan berantem nya, idiot!" Kata Hoarburn.

"Kalau itu mau mu ya sudah!" Kata Hoarfroast.

"Hey! Hey! Sudah-sudah! Kembali lah ke dunia mu!" Kataku, dan mereka pun segera ku kembalikan ke dunia celestial spirit. Dan aku pun segera keluar dari arena...

'Good luck, all!' Gumam ku sambil melihat belakang, tempat yang lain bertarung.

End of Himiki Pov

* * *

Normal Pov

Himiki telah memenangkan Final SS Class Compotition, dan menjadi salah satu dari SS Class mage. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Gray yang telah menang melawan Lyon dengan mudah, hanya karena kelalaian Lyon sendiri, yaitu : 'Take care of Juvia always!' Erza sudah menandakan tanda-tanda kemenangan melawan Kagura. Tapi, ya bagaimana pun, Erza tidak sekejam Minerva yang seenak-enak nya menyakiti seseorang kan? Apalagi Kagura adalah teman Erza. Orga dan Laxus? Mereka masih bertarung dengan serius karena kekuatan Orga meningkat jauh dari waktu Daimoto Enbu. Tapi bagaimana nasib Wendy melawan Yuka? Pertarungan mereka berenam akan berlanjut di next chapter!

"Wendy Marvel..."

"Yuka-san"

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

**P1 vs P2 = Win**

* * *

_Himiki (FT) vs Grapivia (ST) = Himiki _

_Gray (FT) vs Lyon(ST) = Gray _

_Erza (FT) vs Kagura(MH) = ? _

_Orga (ST) vs Laxus (FT) = ? _

_Wendy (FT) vs Yuka (LS) = ?_

* * *

**Author** : "Review yang banyak ya? Jaa, minna!"


	16. Chapter 16 : The End of Part 1

Chapter 16 : The End of Part 1

**akhmadfauzinew** : Terimakasih atas review nya, dan maaf karena lupa di jawab di chapter 15.

**Reyn Dragneel** : Iya, gak apa-apa, yang penting kan sekarang udah mereview. Terimakasih atas review dan pujian nya. I'll keep update the story...

** Lavia Fullbuster Celest Wizard** : Terimakasih atas review nya. Jangan panggil Nee-san, karena umur kita sama, panggil nama aja.

**Hikaru Dragneel** : Terimakasih atas review nya ^^ Ya, ini udah di update chapter selanjutnya.

** ahaurats-FT** : Terimakasih atas review nya, dan maaf karena saya gak ngerti apa maksud Ahaurats-kun.

* * *

**Emerge Love at Missions **

**Discaimer : Hiro Mashima **

**Pair : Natsu X Lucy **

**.**

** Chapter 16**

* * *

Di Part 1 sebelum nya...

Gray vs Lyon

"Lyon...?" Teriak Gray.

"Hem, akhirnya ketemu juga musuh nya... Kirain ketemu siapa, eh tau nya cuma ketemu kau doang! Tau begini, aku gak usah cape-cape latihan" kata Lyon.

"Hey! Aku itu lebih kuat darimu, Lyon" bantah Gray.

"Ah! Banyak omong! Lihat saja nanti... Juvia akan menjadi milikku" kata Lyon.

"APA-APAAN ITU? TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN JUVIA JATUH KE TANGAN ORANG BRENGSEK SEPERTIMU!" Teriak Gray.

"Gray-sama..." Kata Juvia yang kedua matanya langsung berubah menjadi hati.

"Keh, lihat saja nanti" kata Lyon segera menaruh tangan kanan nya di atas tangan kirinya.

"Ice make : Lion!" Kata Lyon.

Gray segera meloncat untuk menghindarinya, lalu membuka bajunya secara tidak ia sadari.

"He's stripped again!" Kata penonton segera menutup kedua matanya.

"Gray-sama" kata Juvia membulatkan matanya.

"Ice make : Lance!" Kata Gray segera meluncurkan serangan nya ke arah Lyon.

"Ice make : Ape!" Kata Lyon membalas serangan Gray.

"Ice make : Ultimited!" Kata Gray.

*DGAR* ribuan pedang es itu berhasil mengenai Lyon.

"Ice make : Dragon!" Kata Lyon.

"Ugh!" Kata Lyon sambil menahan sakit, karena beberapa pedang es itu berhasil mengenai Lyon. 'I should being cool in front of Juvia' kata Lyon sambil melihat ke arah Juvia.

"LYON!" Teriak Gray sambil melayangkan tonjokan es nya ke arah Lyon.

*DGAR* tonjokan itu berhasil mengenai Lyon, sehingga Lyon terpental jauh. "Gerh! Ice make : Tiger!" Kata Lyon. Gray segera melompat untuk menghindari serangan itu, "Ice make : Geyser!" Kata Gray bertepatan dari atas Lyon.

Lyon berusaha menghindari nya, sambil melihat ke arah Juvia.

"Juvia, I will win this for you!" Kata Lyon.

"ICE MAKE : Unlimited Freeze Lancer Geyser!" Seru Gray.

Serangan itu berjatuhan ke arah Lyon, hingga ia jatuh. Dan ketika ia menaruh salah satu tangannya ke atas tanah dan mendorong nya agar bisa berdiri lagi, Gray. kembali menyerang

"ICE MAKE : GIANT IMPACT!" Seru Gray.

*DGAR* serangan itu terpukul ke arah Lyon. Belum puas Gray menyerang, ia kembali mengeluarkan sihir nya, "Ice make : Lance!" Kata Gray.

Lalu Gray meloncat ke arah Lyon yang padahal sudah terbaring, "Ice make: swords!"

*XING* *XING* *XING* pedang-pedang itu berjatuhan ke arah Lyon. "LYON DOWN! THE WINNER IS GRAY FULLBUSTER FROM FAIRY TAIL!" 'Oh tidak, aku gagal mendapatkan Juvia...' Gumam Lyon.

"LYON! I'll spin you later!" Seru Master Obaba.

* * *

_Chapter 16 _

*XING* pedang Kagura ditahan oleh pedang Erza. Kagura kembali menarik pedang nya, dan meloncat mundur.

"Requip : Bluemenbalt!" Seru Erza. Kagura berusaha menahan serangan itu, lalu kembali menyerang. Erza menahanya, lalu kemudian berlari untuk memukulkan pedang nya ke arah Kagura.

*XING* Kagura menghantamkan pedangnya, sedangkan Erza menangkis pedang Kagura dengan pedang miliknya.

"Requip : Kansou!" Seru Erza. Kagura berhasil menghindarinya lagi, lalu melmpat mundur.

"Tenrin: Pentaguramu Soudo! " Seru Erza, kembali menyerang. Namun Kagura berhasil menangkis serangan Erza.

Kagura meloncat ke atas, dan memberikan serangan balasan, "Strong Form!" Kata Kagura sambil memainkan pedang nya, lalu menatap Erza serius. Erza melompat mudur.

*DUAR* ledakan itu hampir menghancurkan seperempat arena.

"Slashing form!" Serang Kagura. Erza mengubah armor nya menjadi Adamantine Armor, "Kongou no Yoroi!" Kata Erza mengeluarkan tampeng nya. Erza segera meloncat, dan seketika itu, armor nya telah berubah menjadi Flight Armor, "Hishou No Yoroi!"

* * *

"Sky wing slash!" Seru Wendy.

Yuka melompat mundur, dan mengeluarkan sihir nya untuk menyerang Wendy. Wendy menahan nya dengan sihir angin nya, kemudian kembali menyerang Yuka, "Sky Dragon Roar!" Kata Wendy.

Yuka segera membuat shield, (pelindung) untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan Wendy. Yuka melompat ke atas Wendy, dan mengeluarkan sihir nya yang menyerupai tali berwarna biru.

"Aaaah!" Jerit Wendy sambil menahan tangan kanan nya yang terluka.

Wendy menghela nafas, lalu kembali menyerang, "Sky Brill!" Seru Wendy kembali meluncurkan serangannya. Yuka terpental karena pusaran angin itu. Dengan napas terengah-engah, Yuka berusaha berdiri.

"Wave rush!" Kata Yuka mengeluarkan sihir nya. Wendy dengan cepat membuat pelindung untuk melindungi dirinya, "Sky Shield!" Seru Wendy.

Yuka kembali melompat mundur, lalu mengeluarkan sihir wave nya, "Wave bullet!" Kata Yuka.

"Kyaaa!" Jerit Wendy.

* * *

Laxus menghisap semua listrik Orga, dan membalikan sihir nya ke arah Orga. Orga sudah dalam keadaan yang tak memungkinkan menang lagi. Dan itu artinya, Laxus berada dalam ambang kemenangan.

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" Kata Laxus meluncurkan serangannya ke arah Orga.

"Black Lightning...!" Seru Orga. Namun percuma saja, Laxus dapat menangkisnya dengan sangat cepat.

"Lightning Unlimited Thunder!" Kata Laxus. "ORGA DOWN! THE WINNER IS LAXUS FROM FAIRY TAIL!" "Hmh..." Kata Laxus lalu segera keluar dari arena.

* * *

"Wave Bullet!" Kata Yuka sambil mengeluarkan sihir nya. Wendy meloncat mundur untuk menghindari serangan itu, "Huf-huh" Wendy berusaha untuk mengatur nafas nya yang terengah-engah. Kini badan nya dipenuhi oleh goresan-goresan luka. Begitu pula dengan Yuka, walau tidak separah Wendy.

"Holy Sky Wave!" Kata Wendy segera mengeluarkan sihir nya untuk menyerang Yuka.

*DUAAAAAAR* Ledakan itu sangat lah kencang, dan ketika asap itu hilang... Sama seperti yang para penonton perkirakan, Yuka tergeletak di tak tak sadarkan diri.

**"YUKA DOWN! THE WINNER IS WENDY FROM FAIRY TAIL!"**

"Eh, huh-huf... Gomene Yuka..." Kata Wendy sambil melihat Yuka yang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Arigatou gozaimase minna!" Kata Wendy lagi sambil tersenyum ke arah Fairy Tail yang menyoraki namanya.

* * *

"Huf-huh, Kagura Mikazuchi..." Kata Erza sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak, sambil berusaha mengambil nafasnya.

"Erza..." Balas Kagura.

Erza menatap Kagura serius, "Apakah kau masih membenci Jellal?" Tanya Erza.

Semua penonton dibuat bingung dengan kata-kata apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan hal ini pada saat bertarung? Erza Scarlet..." Kata Kagura.

"Tidak, karena aku membutuhkan jawaban nya sekarang" kata Erza.

Kagura terdiam, sambil mengingat memory nya masa lalu. "Mungkin dulu aku membencimu, tapi kau lah orang yang telah menolongku... Mungkin kau yang paling mengerti aku saat itu, dan kau lah yang paling mengerti Simon" kata Kagura.

"Aku berhutang budi padamu, tapi bukan kepada Jellal..." Lanjut Kagura.

"Aku mungkin tidak ada saat itu, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu. Jika memang benar kelemahanmu lah yang menyebabkan kakakku meninggal, tapi bukankah ia tetap meninggal oleh perbuatan Jellal?" Tanya Kagura.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, mungkin Simon lah yang menyelamatkan dirimu. Dan aku tahu, kau berhak untuk hidup. Jellal secara tidak sengaja membunuh kakakku kan?" Tanya Kagura. Erza mengangguk pelan. Kagura menunduk. "Ini bodoh, jika aku masih mennyimpan dendam pada nya... Tapi perasaan benci ku padanya masih belum bisa hilang sepenuhnya. Simon, adalah kakakku, dan dia telah meninggal, pergi jauh meninggalkan bumi ini." Kata Kagura.

"Yang berlalu tetaplah berlalu, masa lalu tidak dapat dirubah. Tapi, jika saat itu Jellal tidak terpengaruh oleh roh jahat Zeref, Simon pasti masih ada di sampingku saat ini..." Kata Kagura yang tanpa sengaja meneteskan air matanya.

"Lalu siapakah yang sebenarnya bersalah? Apa itu kau? Jellal? Zeref? Atau bahkan aku sendiri?" Tanya Kagura dengan suara serak.

Erza terdiam. Awalnya ia hanya ingin menanyakan satu hal pada Kagura, tapi bodohnya ia tidak berpikir kalau itu akan membuatnya megingat seluruh masa lalunya. "Kagura..." Kata Erza menyesal.

"Mungkin tidak ada gunanya jika kau menangisi masa lalu yang telah berlalu, dan berharap ia akan kembali ke sisimu. Karena sebenarnya ia selalu ada untuk mu dan mendampingi mu. Secara tidak sadar ataupun tidak sadar. Dengan sepengetauan mu atau pun ketidaktauan mu..." Kata Erza.

"Tersenyumlah, maka ia akan bahagia... Itu lebih baik! Sesuatu yang kau anggap telah tiada, sesungguh nya masih ada di hatimu" kata Erza. Kagura menghapus air mata nya dengan telapak matanya, "Aku tau itu..." Kata Kagura sambil menaikan kepalanya, lalu menaikan pedangnya.

"Ayo kita selesaikan pertarungan ini secepat nya, Erza..." Kata Kagura sambil menunjukan pedang terbaru nya ke arah Erza.

Erza tersenyum, lalu mengubah armornya mennjadi purgatory armor, dan mengangkan pedang besi hitam yang berduri sangat tajam itu. Erza berlari ke arah Kagura, dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Kagura berhasil menangkis nya. Lalu keduanya melompat mundur.

"Slashing form!" Seru Kagura.

Erza melompat mundur ke arah tembok, lalu mengubah armor nya menjadi black wing armor, dan terbang cepat ke arah Kagura, "Requip : Kansou!" Kata Erza.

*XING* pedang itu berhasil mengenai Kagura. Erza kembali mengubah armor nya menjadi Heavens Wheel Armor, dan menyerang Kagura dengan pedang-pedang nya.

"Gravity change!" Kata Kagura. Lalu pedang-pedang yang dilemparkan ke arah Kagura berjatuhan ke tanah. Erza segera memutar otak nya dan menemukan sebuah ide.

Erza membuat pedang-pedang itu bertepatan di atas Kagura. Lalu Erza melemparkan pedang nya ke arah Kagura. "Gravity change!" Kata Kagura.

*DBRAK GUBRAK XING GRING* ratusan pedang-pedang itu berjatuhan ke arah Kagura. _(Bunyi yang terakhir berubah jadi lebih nyaring, karena pedang nya bersentuhan sama pedang dibawahnya) _

"Ugh!" Kata Kagura mengerang kesakitan. Erza pun segera megubah armor nya menjadi Tengamps armor, dan kembali menyerang Kagura. Kagura berusaha menahan serangan Erza dengan pedang miliknya, namun dorongan pedang Erza sangatlah kuat.

**"The Winner is Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail!"**

*KRIIIIIIIIIIIING* bel mulai berbunyi, tanda part 1 telah berakhir.

"ERZA!" Teriak anggota Fairy Tail dari atas sana. Erza tersenyum sambil menaikan pedang nya ke atas.

"HIDUP! FAIRY TAIL! HIDUP! FAIRY TAIL!" Sorak para penonton.

** "Part 1 is end! Selanjutnya adalah Part 2 yaitu, Lucy, Jura, Yoozikara, Romeo, Toby, Sting, Gajeel, Yolbert, Rufus, Natsu, dan Minerva!"**

Lucy, Jura, Yoozikara, Romeo, Toby, Sting, Gajeel, Yolbert, Rufus, Natsu, dan Minerva segera maju ke dalam arena yang berbentuk seperti hutan itu. Masing-masing dari mereka mencari musuh mereka masing-masing.

Lucy berjalan menelusuri hutan sambil memikirkan siapa yang akan ditemui nya nanti.

"Hai, Lucy Heartfilia..." Kata Minerva sambil tersenyum jahat.

"MINERVA?!" Kata Lucy tersentak kaget.

* * *

** -To Be Continued-**

Minna! Bagaimana? Bagus kah?! Terimakasih telah membaca fanfic Emerge Love at Missions chapter 16 ini, dan jangan lupa review! Jaa~

* * *

Snippet Film :

**"Hem, Lucy Heartfilia... Selemah inikah dirimu? AHAHAHAHA!"** /-/-/-/ **"KYAAAAA!"** /-/-/-/ **"Menyerahlah, kau! Fairy Tail...!"** /-/-/-/** I'll win this for you...** /-/-/-/ **"Natsu!"** /-/-/-/ **"Luce!"**

* * *

**_ Closing Story :_**

_ Happy : "Aye! Natsu!" _

_Natsu : "..." _

_Happy : "Natsu? Daijoubu?" _

_Natsu : "..." Happy : "NATSU..!"_

_ Natsu : "Aye! Ada apa Happy?" _

_Happy : "Natsu, kau kenapa sih?" _

_Natsu : "Tidak kenapa-napa, hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat penting..." _

_Happy : "Itu namanya kau kenapa-napa, Natsu... Apa yang kau pikirkan sih?"_

_ Natsu : "Luce..." _

_Happy : "Aye! Natsu sedang memikirkan pasangan nya" tersenyum jahil, "Memangnya kenapa dengan Lucy?"_

_ Natsu : "Lucy versus Minerva! Kalau Lucy kenapa-napa bagimana?" _

_Happy : "oh, kukira apa..." .: _

_Natsu : heran _

_Happy : "eh, APUAAAAA?! LUCY VERSUS MINERVA?"_

_ Natsu : "loh, kan yang biasa nya gak menyadari keadaan itu aku... Kok jadi kamu?" Tambah bingung. _

_Happy : "Aye! Gomenasai!" Pundung_

_Natsu : "Kenapa gak langsung ke bagian aku nembak Lucy aja sih?"_

_Happy : "Aye! Bersusah-susah dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian!"_

_Natsu : "Oh, okey! Karena para reader sudah menunggu, maka..." _

_Natsu dan Happy : "READ! NEXT CHAPTER : I'll win this for you!" _

_Natsu : "I'm fired up!"_

* * *

**Review Please!**

_** V **_

_**V **_

_**V**_


	17. Chapter 17 : I'll Win This For You!

_Karena semua__ FanFiction Fairy Tail di Indonesia yang baru-baru update udah dibaca semua, maka waktu nya saya melanjutkan FanFiction saya sendiri. £(^0^!)_

* * *

Yo, minna! Kembali lagi bersama saya, Himiki-chan, dalam cerita Emerge Love at Missions ini. Dan, sebelum memulai chapter 17, saya akan menjawab review terlebih dahulu.

**ahaurats-FT** : Iya, Lucy vs Minerva lagi... Soal nya waktu itu Lucy dikalahkan Minerva dengan luka sebanyak itu, jadi aku mau Lucy bisa mengalahkan Minerva sebagai wujud balas dendam ;p hehehe... Supaya mau membuktikan kalau Lucy lebih kuat dari Minerva aja sih. By The Way, thanks for reading and for the review! ^^

**Reyn Dragneel** : Thanks for reading and for the review! ^^ I'll keep update the story! Seluruh rahasia tentang Yoozikara akan terjawab di beberapa chapter setelah final SS Class Compotition selesai.

**Hikaru Dragneel** : Hehehe XD Saya juga gak tau deh... ^.^" Thanks for reading and for the review!

**Yolbert** : Thank You for reading and for the review!

**Silent Reader** : Terimakasih telah membaca FanFiction ini, dan saya mohon agar anda (Silent Reader) memberikan review untuk FanFiction ini. Karena sepatah dua kata yang anda tulis di kotak review sangat berarti dan memberikan semangat bagi saya untuk melanjutkan chapter berikutnya. Jadi mau ngereview satu/ dua kata saja sangat berarti bagi saya... Apalagi kalau lebih :3

Dan... Terimakasih telah membaca FanFiction ini dari awal chapter hingga chapter yang ketujuh belas ini. Baca terus sampai tamat ya? ^^

* * *

Okey! Karena pembalasan Review sudah selesai, maka... Selamat membaca!

_(Bagi yang udah lupa, saya kasih tau lagi, kalau di FanFiction ini, Lucy sudah mempunyai ke-12 kunci zodiack, walau belum bisa mengeluarkan nya secara bersamaan.) _

**Emerge Love at Missions**

** Discaimer : Hiro Mashima **

**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**

_ "Lucy Heartfilia!" _

_"MINERVA?!"_

"Hem..." Kata Minerva sambil tersenyum jahat.

"Mi-ner-va..." Eja Lucy sambil memasukan tangan nya ke dalam kantong tempat ia menyimpan semua kunci celestial spirit nya.

Senyuman kejam makin jelas terlihat pada muka Minerva yang memang jelek - bagi Author.

"Hem, matilah kau, Lucy Heartfilia! Manusia lemah dan bernoda sepertimu seharusnya tidak diperbolehkan memegang ke-12 kunci zodiack itu" kata Minerva sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi mulai hari ini juga, aku akan menghabisi mu lebih parah dari waktu itu... AHAHAHA" Minerva kembali tertawa-tawa layak nya orang gila. Lucy tercengang. Rasa takut telah menusuk dadanya, dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi pipinya yang putih bersih.

"Matilah kau, gadis tak berguna... Akan kutunjakan kekuatan Sabertooth yang sebenarnya!" Kata Minerva. Lucy tidak dapat berkata-kata apapun lagi, mulut nya terasa terkunci. Marah, sedih, takut... Lucy tidak lagi dapat dikatakan dalam keadaan yang penuh semangat.

"First?!" Tanya Master Makarov kepada Master pertama Fairy Tail.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu Lucy, kalau yang akan ia lawan adalah Minerva, Master Mavis?" Tanya Romeo dan yang lainnya.

Mata Master pertama, Mavis Vermillion, mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menutup matanya sebentar berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Air mata Master Mavis keluar dari dalam mata hijau nya tanpa ia sadari.

"Hiks, aku juga tidak tau... HUAAA! Kakulator perhitungan ku salah! HUA!" Kata Master Mavis sambil menangis terisak-isak.

"Hey! Hey! First! Jangan menangis!" Kata Master Makarov mulai panik.

"Hiks, I'm not crying at all! Hiks, I'm not crying at all! HUAAA!" Kata Master Mavis yang air matanya turun bertambah deras.

"Minerva selalu bisa untuk menggagalkan hasil perhitungan kakulator..." Kata Himiki yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang.

"Himiki..?!" Tanya Master Makarov, Romeo, Erza, dann Wendy sambil melihat ke arah belakang.

"Erza, kau ingat waktu Master Mavis berkata kalau kau akan melawan Kagura, tapi yang pertama kau temui malah Minerva?" Tanya Himiki. "Kau tau dari mana?" Tanya Erza.

"Lucy" jawab Himiki.

"Lucy?" Tanya Erza.

"Yaps! Lucy pernah menceritakan seluruh jalan hidupmu... Walau aku yakin Lucy tidak begitu tau sih" jawab Himiki.

_** Back to Lucy vs Minerva **_

Lucy semakin gelisah, di genggam nya salah satu kunci emas yang merupakan ketua dari ke-12 Zodiack itu erat-erat.

"Kubuka kau! Gerbang singa emas! Loke!" Seru Lucy sambil mengayunkan kunci nya ke langit.

*TING TONG*

"Kupastikan kau selamat, Lucy" kata Loke sambil mengeluarkan sihir nya dari cincin kecil yang terpasang pada salah satu jari nya.

Sihir itu secara tiba-tiba menghilang tepat di depan tangan Minerva yang terayun. Minerva kembali menunjukan smile evilnya.

"EH?!" Kata Loke tersentak kaget.

" Heh," kata Minerva sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Minerva langsung melepaskan sihir nya ke arah Loke. Loke terpental jauh ke tembok.

"Ugh! Maafkan aku, hime" kata Loke yang segera kembali ke dunia nya meninggalkan Lucy.

"Loke?!" Seru Lucy. Perlahan dari kedua tangannya Minerva memunculkan sihir dewa perangnya, muncul membesar dan memanjang, lalu melilit kaki kanan Lucy dengan pergerakan yang cepat.

"Akh!" Jerit Lucy. Lucy yang melihat nya berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya, namun ia tak bisa. Minerva menghempaskan tangan nya kekanan, sehingga badan Lucy ikut terhempas ke arah kanan, menabrak pohon tua di samping nya. Bersamaan dengan jatuh nya Lucy ke tanah setelah terlemparnya ia, pohon tua di belakang nya tumbang, menimpa pohon tua yang di tabrak Lucy, sehingga kedua pohon tua itu menimpa badan Lucy. Lucy merintih kesakitan.

Ia mendorong pohon-pohon itu, lalu merangkak keluar dari pohon tua yang menimpa badan nya itu. Dengan napas terengah-engah, Lucy berusaha berdiri lagi menghadap Minerva. Minerva kembali melentangkan tangan kanan nya ke arah Lucy, lalu keluar cahaya yang amat panas dari tangan nya, menghantam tubuh Lucy.

"Akh!" Lucy kembali menjerit.

Minerva mendekatkan diri nya ke arah Lucy, lalu mengikat tubuh lucy kuat-kuat dengan sihir nya. Minerva menekuk tubuh Lucy lewat sihir yang kini telah melilit tubuh Lucy.

"Aaaaaaaaah...!" Jerit Lucy sekeras-kerasnya. Minerva tertawa jahat, lalu melemparkan Lucy ke kiri dan kanan, lalu ke atas, dan membiarkan tubuh nya jatuh ke tanah dengan tubuh dipenuhi luka. Minerva menabrakan tubuh Lucy ke pohon yang ada di belakang nya, lalu menendang perut nya keras-keras. Lucy kembali menjerit. Minerva tertawa jahat. Lucy memucrat kan darah segar dari mulut nya.

"Ah,... Ah,... Ah,.." Nafas Lucy menjadi tidak teratur. Rasa sakit yang kian detik makin bertambah. Tidak ada kesempatan Lucy untuk menyerang Minerva balik. Minerva menyerang nya dengan sangat cepat dan tanpa henti. Sekujur tubuh nya dipenuhi luka. Darah merah keluar membasahi kulitnya yang halus lembut, dan bersih; membuat nya bernoda oleh tangan Minerva.

Lucy perlahan bergerak, mata nya yang sudah sayup-sayup dan sulit untuk melihat lagi, karena wajah nya yang juga tergores-gores oleh luka. Ingin sekali ia mengalahkan musuh nya seperti teman-teman nya yang tetap gigih berdiri melawan musuh nya. Namun, apa daya, ia tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Minerva tersenyum puas, melihat penderitaan sang gadis Heartfilia.

"Hem, Lucy Heartfilia... Selemah inikah dirimu? AHAHAHAHA!"

"Menyerahlah, kau! Fairy Tail...!" Lanjut Minerva.

* * *

"Gehee..." Sahut laki-laki berambut hitam panjang, yang sangat disukai oleh seorang kutu buku pendek yang cantik.

"Gajeel?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Gehee! Sting..." Kata laki-laki yang Blonde-Boy-White-Dragon-Sabertooth akui bernama Gajeel itu.

_ (Blonde-Boy-White-Dragon-Sabertooth...? Panjang amat julukanmu, Sting!) _

"Hem..." Kata Sting menatap Gajeel serius.

Gajeel mengepalkan tangannya, mengubah tangan nya menjadi sebuah besi, lalu menonjok Sting, "Gehee..."

"Ukh!" Sting terpental jauh, lalu berusaha untuk berdiri lagi.

"White Dragon Roar!" Seru Sting.

Gajeel segera melompat, lalu menonjok Sting dengan tangan besinya.

* * *

"Toby" kata Romeo dengan napas berapi-api. Semangat mulai muncul dari dalam dirinya. Sedangkan Toby telah bersiap dengan cakar nya yang panjang.

"Fire ball!" Seru Romeo segera menyerang Toby.

Toby bergerak dengan cepat untuk menghindari serangan Romeo, lalu berlari ke arah Romeo untuk mencakarnya.

"Heps" Romeo mengunakan api nya untuk terbang menghindari cakaran Toby, lalu kembali menyerang dengan api-api di tangannya.

* * *

"I'll remember you doesn't use magic before final" kata Rufus sambil menaikan kepala nya yang menunduk, dan merapikan topeng nya yang cool itu.

"Hm, so what?" Tanya Yolbert yang kini berada persis berhadapan dengan Rufus.

"You makes my mind eror to remember you in my memory, but I still can remembering your magic after this... Because you'll show your magic here. And for that's time, I'll remember your magic in my memory..." Kata Rufus.

"Hem, terserah kau saja... Tapi jangan harap kau dapat mengalahkanku semudah itu" kataYolbert sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu mengeluarkan pedang epic nya.

*XING* sangat cepat dan juga lincah, pedang itu telah keluar dari sarung nya. "Maju kau, Rufus Lore" kata Yolbert sambil menatap Rufus tajam.

* * *

*TAPS*

*TAPS*

Seorang perempuan berjubah hitam, yang kini tidak ditutupi oleh penutup kepala pada jubah hitam itu, sehingga rambut pink nya yang panjang dapat terlihat; kini melangkahkan kaki nya dengan cepat di lapangan arena.

"Yoozikara..." Kata seseorang yang suara nya menggema dan berat. Yoozikara mendongak ke atas, mendapati Jura Neekis yang kini berada di depannya.

"Emh, ayo kita bertarung..." Kata Yoozikara segera berdiri tegak, dan menatap bapak-bapak tua yang botak itu.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau yang akan kulawan adalah seorang gadis muda sepertimu" kata Jura.

"Jangan remehkan aku, sekalipun aku perempuan. Apa itu salah? Bertingkah laku lah seperti aku lawanmu, dan kau lawanku." Kata Yoozikara menatap Jura tajam.

"Hem..." Kata Jura sambil mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Cepat, dan jangan sia-siakan waktu yang ada" kata Yoozikara.

"Bagus, aku suka semangat mu, anak muda... Akan kulihat sebesar apa kekuatanmu" kata Jura.

"Huf, siapa yang mau nyerang duluan?" Tanya Yoozikara.

"Terserah, kau dulu saja! Aku ingin melihat seberapa besar kemampuanmu" kata Jura.

'Aku tahu dia Ten Saint, aku tahu ini akan sulit, tapi semua nya akan menjadi lebih sulit jika rahasia tentang diriku yang sebenar nya dapat terlihat lewat sihirku. Tapi aku harus tetap menjaga rahasia ku, sampai misiku selesai...' Gumam Yoozikara.

* * *

Minerva menghantam tubuh Lucy yang dipenuhi luka di sekujur tubuh nya. Minerva tertawa tanpa henti. Lucy yang sudah tak dapat bergerak lagi, berusaha meraih kunci dari dalam kantong nya. Namun, sayang... Hampa... Tidak ada satu kunci pun yang masih bertengger di kantong kecil nya.

"Kau mencari ini kan? Gadis tak berguna?" Tanya Minerva sambil mempertontonkan kunci-kunci celestial Lucy. Lucy mengadah ke atas, melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

*KRING! KRING* Minerva memainkan kunci-kunci celestial spirit yang kini berada dalam genggamannya. Mengoyang-goyangkan ke-16 kunci celestial spirit milik Lucy, baik Silver Key maupun Golden Key. Lucy yang kini berusaha berdiri, telah jatuh kembali. Menghadap langit cerah yang mulai memanas.

"Akan segera kuhabisi kau" kata Minerva menatap Lucy tajam. Minerva menedang-nendang tubuh lemah Lucy, lalu mengangkat tubuh Lucy secara paksa. Luka-luka Lucy yang mulai mengering kembali meneteskan darah. Minerva melemparkan Lucy ke tembok pembatas arena. Lucy kembali memuncratkan darah dari dalam perutnya. Lucy ingin bertarung, namun ia tak mampu. Lucy ingin berteriak, namun ia tak mampu. Lucy ingin bergerak, namun ia tak mampu.

Tak ada satu hal pun yang dapat dilakukan Lucy. Tenggorokan nya yang kering tak dapat memungkinkan lagi ia berteriak meminta tolong pada orang yang dicintainya. Yajima-san dan juri lainnya terdiam melihat peristiwa tragis itu. Minerva kembali menonjok dan menendang Lucy. Membiarkan gadis pirang itu terluka sana dan sini, terlempar, dan terjatuh bagai boneka.

*DGAR* Minerva kembali menghantam tubuh Lucy ke tengah hutan, membuat semua pohon di sana ambruk menimpa Lucy.

"Na... a.." Suaranya serak, sagat serak, dia ingin menyerah, namun itu sangat tak memungkinkan lagi untuk berbicara '_aku menyerah_' sekali pun.

*DBRAK* sebuah terjangan sihir kembali terarah Lucy. Lucy hanya bisa pasrah, ia gelisah, tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan lagi.

"Hem, matilah, kau... Heartfilia" kata Minerva tersenyum puas. Memang sejak tadi seluruh penonton pun ikut gelisah akan perbuatan Minerva pada Lucy, yang mereka tonton lewat lacrima. Sihir dewa tingkat paling tinggi mulai muncul, aura gelap muncul di sekeliling Minerva. Sihir-sihir Minerva semakin meningkat setiap detiknya. Para penonton mulai panik. Satu pemikiran tiba-tiba datang di pikiran Lucy... Kenapa dia tidak bisa sekuat Erza, Natsu, atau Gray? Kenapa ia tidak bisa menjadi sekuat yang lainnya? Kenapa? Minerva hampir melemparkan serangan nya ke arah Lucy.

"NAATSUUUUU!" Teriak Lucy dengan suara yang serak dan dipaksakan. Serangan makin dekat dan semakin mendekat, tetapi Natsu belum datang juga. Ya, itu tidak aneh jika Natsu tidak dapat mendengar suara teriakan lucy yang kurang jelas itu. Lucy mati rasa.

*DGAAAAAAAAR* Suara ledakan itu terdengar sangat keras, hingga menghancurkan setengah dari arena. Namun Lucy tak dapat merasakan apapun, perlahan Lucy membuka kedua mata nya.

"Natsu!" kata Lucy melihat sosok berambut spike salmon tengah menggendong nya.

"Luce!" Kata laki-laki berambut spike salmon bernama Natsu sambil meluapkan amarahnya pada seseorang yang telah menyakiti Lucy. Natsu melepaskan Lucy dari gendongannya agar Lucy dapat beristirahat, mata onyx Natsu menatap tajam mata Minerva. Sekujur tubuh Natsu dipenuhi oleh api. Terlihat aura kemarahan dalam diri Natsu. Mata onyx Natsu terlihat sangat tajam dan berapi-api. Natsu mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang telah terkobar-kobar api.

Minerva tertawa jahat, "Salamender, huh? Akan kubunuh kalian berdua..." Kata Minerva.

"Grrrh... MINERVA,," geram Natsu yaqng seluruh tubuh nya di penuhi api, bersiap untuk memukul Minerva senyuman jahat kembali terukir di wajah Minerva. Natsu menatap Minerva tajam. Lucy mulai berdiri lagi dari sambil memegangi tangannya yang terluka, lalu terbatuk-batuk.

"Lebih baik carilah satu orang lagi, dan lawanlah kami!" Seru Lucy sambil berjalan maju dengah gigih, walau tubuh nya berlumuran darah danpenuh luka.

"Jangan remehkan aku... Karena akulah yang akan memenangkannya, gadis tak berguna" kata Minerva sambil tersenyum.

"Ggh.." Amarah Natsu semakin meningkat.

"MAJULAH KAU, FAIRY TAIL!" Kata Minerva dengan sombong nya. Kedua mage Fairy Tail itu menatap tajam Minerva dengan semangat baru yang muncul dari dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

Lucy menutup mata nya sejenak, "I'll win this for you... FAIRY TAIL!" Seru Lucy sambil mempersiapkan cambuk bintang nya. Sedangkan Natsu sudah bersiap dengan api yang berkobar di sekeliling tubuh nya.

* * *

** -To Be Continued-**

Minna! Arigatou for reading! ^^ And please review this chapter... Because your review will give encouragement to the Author to continue the next chapter of this story! Thank you and good bye!

* * *

**Closing Story **

Happy : "Aye! Natsu~"

Natsu : "Happy...?"

Happy : "Rupanya pertarungan Lucy vs Minerva masih berlanjut dengan tambahan kau di dalam nya... Aye!"

Natsu : "Ya, begitulah... But i'm fired up!"

Happy : "Kalau yang ditolong Lucy, pasti bersemangat lah!"

Natsu : "Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Happy : "Gomen ne, Natsu..."

Natsu : "Kelihatannya banyak yang penasaran sama Yoozikara"

Happy : "Aye! Padahal aku yang gak tau aja, gak peasaran..."

Natsu : "Nyahahahaha... Kau gak tau Happy?"

Happy : "Emang nya kau tau, Natsu?"

Natsu : "Enggak sih"

Happy : "Aye! Tingkah laku aneh mu muncul lagi..."

Natsu : menatap Happy sinis, "Kau sendiri selalu bertingkah laku aneh setiap saat nya"

Happy : "Hehehehe~ Nyam, nyam..." masuk ke dunia hayalan?

Natsu : "Hoy! Happy...?"

Happy : "Woah! Delicious Fish! Delicious Fish! Nyam, nyam..."

Natsu : "Ehem, Minna, kita lupakan saja si Happy yang lagi ada dalam dunia ikan... READ! NEXT CHAPTER! Finally Over!"

Happy : "Aye! Apa nya yang sudah berakhir?"

Natsu : "Entahlah, nanti tanya Author aja di next chapter... Jaa, minna! Review ya?"

* * *

**_Review Please! _**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**


	18. Chapter 18 : Finaly Over!

Chapter 18 : Finaly Over!

_**Yo, minna! **_

_**Akhir nya saya bisa melanjutkan cerita ini setelah 3 hari UN, yang... Sebenar nya biasa aja sih, sama kayak ulangan-ulangan biasa...**_

_**Jadi nya saya gak takut XD Hehehehe (^.^)v**_

_**Okey, tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi, saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas review yang anda berikan, dan silahkan membaca!**_

* * *

**Emerge Love at Missions **

**Discaimer : Hiro Mashima **

**Pair : Natsu X** **Lucy **

_Natsu menatap Minerva tajam. Lucy mulai berdiri lagi dari sambil memegangi tangannya yang terluka, lalu terbatuk-batuk._

_"Lebih baik carilah satu orang lagi, dan lawanlah kami!" Seru Lucy sambil berjalan maju dengah gigih, walau tubuh nya berlumuran darah dan penuh luka._

_"Jangan remehkan aku... Karena akulah yang akan memenangkannya, gadis tak berguna" kata Minerva sambil tersenyum. "_

_Ggh.." Amarah Natsu semakin meningkat._

_"MAJULAH KAU, FAIRY TAIL!" Kata Minerva dengan sombong nya._

_Kedua mage Fairy Tail itu menatap tajam Minerva dengan semangat baru yang muncul dari dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Lucy menutup mata nya sejenak, "I'll win this for you... FAIRY TAIL!" Seru Lucy sambil mempersiapkan cambuk bintang nya. Sedangkan Natsu sudah bersiap dengan api yang berkobar di sekeliling tubuh nya._

* * *

**-Chapter 18-**

Di tempat lain, terlihat Romeo Conbolt yang sudah berhasil mengalahkan Toby dari Lamia Scale, walau terdapat cakaran-cakaran di beberapa bagian tubuh nya.

Dan di sisi lain, terdapat Yolbert yang sedang bertarung dengan Rufus, dan Yoozikara yang sedang bertarung dengan Jura. Yoozikara dan Jura nampak kelelahan. Napas mereka terengah-engah. Keringat mulai mengucur membasahi badan mereka.

"Magical light!" Serang Yoozikara.

Daerah sekitar Jura berubah menjadi sangat terang. Lingkaran-lingkaran sihir seperti magic circle mengelilingi Jura. Lalu lingkaran sihir itu merubah warna nya menjadi light purple, dan meledak. Jura kembali berusaha berdiri, dan menyerang Yoozikara dengan sihir batunya yang memanjang ke arah Yoozikara.

"Heavenward Halwerd!" Seru Jura.

Yoozikara memantulkan sihir itu lagi. Namun itu belum usai, karena sihir batu yang telah terpantul ke arah Jura, kembali terpantul ke arah Yoozikara. Jura mengira Yoozikara akan kaget, namun ia mendapati Yoozikara tersenyum. Batu itu kembali terarah kepada Yoozikara dengan cepat, dan gadis itu memakan batu itu.

"EH?!" Tanya semua penonton kebingungan.

Yolbert semakin tercengang melihat keadaan apa yang telah terjadi, "Itu..."

"EH?! Sihir ini...?" Kata Master Mavis yang kaget menyadari sihir itu.

"Bukankah sihir nya light? Kenapa dia memakan batu? Kenapa sihir light itu berwarna ungu?" Tanya Romeo melihat Yoozikara yang mengeluarkan sihir berupa cairan ungu dari dalam mulut nya layak nya seorang dragon slayer.

"T-tidak mungkin..." Kata Master Mavis sambil berkeringat dingin.

'Tidak salah lagi! Dia Misaki kan? Sihir yang bisa memakan semua element dan mengeluarkan nya dalam bentuk cairan ungu...?' Tanya Yolbert dalam hati yang menghentikan pertarungan nya dengan Rufus secara tiba-tiba.

"Ini?!" Jura yang ikut kaget tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Jura berusaha menenangkan dirinya, dan melupakan sihir yang baru saja ia lihat.

Sedangkan Yoozikara yang sebenar nya adalah Misaki ini semakin panik. Jantung nya berdegup kencang. Tak mau semua orang mencurigai nya, Yoozikara / Misaki segera mengeluarkan sihir nya yang cukup kuat untuk menyerang Jura.

Yoozikara / Misaki segera menutup matanya, lalu mengucapkan sebuah mantra, "Ulazeo Rafkanteo Uvadaikost for the shake of magical, the star and wishes, I open it together... The power of freedom!" Seru Yoozikara.

Jura terpental jauh ke atas, hingga akhirnya jatuh tepat di muka Jason yang sedang bilang "Cooooo-"

_*DBRAK*_ Auh... sebuah kesialan yang menimpa Jason.

**"JURA DOWN! THE WINNER IS YOOZIKARA from SABERTOOTH!"**

"Apa yang telah terjadi? Jura dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis dengan 1 mantra? Siapa gadis itu?"

* * *

Sekeliling tubuh Yolbert menjadi gelap dan hampa secara tiba-tiba. Rufus terlihat tenang, 'So you've ilusion power, huh?' Pikir Rufus yang langsung salah tingkah.

'Hem, terkadang sebuah ilusi dapat terubah dan terkalahkan dengan cepat...' Gumam Rufus.

"Memoriezed" kata Rufus, "Lawan lah aku jika kau bisa..."

'Ilusi di serang dengan ilusi' itulah yang kina ada di benak Rufus.

"Memory make : darks shadow ilusion" kata Rufus.

Yolbert yang melihat pergerakan cepat dari ilusi itu segera menagkap ilusi yang berbentuk seperti bayangan, dan menyerang nya secara brutal dengan pedang nya.

*XING! XING!* Seharus nya tak bisa, tapi ilusi itu benar-benar terpotong. Seketika semua ilusi itu hilang, dan Rufus hanya bisa terdiam.

"Hem, begitu ya..." Kata Rufus yang mulai tersenyum lagi. Seperti nya ia mempunyai sebuah rencana.

"Memory make : black thunder lance ilusion!" Kata Rufus.

Yolbert segera menangkis nya dengan cepat hanya dengan mengandalkan pedang diamond nya yang tersambar petir, namun tetap berbentuk normal. Yolbert menatap Rufus heran, "hey! Kau pikir pedang ku ilusi apa?!" Protes Yolbert.

'Akh! Sial! Padahal ku pikir, aku dapat mengalahkanya secepat munngkin' Pikir Rufus.

Yolbert segera melompat ke atas untuk menyerang Rufus dengan pedang epic miliknya. Namun, kini ia terpaksa mendarat jauh di depan Rufus, dikarenakan Rufus membuat pedang milik Kagura, yang Kagura rancang khusus untuk membunuh Jellal.

"Kagura! Tahanlah dirimu!" Kata Beth.

"Meskipun kau membuat nya menyerupai pedang nya, tapi kau tidak tau apa isi nya kan? Itu sama saja dengan... Kegunaan pedang itu sama seperti pedang biasa" Kata Yolbert santai.

"Hem, okey... Karena kau sudah tau itu" kata Rufus segera melempar pedang itu asal.

"Aku akan segera memenangkan final kompotisi ini" kata Rufus.

"Memang nya untuk siapa kau menang?" Tanya Yolbert sambil menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Tentu saja, karena aku, Rufus Lore... akan melawan Acnologia" kata Rufus.

"Itu tak mungkin terjadi jika melawan sang naga berlian pun kau tak bisa" jawab Yolbert. Rufus yang tidak tahu pribadi Yolbert yang sebenar nya hanya memiringkan kepala nya.

'Entahlah, tak usah dipikirkan' gumam Rufus.

"Aku bertarung untuk diriku sendiri... Kau pikir aku bertarung demi orang lain seperti dirimu, dan teman-teman mu itu?" Tanya Rufus sambil menaikan topi nya yang mulai agak menurun.

"Hem, terserah kau saja... Tapi jika kemauanmu hanya sampai di situ, maka itulah yang membuat mu lemah" kata Yolbert. "Hoh? Jadi sebegitu penting nya kah mereka...?" Tanya Rufus yang tubuh nya mulai dikelilingi kegelapan.

Rufus tersenyum jahat, "Memories make : Fairy Tail Member" Yolbert tersentak kaget akan apa yag Rufus buat, lalu sedetik kemudian, ia mulai tersenyum.

Yolbert mengaktifkan sihir Infinity Anti-Ilussion Diamond Dragon nya, sehingga ia tidak terpengaruh oleh ilusi. Karena ia tahu, kalau ia tidak akan menyerang teman-teman nya.

Ilusi itu mengelilingi nya bagai penganggu... Namun bukan itulah yang harus ia serang.

Yolbert mengnonaktifkan sihir infinity anti-ilussion nya pada mata kiri nya, sehingga ia dapat melihat dari dua sisi.

Yolbert melompat ke arah Rufus yang menyerang nya. Sedangkan dalam mata kiri nya, ia dapat melihat bahwa ia sedang melukai Natsu... Kok Natsu sih? Entahlah... Lagi pula Yolbert juga tidak peduli.

*XING* Yolbert mengayunkan pedang nya ke arah Rufus, sehingga darah bercipratan dari badan Rufus. Ilusi Rufus menghilang.

"Hem, kau pikir aku ilusion maker ya? Kau salah besar... Karena aku adalah lawan nya ilusi, dan naga berlian yang kumaksud adalah... Aku sendiri..." Kata Yolbert sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda penyerangan.

"Daiyamondo doragon shiru kyapucha!" Seru Yolbert sambil mengeluarkan sihir diamond dragon dari dalam mulut nya.

_ *DGAAAR*_ Rufus terlempar jauh...

**"THE WINNER IS YOLBERT from FAIRY TAIL!"**

* * *

Yoozikara telah memenangkan SS Class Compotition, sedangkan Jura ada di ruang kesehatan. Gajeel telah megalahkan Sting dengan susah payah. Dan Yolbert baru saja memenangkan pertarungannya melawan Rufus. Sekarang, mari kita bahas pertarungan favorite kita... NaLu vs Minerva.

"Karyuu no Yokugeki!" Seru Natsu melemparkan apinya ke arah Minerva.

_*TSK*_ sayap-sayap api itu berhasil menggores lengan Minerva, "hm... menarik, Salamender"

"Lucy! Ini!" Kata Natsu segera memberikan kantong yang berisi kunci-kunci Lucy, yang entah kapan ia dapat mengambil nya dari tangan Minerva.

"Arigatou, Natsu" jawab Lucy.

"Kubuka kau! Gerbang banteng emas, Taurus!" Kata Lucy sambil mengayunkan salah satu kunci celestial spirit nya ke langit.

"Moooooo...!" Seru Taurus sambil memegang hammer nya mengarah ke depan tubuh nya.

"Kubuka kau! Gerbang kalajengking pasir, Scorpio!" Seru Lucy.

"Kubuka kau! Gerbang pemanah, Sagitarius!" Seru Lucy untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Apa? Memanggil 3 roh sekaligus?! Bahkan 2 pun, orang belum tentu bisa..." Kata para penonton mulai membicarakan Lucy yang tengah bertarung.

"Taurus, Scorpio, Sagitarius! Mohon kerja samanya!" Kata Lucy menatap ketiga roh bintang nya.

"emh" jawab Scorpio.

"Mooooooo!" Seru Taurus.

"Scorpio! Taurus! Lemparkan sihir kalian ke panah ku!" Perintah Sagitarius.

Taurus membuat sihir nya dengan hammer nya, dan dilemparkannya ke arah Lucy.

"Sand blaster!" Seru Scorpio.

Sagitarius pun melemparkan serangan nya ke arah Minerva. Minerva segera meloncat untuk menghindarinya, namun panah Sagitarius mengikuti gerak Minerva. Lucy tersenyum. Tapi ketika panah itu menyerang Minerva, Minerva memantulkan panah sihir itu kembali pada Lucy.

"Eh?!" Kata Lucy kaget.

"LUCY! AWAS!" Teriak Natsu lalu berlari kebelakang Lucy untuk mendorong Lucy ke samping kanan.

"Karyu No Hoko!" Seru Natsu.

"Hey! Natsu! Apa yang kau-" terlambat, serangan Natsu dan pantulan sihir Sagitarius dari arah Minerva bertabrakan hingga menciptakan sebuah ledakan di tempat Taurus, Scorpio, dan Sagitarius berada. Lucy hanya bisa terdiam melihat sahabat nya yang bertinglah laku bodoh itu.

Minerva yang terlihat mulai bosan, menciptakan sihir dewa perang nya, dan menciptakan tiga ledakan secara berturut-turut ke arah Natsu dan Lucy.

_*DGAR! DGAR! DGAR!*_ Natsu menarik lengan Lucy, melompat dari tempat itu. Ledakan berturut-turut itu membuat sebagian dari lapangan arena memiliki tiga lubang yang cukup besar.

"Bisakah kalian bertarung serius, hn?!" Tanya Minerva.

"Grh... Karyuu no Kagitsume!" Seru Natsu. Minerva dengan cepat menghindari serangan Natsu. Lucy melontarkan cambuk bintangnya ke arah Minerva, dan Natsu pun kembali menyerang Minerva.

"Karyuu no Hoko!" Kata Natsu dengan cepat.

"Ukh!" Jerit Minerva.

"NEER WIRG MION!" Seru Minerva.

"Flames Shield!" Balas Natsu.

"DERUS ELCANTIAS!" Seru Minerva.

_ *DGAR!*_

"Natsu!" Kata Lucy melihat Natsu yang terjatuh ke tanah. Minerva memunculkan sihir dewa perangnya, dan melilit tangan kanan dan kiri Natsu dengan pergerakan yang sangat cepat.

"AARGH!" Teriak Natsu sambil membakar sihir milik Minerva. Natsu terpental sejauh kurang lebih 1 meter dari tempat semula. Natsu berusaha berdiri kembali, walau napas nya terengah-engah.

"Hem, sudah kuduga, Salamender... Bahkan kau tidak sekuat Erza" kata Minerva. Lucy yang melihat Natsu terluka, menutup mata nya perlahan.

Tiba-tiba sekeliling tubuh nya berubah menjadi bersinar, "I open! The 12 Zodiack!"Kata Lucy sambil melentangkan kedua tangan nya ke samping kiri-kanan.

Ke-12 zodiack kunci emas, yaitu; Aquarius, Pisces, Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagitarius, dan Carpicorn segera keluar. dari dunia nya dengan sinar yang sangat terang mengelilingi nya, sama seperti Lucy. Ke-12 zodiack Lucy menyerang Minerva yang sedang dalam keadaan panik secara bersamaan. Seluruh tubuh Minerva penuh luka. Semua penonton yang menonton lewat lacrima tersentak kaget. Natsu tersenyum senang. Bersamaan dengan menyerangnya para Zodiack, Lucy mengucapkan mantra Urano Metoria dengan mata nya yang masih tertutup.

"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven... All the stars, far and wide..." Kata Lucy. Sekeliling tubuh nya dipenuhi oleh cahaya-cahaya yang sangat terang, langit berubah menjadi gelap.

"Show me thy appearance... With such shine!" Seru Lucy. Bintang-bintang di langit bertambah mengkilap dan munculah bintang-bintang di langit yang semakin mendekat ke bumi.

"O Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars..." Kata Lucy lagi, dan para bintang-bintang dilangit berkumpul menjadi satu.

"Aspect became complete... Open thy malevolent gate-" kata Lucy sambil mendekatkan bintang-bintang di langit yang semakin terang. Minerva mulai panik, sekujur tubuh nya penuh luka, dan sekarang ia akan terkena sihir Urano Metoria. Ia berkeringat dingin.

"O 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine" lanjut Lucy. Lucy kembali membuka mata nya, yang kini telah berubah menjadi warna emas, menggantikan warna coklat caramel nya.

"URANO METORIA!" Seru Lucy.

_*DUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*_

Urano Metoria itu meledak dengan sangat kencang, tanpa bantuan gemini sekalipun. Namun sihir nya lebih kuat dari pada Urano Metoria yang biasa nya ia ucapkan. Asap mulai menghilang, dan terlihat Minerva tergeletak di tanah. Natsu menyengir senang, lalu menjabat tangan Lucy.

"Kau hebat, Luce..." Kata Natsu.

**"MINERVA DOWN! THE WINNER IS LUCY from FAIRY TAIL!" **

"Yeah!" Seru Lucy sambil menaikan ke-12 kunci nya. Dan tanpa diduga, sebuah cermin dari tangan Minerva terlempar ke atas. Ujung kunci yang di pegang Lucy menjadi mengkilap, dan mengeluarkan api.

"EH?!" Kata Lucy bingung.

"Luce? Kau bisa menciptakan api lewat kunci...?" Tanya Natsu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh? Api dari sinar matahari? Berarti..." Lucy menoleh kebawah melihat sebuah potongan kaca tergeletak di tanah, lalu kembali menatap kunci nya yang mengeluarkan api, dan menatap langit yang terik.

_*TEEENG! TEEENG!* _

Natsu dan Lucy pun teringat akan peraturan di final SS class Compotition.

_ '6. Pada jam 12.00, akan dikeluarkan 500 monsters' _

"GROOR!" Terdengar suara monster-monster yang tiba-tiba datang ke arena, entah dari mana.

"LUCY! Berikan aku api nya!" Kata Natsu.

"Emh" jawab Lucy, lalu langsung melemparkan kunci nya yang mengeluarkan api ke atas tumpukan kayu batang pohon bekas pertarungan nya melawan Minerva tadi. Api membesar, lalu menjalar ke kayu-kayu yang di sekitar nya. Natsu segera menghisap api-api itu, masuk ke dalam mulut nya hingga habis.

"I'm getting fired up!" Kata Natsu penuh semangat, melihat kedatangan 500 monster itu.

** "Hem, mungkin sebuah kesialan, pertarungannya berakhir tepat di jam 12, sehingga ia harus melawan ke-500 monster ini... Apakah ia akan menang?"**

"Secret Dragon art : Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Edge!" Kata Natsu.

_*DUUAAAR!*_ sebuah ledakan api berhasil mengalahkan 345 monster dari 500 monster, sekaligus menghancurkan tiga per empat dari arena.

"Keh, KARYU NO HOKO!" Seru Natsu. Natsu segera meloncat ke atas, dan kembali menyerang sisa monster yang harus ia serang, yaitu 155 monster.

"Fire dragon wing slash!" Seru Natsu sambil melemparkan sayap-sayap api ke monster-monster itu. *SPLASH! SPLASH!* satu per satu monster mulai kalah. Kini tinggal 39 monster yang tersisa.

"Fire Dragon Art : Explotion Dragon!" Kata Natsu.

*DGAR!* Ledakan itu kembali menghancurkan 30 monster.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Natsu, salah satu dari 9 monster yang tersisa mengincar Lucy.

"KYAA!" Jerit Lucy. Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy, "Lucy!" Kata Natsu, lalu segera menyerang monster-monster itu dengan api nya.

_ *DUAR* _ke-9 monster itu telah terkalahkan dengan sekali serangan Natsu, dan seluruh permukaan Arena telah hancur.

**"THE WINNER IS NATSU from FAIRY TAIL!" **

Natsu memberikan cengiran nya, lalu merangkul pundak Lucy, dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan arena yang sudah hancur dan berlubang-lubang.

**"DENGAN INI, FINAL SS CLASS COMPOTITION TELAH SELESAI! DAN PEMENANG NYA ADALAH FAIRY TAIL!" **

Seluruh penonton menyoraki Fairy Tail, sedangkan anggota-anggota Fairy Tail tersenyum senang.

"COOOOOOOOOL!"

"Yeah!" Seru anggota Fairy Tail.

"Dan dengan ini, Himiki, Gray, Erza, Laxus, Wendy, Lucy, Yoozikara, Romeo, Gajeel, Yolbert, Natsu, dengan resmi menjadi SS Class Mage!"

* * *

**-o0o-**

SS Class Mission telah selesai, para annggota Fairy Tail merayakan kemenangan nya. Tapi ada 2 orang yang terpaksa harus beristirahat di ruang kesehatan, yaitu Lucy dan Wendy.

"Yo! Natsu, ayo bertarung!" Ajak Gray.

"Tidak... Aku sedang tidak mood untuk bertarung..." Kata Natsu segera meninggalkan Gray dan yang lainnya.

"Aneh" kata Gray, lalu berjalan ke arah bar.

"Ia masuk ke ruang kesehatan... Pasti mau menemani Lucy" ucap Himiki.

"Ara-ara, kau sendiri kenapa tidak beristirahat di ruang perawatan?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Aku sudah istirahat saat part 2 dimulai" jawab Himiki.

"Bukan nya kau menonton part 2 bersama yang lainnya ya?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Aye! Himiki istirahat nya itu bukan tidur, tapi nonton!" Kata Happy, yang membuat Mirajane sweetdrop.

'Tau aja kau, Happy...' Kata Himiki dalam hati.

"Gray... Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Es krim jumbo, 10 saja!" Kata Gray.

"Gray! Makan bento ku saja! Ya? Ya?" Kata Juvia sambil mendekatkan diri nya ke arah Gray.

"Ah! Dia mulai lagi" kata Gray malas.

* * *

"Lucy..." Kata Natsu yang duduk di kursi sebelah kasur Lucy, sambil melihat Lucy yang tidur dengan perban yang menutupi sebagian tubuh nya.

"Hemmh..." Kata Lucy yang rupanya sudah bangun dari tidur nya yang lelap, lalu membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan-lahan, "Natsu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Luce, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Natsu, lalu memberikan cengiran khas nya ke arah Lucy.

"Natsu, kau tidak berpesta dengan yang lainnya?" Tanya Lucy.

"Pesta tidak akan seru, jika kau tidak ada, Luce... Sekalipun ada banyak makanan yang bisa kumakan." Kata Natsu.

Lucy yang terbaring di kasur merasa pipinya memanas.

"Natsu... Kau ini!" Natsu terkekeh, lalu melanjutkan pembicaraan nya, "ya, walaupun kali ini persediaan makanan nya kurang banyak sih..." Kata Natsu.

"Natsu, pikiran mu makanan terus!" Kata Lucy yang masih blushing.

Natsu kembali menyengir, "Kau tahu, Luce? Kau terlihat sangat hebat saat melawan Minerva tadi" puji Natsu.

"Hn? Hebat...? Kalau aku hebat, mana mungkin aku bisa mendapat luka sebanyak ini?" Tanya Lucy. "Tapi kau tetap hebat!" Kata Natsu. "Kau lebih hebat, Natsu. Kau lah yang terhebat!" Kata Lucy.

"Aku penuh luka, sedangkan kau tidak terluka sedikitpun." lanjut Lucy.

"Mereka hanya sedikit terluka, tapi aku sampai-sampai terluka separah ini" kata Lucy setengah menunduk.

Natsu membelai rambut pirang Lucy perlahan, "Tidak Luce! Kau lebih hebat dari mereka!" Kata Natsu.

"Hanya saja... Kau belum menyadari nya" lanjut Natsu. Lucy tersenyum ke arah Natsu, sambil blushing.

"Ya sudah, kau tidur dulu saja, Luce! Aku tidak akan mengganggu mu. Kelihatan nya kau kecapean, pipi mu memerah..." Kata Natsu sambil memakaikan Lucy selimut.

Lucy pun tersentak kaget, "eh?!" Kata Lucy sambil menutupi muka nya dengan selimut yang ia tarik hingga sebagian dari muka nya tidak terlihat.

'Dia tidak menyadari nya...?' Pikir Lucy.

'Kau pasti mengira aku tidak menyadari nya... Tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu, Luce! Aku tahu kau mencintai ku, dan aku juga mencintai mu, hanya saja... Aku belum siap untuk mengatakan nya.' Pikir Natsu sambil membuka pintu kamar Lucy.

"Selamat tidur, Luce..." Kata Natsu sambil memberikan cengirannya, sebelum akhir nya meninggalkan kamar peristirahatan Lucy.

* * *

**-To Be Continued- **

**Author :** "YEY! Selesai! :D Minna! 3 chapter lagi X3"

**Lucy :** "Emang nya 3 chapter lagi kenapa?"

** Happy :** _dengan suara kecil_ "Himiki-chan, Lucy pura-pura lupa..."

**Author :** "Yups! Betul sekali!" _mengangguk setuju._

**Lucy :** "AKU MENDENGAR NYA!" _Lucy Kick ke arah Happy. _

**Happy :** "AYEEEEEE...!"

** Author :** "huf, untung saya gak di tendang... Okey mina! 3 chapter lagi itu, Natsu nembak Lucy!"

** Lucy :** "T-Terus...?" _Blushing. _

**Happy :** "AYE! Lucy blushing! You love him!"

**Author :** "Hah? Kok udah balik?"

** Lucy :** "HAPPY!" _Lucy Kick _

**Happy :** "AYE! GOMEN NASAI!"

**Lucy :** "Aku emang suka sama Natsu! Tapi aku gak suka di goda sama makhluk aneh seperti mu!"

**Charla :** "Apa kau bilang? Mahluk aneh?!"

** Wendy :** "Charla... Sabar..."

**Lucy :** "Marah-marah mulu!"

** Author :** "Taking care with her couple"

**Charla :** "AUTHOR!"_  
_

**Author :** "Ehem, okey minna! Next chapter itu judulnya, CELESTIAL SPIRIT'S KEY! Chapter depan akan membahas tentang macam-macam celestial spirit yang sudah di miliki Lucy, ataupun yang akan di miliki Lucy."

**Charla :** "Author! Sini kau!"

**Author :** "Ayo! Aku tidak takut pada mu kok!"_ Melihat Wendy tajam. _

**Wendy :** _Merinding_ "A-ada ap-apa, Himiki-san...?"

** Author :**_ smile evil_ "Lihat saja nanti, Wendy..."

**Charla :** "Hey! Kau mau mengancamku dengan Wendy ya?!"

**Author :** "Ah! Cerewet kau, Kucing betina!" _mengingat Charla yang selalu memanggil Happy, kucing jantan. _

**Charla :** "APA KAU BILANG?!"

**Author :** _pura-pura gak denger_ "Review ya? Dan sampai jumpa di next chapter! Jaa~"

* * *

_**{ - Sebelum nya saya mau nanya, **_

_**Kalau FanFiction ini sudah selesai...**_

_**Lebih baik bikin "Tragedy & Romance" atau "Humor" dulu? **_

_**Ya, masih lama sih... Cuma mau bikin perkiraan target aja...**_

_** Atau mau "Horor" ('o')?**_

_**Terserah, mau pilih genre apa aja...**_

_**Berikan pendapat anda di kotak review! **_

_**Dan sampai jumpa di next chapter! - }**_

* * *

_** Review Please! **_

_**V **_

_**V **_

_**V**_


	19. Chapter 19 : Celestial Spirit's Key

_Celestial_ _Spirit's Key_

**Natsu :** "Yo, minna!"

**Happy :** "Natsu! Dimana Author? Kok yang mulai kau duluan sih?"

**Natsu :** "Entahlah... Sebentar lagi juga datang"

**Happy :** "Oh... Baiklah! Sambil menunggu, bagaimana jika kita bermain tebak-tebakan?"

**Natsu :** "Hm... Ide bagus!"

**Happy :** "Okey! Kertas HVS warna nya apa?"

**Natsu :** "Seperti nya aku sudah pernah mendengar tebak-tebakan macam ini..."

**Happy :** "Oh ya? Lihat saja nanti! Sekarang jawaban nya apa?"

**Natsu :** "Putih"

**Happy :** "Awan warna nya apa?"

**Natsu :** "Putih"

**Happy :** "Dokter warna nya apa?"

**Natsu :** "Putih"

**Happy :** "NANI?! Dokter warna nya putih? Dokter nya loh!"

**Natsu :** "Heh? Berbeda dari biasanya... Aku bingung"

**Lucy :** "sesuai warna kulit, maka jawaban nya putih, kuning, atau hitam"

**Happy :** "Aye! Masih salah! Gak ada manusia berkulit putih! Emang nya hantu? Gak ada manusia berkulit kuning! Emang nya kunyit? Jawaban nya adalah krem muda hampir putih, krem muda, krem, krem kekuning-kuningan, krem tua, oker, coklat muda, coklat tua, dan hitam"

**Lucy :** "Ah... Ya benar juga sih"

**Happy :** "Aye! Aspal warnanya apa?"

**Lucy :** "Abu-abu"

**Happy :** "Baju polisi warna nya apa?"

**Lucy :** "Abu-abu"

**Author :** "Salah! Jawaban nya terserah polisi nya! Kan Polisi pakai seragam, bukan baju... Yang ditanya kan baju nya! Ya terserah polisi nya lah, mau pakai baju warna apa!"

**Happy :** "Aye!"

**Lucy :** "Argh, salah mulu..."

**Author :** "Ehem, maaf akan keterlambatan saya, dan silahkan membaca!"

* * *

_**Emerge Love at Missions**_

_** Discaimer : Hiro Mashima**_

_** Pair : Natsu X Lucy**_

_Sebelum nya..._

_Lucy telah memenangkan kompotisi kelas SS, yaitu melawan Minerva. Sedangkan Natsu telah berhasil mengalahkan 500 monster, melebihi sang titania yang mengalahkan 100 monster. Setelah memakai sihir 12 zodiack dan Urano Metoria, Lucy mengistirahatkan dirinya di ruang kesehatan._

_"Ya sudah, kau tidur dulu saja, Luce! Aku tidak akan mengganggu mu. Kelihatan nya kau kecapean, pipi mu memerah..." Kata Natsu sambil memakaikan Lucy selimut._

_Lucy pun tersentak kaget, "eh?!" Kata Lucy sambil menutupi muka nya dengan selimut yang ia tarik hingga sebagian dari muka nya tidak terlihat. 'Dia ti_

_dak menyadari nya...?' Pikir Lucy._

_'Kau pasti mengira aku tidak menyadari nya... Tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu, Luce! Aku tahu kau mencintai ku, dan aku juga mencintai mu, hanya saja... Aku belum siap untuk mengatakan nya.' Pikir Natsu sambil membuka pintu kamar Lucy._

_"Selamat tidur, Luce..." Kata Natsu sambil memberikan cengirannya, sebelum akhir nya meninggalkan kamar peristirahatan Lucy._

* * *

_ -Chapter 19- _

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur kepada Lucy, Natsu segera keluar dari kamar Lucy, dan menemui yang lain nya.

_ FlashBack_

_ { Kejadian di saat Lucy, Himiki, dan Yolbert sedang menjalankan misi (Chapter 8) } _

_"Oi! Ayo bertarung..." Ajak Gray. "Aku tidak tertarik" jawab Natsu, lalu kembali merenung. "Luce, kenapa kau pergi begitu lama?" Tanya Natsu pelan. "Hey! Bukan kah ia baru pergi beberapa hari yang lalu?" Tanya Gray. "Tapi aku merindukan nya!" Balas Natsu. "Aye! You love her!" Kata Happy. Tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada bantahan, Natsu justru terdiam... Tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Natsu. Happy mendarat tepat di atas meja di depan Natsu, "Natsu..." Kata nya sambil menundukan kepala nya. "Ara-ara... Tidak biasa nya kau seperti ini, Natsu... Apa kau mau minum?" Tanya Mirajane. "Tidak, aku tidak lapar..." Jawab Natsu. Mirajane yang mendengar jawaban Natsu langsung sweetdrop. "Aku bilang minum, bukan makan..." Kata Mirajane. "Hm, aku juga tidak haus..." Jawab Natsu malas. "Tapi bukankah kau juga belum makan dari tadi pagi, Natsu?" Tanya Mirajane. "Selera makan ku sudah hilang... Aku sudah tidak lapar lagi sama sekali" kata Natsu. *Kruk* *Kruk* terdengar suara dari perut Natsu. "Itu apa?" Kata Mirajane sambil tersenyum, "Jadi kau lapar, kan?" Tanya Mirajane. "Ah, ya... Terserah" kata Natsu. 'Luce, cepatlah pulang... Aku merindukan mu... I love you' kata Natsu dalam hati._

_FlashBack off_

Masa lalu itu tiba-tiba kembali menggenang di otak Natsu. Sedangkan, Para anggota guild sibuk membereskan sesuatu, dan memasang perhiasan untuk pesta kemenangan Guild di SS Class Compotition.

"Hey! Cepat! Pesta nya udah mau dimulai!" Kata Erza.

"Ara-ara, Erza..." Kata Mirajane tersenyum tipis sambil merapikan gelas-gelas beling di suatu sudut meja untuk keperluan pesta nanti.

"Hey! Cana! Jangan diminum dulu! Nanti keburu abis!" Kata Evergreen.

"Aku tidak bisa tidak meminum bir dalam sedetikpun" balas Cana asal.

"Evergreen... Kau urus dekorasi dinding guild." Perintah Erza.

"Hem, baiklah... Bagi seorang peri seperti ku, itu pekerjaan yang mudah..." Jawab Evergreen.

"Himiki, kau urus bagian luar guild!" Perintah Erza lagi.

"Kenapa aku?" Tanya Himiki sambil menghabiskan minuman nya, lalu membuang nya di tempat sampah, dan pergi ke luar guild.

"Erm... Gray-sama! Sudahlah..." Kata Juvia melihat Gray yang sedang bertarung dengan Yolbert.

"Sejak kapan Gray bertarung dengan Yolbert?" Tanya Bisca.

"Sejak Gray bosan, dan mengajak Yolbert bertarung..." Jawab Mirajane.

"Men! Pertarungan antar laki-laki! Aku ikut!" Kata Elfman.

*XING* Tiba-tiba muncul Erza di depan Elfman, "Kau mau ikutan, hah?" Tanya Erza.

"Ara-ara, Erza... Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan Gray dan Yolbert?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Jika kau lihat baik-baik, pertarungan cepat di antara mereka... Sebenar nya Yolbert sedang menghajar Gray" jawab Erza, dan pada detik itu juga, gerakan Yolbert terhenti.

"Yips!" Kata Yolbert sambil mendorong Gray yang babak belur ke lantai. Seluruh anggota Fairy Tail ber-oh ria melihat kejadian singkat itu. Sedangkan Juvia pingsan di tempat. Dan tiba-tiba, dari pintu masuklah Himiki.

"Aku ada urusan penting. Wendy, bisakah kau menggantikan aku untuk dekorasi bagian luar guild?" Tanya Himiki.

"Baik, Himiki-san" jawab Wendy.

"Natsu! Kenapa kau dari tadi diam di depan pintu kamar Lucy?" Tanya Himiki membangunkan lamunan Natsu.

"Dan, Romeo! Sebaiknya kau ajak Natsu untuk memasak barbeque di luar! Yolbert kau awasi mereka!" Lanjut Himiki, lalu pergi ke luar guild secepat kilat.

"Kenapa jadi dia yang ngatur?" Tanya Erza iri.

"Dia sedang apa? Urusan penting apa?" Tanya Levy penasaran.

"Baiklah! Kerjakan semua yang di perintah Himiki!" Kata Erza, lalu melanjutkan tugas nya untuk mempersiapkan bahan-bahan pesta.

* * *

"Okey, Master Mavis, jadi bagaimana rencana nya?" Tanya Himiki.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik, dan aku setuju" kata Master Mavis.

"Sihir nya bernama Fairy Stellar" kata Master Mavis.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan memberi tahu Lucy..." Kata Himiki.

"Kau sudah mengumpulkan kunci-kuci celestial spirit dari perkumpulan the star of nicholas itu?" Tanya Master Mavis.

"Sudah, master..." Kata Himiki sambil mengeluarkan kunci-kunci celestial spirit dari kantong nya.

"Hm..." Kata Master Mavis sambil mengambil kunci-kunci celestial spirit itu.

"Ini punya Lucy" kata Himiki sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kantong kecil berwarna coklat yang berisikan 12 kunci emas, dan 4 kunci perak.

"Emh... baiklah..." Kata Master Mavis sambil menyatukan tumpukan kunci satu itu, dan mengeluarkan sihir fairy nya. Sekeliling tubuh Master Mavis di kelilingi cahaya, begitu pula dengan kunci-kunci celestial spirit itu. Rambut kuning Master Mavis beteebangan, dan mata hijau Mavis tertutup.

*KLING!* Kunci-kunci itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang bergerak mengelilingi ruangan.

Terdapat tulisan-tulisan sihir yag mengelilingi nya. Cahaya-cahaya itu menyatu di sebuah tempat, dan satu ruangan menjadi sangat terang. Perlahan, bola sinar itu mengecil dan berada di atas tangan Mavis, dengan kunci-kunci nya yang berada mengelilinginya.

Master Mavis mengecilkan volume bola, dan menghilangkan cahaya nya, dan kunci-kunci yang berterbangan itu berjatuhan.

"Berikan ini pada Lucy, aku percayakan ini pada mu, Himiki" kata Master Mavis.

"Arigatou... Master" kata Himiki, lalu segera mengambil bola itu, dan membawanya ke guild Fairy Tail.

* * *

Di Guild Fairy Tail, di kamar Lucy.

"Hoam" kata Lucy mulai bangun dari tidurnya.

"Lucy, kau sudah bangun..." Kata Himiki.

"Ya... Ada apa, Himiki?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ada yang perlu ku bicarakan dengan mu" jawab Himiki.

"Oh, kenapa Himiki-chan?" Tanya Lucy semakin penasaran.

Himiki membuka water lock nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bola sihir. Lucy mengambil bola itu. Dan seperti yang terjadi di ruangan Master Mavis tadi, bola itu kembali mengeluarkan cahaya, dan sinar-sinar itu merambat ke tembok dan arah lainnya. Lucy menyipitkan mata nya untuk menahan silau. Perlahan, cahaya itu membentuk tulisan dan mengelilingi tubuh Lucy. Lalu masuk ke dalam tubuh Lucy. Kini tubuh Lucy dikelilingi cahaya. Rambut pirang nya beterbangan terbawa angin, dan di bawah kaki nya muncul sihir bertuliskan tulisan-tulisan kuno, yang tidak ada yang mengetahui arti nya, kecuali Zeref dan Master Mavis sendiri. Perlahan cahaya itu menghilang, dan Lucy kembali normal seperti tadi.

"Tadi itu... Apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Itu Fairy Stellar, sihir yang Master Mavis berikan untuk mu... Dengan sihir ini, kau tidak perlu mengucapkan mantra Urano Metoria lagi dan sihir-sihir bintang lain nya. Sihir Fairy Stellar juga digabung dengan sihir-sihir terkuat Fairy yang Master Mavis punya seperti, Fairy Law dan Fairy Glitter" jelas Himiki.

"Oh... Tapi lebih mirip seperti magic ball" kata Lucy.

Himiki terdiam sejenak, "tapi kurasa, sihir Fairy Stellar yang akan kamu gunakan tidak seperti bola-bola begitu" jawab Himiki.

"Ah, baiklah..." Kata Lucy.

"Dan... Ini" kata Himiki sambil mengeluarkan berbagai kunci celestial spirit yang tadi digunakan untuk membuat Fairy Stellar.

"Ini kunci-kunci mu" kata Himiki sambil memberikan 16 buah kunci celestial spirit milik Lucy.

"Ya... Lalu, dari mana kau dapat kunci sebanyak itu?" Tanya Lucy sambil menunjuk ke arah tumpukan kunci yang dikeluarkan dari tas nya.

"Dari organisasi The Star of Nicholas" jawab Himiki.

Lucy hanya mengangguk, dan Himiki mengengambil salah satu celestial spirit itu.

* * *

"Yang pertama,** Aquila**! Aquila mempunyai wujud seperti seekor burung garuda. Ia sangat cerdas. Sihir nya angin, antara lain, Wind Edge, Heavy Blow, Greater Haste, Double Impact, Mind Blast, dan Tornado." Jelas Himiki. Lucy mengangguk, lalu mengambil kunci Aquila.

"Selanjutnya,** Auriga**! Auriga adalah pengemudi kereta perang, di mana saat ia muncul, selalu ada awan hitam dan petir di langit. Sihir nya lightning, antara lain, Thunder Strike, Greater Cunning, Call Lightning, Greater, Chain, dan Lightning. Selain itu, Auriga juga bisa me-revive dirinya, dan dapat menyembuhkan orang lain dengan sihir Heal Recovery." Jelas Himiki sambil memberikan kunci itu kepada Lucy.

"**Draco** adalah naga hitam berkepala tiga, yang bentuk nya sudah pernah kau lihat di kompotisi tadi pagi. Draco memiliki 2 evolusi.

_ Evolusi 1_ lebih membentuk seperti dinosaurus, karena memiliki leher dan ekor yang panjang, serta kaki yang besar. Pada evolusi pertama, Draco belum mempunyai sisik yang sempurna seperti naga. Sihir Draco pada evolusi pertama adalah Greater Might dan Heavy Blow.

Sedangkan pada_ evolusi ke-2_, Draco mempunyai lidah yang panjang, kaki yang tinggi, dan 3 kepala yang makin membesar dan kuat seperti tampeng, serta sisik yang terbentuk sempurna. Sihir Draco pada evolusi ke-2 adalah Greater Might dan Heavy Blow yang ada di evolusi pertama, ditambah Explosion, Greater Cunning, Nightmare, dan Wave of Death." Jelas Himiki, lalu memberikan kunci Draco pada Lucy. Lucy segera mengambil nya. Himiki mengambil salah satu kunci lagi.

"**Hydra** adalah naga laut.

_*Bentuk ke-1: _1 kepala utama bertanduk 10, dan 99 kepala kecil, berlidah panjang, dengan sirip ikan yang sangat besar, dan 1 ekor yang sangat besar dan panjang.

_*Bentuk ke-2 (Revival): _3 kepala utama bertanduk 10, dan 100 ekor.

_*Sihir untuk menyerang : _Hard Blow, Protect, Greater Protect, Heavy Blow, Revival, dan Double impact.

_*Kelebihan :_

-1 kepala dipotong akan tumbuh lagi.

-Dapat melakukan Revival (Revive) 1 kali dalam sebuah pertarungan.

_ *Kelemahan : _Jika ekor dipotong, kalah.

_ *Keterangan :_

-Hanya dapatdipanggil 1 minggu sekali

-Setelah revival, tambah 1 sihir, yaitu, venom Riot

-Evolusi pertama; jika ekor di potong, Hydra akan kalah.

-Setelah evolusi pertama kalah, Hydra akan melakukan revival ke evolusi kedua.

-Evolusi kedua; jika ke-100 ekor di potong, Hydra akan kalah dan tidak bisa kembali lagi, melainkan kembali ke dunia spiritnya.

-Hydra dapat memanjangkan lehernya dan menjatuhkannya sebagai serangan terhadap musuh. (Tidak berfungsi pada kepala utama evolusi pertama)" jelas Himiki.

Lucy mengangguk, kemudian menyimak penjelasan Himiki selanjutnya.

"**Lupus** adalah serigala penyerang. Sihir nya antara lain, Heavy Blow, Greater Haste, Double Impact, Greater Might, Lower Defense, dan satu lagi... Kalau gak salah, namanya, Mest Haste" jelas Himiki.

"Selanjutnya **Musca**, yaitu lalat raksasa yang selalu mengeluarkan bau busuk dan bunyi bising setiap berperang. Kelemahan nya adalah terbakar atau tersetrum." Jelas Himiki.

"Ini **Opichius**, dan kuharap, kau sudah tau seperti apa" kata Himiki, lalu memberikan kunci Opichius ke tangan Lucy.

"**Pegasus** adalah kuda bersayap. Sihir nya, Haste, Hard Blow, Greater Haste, dan Healing."

"**Perseus** adalah dewa perang raksasa yang memegang pedang raksasa di tangan kanan nya.

_ *kelebihan_ nya adalah, bisa memperbesar dan memperkecil tubuh

_*kelemahan_ nya adalah, semakin besar semakin lambat menyerang.

Sihir nya Last Stand, Greater Might, Double Impact, Hard Slash, Storm Impact, Thousand Slash."

"**Phoenix** adalah dua burung kembar!

_*Hoarburn Phoenix_ adalah Phoenix element api. Sihir nya Revival, Hard Blow, Burning Strike, Greater Protect, Explosion, dan meteor storm.

_*Hoarfroast Phoenix_ adalah Phoenix element air. Sihir nya Revival, Aqua Shot, Quick Strike, Double Impact, Aqua Burst, dan Maelstorm" jelas Himiki.

"Ini **Vulpecula**, Hoiki. Rubah kecil pembaca pikiran" kata Himiki.

Himiki mengambil 3 kunci perak, dan menguraikan nya di depan Lucy.

"**Kapal Argonauts** terdiri dari 4 item kunci gabungan, yaitu **Vela, Carina, Puppis, dan Pyxis**." Jelas Himiki.

"Pyxis adalah salah satu nya?" Tanya Lucy sambil melihat kunci Pyxis di kantong nya.

"Ya, Pyxis adalah kompas di kapal Argonauts; Vela adalah layar kapal Argonauts; Carina adalah lunas kapal Argonauts; dan Puppis adalah buritan kapal Argonauts." Ujar Himiki.

"Sihir-sihir Argonauts adalah Vanish, Mass Protect, Meteor Storm, Mass Cunning, Protect & Cunning, Unlimited dark energy, dan Armagedon." Jelas Himiki sambil memberikan ketiga kunci ke tangan Lucy.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah...** Andromeda**! Roh bintang empat element" kata Himiki sambil menyerahkan kunci perak itu kepada Lucy.

* * *

"Ap-apa...? Tapi bukankah dia yang paling berharga bagimu?" Tanya lucy heran.

"Ya... Tapi aku telah mempercayai mu untuk memegang kunci ini" kata Himiki disertai senyuman nya.

"Arigatou Gozaimase, Himiki-chan!" Kata Lucy.

"Sama-sama, Lucy" jawab Himiki. Lucy melihat kearah _12 kunci emas nya, ke-4 kunci perak nya, 12 kunci asing yang baru ia terima, 1 kunci Opichius dari Yukino Agria, dan 2 kunci perak dari Himiki._

"Semua dari mereka akan keluar pada saat kau mengucapkan Fairy Stellar, Lucy!" Kata Himiki.

"Oh ya? Hmm... Segitu hebat kah Fairy Stellar ini?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya begitulah" kata Himiki.

"Lalu kapan aku akan mempelajari sihir ini?" Tanya Lucy sambil memasukan 31 kunci itu ke dalam tas selempang nya.

Tatapan Himiki pun berubah menjadi serius, "Sekarang" jawab Himiki.

"Sekarang?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya, sekarang! Kamu akan latihan sekarang juga" kata Himiki.

"Jadi aku tidak bisa mengikuti pesta ini?" Tanya Lucy.

"Sayang nya, iya!" Jawab Himiki.

"Oh, baiklah... Tapi kenapa harus sekarang?" Tanya Lucy.

_*NYIET*_ seketika pintu terbuka.

"Jadi kau tidak ikut berpesta, Luce?" Tanya Natsu yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dalam ruangan.

"Ya begitulah..." Jawab Lucy.

"Kau juga tidak ikut, Natsu" kata Himiki.

"EH?!" Tanya Natsu dan Lucy berbarengan.

"Ikut aku! Kalian harus latihan sekarang" kata Himiki.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Karena waktu kalian tinggal 1 hari lagi" kata Himiki.

Lucy terdiam, Natsu menggaruk-garuk kepala nya.

"Acnologia akan memulai penyerangan nya terhadap bumi pada tanggal 7 Juli 797, pada saat bulan purnama berlangsung. Dan malam ini tanggal 5 Juli 797, terlebih... sebentar lagi jam menunjukan pukul 24.00." Jelas Himiki.

"EH?!"

* * *

**-o0o- **

Sementara di tempat lain Di luar guild Sabertooth, suasana tampak sepi. Seorang gadis berambut pink melangkahkan kaki nya perlahan-lahan ke sebuah apartemen. Kedua mata nya tertutup, nafas nya terasa berat. Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut pink nya.

'Aku... harus... bisa...' Pikir nya.

*Deg Deg Deg* jantung nya berdegup dengan kencang. Mata nya kini terbuka dengan air mata yang tergenang di dalam nya. Ingin sekali ia meneteskan nya, namun ia tahu ia harus berusaha menahan nya. Langkah nya semakin dekat dengan tujuan nya. Dibuka nya pintu itu dengan ragu, sambil menundukan kepala nya.

"Yoozi-chan... Kenapa kau kesini? Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut ungu.

"A-ainu-ka..." Kata perempuan berambut pink.

"Eh...?" Tanya perempuan berambut ungu, Ainuka, menyadari suara teman nya yang bergetar.

"Yoozikara..." Kata Ainuka sambil berjongkok kebawah, sehingga dapat melihat tangisan teman nya yang bernama Yoozikara.

Tangan kiri Yoozikara mengarah ke depan dengan kaku. Ainuka memiringkan kepala nya dengan rasa curiga.

'Misi ku sebenar nya adalah... membunuh Ainuka' gumam Yoozikara.

Yoozikara memejamkan mata nya,lalu mengeluarkan sihir ungu nya ke arah Ainuka, dan mengikat Ainuka.

"Akh!" Seru Ainuka.

Yoozikara menutup mulut Ainuka dengan sihir nya. Lalu mengeluarkan pedang nya yang panjang dan tajam. Air mata bercucuran membasahi pipi Yoozikara. Yoozikara mengangkat pedang nya, dan siap untuk menebas Ainuka. Namun gerakan nya berhenti, dan dia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Tidak... Tidak... Dia teman ku..." Kata Yoozikara dengan napas nya yang memburu.

Tiba-tiba, aura gelap datang mengelilingi nya.

_ "Yoozikara... Yoozikara" _

"s-siapa kau?" Ujar Yoozikara.

_"Kau ingat, tugas apa yang kuberikan pada mu?" _

Yoozikara menganggukan kepala nya.

_ "Bunuh dia sekarang!"_ Kali ini suara nya terdengar sangat kencang dan tegar.

"T-tapi..." Kata Yoozikara gugup.

_ "Kau ingat, tujuan aku membebaskan mu dari 7 tahun sejak kau meninggal di dunia kegelapan?" _

"A-aku..." Yoozikara ketakutan, air mata nya tak berhenti keluar dari kedua mata nya.

"BUNUH DIA!" Bayangan yang tadi berbicara dengan Yoozikara masuk ke dalam tubuh Yoozikara secara paksa, "Gaaaaah!" Jerit Yoozikara.

Bola mata Yoozikara menghilang secara tiba-tiba, ekspresi nya menghilang. Yoozikara memajukan langkah nya ke depan, dan mengayunkan pedang nya ke arah Ainuka. Pedang itu semakin mendekat, dan menebas leher Ainuka.

_*CRAAAAAAAT!*_ darah-darah bercipratan ke berbagai arah. Kepala Ainuka terjatuh, dan menggelinding ke depan kaki Yoozikara. Yoozikara yang sudah kembali normal, tanpa ada bayangan hitam yang mengendalikan tubuh nya. Ia berlutut, sambil mengusap-ngusap mata nya, juga pipi nya yang dipenuhi oleh air.

"Hiks, hiks... Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal sekeji ini...? Hiks, hiks..." Kata Yoozikara sambil menangis terisak-isak.

Nafas nya tak beraturan, air mata bercucuran membasahi wajah nya. Ditatap nya pedang lagendaris yang berlumuran darah itu dengan kesal.

"UUWAAAAAA...!" Seru nya sambil mematahkan pedang lagendaris itu dengan sihir di kedua tangan nya, hingga terbelah dua.

"Hiks, hiks... Ini semua percuma... Hiks, Ainuka... Hiks, maafkan aku... Gomene, watashi" kata Yoozikara sambil menitikan air mata terakhir nya di atas kepala Ainuka.

_'Ini bukan salahmu... Bukan kamu yang membunuh ku... Tapi dia lah yang membunuh ku, bayangan kegelapan yang murka... Dialah... Zeref'_ terdengar suara bisikan yang sangat halus dan lembut.

Yoozikara yang mendengar bisikan itu, segera melihat ke segala arah, namun tidak menemui sosok itu.

_ 'Aku di sini...'_

"Ainuka..." Kata Yoozikara sambil melihat ke atas.

_'Misaki' _

"Eh?" Tanya Yoozikara.

Ainuka tersenyum lembut,_ 'Sejak awal, aku sudah tau, kalau kau bukan Yoozikara... Dan aku tau, apa maksud kedatangan mu... Tapi kau tetaplah teman ku, karena aku tau... Kau memiliki hati yang baik'_ ujar nya.

"A-arigatou gozaimase... Aku pasti akan membalaskan dendam mu, aku akan membunuh Zeref" kata Yoozikara.

_ 'Sadarkan lah dia...'_ Kata Ainuka yang sebagian tubuh nya mulai menghilang.

_ 'Tetapi jangan bunuh dia... Karena dia juga manusia... Walau sebagian dari jiwa nya telah hancur'_ kata Ainuka.

_ 'Dan akan ada dua orang yang akan menarik nya keluar dari kegelapan... Mereka adalah...'_ Tubuh Ainuka hampir hilang sepenuh nya.

_ 'Natsu dan Lucy...'_

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

Emerge Love at Missions

Sebuah cerita romantis yang penuh petualangan dan misteri...

Timbul nya benih-benih cinta di hati mereka,

Lewat misi-misi kehidupan yang diberikan-Nya kepada umat manusia...

Bagai bintang-bintang dilangit yang menyatu,

Tuk' menyinari malam yang gelap...

* * *

_Balasan Review dan curhatan Author!_

Yo, minna! Sebenar nya saya bingung, kenapa review nya cuma sedikit...** (._.)**

View nya juga makin lama, makin berkurang...

Dan tadi nya saya pikir setelah saya selesai UN, bisa bebas... tau nya enggak! Huf, ya sudah lah!

FanFic ini rencana nya akan di lanjutkan kalau review nya nyampe 95! Moga-moga lebih sih...

Okey! Ini balasan review untuk **ahaurats-FT **:

_**Oh, okey! Setelah ini, saya akan coba buat "Tragedy & Romance"! Terimakasih atas review nya, dan ikuti terus cerita ini sampai tamat ya? Thanks :)**_

Minna, saya cuma mau kasih tau aja, kalau gambar yang di pasang di cerita saya itu, hasil editan saya.

Bagus gak? :3

* * *

Closing Story

Happy : "LUCYYYYYYY!"

Lucy : "HAPPY! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak?!"

Happy : "Aye... Gomenasai!"

Lucy : "hey, Happy... Kenapa di chapter ini, yang closing story nya aku sama kau? Dimana partner bodoh mu itu?"

Happy : "Aye! Maksud nya, Natsu? Mungkin lagi siap-siap mau nembak kamu, Lucy... Kan tinggal 2 chapter lagi"

Lucy : "hah... Ya, terserahlah"

Happy : "Aye! Next chapter ada bonus JerZa couple loh!"

Lucy : "Hidih! Kan pairing nya NaLu! Kok JerZa nya duluan?"

Happy : "Pengen cepat-cepat ditembak Natsu nih ye...?"

Lucy : "Happy! Bisakah kau diam 1 menit saja?"

Happy : "Bisanya 1 detik"

Lucy : "Argh! Terserahlah... Ehem, Minna! Apa kabar? Semoga baik-baik aja"

Happy : "Sok Kenal Sok Deket"

Lucy : "Brisik, Happy! Readers di sini pada kenal sama aku semua tau! Siapa sih yang gak kenal sama Lucy Heartfilia?"

Happy : "Aye! Lucy mulai sombong..."

Lucy : "okey, minna! Next chapter itu judul nya JELLAL! Ada apa dengan Jellal? Untuk mengetahui jawaban nya, silahkan menunggu next chapter! Jaa minna!"

Happy : "Lucy, jika kau tersenyum, kau terlihat seperti ikan moshi-moshi"

Lucy : "HAAAPPYYYYYY!"

Happy : "AYEEEE!"

* * *

_** Review please! **_

_**V **_

_**V **_

_**V**_


	20. Chapter 20 : Jellal

_Chapter 20 : Jellal!_

**Yo, minna! Saya kembali!**

**Akhir nya review nya lebih dari 95 :D**

**Bahkan 100 review... X3**

**Thanks untuk semua yang sudah me-review!**

**Arigatou Gozaimase, minna!**

* * *

**ahaurats-FT **: Thanks for the review! Hehehe, maaf sudah membuat penasaran... Dan saya udah membuat FanFiction yang bergenre tragedy & romance kok! Ikuti cerita ini sampai tamat ya?

**akhmadfauzinew** : Thanks for the review! Ini udah update chapter selanjut nya! Ikuti cerita ini sampai tamat ya?

**Reyn Dragneel **: Thanks for the review! Yoozikara itu nanti ketauan identitas asli nya sama Fairy Tail! Itu pasti sih... Untuk yang tanggal 7 Juli x797, Acnologia kalah! Itu pasti sih... -" Ikuti cerita ini sampai tamat ya?

**Yolbert** : Thanks for the review! Ikuti cerita ini sampai tamat ya?

**debby. magdalena.1 **: Thanks for the review! Dan terimakasih juga atas pujian nya... ^^ Iya, dewi cinta itu Lucy. Gak kok! Cerita "Knocked Out by Destiny, Back by Love" gak bakal berakhir dengan kematian, Happy Ending kok! Ikuti cerita ini sampai tamat ya?

* * *

**Emerge Love at Missions**

**Discaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**

_Sebelum nya..._

_"Acnologia akan memulai penyerangan nya terhadap bumi pada tanggal 7 Juli 797, pada saat bulan purnama berlangsung. Dan malam ini tanggal 5 Juli 797, terlebih... sebentar lagi jam menunjukan pukul 24.00." Jelas Himiki._

_"EH?!"_

**-Chapter 20-**

"Ayo keluar! Aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke pulau Tenrou, dan kalian akan diajarkan oleh Master Mavis" kata Himiki sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

"Er, baiklah..." Jawab Lucy sambil mengikuti Himiki.

"Yosh! I'm fired up! Ayo Lucy!" Kata Natsu sambil merangkul Lucy.

"Mira! Beritahu semua nya, kalau kami bertiga tidak ikut pesta ya!" Kata Himiki.

"Heh? Kenapa?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Jangan banyak bertanya! Beritahu saja!" Perintah Himiki sambil berjalan bersama Natsu dan Lucy, keluar dari guild.

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain...

Di malam yang sunyi dan gelap, seorang perempuan berambut merah, Erza Scarlet, lebih memilih untuk pergi keluar guild. Erza tidak mengikuti pesta yang padahal sudah ia persiapkan dengan baik. Jam di tangan nya sudah menunjukan pukul 24.00, namun ia tak peduli.

Ia melangkahkan kaki nya ke sebuah jembatan panjang di tengah danau Magnolia yang sudah tidak pernah dikunjungi lagi. Tempat ini memang memiliki rumor yang mengerikan. Tapi Erza tak peduli itu. Ia pergi ke jembatan danau ini untuk merefreshkan pikiran nya sejenak.

Ditelusuri nya jembatan itu dengan perlahan, sambil melihat-lihat air terjun yang mengalir dengan deras nya ke danau. Air danau terlihat sangat jernih, sehingga Erza dapat melihat dasar danau. Batu-batu tertata rapi di ujung danau. Semua yang ada di sana tampak indah. Namun sayang, tak ada satupun hewan dan tumbuhan di sekitar nya.

Erza terus berjalan hingga ia sampai di ujung jembatan. Erza melipat kedua tangan nya, dan menaruh nya di atas pegangan jempatan. Merenungkan seseorang yang sangat di cintai nya, Jellal Fernandes.

'Andai di sini ada Jellal...' Gumam nya sambil terus memandangi deras nya air terjun.

_*TAPS* *TAPS_* Erza mendengar suara langkahan yang ia perkirakan tidak jauh dari sini. Erza dengan cepat segera menengok ke belakang, dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut biru, dengan tato di wajah nya, berjalan menelusuri jembatan.

"Jellal?" Tanya Erza.

"Erza... Lama tak berjumpa" kata laki-laki yang dipanggil Jellal tersebut.

"Ya, sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Erza lagi.

"Entahlah... Aku hanya sedang berada di dekat sini, tapi tiba-tiba... aku merasa ingin mengunjungi tempat ini, dan menemukan mu" kata Jellal sambil berjalan hingga sampai di samping kanan Erza.

"Oh, begitu..." Jawab Erza sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Erza, kau tau rumor tentang jembatan ini?" Tanya Jellal.

"Ya... Kata nya, dulu ada sepasang suami-istri yang dikenal ramah dan rendah hati oleh masyarakat sekitar. Suatu malam, mereka datang ke danau ini. Dan sejak saat itu, mereka tidak pernah kembali lagi. Saat orang-orang datang kesini, mereka terkejut melihat jembatan panjang ini terlentang di danau seluas ini. Masyarakat menganggap kalau jembatan ini adalah jelmaan dari mereka berdua yang tersihir oleh seseorang. Sebab, setelah kejadian itu, ada dua orang wanita yang menaiki jembatan ini, dan tidak pernah kembali lagi" jelas Erza panjang lebar.

"Kau percaya?" Tanya Jellal.

"Tidak... Menurut ku jembatan ini normal-normal saja. Lagi pula kan, pemandangan di sini sangat indah..." Jawab Erza.

"Kau mau tau kejadian yang sebenar nya?" Tanya Jellal.

"Maksud nya?" Tanya Erza.

Jellal menghela nafas nya, "Dulu, pasangan itu datang kesini. Mereka mengajukan 2 permintaan yang aneh nya benar-benar terbukti. Pertama, mereka meminta agar hewan-hewan dan tumbuhan di sini, berubah menjadi sebuah jembatan kayu yang panjang. Kedua, mereka meminta agar mereka dapat pergi ke suatu tempat yang belum pernah manusia di bumi ini datangi, dan tinggal bahagia di situ selama nya. Dan tempat yang di maksud itu, adalah... Surga. Oleh karena itu, mereka tidak pernah kembali lagi, untuk selama nya" jelas Jellal.

'Jadi karena itu, saat aku menginginkan Jellal ada di sini, lalu ia langsung ada di sini ya?' Kata Erza dalam hati sambil blushing.

"Erza?" Tanya Jellal membangunkan lamunan Erza.

"Eh, maaf! Dari mana kau tau informasi itu?" Tanya Erza lagi.

"Ultear dan Meredy pernah datang kesini, dan menceritakan tentang ini kepada ku" jawab Jellal.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan 2 orang wanita yang hilang semenjak kejadian itu? Dan dari mana Ultear dan Meredy mengetahui hal itu? Apa saja permintaan mereka?" Tanya Erza mulai kepo.

"Entahlah, sampai sekarang aku belum tau semua yang kau tanyakan" jawab Jellal.

"Oh, ya sudah lah..." Kata Erza.

"Apa kau sudah mengatakan sebuah permintaan?" Tanya Jellal.

"Kurasa sudah" jawab Erza.

"Oh, kalau begitu... Mintalah 1 permintaan lagi, Erza" kata Jellal.

"Baiklah..." Kata Erza sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan nya, dan menutup kedua mata nya.

"Aku ingin... Aku dapat hidup bahagia dengan Jellal selama-lama nya..." Kata Erza, yang membuat Jellal kaget dengan pipi merona merah.

"Erza..." Kata Jellal sambil memandangi Erza.

Erza membuka kedua mata nya, dan menjawab perkataan Jellal, "Ada ap-" seketika pipi nya merona merah seperti kepiting rebus, ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Erza menunduk malu, Jellal hanya dapat menahan tawa terhadap apa yang baru saja ia alami.

"Tidak perlu begitu, Erza... Aku mencintai mu..." kata Jellal sambil mengelus rambut merah Erza.

Erza mengangkat kembali kepala nya, sehingga pipi nya yang merona dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Jellal" balas Erza sambil menatap mata hitam Jellal.

Coklat bertemu hitam... Mereka saling memandangi satu sama lain, dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajah nya masing-masing.

"Close your eyes, Erza..." Kata Jellal.

Erza menutup kedua mata nya perlahan-lahan. Jellal mendekati muka Erza. Semakin dekat, hingga tak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka. Jellal menutup mata nya, dan menempelkan bibir nya ke bibir Erza.

_*CUP*_

Erza membalas ciuman Jellal. Kedua tangan Jellal memeluk badan Erza. Mereka bermesraan di sebuah jembatan, diiringi deras nya air terjun. Merasakan kebahagian yang mendalam.

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain,

"Huf, akhir nya sampai juga" kata Lucy.

"Urmmph..." Kata Natsu sambil menahan muntah.

"Hey, Natsu, bangun! Ini sudah sampai!" Kata Himiki sambil menarik paksa Natsu, keluar dari kapal.

"Hallo semua!" Kata Master Mavis yang tiba-tiba muncul di pulau Tenroujima.

"Hallo juga... Natsu, Lucy, selamat latihan ya? Okey, tugas ku sudah selesai. Jaa, minna!" Kata Himiki sebelum akhir nya pergi dari pulau Tenroujima.

"Okey, Lucy, Natsu, ikut aku" kata Master Mavis.

"Emh" jawab Natsu dan Lucy, sambil mengikuti Master Mavis.

"Lucy, Fairy Stellar adalah sihir yang hanya dapat di gunakan oleh sebagian orang, yaitu penyihir bintang. Dan sihir ini telah kuberikan kepada mu, aku harap kau dapat mempelajari nya dengan baik" kata Master Mavis sambil duduk di atas sebuah batu yang cukup besar.

"Iya, master..." Kata Lucy.

Master Mavis mengangguk pelan, "Kalian berdua telah diutus oleh takdir untuk mengalahkan Acnologia. Menurut seorang ahli sejarah kuno, memang hanya Dragon Slayer api yang dapat mengalahkan Acnologia. Itulah yang ia lihat pada gambaran yang digambar di jaman Yunani Kuno. Namun hasil prediksi nya salah... Sebenar nya batu itu telah terbelah menjadi dua bagian, sehingga hanya sebagian yang dapat terlihat di gambar itu. Karena, di potongan batu itu, terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang memegangi kunci-kunci nya, denga tubuh bercahaya. Dan itulah kau, Lucy Heartfilia" jelas Master Mavis panjang lebar.

"Eh? Aku...?" Tanya Lucy sambil menunjuk diri nya sendiri.

"Ya, takdir kalian telah terbaca sejak jaman dahulu kala, sekitar 1.000 tahun sebelum masehi." Jelas Master Mavis.

"Lalu dari mana kau mengetahui nya, Master? Bahkan saat itu, Master belum lahir kan?" Tanya Lucy.

"Aku menemukan potongan batu itu" kata Master Mavis.

* * *

Usai kejadian romantis itu, Erza kembali ke Fairy Tail dengan Jellal.

"Selamat datang kembali, Erza!" Sapa Mirajane sambil membersihkan gelas-gelas minuman bekas pesta tadi.

"Hn" jawab Erza sambil duduk di kursi bar.

"Dan... Jellal, selamat datang di Fairy Tail!" Sambut Mirajane.

"Arigatou" kata Jellal sambil tersenyum ke arah nya.

"Sayang, ayo duduk" kata Erza sambil memukul-mukul kursi di sebelah nya pelan.

Satu guild pun langsung cengo akan perkataan Erza barusan. Mirajane tampak sangat kaget, namun senang.

"Kalian... pacaran?" Tanya Levy dan Lisana.

Erza hanya mengangguk dengan pipi merona merah.

"Sudah kuduga... Mereka memang cocok!" Kata Mirajane.

"Hey, dari awal, mereka memang sudah saling mencintai" komentar Cana.

"Erza, kapan Jellal menembak mu?" Tanya Gray penasaran.

"Ada deh..." Kata Erza sambil mengedipkan salah satu mata nya.

"Gray-sama! Cepat, tembak aku!" Kata Juvia dengan mata berbentuk hati.

"Huf, Juvia... Bisakah kau tidak bersifat seperti itu?" Tanya Gray.

"Abis... Gray-sama, gak nembak-nembak Juvia!" Kata Juvia sambil memanyunkan bibir nya.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi, matahari mulai terlihat di langit. Ayam-ayam mulai berkokok, burung-burung bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan riang di langit.

"Lucy, kau sudah menguasai sihir Fairy Stellar dengan baik! Apa kau sudah merasa siap?" Tanya Master Mavis.

Lucy menghela napas nya, "Sebenar ya sih belum..." Ujar Lucy.

Master Mavis berjalan mendekati Lucy, dan duduk di samping Lucy.

"Lucy... Kekuatan bukan berasal dari fisik, tapi dari hati... Kuatkan lah jiwa mu! Kami semua bergantung pada Natsu dan kau" kata Master Mavis.

"Jika kau percaya kalau kau bisa, kau pasti bisa..." Kata Master Mavis.

"Arigatou, Master" kata Lucy.

"Yo, Luce! Kau pasti bisa!" Kata Natsu sambil memberikan cengiran khas nya.

"Arigatou, Natsu..." Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, ini sudah pagi... Kalian harus pulang, sebelum teman-teman kalian khawatir" kata Master Mavis.

"Emh, arigatou gozaimase, Master!" Kata mereka berdua serempak.

"Yo, Natsu! Lucy! Ayo!" Kata Himiki yang sudah mempersiapkan kapal nya untuk kembali berlayar.

* * *

Di guild Fairy Tail,

"Huf... Kenapa Natsu, Lucy, dan Himiki belum pulang-pulang sih?" Tanya Erza.

"Natsu-san, Lucy-san, Himiki-san..." Kata Wendy.

"Hoy! Flamehead! Lucy! Himiki! Kalian tuh ngapain sih?!" Tanya Gray.

"Kita harus cepat! Magic Council memanggil kita!" Kata Yolbert.

"Gehee..." Kata Gajeel.

_*DGAR*_

"Kami pulang!" Kata Natsu.

"Natsu! Bisakah kau tidak membanting pintu saat masuk ke dalam?" Tanya Erza.

"Aye, gomenasai!" Kata Natsu.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" Tanya Erza menatap mereka bertiga tajam.

Natsu mundur satu langkah, Lucy merinding, hanya Himiki satu-satu nya yang tak bergeming.

"Kami latihan di pulau Tenroujima bersama Master Mavis" jelas Himiki tenang.

Medengar penjelasan Himiki tersebut, Erza tidak jadi marah.

"Baiklah! Magic Council memanggil kita! Ayo jalan! Natsu! Lucy! Gray! Wendy! Yolbert! Himiki! Gajeel! Laxus!" Perintah Erza.

* * *

"Untuk sementara, kalian akan tinggal di villa. Kami mendapat kabar kalau Acnologia akan muncul pada tanggal 7 Juli x797! Untuk selengkap nya, kami belum tau... Apa ada yang punya usul?"

Himiki mengangkat tangan nya, "Akan lebih baik jika kita mempersiapkan diri di luar negara Fiore! Karena di negara tanpa sihir, para Dragon slayer akan lebih mudah untuk mencari bau sihir Zeref dan Acnologia, juga untuk keselamatan negara ini. Dan kami akan membagi 3 team! Untuk pembagian team nya, akan ku serahkan pada Erza" Jelas Himiki.

Semua yang ada di sana menangguk setuju.

"Baikalah! Team pertama dipimpin oleh aku! Anggota nya Lucy, Natsu, dan Gray!" Kata Erza.

"Team kedua, dipimpin oleh Yolbert! Anggota nya Himiki, Gajeel, dan Wendy! Kalian kutugaskan pergi ke pulau Dragon No Hoko Land!" Kata Erza.

"Yang terakhir... Dipimpin oleh Jura! Anggota nya Gildarts, Laxus, Juvia, dan Romeo! Kalian cari tau, dimana letak Zeref berada!" Kata Erza.

"Emh! Baiklah!" Kata semua nya sambil menganggukan kepala nya.

"Yosh! Sudah lengkap kan? Kalau begitu, rapat dinyatakan sele-"

"Belum lengkap!" Kata Yolbert, membuat semua orang menengok kearah nya.

"Kita kekurangan seseorang... Yoozikara" lanjut Yolbert.

"Oh iya! Kenapa kita bisa melupakan nya?" Tanya Romeo.

"Menurutku, sepertinya Yoozikara-san tidak mau bergabung dengan team kita..." Kata Tazaki.

"Itu belum tentu, Tazaki-kun! Kuharap Yoozikara-san bukan orang yang seperti itu" kata Wendy.

"Hem... Entahlah!" Kata Natsu.

"Baiklah, rapat dinyatakan selesai! Aku akan membeli sebuah villa di luar Fiore... Kalian dapat kembali ke guild masing-masing"

-o0o-

"Jellal, kau ikut kan?" Tanya Erza.

"Hn, itu pasti, sayang..." Kata Jellal.

"Seperti nya aku harus mengajak Tazaki" kata Yolbert.

"Hem, terserah" kata Bully.

"Ya sudah, ayo berangkat! Yang lain sudah menunggu!" Kata Erza.

"Hua! Juvia ingin ikut!" Kata Juvia.

* * *

At Villa...

Di lantai 1, terdapat Natsu yang sekamar dengan Romeo dan Happy, Gray dengan Gajeel dan Lili, Yolbert dengan Tazaki dan Bully, Jellal dengan Laxus, dan Jura dengan Gildarts.

Sedangakan di lantai 2, terdapat Lucy yang kebetulan sendiri, Wendy dan Juvia yang ternyata mengikuti mereka selama perjalanan menuju villa; dan yang terakhir... Himiki dengan Erza dan Hilmi.

* * *

Di kamar Lucy, terdapat Wendy, Erza, Himiki, dan Juvia sedang berbincang-bincang, sambil menunggu kedatangan Lucy.

"Asal Lucy tidak merebut Gray-sama dari Juvia, Juvia sudah senang" kata Juvia.

"Hidih, siapa juga yang mau ngambil Gray?" Kata Himiki.

"Pokok nya Gray-sama cuma buat Juvia!" Seru Juvia.

"Ya-ya-ya..." Kata Himiki sambil memutar bola mata nya.

"HUA! Kenapa Gray-sama gak nembak-nembak Juvia? Hiks" kata Juvia.

"Juvia! Jangan nangis! Kalau hujan, nanti Natsu gagal nembak Lucy loh!" Kata Himiki.

"Himiki-san, jadi benar, kalau Natsu-san akan menyatakan cinta nya pada Lucy-san malam ini?" Tanya Wendy.

"Yaps! Betul sekali! Ini sudah ku rencanakan dengan Yolbert sejak lama!" Kata Himiki dengan riang.

"Hey, Wendy! Kau masih kecil... Kau belum boleh lihat, bagaimana nanti Natsu nembak Lucy ya?" Kata Erza.

"Huf, baiklah, Erza-san" Kata Wendy pasrah.

"Sssst, diam! Lucy sedang berjalan ke sini" kata Himiki.

.

.

.

Pintu terbuka, "Hah! Senang nya! Ternyata barang-barang di negara ini bagus-bagus dan murah-mu-" kata-kata Lucy terhenti ketika melihat teman-teman nya berkumpul di kamar villa penginapan nya.

Himiki, Wendy, Erza, dan Juvia terdiam, seperti dibekukan oleh sihir es Gray. Lucy juga diam, sehingga suasana menjadi hening.

"Er..., helo?" Tanya Lucy memecah keheningan.

"Eh, hai, Lucy-san!" Sapa Wendy.

"Yo, Lucy!" Sambut Himiki.

"Halo, Lucy!" Seru Erza.

"Lucy" kata Juvia.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" Tanya Lucy.

"Gak kenapa-napa, cuma ngumpul-ngumpul aja!" Kata Erza.

"Okey! Selamat malam, Lucy! Kami tidak akan menganggu mu lagi!" Kata Himiki sambil berjalan ke luar dari kamar Lucy.

"Have a nice day, Lucy" kata Himiki sambil membuka pintu kamar Lucy, dan keluar dari kamar bersama Erza, Wendy, dan Juvia.

* * *

Sementara di kamar Natsu,

"Sudah siap belum, Natsu?" Tanya Yolbert.

"Belum" jawab Natsu.

"Ceh, flameshead memang payah" ejek Gray sambil melipat kedua tagannya di depan dada nya.

"Apa kau bilang, ice boxer?!" Seru Natsu.

"DIAM! Natsu, ingan tujuan mu! Kau ini mau nembak Lucy, tau?!" Kata Yolbert segera menghetikan pertarungan Natsu dengan Gray.

"Kok nembak?" Tanya Natsu sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Maksud nya menyatakan cinta!" Kata Yolbert.

"Dan Gray! Kau itu kesini buat bantuin Natsu! Kalau mau bikin ulah, mendingan keluar aja sana!" Kata Yolbert.

"Akh, terserah!" Kata Gray malas.

"Natsu, coba kau ulangi! Bayangkan dengan baik! Tunjukan ekspresi mu" kata Yolbert.

"Argh, baik! Akan ku coba lagi!" Kata Natsu sambil berusaha mencoba mengatakan hal-hal romantis untuk menembak Lucy.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Natsu, kau kelamaan! Udah keluarin aja kata-kata yang muncul di hati mu, plus kata-kata romantis yang tadi ku ajarkan! Sudah sana keluar, sebelum bulan purnama berakhir!" Kata Yolbert sambil mendorong Natsu keluar kamar.

"Hey! Tung-" belum selesai Natsu bicara, ia sudah berada di luar kamar.

Ia menghela nafas nya dengan berat, "Aku harus bisa melakukan nya! Tunggu aku, Luce!"

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Lucy** : "Author! Kok JerZa nya duluan?"

**Author** : "Kan di chapter sebelum nya udah di bilang begitu... Dan kamu kan tau nama ku, kenapa harus pakai Author?"

**Lucy** : "Huf, okey-okey! Himiki-chan, itu kok malah JerZa nya yang dibuat romantis?"

**Author** : "Hahaha... Tenang, Luce! Yang bagian NaLu lebih bagus dari JerZa kok! JerZa-nya mah gak ada apa-apa nya! Nanti next chapter, pasti kamu suka Luce!"

**Jellal** : "Hih! Author pelit! Masa bagian JerZa nya dikit banget sih?"

**Author** : "Hehehe... Sorry, Jellal!"

**Lucy** : "Kalau chapter depan gak romantis, ku tendang kau!"

**Author** : "Hehehe! Sabar Luce! Kamu pasti suka! ^^ Dan semoga readers juga pada suka! Next chapter judul nya, "My Love Only for You" Okey, minna! Tunggu aja next chapter nya ya? Jaa!"

**Lucy **: "JANGAN PANGGIL AKU LUCE!"

* * *

**_Review Please!_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**


	21. Chapter 21 : My Love Only for You!

_My Love Only for You_

Minna! Akhir nya kita sampai di chapter yang berbahagia, yaitu Natsu nembak Lucy.

Tapi, sebelum memulai nya, saya ingin menjawab review-review para readers terlebih dahulu.

* * *

**ahaurats-FT** : Thanks for the Review! Ya, ini sudah di update!

**velisia **: Thanks for the Review! Salam kenal juga! Oh, okey! Saya akan membuat quiz.

**Jeje-kun **: Thanks for the Review! Ya, ini sudah di update!

* * *

Silahkan Membaca!

**Emerge Love at Missions**

**Discaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**

Malam yang sunyi, suara burung hantu yang biasa nya selalu menakutkan kini menghilang. Bulan Purnama yang indah memancarkan cahaya dari langit, keindahan itu terpancar ke dalam ruangan kecil yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Lucy Heartfillia, seorang perempuan berambut blondie ini menatap ke arah langit yang indah...

Jendela yang terbuka membawa masuk angin malam dan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut Lucy. Ia menutup mata nya perlahan dan dihirup nya udara malam. Lalu dibuang nya pelan-pelan. Matanya kini terbuka dengan senyuman yang terukir di muka cantikya. Mulut manis nya terbuka dan keluarlah sebuah kata yang sangat berarti bagi diriya, "Natsu..."

Ia tetap menatap langit hitam dengan bulan purnama dan bintang-bintang indah yang bertebaran. Dipegang nya ujung kaca jendela, dan ditarik nya hingga jendela itu tertutup. Kaki nya melangkah ke arah kasur, dan duduk lah ia di atas nya. Hembusan nafas keluar dari mulut nya...

Ia segera merentangkan badan nya, namun ia tidak dapat tertidur. Rasa kantuk nya telah hilang... Ia segera bangun dan mulai berdiri dari kasur. Kaki nya melangkah perlahan ke arah pintu. Tangan nya yang lembut dan halus itu dinaikannya dan diarahkannya ke arah pegangan pintu. Diayun lah tangan kanan nya, dan terbukalah pintu dari kayu mahoni tersebut. Kaki nya terus melangkah ke arah tangga dan dituruninya anak tangga tersebut satu per satu. Ia memutuskan untuk turun ke teras villa.

_*TAKS*_ seketika pegangan tangga itu patah, dan Lucy pun jatuh dari tangga tersebut.

"KYAAA!" Lucy terus berteriak ketakutan. Natsu segera berlari ke arah nya, "LUCY!" Teriak Natsu.

Terlangkahlah kaki nya sampai ke arah Lucy yang akan jatuh.

_*HEPS*_ Lucy berhasil tertangkap oleh Natsu.

Tangan Lucy masih berpegangan pada pundak Natsu. Sedangkan pinggangnya yang masih ditahan oleh tangan kekar Natsu.

"Natsu..." Kata Lucy. Seketika pipinya memerah... Begitu pula dengan Natsu.

"Ah... Arigatou, Natsu!" Kata lucy segera turun dari gendongan Natsu.

"Yo, Luce! Sama-sama" Kata Natsu segera menutupi muka nya yang memerah.

"Luce... Kamu kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Natsu.

"Aku belum bisa tidur, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihat bulan purnama malam ini dari teras villa. Kalau kau, Natsu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ah... sama! Aku juga mau melihat bulan purnama dari teras" jawab Natsu disertai cengiran nya yang khas.

Lucy hanya tersenyum dan segera berjalan ke arah teras bersama Natsu. Sangat menyenangkan jika melihat bulan purnama pada malam hari di teras... Apalagi bersama dengan orang yang sangat dicintai. Sampailah mereka di teras Villa. Dilihat nya bulan purnama itu, juga bintang-bintang di langit.

"Hem, malam yang indah kan, Natsu?" Kata Lucy.

"Luce..., aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat." kata Natsu.

"Kamu mau membawa ku kemana, Natsu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ke tempat yang paling indah..." Kata Natsu segera memegang tangan Lucy. Dan itu tentu membuat Lucy blushing. Natsu dan Lucy segera berjalan ke tempat yang telah Natsu tentukan.

"Wah... Indah sekali!" Kata Lucy.

Dilihat nya bunga-bunga mekar yang indah dan menawan. Daun-daun yang berguguran, dan ranting pohon Sakura yang beterbangan ditiup angin malam. Beberapa kelinci berlompatan, dan para kupu-kupu beterbangan kemana-mana. Sekelompok kunang-kunang yang terang mengelilingi Natsu & Lucy. Air terjun mengalir dengan deras nya... Air mancur bermancuran... Ikan-ikan berlompatan dan kembali menyebur ke danau yang indah.

"Luce" Kata Natsu.

Lucy segera menoleh ke arah Natsu. Natsu memetik bunga yang paling indah, dan diberikannya kepada Lucy.

"Untukmu, Luce" kata Natsu.

"N-Natsu..." Kata Lucy segera mengambil bunga itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Di tengah deras nya air terjun, dan kunang-kunang yang mengelilinginya, Natsu mulai memberanikan diri, "Aku mencintai mu, Lucy! My Love Only for You... Kau bagaikan matahari yang menyinariku dari mentari pagi hingga malam datang... Dan kau bagaikan bulan yang selalu ada untukku di malam hari. Lucy, kau selalu ada di sisi ku, dan Aku selalu ada di sisi mu. Sadarkah kau tentang itu? Luce... Terimalah cintaku ini. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik untuk mu, Luce aku akan selalu melidungimu sampai ajal pun tiba." pernyataan cinta dari Natsu pada Lucy ini sungguh mendebarkan hati Lucy.

Seakan-akan dunia terlupakan oleh mereka. Tetesan air mata bahagia keluar dari mata caramel Lucy yang indah. Ia segera memeluk Natsu. Hangat... Begitu hangat... Natsu pun segera membalas pelukan manis Lucy.

"Aku mengerti Luce, kau juga cinta pada ku kan?" kata Natsu.

"Natsu... Aku mencintai mu juga. Tapi Natsu, tolong jagalah dirimu sebaik-baiknya pada saat kita melawan acnologia" balas Lucy.

"Baiklah Luce."

Mungkin pipi mereka sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Kebahagiaan sejati yang pasti ingin diterima setiap orang.

Setelah lama, pelukan mereka terlepas...

Mata Onyx indah Natsu bertatapan langsung dengan mata Caramel indah milik Lucy. Mata mereka saling bertatapan, pandangan yang sulit dilepaskan. Tangan Natsu memegang tangan lembut Lucy. Tatapan cinta yang akan membawa setiap orang kedalam aura cinta yang megah. Senyuman indah yang ikhlas, dan sangat menyenangkan untuk dipandang. Senyuman yang menawan hati. Lucy terus membiarkan rambut kuning nya beterbangan.

"Luce..." Kata Natsu.

"Natsu..." Kata Lucy.

Kunang-kunang terus mengelilingi mereka dan membentuk lingkaran hati yang mengelilingi mereka.

Cinta yang mendalam... Belum pernah sekalipun Lucy merasakan hidup sebahagia ini. Bahkan belum pernah terpikirkan atau pun terbayang oleh nya. Kehidupan cinta yang mulus, dan kebahagian yang selalu didambakan setiap orang kini telah diterimanya.

Kini bukanlah bulan purnama yang terindah bagi mereka malam ini... Melainkan cinta! cinta diantara mereka... Natsu & Lucy...

Muka mereka pun mulai mendekat. Siulan burung-burung mendukung dan meyuruh mereka untuk semakin mendekat. Tak lama kemudian jarak muka mereka tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Mereka pun mulai berciuman. Bibir mereka saling berpautan dan tidak mau untuk melepaskan ciuman pertama mereka. Setelah lama, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka karena nafas mereka hampir habis sehingga mereka pun terengah-engah.

Mereka pun berdiri dan membersihkan tubuh mereka dari rumput-rumput hijau. Melangkah lah kaki mereka ke arah villa. Mereka pun bergandengan tangan dengan eratnya... Mereka akan terus bersatu, bersama melangkah, sampai mereka telah sampai ke villa. Aura cinta yang tidak dapat dilepaskan.

"Hem... Rupanya Natsu berhasil..." Kata seseorang misterius dari balik dinding dengan suara kecil.

**_-To Be Continued-_**

* * *

**Author :** "Gimana? Bagus? Romantis? Misterius? Okey, silahkan baca snippet film nya!"

* * *

_Snippet Film :_

_"Hari ini adalah Bulan Purnama yang terindah selama hidup ku!"_

_"Tapi kenyataan itu tidak selama nya benar kan?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Lihat itu!"_

* * *

**Author : **"hahaha... Sengaja snippet film nya dibuat kayak begitu ^^! Biar pada penasaran, apa yang sebenar nya terjadi di next chapter?"

**_QUIZ :_**

**_1. Apa yang terjadi pada bulan purnama nya?_**

**_2. Siapa "seseorang misterius" itu?_**

Kalau yang gak bisa jawab nomor 1, berarti belum baca Fairy Tail Manga, yang bulan purnama nya **_-RAHASIA-KARENA-INI-JAWABAN-NYA-_ **

Okey, minna! _**Review Please!**_

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**v**_


	22. Chapter 22 : The Mystery of Full Moon

_The Mystery of Full Moon!_

Okey! Pertama-tama, saya mau minta maaf, (kalau di maafin) karena saya gak update cerita ini selama berminggu-minggu... Atau mungkin berbulan-bulan ya?

Gak usah terlalu banyak basa-basi di opening deh! Mau jawaban review dulu/ cerita dulu? Cap-cip-cup-keju-kuncup-kuda-lari-nyasar-ke-gunung -tikus-makan-belalang!

Hm... Seperti nya ada yang terbalik letak nya. Biarin aja deh! Saya juga udah lupa. Okey, minna! Inilah jawaban review yang telah anda berikan kepada FanFiction ini.

* * *

**ahaurats-FT** : Thanks for your review! Loh? Anda gak tau, apa yang terjadi pada bulan purnama nya di Fairy Tail Manga? Ya udah deh... Maaf karena update nya jauh dari yang di harapkan!

**Reyn Dragneel **: Thanks for your review! Yaps! Anda benar! Bulan nya berubah warna. Tapi yang orang misterius nya bukan Future Rogue (ToT)/ Di sini gak ada campur tangan sama Future Rogue... Suer! Yang ngomong itu orang gak penting doang! #PLAK

**Yolbert** : Thanks for your review! Bohong loe, Nii-chan! Sooorry... ._.V

**Guest** : Thanks for your review! Okey! Ini sudah di update!

**velisia** : Thanks for your review! Nomor 1 benar! Nomor 2 salah! Hahahaha, sudah kuduga! Gak ada yang bisa menebak nomor 2 yang gak jelas itu deh...

**Sblg 'Sasa' Lawp** : Hai, Sblg-san! Terimakasih telah membaca FanFiction ini ya! Terima kasih atas review nya! Dan terima kasih juga atas pujan nya! XD Terima kasih~ Arigatou~ Arigatou Gozaimase~ Saya gak suka menampar kok! Tenang aja... Tapi saya suka menjitak lho! o_O

**debby. magdalena. 1** : Thanks for your review! We... Rogue lagi -_-" Salah-salah-salah!

**Siffa159 **: Thanks for your review! Jawaban nya salah semua kok!

* * *

8 Reviewers! Okey, I'm already fired up! Quiz tak terpecahkan sepenuh nya... _(**Nomor 1** : memang benar, bulan nya berubah warna.) _Tapi,_ (**Nomor 2** : jawaban nya Yolbert dan kawan-kawan yang mengintip pernyataan cinta Natsu pada Lucy dari kamar Natsu. Gak ada campur tangan Rogue!) _Sudah kuduga, nomor 2 pasti pada salah semua... XD

Selamat membaca, readers!

* * *

**_Emerge Love at Missions  
Discaimer : Hiro Mashtima  
Pair : Natsu X Lucy_**

"Hem... Rupanya Natsu berhasil..." Kata seseorang misterius dari balik dinding dengan suara kecil.

**-Chapter 22-**

"Hoi! Yolbert! Bisa main yang serius gak sih?!" Protes Himiki kepada sosok misterius tadi.

"Iya! Iya!" Kata sosok yang sekarang sudah tidak misterius lagi.

"Apa-apaan itu, main catur, meghindar terus! Kapan selesai nya?" Tanya Himiki sambil melipat kedua tangan nya.

"Ya udah! Gak usah main lagi lah! Susah amat! Lagian kan acara penembakan Lucy udah selesai!" Protes Yolbert.

"Terserah loe, lah... Bro" Jawab Himiki.

"Emang tahun segini ada bahasa gaul?" Tanya Gray.

"Aye!" Jawab Happy sambil terbang melingkari mereka.

"Waeh, Natsu, Lucy!" Kata Himiki.

"Waeh? Bahasa apa tuh?" Tanya Happy dan Gray bersamaan.

"Hm... Ternyata mereka cukup romantis ya?" Tanya Erza yang masih terbawa dalam efek kisah romantis antara Natsu dengan Lucy.

"Ya, begitulah" jawab Himiki asal.

"Juvia ingin seperti itu! Juvia ingin seperti itu! Gray-sama~" kata Juvia sambil menempelkan diri nya di bahu Gray.

"Woaaa!" Seru Gray yang kehilangan keseimbangan.

*DBAK*

Gray dan Juvia pun terjatuh ke lantai Villa.

"Hahaha" tawa semua yang ada di sana.

* * *

"Hey, Natsu... Apa tadi kau medengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya, memang nya kenapa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Aneh saja, memang nya sudah malam begini, mereka belum tidur sih?" Tanya Lucy.

"Memang belum" jawab Natsu dengan polos nya.

"Jadi dari tadi mereka belum tidur, gitu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya... Begitulah, Luce" jawab Natsu.

"Yo, Lucy!" Seru Himiki.

"Himiki? Kamar mu kan di lantai 2, kok kamu bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya gak apa-apa" kata Himiki dengan senyuman jahil nya.

"Aye!" Kata Happy yang tiba-tiba terbang, dan mendarat di atas kepala Natsu.

"Happy?" Tanya Lucy.

Lucy menghela nafas nya, "Jadi kalian tadi melihat kami ya?" Tanya Lucy.

"Aye! Dan kami tidak hanya berdua" kata Happy.

"AP-" belum selesai Lucy bicara, Yolbert memotong pembicaraan nya.

"Ya sudah, ya sudah, kami keluar saja" kata Yolbert yang keluar bersama Erza, Juvia, dan Gray.

"Huf, untunglah hanya kalian" kata Lucy.

"Memang nya kalau Jura, Gildarts, Gajeel, Laxus, Jellal, Tazaki, Wendy dan Romeo ikut melihat, kenapa?" Tanya Gray.

"Gray-sama gak usah banyak nanya! Sama Juvia aja ya...?" Paksa Juvia menarik lengan Gray pergi menjauh.

'Sial sekali nasib ku' gumam Gray.

"Memang nya kalau Jura, Gildarts, Gajeel, Laxus, Jellal, Tazaki, Wendy dan Romeo ikut melihat, kenapa?" Tanya Yolbert mengulangi perkataan Gray.

"Well, aku tak suka saja jika mereka yang melihat" jawab Lucy.

"Karena... Mereka kurang dekat dengan mu?" Tanya Yolbert.

"Ya, begitulah... Dan kalau Tazaki, Wendy, dan Romeo, kan masih kecil" jawab Lucy.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan para exceed?" Tanya Himiki.

"Hem... Entahlah" jawab Lucy.

"Aye! Berarti kau merasa senang saat aku melihat mu berpacaran dengan Natsu seperti tadi ya, Lucy?" Tanya Happy.

"Tidak untuk mu!" Bantah Lucy sambil menendang Lucy dengan Lucy Kick nya.

"Aye!"

#GRAP# sebuah tangan menangkap tubuh Happy yang terlempar di udara.

"Hey, ini bukan villa kita! Jangan sampai rusak!" Protes Himiki sambil menggendong tubuh Happy yang mata nya berbentuk lollipop.

"Ah, iya! Aku hampir lupa" kata Lucy.

"Well.. Bully, Tazaki sudah tidur?" Tanya Yolbert.

"Sudah dari tadi" jawab Bully sambil terbang ke arah Yolbert.

"Oh..." Jawab Yolbert.

"Coba, Mirajane melihat ini... Pasti seru!" Kata Hilmi yang tiba-tiba muncul, entah dari mana.

"Tenang, sudah ku rekam kok!" Kata Himiki.

"Gimana cara nge-rekam nya?" Tanya Gray yang entah kapan udah balik.

"Melewati sirklus gelombang air dengan tekanan tinggi. Karena air mempunyai sifat memantulkan cahaya, maka semua kejadian itu masuk ke dalam gelombang air, dan-" belum selesai Himiki bicara, sudah di potong oleh Hilmi.

"Udah, STOP! Kalau Himiki jelasin begituan pasti jadi nya panjang" potong Hilmi, membuat semua nya ber-oh ria.

"Hey, di mana Natsu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Itu! Lagi makan!" Kata Erza menunjuk Natsu dan Happy yang tengah memakan ikan-ikan tuna di atas meja.

"Oh, no... Ikan ku..." Balas Himiki menatap mereka malas.

"Huf, baru beberapa menit lalu, ia bertinglah laku tidak bodoh, sekarang bodoh lagi..." Kata Lucy.

"Tapi... Justru itulah yang membuat ku jatuh cinta pada nya" kata Lucy sambil blushing.

"Natsu, jika aku menembak Charla seperti kau menebak Lucy, apa Charla akan menerima nya -nyam" kata Happy sambil kembali melahap ikan nya.

"Mungkin iya" kata Natsu

"Well, bagaimana hari ini menurut mu, Lucy?" Tanya Erza.

Lucy menghela napas, "Hari ini adalah Bulan Purnama yang terindah selama hidup ku!" Jawab nya sambil tersipu malu.

"Tapi kenyataan itu tidak selama nya benar kan?" Kata Himiki secara tiba-tiba, membuat semua orang melihat ke arah nya.

"Eh?" Tanya semua nya mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Himiki.

"Lihat itu!" Kata Himiki sambil menunjuk ke arah langit hitam.

"Bulan Purnama nya!" Kata Lucy tersentak kaget.

"Hari telah berganti, sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 24.00, itu arti nya sekarang adalah tanggal 7 Juli 797/ 7-7-797!" Seru Himiki.

"Bulan purnama ini... Berubah warna?!" Tanya Lucy sambil menggigit bibir bawah nya.

'Ini kejadian yang sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu! Mungkinkah ke-10.000 naga itu masih lengkap, atau tidak?!' Pikir Lucy.

"Bangunkan semua nya! Kita harus segera bersiap-siap sebelum matahari terbit!" Seru Erza.

"Ha'i!" seru mereka sambil berpencar ke segala macam arah.

* * *

"Wendy, Wendy! Bangun!" Seru Lucy dan Himiki.

"Eh, ada apa? Lucy-san? Himiki-san?" Tanya Wendy.

"Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 24.00, bulan purnama nya sudah berubah warna!" Seru Himiki.

"Ah! Kita harus cepat-cepat ke pulau Hoko No Dragon Land!" Seru Wendy.

"Hey, ayo! bangunkan yang lain nya!" kata Lucy yang sudah berada di luar kamar.

"Hn" jawab mereka berdua segera berjalan ke luar kamar.

"Ini kamar Romeo!" Kata Wendy.

"Ya sudah, kau bangunkan dia dulu!" Kata Lucy sambil terus berlari ke tengah-tengah villa di lantai 1.

"Yo, Luce" sapa Natsu.

"Hosh-hosh! Aku baru tau kalau Gildarts itu punya kebiasaan tidur kayak FlamesHead" kata Gray sambil berjalan gontai ke arah mereka bersama Gildarts.

"Karena itulah kebiasaan tidur orang hebat!" Kata Natsu dengan gaya sombong nya.

"Hey, Lucy! Dimana Wendy?" Tanya Erza.

"Sedang membangunkan Romeo" jawab Lucy.

"Kita harus segera pergi ke pulau Hoko No Dragon Land!" Kata Yolbert yang datang bersama Tazaki.

"Gehee..." Kata Gajeel yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Bangun sendiri?" Tanya yang lain nya.

"hn" jawab Gajeel sambil memakan besi yang ada di tangan nya.

"Oh, okey... Mari kita tunggu yang lain nya" kata Himiki.

"Gray-sama!" Kata Juvia.

"Apa lagi, tiba-tiba muncul?" Tanya Gray.

"Hey, Juvia... kamu abis bangunin siapa siapa sih?" tanya Erza.

Juvia yang ditatap nya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Astaga... Ngapain aja nih orang...?" kata Himiki sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala nya.

"Erza-san, apa kita akan pergi ke pulau Hoko No Dragon Land sekarang?" Tanya Wendy yang datang bersama Romeo.

"Ya, tentu saja" jawab Erza tenang.

"Jura-san, Laxus-san" sapa Wendy.

"Kita akan berpencar sesuai team yang sudah di bentuk kemarin..." Kata Erza.

"Hn... Erza, menurut hasil penelitian ku sih, Acnologia akan datang belakangan... Tapi team tiga _(Jura, Gildarts, Laxus, dan Romeo) _akan tetap mencari Zeref, ataupun yang di temukan mungkin pasukan Zeref terlebih dahulu" jelas Himiki.

"Apa Zeref akan membuat Deliora dan Lullaby lagi, Himiki?" Tanya Lucy.

"Seperti nya begitu" kata Himiki sambil menganggukan kepala nya.

"ermh, baiklah! Team dua _(Yolbert, Himiki, Gajeel, dan Wendy)_, kalian pergi ke pulau Hoko No Dragon Land!" Perintah Erza.

"Kalian bisa menyelamatkan naga-naga dan membawa mereka lepas ke sini?" tanya Natsu dengan muka memelas.

"Hn... kami pasti bisa, Natsu"

"Aku rindu Igneel..." Kata Natsu.

"Huf, kalau soal naga, Natsu pasti serius" kata Himiki.

"Er, Natsu beda dari biasa nya" kata Lucy sambil menatap Natsu penuh keheranan.

"Hey, apa ada yang aneh dari ku, Luce?" Tanya Natsu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala nya.

"Ya, kau sangat-sangat aneh!" ujar Lucy tanpa arti.

"Tau ah! Kau juga aneh kok, Luce..." Kata Natsu sambil menyengir.

"Astagaaaaah... Pasangan gak jelas ini mulai lagi!" ujar Himiki.

"Okey! Kita berpencar sekarang juga!" Perintah Erza.

"Ei! Tunggu!" Sela Himiki.

"Kalian belum menjelaskan kalian akan pergi ke mana, dan bagaimana dengan mereka!" Kata Himiki sambil menunjuk ke arah Juvia dan Tazaki.

"Huf, aku lupa soal itu! Aku, Natsu, Gray, dan Lucy akan mencari Acnologia. Tazaki, tentu saja kau ikut Yolbert ke pulau Dragon No Hoko Land. Dan, Juvia... Seharus nya kau tidak ikut! Okey lah, kau ikut team Jura mencari Zeref!" perintah Erza.

"HA'I!"

"AYE!"

* * *

Team kedua, bersiap-siap pergi ke pulau naga untuk membebaskan para naga yang terperangkap dalam pulau Hoko No Dragon Land. Tempat dimana mereka tinggal semenjak datang ke earthland. Sayang nya, banyak sekali naga-naga hebat yang telah mati di tangan Acnologia, dan ada pula yang sudah tidak dapat bertahan hidup lagi.

Semua sudah berlangsung sangat lama, entah apa yang harus dilakukan para naga untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri. Namun, kini Fairy Tail SS Class Team kedua telah berlayar ke tempat ini. Di tengah perjalanan menuju pulau, suasana tampak sepi. Angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan layar kapal. Gajeel terpuruk memuntahkan isi perut nya di ujung kapal. Sementara Wendy, Himiki, dan Yolbert dapat memakai troia pada tubuh nya sendiri. Dan tentu saja Tazaki yang bukan dragon slayer tak mengalami nya.

"Tak apa, aku tidak menggunakan sihir troia pada Gajeel-san?" Tanya Wendy.

"Tak apa, simpan saja tenaga mu untuk bertarung nanti" kata Himiki.

"HOEEEEEk!"

"Em, eto... kenapa pulau nya dari tadi belum terlihat?" Tanya Tazaki.

"Entahlah... tapi bau nya semakin tajam" kata Yolbert sambil terus menyetir kapal.

Tazaki hanya menganggukan kepala nya, lalu suasana kembali hening. Tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali, hingga terdengar sebuah suara dari mulut Himiki.

"UMBH!" Seru Himiki sambil menutupi mulut nya dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Himiki?!" Tanya Hilmi khawatir.

"Himiki-sa - Urmbh!" Belum selesai Wendy berbicara, ia segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"WENDY?!" seru Charla panik.

Himiki dengan perlahan-lahan merangkak ke ujung kapal dengan kedua tangan nya, dan kedua kaki nya.

"Eh, ada apa dengan kalian? Himiki-san, Wendy-san, kalian kan bisa memakai troia" kata Tazaki bingung.

"HOEEEEK! Seperti nya, troia kita hilang di dekat pulau Hoko No Dragon Land... tubuh ku melemah, HOEEEEEK!" Kata Himiki sambil memuntahkan makanan yang ia makan tadi sore.

"Umbh, aku tak kuat lagi" kata Wendy mual-mual.

"Bukan kah seharus nya tenaga dragon slayer bertambah jika berdekatan dengan pulau ini?" Tanya Tazaki bingung.

"Zeref, umbh, telah... Merubah... Fungsinya..." jelas Himiki terengah-engah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yolbert-san?" Tanya Tazaki sambil melihat ke depan, lalu melihat ke atas, dan melihat Yolbert tengah diterbangkan oleh exceed nya.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Hilmi.

"Hey, terbangkan aku, umbh, bodoh...!" Kata Himiki.

"akapal nya kan sudah berhenti" kata Hilmi.

"Tetap terbangkan aku! Aku jadi mual kalau lihat kapal, umbh!" Kata Himiki.

Hilmi dengan malas mengeluarkan sayap nya,"Baik-" sebuah pedang menggores salah satu sayap nya, sehingga ia mulai terjatuh.

"Hm..." Gumam orang berjubah hitam itu.

'Yoma...' Bisik Himiki pelan dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Himiki..." Kata Hilmi bergetar.

"Kalian pergi duluan! Wendy... Tolong bawa Hilmi" kata Himiki.

"Lili! Kau angkat Gajeel!" Perintah Himiki.

Wendy segera mengambil tubuh Hilmi yang terbaring lemas, lalu segera terbang bersama yang lain nya.

"Himiki-san..." Kata Wendy menengok ke belakang.

"Pergi duluan saja, Wendy! Aku bisa mengatasi ini!" Kata Himiki.

Wendy mengangguk, dan pergi meninggalkan Himiki di kapal.

"Hoh, berani sekali kau... Himiki Hazuki" kata sosok berjubah hitam itu.

"Tch, jangan pikir dengan aku menyelamatkan teman-teman ku, lalu aku akan kalah dari mu, okey, Yoma!" Seru Himiki.

"Heh, dasar anak kecil!" Kata nya sambil membuka penutup kepala nya.

"Setidak nya aku sudah lebih dewasa..." bantah Himiki.

"Kau masih sama seperti 7 tahun lalu, bodoh!" Seru Yoma sambil melipat ke dua tangan nya di depan dada nya.

'Itu kan karena aku ter-seal selama 7 tahun, bukan?' batin Himiki.

"Yosh, I'm fired up!" Kata Himiki dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Mudah saja bukan? Kau akan mabok kendaraan di sini..." kata Yoma tenang sambil menyalakan mesin kapal nya dengan gaya sok cool nya.

"Mati kau..." Geram Himiki.

*DSSSSSSSS*

"Urmbh..." Kata Himiki mencoba menjaga keseimbangan, sekaligus menahan mual.

Himiki segera bergerak mundur dan mengatur posisi nya ke ujung kapal, dan...*BYUUUUUUR*

"Hoh? Pintar juga kau..." kata Yoma sambil ikut menyebur ke dalam air, dan memulai pertarungan.

"Menghindari kelemahan, hn?" Kata Yoma sambil tersenyum licik.

"Tch! Tak akan ku biarkan kau lolos lagi, kali ini!" Seru Himiki sambil melemparkan sihir nya ke arah Yoma.

* * *

"Apa Himiki-san baik-baik saja?" Tanya Wendy.

"Semoga... Tapi aku yakin dia bisa" kata Hilmi sambil mengatupkan ke dua tangan nya.

"Ini kan, pulau nya?" Tanya Yolbert.

"Kurasa begitu" kata Bully.

"Gehee, turun kan aku, Lili!" Perintah Gajeel.

"Hey! Saat kita masuk, kita tidak bisa keluar lagi" Kata Yolbert.

"Tazaki-kun bisa kan?" Tanya Wendy.

"Ya... Tapi, entahlah... Aku juga bingung" Kata Yolbert.

"Gehee, ini tempat yang bagus untuk latihan rahasia" kata Gajeel.

"Ini bukan waktu nya untuk membicarakan itu" komentar Charla dingin.

"Bisakah kau menjadi seekor exceed yang sabar, Charla?" Kata Hilmi sambil menatap Charla tajam.

"Hey, itu ada naga!" kata Bully.

"Hah? Mana?" Tanya Yolbert, Lili, dan Gajeel.

"Earth Dragon..." Kata Wendy sambil melihat ke atas.

"Hey? Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Tanya naga batu itu cepat dan dingin.

"Aduh, kok sewot sih?" Tanya Hilmi.

"Apa kau bilang? Kucing coklat muda?" Tanya naga batu itu tak terima.

"Aku lebih suka di panggil kucing oker, dari pada coklat muda" balas Himiki.

"Loh, kan oker itu coklat muda" kata Wendy sweatdrop.

"Kami Dragon Slayer yang akan membantu kalian keluar dari sini" kata Yolbert.

"Emang nya kalian bisa apa? Kami aja yang udah lama di sini gak bisa keluar!" balas naga batu itu.

"Ya, kami akan berusaha membantu kalian..." Kata Yolbert.

"Hey! Ingat kau! (Dragon Slayer) pembantai naga itu lebih kuat dari pada naga tau!" Protes Hilmi.

"Hah, jangan meremehkan kami, kau!" Kata Charla sambil memutar bola mata nya.

"Coba aja di pikirkan, pembantai naga sama naga, berarti kan yang di bantai naga nya! Jadi yang kalah naga nya dong! Berarti yang lebih kuat itu pembantai naga nya!"

"Gak bisa itu dong!" Protes naga batu itu.

"Nih! Pemburu sama hewan buruan, yang mati siapa?" Tanya Hilmi.

"hewan buruan nya lah!" jawab naga batu itu.

"Nah! Berarti pemburu atau hewan buruan yang lebih hebat?" Tanya Hilmi lagi.

"Pemburu lah!" Jawab nya.

"Berarti yang lebih kuat?" Tanya Hilmi sambil mengangkat alis nya.

"Pem- Hey! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tak terima! Pokok nya naga yang lebih kuat!" Seru naga batu itu.

"Hey, sudah! Sudah! Maaf ya, dia memang sikap nya selalu seperti ini..." Kata naga berwarna ungu yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Mivia! Kenapa kau selalu seperti itu sih?" Tanya naga batu itu tak terima.

"Ahahaha... maaf, minna! Selamat datang di Hoko No Dragon Land, dan tolong maafkan kelalaian teman kami, Kate" kata naga ungu yang di panggil Mivia.

"Ya, tak apa-apa" jawab Yolbert.

"Okey, minna! Saya sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan kalian untuk datang ke sini, dan sekarang, saya akan membawa kalian ke pusat hutan, tempat berkumpul para naga" Kata naga berwarna ungu, Mivia.

"Baik" jawabmereka segera menaiki punggung Mivia.

"Erm, Mivia-san, kau naga apa? Kenapa ungu? Ah, maaf kalau menyinggung Mivia-san!" kata Wendy.

"Ahahaha... Tak perlu begitu, Wendy... Aku magical dragon!" Kata Mivia.

"Eh?! Magical dragon?" Tanya Yolbert.

"Tak perlu kaget begitu, Yolbert. Aku memang ibu angkat Misaki. Dan sekarang ia ada di pulau ini juga" kata magical dragon, Mivia.

"Eh, benarkah? Aku ingin cepat-cepat menemui nya!" seru Yolbert.

"Hahaha, tak perlu sebegitu nya, Yolbert! Kau memang pacar yang setia." Kata magical dragon, Mivia.

Pipi Yolbert merona merah, "Dari mana kau tau, Mivia-san?" Tanya Yolbert.

"Well... Misaki sudah menceritakan semua nya" kata Mivia.

Yolbert terdiam, tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Seharus nya kau tak menganggap nya mati waktu itu, Yolbert..." Kata magical dragon, Mivia.

"Maafkan aku..." Kata Yolbert.

"Yo, Mivia! Dimana Kate?" Tanya fire dragon, Igneel.

"Dalam perjalanan ke sini..." Jawab magical dragon, Mivia.

"Eh, halo semua!" kata sky dragon, Grandine.

"Ibu!" Kata Wendy.

"Hohoho, Wendy! Kau sudah dewasa..." Kata Grandine.

"Hah, mereka menyebalkan!" Ujar earth dragon, Kate.

"Kate... Kau tidak boleh begitu! Mereka mau bantuin kita tau!" Kata water dragon, Fayla.

"Ayah!" Kata Yolbert sambil berjalan menemui ayah nya.

"Gehee, Gajeel..." Kata iron dragon, Metalicana.

"Yolbert" jawab ayah nya, diamond dragon, Hikaru.

"Hm, Yolbert... Misaki sudah lama menunggu mu" kata Hikaru.

"Yolbert-sama!" Sapa Misaki.

"Hey! Misaki!" kata Yolbert sambil menghampiri Misaki, dan memeluknya.

"Hm... Kenapa kau tak mau bilang kalau kau menyamar menjadi Yoozikara?" tanya Yolbert sambil mempererat pelukan nya.

"Maaf..." jawab Misaki.

Yolbert melepaskan pelukan nya, dan tersenyum ke arah Misaki.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan, bagaimana kau bisa bebas dari kejadian waktu itu?" tanya Yolbert.

"Well, bisa sih... tapi sedikit panjang..." kata Misaki.

Yolbert memegang pelan pundak Misaki, sambil menyengir ke arah nya, "Disingkat-singkat saja" kata nya sambil berjalan ke arah sebuah akar pohon yang besar.

"Hum... waktu itu, aku pingsan saat di dunia kegelapan milik Laviola. Ia mengira aku mati karena jantung ku melemah" jelas Misaki sambil duduk di atas akar pohon itu.

"Lalu, aku mengalami hal-hal aneh, dan tiba-tiba aku terbangun. Dan aku tidak bisa keluar dari tempat itu, karena Laviola sudah meninggal" lanjut Misaki.

"Di tempat itu, aku sama sekali tidak berkembang dan tidak merasakan lapar/ haus sekalipun. Tapi aneh nya aku sadar. Entah efek apa yang di taruh dalam dunia itu. 7 Tahun berlalu, dan sejak saat itu... Zeref datang dan membebaskan ku dari dunia kegelapan milik Laviola dengan syarat mau mengikuti perintah nya, dan aku menerima itu" kata Misaki.

"Dan Zeref meminta ku untuk membunuh Ainuka. Setelah itu, aku di suruh untuk membunuh Lucy Heartfilia. Dan tentu saja, aku tidak mau. Lalu, aku di buang ke sini" lanjut Misaki.

Yolbert mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya, "Lucy..." kata Yolbert.

"YO!"

"Eh?! Himiki-san?" tanya Wendy.

"Himiki-san! Kau terluka parah! Aku akan mengobati mu!" kata Wendy.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini" jawab Himiki santai.

"Gehee... Bahkan saat dia melawan Draco" kata Gajeel.

"Hey, siapa dia, Himiki?" tanya Yolbert.

"Kazuma... Orang yang ku ceritakan dulu" kata Himiki.

"Apa dia yang menolong mu?" tanya water dragon, Fayla.

"Well, sebenar nya aku gak suka untuk mengatakan nya. Memang dia yang menolong ku. Tapi dia gak ngapa-ngapain! Bantuin nya juga gak jelas! Pokok nya aku yang ngelawan Yoma sendiri lah, mom!" kata Himiki.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku gak ngebantuin?!" protes Kazuma.

"Emang bener kan?" kata Himiki.

"Argh! Itu kan gara-gara aku ke sandung!" protes Kazuma.

"Lagian gak elit banget! Udah datang keren-keren, tau nya pas udah mau nyampe malah ke sandung sih?!" kata Himiki.

"Hih! Udah lah! Tuh batu yang bikin ke sandung udah di hancurkan kok!" kata Kazuma.

"Hubungan nya apa coba?" tanya Himiki sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Hey, dimana Lory?" tanya Kazuma.

"Itu!" kata Himiki sambil menunjuk kucing berwarna hijau sedang makan ikan bersama Hilmi.

"Hey, aku tak pernah berpikir kalau Lory memiliki sifat seperti itu" kata Yolbert.

"Ya... nama nya juga exceed" kata Himiki tenang.

*DGAAAR*

Seketika pulau bergoyang-goyang.

"Eh, ada apa ini?!" kata Yolbert.

"Gah! Ini seperti kendaraan" kata Gajeel mulai motion sickness.

"Kurasa ini bukan kendaraan" kata Himiki yang tidak mual sama sekali.

"I-itu... Meteor!" kata Tazaki.

"Gaaah! Kita harus cepat-cepat pergi dari pulau ini!" seru white dragon, Wesslogia.

"Hey! Tapi kita belum berkenalan loh!" kata earth dragon, Kate.

"Entar aja! Itu gak terlalu penting!" kata Himiki.

"KYAA! Himiki-san!" seru Wendy.

"Wendy! Pegang tangan ku!" kata Himiki sambil mengulurkan tangan nya.

"Umh!" kata Wendy sambil memegang tangan Himiki erat-erat, dan Himiki menarik nya.

"Hey! Kita harus menghancurkan tembok segel ini! Kita harus keluar dari tempat ini!" kata earth dragon, Kate.

"Iya! Iya! Dasar berisik! Lebai! Sewot!" kata leaf dragon, Reif.

"Hey ayah! Di sini tidak bisa memakai sihir!" kata Kazuma pada Reif.

"Memang tidak!" kata Reif sambil menatap anak angkat nya yang baru mengetahui hal itu.

"SEMUAAAA! AKU MENEMUKAN JALAN KELUAR NYA!" kata Himiki.

"Cepat sekali?!" tanya semua nya segera berlari ke arah Himiki.

"Hosh-hosh!" kata Himiki sembari membuka pintu emas didepan nya.

*XIIIIIING* dari pintu itu keluar cahaya yang sangat terang.

"Hey, kita tidak bisa memakai sihir di sini... Lalu bagaimana cara kita menghancurkan benda itu?" tanya Kazuma.

"Hum... sepwrti nya akan hujan" kata Himiki sambil melihat tetes-tetes air yang mulai membasahi tubuh nya.

"Hey, kau tau, kalau air itu akan melemah jika terkena listrik?" tanya water dragon, Fayla.

"Ya, tentu saja" jawab semua nya.

"Lalu apa hubungan nya, Fayla?" tanya Igneel.

"Hem, benar juga... baiklah! Aku akan cari sinyal untuk menangkap petir" kata Himiki.

"Mereka ngomongin apa sih?" tanya yang lain nya.

"Tau lah! Cuma mereka doang yang tau" kata Grandine.

"Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan sih?" tanya Igneel.

"Gehee..." kata Gajeel dan Metalicana.

"Kalian mengerti?" tanya leaf dragon, Reif.

"Tidak" jawab mereka berdua.

"Air lemah jika terkena listrik! Listrik itu petir! Dan kita tidak bisa memakai sihir kita di sini! Jadi satu-satu nya cara adalah mencari kelemahan kita, di tempat kita lemah. Karena _min x min = Plus _kan?" jelas Himiki.

"Oh, aku ngerti" kata Kazuma menganggukkan kepala nya.

"Apa sih?!" tanya mereka.

"Maksud nya, aku harus kena petir, supaya bisa menghancurkan pintu itu! Okey?" tanya Himiki.

"Uapa?! Bukan nya itu malah bikin kau melemah" tanya Igneel.

"JUSTRU ITU! Karena kalau kelemahan kita melawan kelemahan, maka kita dapat menghancurkan pintu itu" kata Himiki.

"Maksud nya apa sih?! Tau ah!" kata Igneel kebingungan.

*DGAAAAAAR!* asap mengepul menutupi pulau ini.

"Uhuk, apa itu?" tanya Tazaki dan Kate.

"Uhuk-uhuk" kata yang lain nya terbatuk-batuk.

"Itu... TEKA-TEKI?!" tanya Himiki sweatdrop.

"Himiki-san, entah apapun itu yang dipikirkan Acnologia-san, kita harus segera keluar dari pulau ini" kata Wendy.

"Ngapain, Acnologia pakai san segala?" tanya Himiki.

"Hey! Cepat!" kata earth dragon, Kate.

"Sabar..." kata Himiki sambil berusaha memecahkan teka-teki aneh itu.

"Huf, apa ini? Kenapa panas?" tanya Igneel.

"Ada ya, naga api bisa kepanasan?" tanya Kazuma.

"Emang nya kau gak kepanasan apa?" tanya Igneel.

"Iya sih..." kata Kazuma sambil melihat ke atas.

"Itu... meteor raksasa" kata Tazaki.

"Komet?!" tanya Kazuma.

"Meteoroid tau"

"Hey! Meteor itu lebih besar dari pada meteor yang jatuh tadi!" kata Grandine.

"METEOR ITU MENGARAH KE SINI!"

"APAAA?!"

**-To Be Continued-**

"Tch, ini pasti ulah Acnologia yang memakai sihir star dragon nya" ujar Himiki.

* * *

**Oi! Udah To Be Continued, Author! (?)**

_Oh iya, lupa! Sorry readers! _(Author)

**Gak ngomongin Natsu Lucy sama sekali nih! (?)**

_Hua! Gomenasaaaaai! Abis lagi seru-seru ngomongin para naga yang keren-keren ini sih! _(Author)

**_Makasih! _**(Acnologia)

_BUKAN LOE! _(Author)

* * *

**Author : **"Konichiwa, minna! Saya pun gak tau kenapa Acnologia jadi GR kayak gitu... Padahal saya yang ketik ya? Okelah! Maaf kalau misalnya chapter ini kurang memuaskan, dan terimakasih! Review Please!"


	23. Chapter 23 : Meteor and Damage Island

_Chapter 23 : Meteor and Damage Island_

_Yo, minna! Saya tuh lagi sibuuuuuuuuuuuuk banget! Jadi chapter nya pendek gak apa-apa ya? Okey? Gomen banget nih, readers... juga kalau cerita nya ngaco dan gak karuan. Otak saya lagi bermasalah... Dan terima kasih banyak untuk kalian para readers yang mereview Fanfic ini._

**Minna! Kalau anda lihat profile saya kan, ada gambar manga orang berambut biru, terus pakai armor warna biru juga, tapi ada merah sama kuning nya dikit... Nah! Itu gambar profile nya "Himiki Hazuki" Kalau mau lihat buka aja!**

* * *

Jawaban untuk reviewers yang betapa baik nya mau nge-review FanFiction ini!

**ahaurats-FT** : Gomene... T_T update nya lama banget ya? Terimakasih atas review nya ya! Review terus sampai tamat, okey? ^^

**azalya dragneel** : Masa sih, menegangkan? Thanks buat pujian nya... dan saya senang anda puas! Terimakasih telah mereview, dan ikuti terus cerita nya ya!

**Siffa159** : Hahaha! XD tenang... Saya udah buat inovatif baru kok! Dan gak sadis-sadis amat! Nama nya Lucy Bunch! Loh, kata siapa perkataan Master Mavis salah? Kan Mavis gak bilang kalau yang nyerang duluan Acnologia. Dan... Mavis juga manusia~ #PLAK! Arigatou for your review, Siffa-chan! I really-really happy! Ah... Mungkin itu cuma perasaan Siffa-chan aja! Words nya 3k+ kok! Tapi chapter ini 1k+ doang sih... T_T gak ketauan, SKSD ato enggak! Kan Siffa-chan gak manggil nama! Nah, karena aku manggil nya pakai 'chan', jadi yang SKSD itu aku... XD Maaf banget loh membuat Siffa-chan menunggu, sampai Siffa-chan mereview dua kali. Please dech...? Kamu gak bisa login terus ya? Eh...? Kok malah jadi kamu?! Dan... Maksud dari 'APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN PERKATAAN MASTER MAVIS' itu apa? Kan Mavis cuma bilang kalau Natsu & Lucy akan nyerang Acnologia... Gitu doang kan? Loh, kok kamu gak tau? Itu yang di manga! Maaf gak bisa langsung update 2 chapter ya? Okey, karena aku juga udah selesai ngomong... Eh! Maksud nya, karena aku juga udah selesai ngetik... Jaa! Semoga bisa login! ^^

Dan... Pembalasan review dinyatakan selesai! _ Okeh deh! Selamat membaca, readers! :)_

* * *

_**Emerge Love at Missions**_

_**Discaimer : Hiro Mashima**_  
_**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**_

_Sebelum nya di chapter 22..._

_"Ayah!"_

**_-o0o-_**

_"Seharus nya kau tak menganggap nya mati waktu itu, Yolbert..."_

_"Maafkan aku..."_

**_-o0o-_**

_"Hm... Kenapa kau tak mau bilang kalau kau menyamar menjadi Yoozikara?"_

_**-o0o-**_

_"METEOR ITU MENGARAH KE SINI!"_

_"APAAA?!"_

* * *

_-Chapter 23-_

* * *

"Tch, ini pasti ulah Acnologia yang memakai sihir star dragon nya" ujar Himiki.

"Cepat selesaikan kode nya!" Kata Kazuma.

"Meteor itu mau menghancurkan pulau ini!" Kata Earth Dragon, Kate.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara nya!" Bentak Himiki.

"Himiki-san..." Kata Wendy.

"HEY! CEPAT!" Kata Leaf Dragon, Reif.

"SEMUA NYA AKAN LEBIH BAIK JIKA KALIAN DIAM!" Teriak Himiki.

Semua yang ada di sana tersentak diam. Meteor itu semakin dekat, dan makin dekat lagi. Semua nya merasa sangat silau dan juga panas. Cahaya itu makin membesar dan makin memanas, mendekati pulau Hoko No Dragon Land.

Apakah sehebat inikah Acnologia? Ya, semua orang pun tahu, Acnologia mempunyai semua sihir naga, dan sihir mengendalikan meteor sekaligus yang didapat dari Star Dragon. Star Dragon, Time dragon, dan naga lainnya yang telah mati di tangan Acnologia.

Tapi ada satu sihir yang belum ia punyai, dan itulah incaran nya selama ini... Magical Dragon's power. Dimana sang naga dapat mengubah segala jenis sihir yang dapat diambil dari mana saja, dan dapat dikeluarkan oleh cairan ungu yang kadar kekuatan nya sangatlah tinggi. That's why Misaki is in Dangorous.

Meteor semakin dekat menuju permukaan, bumi mengguncang. Tanda atmosfer bumi telahdi tembus. Semua hanya dapat berharap pada Himiki.

"Yolbert! Lebarkan pedang diamondmu membentuk formasi bola!" Perintah Himiki.

"Tapi jika kode tidak bisa terpecahkan, masa sama sa-" jawab Yolbert.

"Sudah! Kerjakan saja!" Kata water dragon, Fayla.

Yolbert segera membuat perisai sesuai apa yang diminta Himiki. Dan, seketika itu juga...

*DUUAAAAAAR* meteor yang sangat panas jatuh ke bumi.

* * *

_Himiki pov (beberapa menit sebelum kejadian)_

*TAKS* sudah kucoba berkali-kali berbagai sihir alternatif untuk memecahkan kode itu. Huf, jika di sini ada Levy, mungkin akan lebih mudah. Walau aku tidak terlalu yakin kalau levy mengerti ini.

Kata Acnologia sihir ini hanya bisa terpecahkan oleh seekor naga bintang kan? Bukankah seekor naga?

Aku terus berusaha memechkan kode-kode itu satu per satu. Kode yang menghalangi ruang antara pulau Hoko No Dragon Land. Entah ini kode dari mana dan apa artinya pun, aku belum pernah melihatnya.

*KLING* kini tinggal kode terakhir yang tersisa.

Aku mulai membaca nya, "GOCANIOLA?"

ACNOLOGIA?!

Heh? Ini gak salah? Ini kan gampang banget?! Jangan-jangan ini jebakan lagi...

Coba huruf nya dibalik-balik!

"ANOA LOGIC?!" Tanyaku mulai membaik kata-kata tersebut, dan hebat nya kata-kata itu mulai bersinar, dan membuka...

Aku tidak dapat melihat isi nya, sangat terang. Dan saat ku lihat ke atas, meteor semakin mendekati pulai ini...

Dengan cepat, aku mengeluarkan beberapa sihirku. "penetrating water, destroying all of the limiting space and time! Fairy Wave...!" Seruku.

Meteor hampir menyentuh permukaan bumi dalam hitungan detik, "Yolbert! Sekarang!" Kataku.

Pintu pembatas ruang di depanku terbuka, aku meloncat ke dalam laut, begitu pula Yolbert, yang menyelam untuk menghindari serangan itu, bersama bola perisai yang sudah di isi oleh Kazuma, Wendy, Gajeel, Tazaki, dan exceed-exceed. Begitu pula naga-naga yang mulai menyelam ke dalam air.

*DUAAAAAR* ledakan itu terdengar kencang, dan menghancurkan pulau.

Dan... Hey! Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lakukan barusan. Aku menghancurkan kode itu dengan sihir Mavis? Bukankah aku hanya pernah melihat nya memakainya? Sejak kapan, aku jadi bisa memakai nya?

_End of Himiki pov_

* * *

_Normal Pov_

Semua nya telah berada di dalam air yang panas. Meteor itu memecahkan pulau Hoko No Dragon Land.

Bongkahan batu itu memanas karena terkena meteor dan berjatuhan ke dalam laut, yang membuat suhu laut menjadi panas. Batu-batu itu tenggelam ke dalam laut, dan menghancurkankan terumbu-terumbu karang di dasar laut.

Batu-batu itu bertebaran di laut. Himiki menghela nafas berat. Batu-batu rubuhan itu tergeletak di tanah menutupi indah nya dasar laut. Beberapa naga sudah keluar dari air. Himiki dan Yolbert pun segera keluar dari dalam air. Yolbert mengeluarkan Kazuma, Wendy, Gajeel, Tazaki, dan exceed dari dalam perisainya.

"Hey! Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yolbert.

"Ya, tapi seharus nya kau bilang dulu kalau mau memasukan kami ke dalam perisai mu!" Protes Kazuma.

"Gehee" balas Gajeel.

"Pulau nya..." Kata Tazaki.

"Sudah! Biarkan saja, ayo kita ke daratan!" Kata Leaf Dragon, Reif.

"Gehee, Lili!" Panggil Gajeel.

"Lory!" Kata Kazuma memanggil Exceed nya.

"Hey, Hilmi!" Seru Himiki.

"Hum..." Keluh Hilmi.

"Aku masih cape! Males terbang!" Protes Lory.

"Bagaimana jika kita naik orang tua kita masing-masing? Ya... kecuali Tazaki, terserah mau naikin siapa?" Kata Himiki.

"Ya udah" kata Yolbert.

"Er, a-aku naik Kate-san..." Kata Tazaki.

"Okey! Ayo jalan!" Kata Kazuma.

"Apa kita akan kembali ke Fiore?" Tanya Wendy.

"Sepertinya tidak! Apa mungkin kita masuk ke kota fiore dengan naga sebanyak ini?" Tanya Himiki.

"Iya sih... Lalu kita kemana?" Tanya diamond dragon, Hikaru.

"Galuna Island?" Tanya earth dragon, Kate.

* * *

_Natsu and Friends..._

"Aye, masih jauh kah?" Keluh Happy.

"Kurasa masih!" Jawab Lucy.

"HUAAA!" Teriak Happy.

"Happy! Diam!" Kata Erza.

"Aye!" Jawab Happy.

"Erza..." Kata Jellal tiba-tiba.

"Hn? Ada apa Jellal?" Tanya Erza.

"Aku merasakan aura gelap di sekitar sini..." Kata Jellal.

"Apakah auranya seperti Zeref?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya, tapi samar-samar..." Kata Jellal.

"Aku mencium suatu bau yang tidak enak... Bau nya seperti dia, tapi tidak terlalu pekat!" Kata Natsu.

*DUUAAAAAAR* sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar mengagetkan ke-enam mage ini (ingat Happy!)

*DGAR DGAR DGAR* ledakan itu semakin menjadi-jadi menghancurkan desa.

Mereka semua menatap keatas untuk melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"DELIORA?!" Tanya mereka semua dengan tatapan tak percaya melihat sosok monster besar berwarna hitam itu.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

**Acnologia : **"HOY! Author! Kok di cerita ini, aku bikin teka-teki nya GaJe banget sih?! Anoa Logic lah... Apa lah!"

**Author : **"Hehehe... kalau susah-susah, takut nya banyak readers yang gak ngerti. Lagi pula, kan di cerita ini kamu gila!"

**Acnologia : **"..."_ (-_-")_

**Author : **"Erm... Kau gak akan bunuh aku kan?"_ (siap-siap kabur)_

**Acnologia : **"Gak! Entar aku bunuh loe pas aku kalah dari Natsu dan Lucy..."

**Author : **"Huf..." _(ambil napas lega)_

**Acnologia : **"Loh? Kok malah lega sih?"

**Author : **_(Berbisik) __'Minna! dia gak tau kalau pas Natsu Lucy nyerang, dia langsung mati... Jadi gak akan sempet bunuh aku... XD' _

**Zeref :** "Hem, lihat saja nanti... Natsu Dragneel!"

**Author :** "Brisik! Mau closing tau! Tobat sono!"

**Zeref :** "Eh?! Aku siapa ya...? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

**Author :** _(-_-")_ "Tobat, bukan amnesia! Okey, minna! Selamat berjumpa di next chapter! Jangan lupa review ya? Karena review lah yang menjadi semangat Author. Maka... hanya kalian lah, para readers, yang dapat membuat Author semangat dalam mengetik next chapter! ;) So, it's all turning on you! Jaa!"

* * *

**Closing Story**

* * *

**Natsu :** "Happy! Tommorow we'll fight Deliora!

**Happy :** "Aye!"

**Natsu dan Happy :** "READ! NEXT CHAPTER! Deliora and Lulaby!"

**Happy :** "Aye! By the way, siapa yang akan lawan Lulaby?"

**Natsu :** "Entahlah! Tapi aku merasa sangat bersemangat!"

**Happy :** "Aye! Kau memang selalu seperti itu!"

**Natsu :** "Apa itu salah, Happy? Kau sendiri selalu ngomong aye"

**Happy :** "Aye! Bukankah itu kata-kata yang bagus? Okey, minna! Sampai jumpa di next chapter! Jaa~

* * *

_**Review Please!**_

_**V**_  
_**V**_  
_**V**_


	24. Chapter 24 : Lullaby & Deliora

Yo, minna! Sebelum nya saya minta maaf karena chapter sebelum nya pendek dan mungkin kurang memuaskan. Sebener nya chapter itu panjang... Cuma gak ke-save. Jadi ulang lagi T_T .Tapi ide nya gak balik lagi, minna! Dan karena itu, seperti nya ada penambahan chapter... Dari 30 chapter, jadi 31 chapter. Mungkin juga gak sih... Lihat saja nanti, okey? Kalau gitu, dari pada terlalu banyak basa-basi, saya akan menjawab review-review dari kalian semua para readers yang telah mereview cerita ini.

* * *

Jawaban Review!

**ahaurats-FT : **Maaf ya kalau mengecewakan... T_T Abis lagi sibuk dan gak mood sih! Terus yang pertama gak ke save, jadi ulang lagi deh... Hah, gak usah dipikirin deh ya? Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan ya! Baca terus dan jangan pernah lupa review!

**Siffa159 : **Oh... Ya udah, bikin account baru aja! :) Gak apa-apa kok! Panggil Nee-san aja. Tapi jangan panggil Nii-san, okey? XD Ya, aku malah seneng kok kalau Siffa-chan review 2 kali! ;p Mavis bilang nya Acnologia nyerang, bukan datang. Kan dia nyerang nya lewat pasukan nya dulu, nanti baru dia datang nyamperin Natsu dan Lucy buat dibunuh. Wahahaha, iya juga ya? Kok aku bisa salah ngetik... X3 Tenang, udah di edit kok! Terimakasih banget ya? Terus Jelal itu semustinya ditulis Jellal. okey, thanks review nya ya!

**azalya dragneel : **Thanks udah penasaran! Ini udah dilanjutkan kok! Baca dan review terus cerita ini ya! Arigatou!

**Lafulcezard : **Terimakasih atas review dan semua pujian nya! Biasa aja kok FanFic nya... Iya, yang Knocked Out by Destiny udah di update chapter berikut nya kok! :)

Arigatou Gozaimase minna! Berkat review dari kalian, saya jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan FanFic ini... :) Thank You! Thank You! Okey, selamat membaca readers!

* * *

**_Emerge Love at Missions  
Discaimer : Hiro Mashtima  
Pair : Natsu X Lucy_**

_Natsu and Friends..._

_"Aye, masih jauh kah?" Keluh Happy._

_"Kurasa masih!" Jawab Lucy._

_"HUAAA!" Teriak Happy._

_"Happy! Diam!" Kata Erza._

_"Aye!" Jawab Happy._

_"Erza..." Kata Jellal tiba-tiba._

_"Hn? Ada apa Jellal?" Tanya Erza._

_"Aku merasakan aura gelap di sekitar sini..." Kata Jellal._

_"Apakah auranya seperti Zeref?" Tanya Lucy._

_"Ya, tapi samar-samar..." Kata Jellal._

_"Aku mencium suatu bau yang tidak enak... Bau nya seperti dia, tapi tidak terlalu pekat!" Kata Natsu._

_*DUUAAAAAAR* sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar mengagetkan ke-enam mage ini (ingat Happy!)_

_*DGAR DGAR DGAR* ledakan itu semakin menjadi-jadi menghancurkan desa._

_Mereka semua menatap keatas untuk melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi._

_"DELIORA?!" Tanya mereka semua dengan tatapan tak percaya melihat sosok monster besar berwarna hitam itu._

* * *

**-Chapter 24 : Lullaby & Deliora-**

* * *

"Deliora...? Bukankah monster ini telah dimusnahkan?!" Kata Lucy sedikit kaget.

"De-li-o-ra" kata Gray mendengus kesal.

"Zeref menciptakan ulang Deliora" kata Jellal.

"Yosh, I'm fired up!" Kata Natsu.

"Aye!" Kata Happy terbang bersemangat.

Erza segera mengubah armor nya menjadi Flight Armor dan menyerang Deliora dengan kedua pedang di tangan nya.

*XING! XING!* Erza menebas pedang nya terus menerus ke arah Deliora. Namun percuma saja, pedang Erza tidak melukai Deliora sedikitpun.

"Tch, sial!" Seru Erza sambil melompar mundur, dan mengubah kembali armor nya.

"Karyu No Hoko!" kata Natsu.

*Wuuuuussssssssh* api Natsu mengarah ke arah Deliora.

Deliora bergerak mundur dan sedikit menjerit. Namun, ketika api itu sampai ke belakang tubuh Deliora, ia menghisap nya. Kekuatan Deliora bertambah. Seluruh tubuh nya dikobari api.

"Ugh! Oy, Natsu! Waktu itu kau cuma menonjok tangan Deliora, lalu dia hancur kan?" Tanya Gray memastikan.

"Ya... Dan saat itu pun aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi" kata Natsu sambil menggaruk-garukan kepala nya.

"Deliora yang ini berbeda... Kekuatan nya dibuat lebih tinggi daripada Deliora yang sebelum nya. Bahkan ribuan pedang pun belum tentu bisa mengalahkan nya" jelas Jellal.

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain,

"Juvia kangen Gray-sama!" Kata Juvia memasang muka cemberut.

"Hah, merepotkan saja" kata Laxus.

"Juvia-san... Kau tidak perlu selalu menghawatirkan Gray-san!" Kata Romeo.

*TAKS*

"Eh...?" Mereka semua melihat ke arah benda apa yang Gildarts injak.

"Tongkat berbentuk tengkorak?" Tanya Jura.

"Itu kan... Lullaby" kata Romeo.

* * *

Kembali ke pertarungan Team Natsu dengan Deliora.

"Ice make : Jail!" Seru Gray.

"Groar!" erang Deliora memecahkan jeruji es di sekitar nya.

"Tch! Bagaimana ini?!" tanya Gray.

"Heps" Jellal melompat ke atas Deliora dan menyerang nya dengan sihir bintang nya.

Dan berhasil! Serangan Jellal tepat mengenai punggung Deliora.

*DGAR* Deliora menonjok ke arah tanah.

"Uwaa!" seru Natsu segera terbang dengan api nya.

"Kyaa!" jerit Lucy.

"Aye! Lucy!" kata Happy segera menerbangkan Lucy.

Sedangkan Gray telah terbang dengan sihir es nya, Erza dengan black wings armor nya, dan Gray dengan sihir nya.

"Aye... Lucy, kau terlalu berat" kata Happy.

"HEY! Happy! Bisakah kau tidak selalu membicarakan itu?!" protes Lucy.

"Aye" jawab Happy.

"Requip : Kansou!" kata Erza segera menyerang Deliora.

Deliora dengan mudah nya menahan serangan ledakan itu.

"Eh?!" tanya Erza.

"Gerh! Sial! Deliora yang ini kuat sekali?!" kata Gray.

"Huf..." Erza menghela napas panjang.

'Hey, mereka semua kan sudah menyerang! Kenapa aku belum?' tanya Lucy dalam hati, sambil mengeluarkan salah satu kunci dari tas nya.

"Open... the gate of fire and water! Phoenix!" seru Lucy melayangkan kunci nya ke udara.

"Lucy-chan! Biarkan kami yang menangani monster jelek itu" kata Hoarfroast Phoenix sambil membuka kedua sayap nya dan terbang ke udara.

"Ha'i! Kami akan membuat spesial untuk mu, Luce!" kata Hoarburn Phoenix ikut terbang menyusul Hoarfroast Phoenix.

"Lucy-chan? Luce? Bagaimana mereka bisa memanggil ku begitu kalau kita saja belum berkenalan?" tanya Lucy sweatdrop.

"Ice castle!" seru Hoarfrost phoenix.

Serangan es Hoarfroast phoenix menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Deliora hingga beku. Gray bengong.

"Aku iri pada Hoarfrost phoenix" kata Gray.

*DGAR* es yang menyelimuti phoenix kembali pecah.

"Gyaaa!" kedua phoenix itu terbang mundur.

"Ya lumayan sih! Api yang menyelimutin monster itu hilang" kata Hoarburn phoenix.

"Itch" jawab Hoarfroast Phoenic tak suka dengan komentar kembaran nya itu.

"Oh ya! Aku baru ingat! NATSU! TANGKAP INI!" Kata Hoarburn phoenix melembarkan api biru yang mengkilap ke arah Natsu.

Natsu dengan cepat menghisap nya, "Api yang enak..." kata Natsu. Lalu tubuh Natsu dikelilingi oleh api biru mengkilap.

"Karyu No HOKO!" kata Natsu.

*DUAAAAAAAR* Serangan api biru Natsu berefek banyak pada tubuh Deliora.

"Goaaar"

"Erm, baiklah! Kami kembali" kata Hoarfroast Phoenix, lalu menghilang bersama kemabaran nya.

"HEY! TUNG- Argh!" gerutu Lucy.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau api biru itu bisa melukai Deliora separah itu.

Deliora kembali berdiri, dan menghancurkan bangunan-bangunan di sekitar nya.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Lucy tak percaya.

"Natsu! Minggir!" kata Jellal.

"Heh?" tanya Natsu sambil berjalan ke tempat lain, walau tidak mengerti apa yang akan Jellal lakukan.

Jellal mebmbuat sebuah bola di tangan nya, dan berlari ke arah Deliora.

"Hyaaaaaaaaa!"

*DGAR* Ledakan besar kembali terjadi. Delioara terpelanting mundur.

"Karyu No Kagitsume!" seru Natsu.

"Gih, aku tak akan kalah dari flames head! ICE MAKE: ULTIMATE ICE GEYSER!" seru Gray.

Erza mengubah armor nya menjadi Heavens Wheel Armor dan menciptakan ribuan pedang di langit.

"Requip : Blumenbalt!" seru Erza.

"Open... the gate of golden bull! Taurus!" kata Lucy melayangkan kunci berbentuk kapak itu ke langit.

"Mooooooooo!" seru Taurus sambil memagang hammer kesayangan nya.

"Taurus! Serang dia!"

"Siap! Lucy-ku!"

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu?!" protes Lucy.

"Fire Dragons Ulamated!" seru Natsu kembali menyerang Deliora tanpa henti.

"Happy! Bawa aku ke atas Deliora!" perintah Lucy.

"Aye!" seru Happy dengan semangat nya menerbangkan Lucy ke tempat yang Lucy tunjukan.

Dengan cepat, Lucy mengeluarkan cambuk sihir nya dan melingkarkan nya di leher Deliora dan menarik nya hingga ia tak bisa bergerak.

"NATSU! NOW!" kata Lucy.

"Secret Dragon Art : Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Edge!" seru Natsu.

*DGAR* asap mengepul dimana-dimana.

"Uhuk, apakah kita berhasil?" tanya Gray.

Asap menghilang, dan menunjukan Deliora yang hancur berkeping-keping.

"YEAAAAAAY!"

"Aye! Kita berhasil!" kata Happy senang.

"Kau hebat, Natsu" kata Lucy tersenyum manis.

"Ini semua kan karena bantuan mu juga, Luce..." kata Natsu menyengir ke arah Lucy.

"Huf, ayo kita beristirahat dulu! Setelah ini baru kita lanjutkan pencarian Acnologia" kata Erza.

"Aye!"

* * *

Team Jura vs Lullaby

"Romeo! Juvia! Mundur! Biar kami yang menangani ini!" kata Gildarts.

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" seru Laxus.

"Heavenward Halwerd!" Seru Jura.

"Goar!" Geram Lullaby sambil mendekati romeo.

"Gold Flames!" seru Romeo.

Lullaby mengerang kesakitan, lalu kembali menyerang dan menghancurkan kota.

"Water Lock!" kata Juvia segera mengunci tubuh raksasa Lullaby dengan sihir air nya.

Lullaby memberontak, dan memecahkan sihir air Juvia. Sehingga Juvia terpelanting mundur.

"Ukh" kata Juvia.

Lullaby mendekati Juvia dan menyerang nya. Namun karena Juvia adalah air, maka serangan Lullaby tidak mengenai Juvia. Lullaby mendengus kesal.

"Fire Ball!" seru Romeo kembali menyerang.

Gildarts memecahkan Lullaby hingga menjadi kotak kecil-kecil, namun kotak-kotak berserupa kayu itu kembali menyatu dan membentuk Lullaby.

Laxus kembali menyerang, "Thunder Ultimated Explotion!" seru Laxus menyerang Lullaby habis-habisan.

Dilanjutkan dengan serangan Jura yang tak kalah hebat nya dengan mereka, "Heavenward Halwerd Giant Fuji!"

Gildarts kembali mengeluarkan sihir nya, begitu pula dengan Laxus, Jura, Juvia, dan Romeo.

*DGAR* *DGAR* Ledakan terjadi di mana-mana.

"Secret Dragon Art : Crimson Lotus Lightning Thunder Edge!" seru Laxus.

"Epic Stone!" seru Jura.

"Destroyer Combo Ultimated!" seru Gildarts.

*DUAAAAAAAAAR* Lullaby hancur berkeping-keping. Ditengah-tengah asap yang mengepul di udara, menampilkan 3 sosok orang berbadan kekar yang tidak terlihat begitu jelas karena tebal nya asap. Gildarts Clive yang dijuluki si penyihir terkuat di Fairy Tail, Jura Neekis yang merupakan salah satu ten saint, dan Laxus Dreyer yang pernah mengakahkan Jura.

* * *

Kembali ke Team Natsu

Natsu dan kawan-kawan sedang beristirahat di pojokan jalan, sambil melihat seberapa banyak benda yang rusak dan hancur akibat pertarungan tadi. Banyak sekali penghuni negara Bosco ini yang terpaksa kehilangan saudara-saudara nya, atau bahkan nyawa nya. Beberapa orang mendatangi Team Natsu dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Kini negara Bosco telah hancur tanpa satu bangunan pun yang berdiri di tempat ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Fiore? Mungkin lebih parah dari ini.

"Arigatou, Fiore..."

"Aku baru tau kalau di Fiore ada hal semacam sihir, padahal kan negara kita dekat ya?"

"Terimakasih atas semua bantuan kalian, anggota Fairy Tail"

"Fairy Tail? Guild sihir terhebat di Fiore ya?"

"Hiks, arigatou, arigatou! Tanpa kalian, aku pasti sudah mati, hiks"

"Ternyata hal itu benar ya? Kuipikir cuma rumor belaka"

"Hiks, terimakasih telah mengalahkan monster raksasa tadi"

"Yo! Itu tak seberapa kok!" kata Natsu sambil memberikan cengiran khas nya.

Berbagai pujian menghampiri ke-6 mage ini. Semua nya terharu. Bahkan ada yang menangis, dan semacam nya. Tak mereka lupakan sosok Happy yang mereka anggap sangat unik. Kucing berwarna biru, bisa berbicara, dan bisa terbang. Tentu saja unik!

"KUCIIIIIIING!" kata seorang anak kecil berlarian mengejar Happy.

"Uwaaaaaaaaa" kata Happy sambil terbang kabur dari kejaran anak itu.

"Natsu, Lucy, tolong akuuuuuu!" kata Happy sambil terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

*BAK* Happy pun menabrak tembok.

"Hahahahaha!" tawa mereka.

"Eh?!"

"Hn? Ada apa Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku mencium bau naga" jawab Natsu sambil mengendus-ngendus.

"Naga? Jangan-jangan itu-" Lucy terhenti ketika ia mendengar raungan naga.

"GROAAAAAAAAAR!"

"KE-10.000 NAGA!" seru mereka semua.

"Eh?! Emerald Dragon? Ada lagi?! Apa jumlah mereka masih lengkap?" tanya Erza.

"Natsu-san! Erza-san! Lucy-san! Gray-san! Happy!" seru Romeo yang datang bersama Jura, Gildarts, Laxus, dan Juvia.

"Romeo?!" tanya Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, dan Happy.

"Para naga pasukan Acnologia telah datang ke sini!" kata Romeo.

"APAAAAA?!" tanya semua nya.

"GROAAAAAAR!" Para naga berdatangan menghampiri mereka.

"Zilcons..." kata Jellal.

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain,

"Hoi, Himiki!" panggil seseorang.

"Eh?!" Himiki dan yang lain nya segera menoleh ke orang itu.

"Hem, masih ingatkah kau siapa aku?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam mengkilap, dengan baju abu-abu nya yang menyambung dengan celana nya, di lengan nya terdapat suatu benda yang tidak dikenali oleh siapapun kecuali Himiki, ia memakai sebuah kacamata elektronik di mata nya, dan sepatu boots baja berwarna hitam yang terdapat tombol-tombol di samping nya. Tampak asing, namun style nya bisa dibilang keren.

"Kau! Tentu saja aku masih mengingat mu! Dan mau apa kau di sini?!" kata Himiki tegas.

Orang misterius di depan nya hanya tersenyum, lalu sekeliling tubuh nya dan Himiki di kelilingi cahaya yang amat terang dan sangat aneh. Semua orang kebingungan, namun Himiki tampak tenang dengan keadaan nya sekarang.

"HIMIKI!" Panggil mereka panik, kecuali Fayla.

"Hey? Siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa sedekat itu dengan Himiki?!" tanya Kazuma sedikit menggeram.

Fayla mendudukan kepala nya dan menutup mata nya sejenak. Terpikir oleh nya sebuah rahasia tentang kebenaran yang selama ini berusaha ia lupakan.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Senja ini, seekor naga air keluar dari laut sejenak. Entah apa tujuan nya. Lalu ia melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Napas nya tak beraturan. Anak itu kurang lebih berumur 5 tahun. Naga air yang sedang mampir kedaratan itu melihat nya dengan tatapan heran._

_'Siapa dia? Dan kenapa ia memakai pakaian seperti itu ya? Seperti nya aku belum pernah sekalipun melihat pakaian secanggih itu' pikir sang naga air itu, Fayla._

_"Uwaaa" Ia tersandung sebuah batu, membuat pakaian nya menjadi kotor. Ia kembali berdiri, tak terlihat sedikitpun kalau ia merasa kesakitan. Baju abu-abu nya itu seakan-akan berubah warna menjadi lebih terang. Dan terlihatlah oleh Fayla, si naga air, kalau baju nya telah bersih kembali. Ia menatap bingung anak itu. 'Kenapa saat matahari terbenam sepenuh nya, baju nya malah menjadi sangat terang? Ini aneh...' Pikir sang naga air itu lagi._

_Fayla memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada anak itu, "Hey, nama mu siapa? Dan darimana kau berasal?" tanya Fayla._

_Anak itu tak bergeming, ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Fayla. Seketika, pakaian elit nya berubah menjadi pakaian biasa jama sekarang, era tahun 776, dan rambut nya berubah menjadi biru, serta mata nya berubah menjadi coklat. Fayla kebingungan, ia memutuskan untuk kembali bertanya, __"Hey, nama mu siapa? Dan darimana kau berasal?"_

_Anak itu menghela napas, "Nama ku adalah-" ia berhenti sejenak, "Aku tak punya nama" jawab nya cepat. Fayla tau kalau anak itu berbohong, namun ia tak mau memperpanjang permasalahan. Ia hanya menunggu jawaban selanjut nya dari anak itu._

_"Dan darimana aku berasal, kau tidak perlu tau dan tak boleh tau" jawab nya cepat._

_Fayla menghela napas, "Baiklah... kalau begitu, karena kau tak punya nama, bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu Himiki?" tanya nya._

_"Himiki?" tanya anak perempuan itu._

_"Ya... Himiki" jawab Fayla._

_"Hanya Himiki?" tanya nya._

_Fayla terdiam sejenak, "Himiki Hazuki"_

_"Baiklah, nama yang bagus" jawab anak itu._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

'Dan sampai sekarang pun, aku belum tau siapa kau sebenar nya dan darimana kau berasal. Tapi orang itu mempunyai style yang sama dengan dirimu yang kutemui dulu. Sampai kapan kau akan merahasiakan hal serumit ini, Himiki?' tanya Fayla dalam hati.

Fayla mengangkat kepala nya dan menemukan Himiki telah menghilang dengan orang itu.

'Himiki...' gumam nya.

* * *

Back to team Natsu

"Karyu No Hoko!" seru Natsu menyerang para naga itu.

Tak kalah hebat nya dengan Natsu, Erza menebas para naga-naga dengan pedang milik nya, Gray membekukan para naga, dan begitupula dengan yang lain nya menggunakan sihirnya masing-masing untuk mengalahkan Acnologia.

"Tenrin: Pentaguramu Soudo! " Seru Erza kembali menyerang.

"Ice make : Geyser!" kata Gray menaruh tangan kanan nya di atas tangan kirinya.

"Fire ball!" seru Romeo.

"Karyu No Kagitsume!" seru Natsu yang dipenuhi semangat berkobar-kobar.

"Open... the gate of golden bull! Taurus! Open... the gate of sand lobster! Scorpio!" kata Lucy mengangkat kedua kunci emas nya ke langit.

*TING TONG*

"MOOOOOO!" seru Taurus.

"Taurus! Scorpio! Mohon kerjasama nya!" kata Lucy.

"Open! The gate of water dragon, Hydra! Open! The gate of Water Bearer, Aquarius!" lanjut Lucy.

"Lucy! Kenapa kau mengeluarkan ku di sungai kotor seperti ini, hn?!" tanya Aquarius mendeathglare Lucy.

"Ah, maaf, Aquarius!" Kata Lucy bergerak mundur hingga ia jatuh ke sungai di belakang nya.

"True Heavenly Body Magic! Cerma!" seru Jellal.

*CTAAAAAAAAR* petir menggelegar, awan hitam berkumpul. Yaps, sudah pasti karena inilah efek sihir Jellal.

"Fire Dragon Fist!" kata Natsu segera menonjok naga-naga itu.

"Naga melawan naga, manusia melawan manusia, manusia melawan naga... Hm, jadi itu taktik mu, salamender?" tanya salah satu monster slayer yang datang dan berjalan menuju Natsu.

"Gerh..." geram Natsu kesal.

"Hoh, cepat sekali kau marah, salamender" kata nya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Fire Dragon Wing Slash!" seru Natsu menyerang monster slayer di depan nya. Dan dengan mudah, ia menghindari serangan Natsu.

"Kau belum tau siapa aku ya, salamender?" tanya nya.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kau! Yang terpenting adalah, jika kau membela Zeref, maka kau adalah musuh ku..." kata Natsu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan nya yang penuh api.

"Hoh, lihat saja nanti, salamender... Siapa yang akan memenangkan perang dunia ini" kata nya sambil tersenyum licik.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

Minna! Sebener nya yang chapter ini tuh udah selesai sejak 2 hari yang lalu, tapi karena kesalahan jaringan internet, jadi ulang lagi deh. Semoga gak mengecewakan dan makin bikin penasaran ya? Thanks udah baca ya minna! Sekarang silahkan baca snippet dan closing story nya... :3

* * *

_-Snippet- _

**"Jadi yang dimaksud 10.000 dragons itu termasuk Acnologia?"**

**"Mungkin...?"**

**"Kalau ada 9.999 naga, lalu dimana yang satu nya?"**

**"Akh! Ini semua membuat ku pusing, Luce!"**

* * *

**Closing Story**

* * *

**Happy :** "Natsu!"

**Natsu :** "Happy?"

**Happy :** "Aye, Natsu! Kau tau apa yang akan terjadi di next chapter?"

**Natsu :** "Gak"

**Happy :** "Besok Acnologia akan datang, Natsu!"

**Natsu :** "Oh ya?"

**Happy :** "Aye!"

**Natsu :** "Yosh! I'm fired up!"

**Happy :** "Minna! Terimakasih atas review dan dukungan nya yang menambahkan semangat Author walau Author udah gagal nge-save dua kali. Tapi karena review, Author jadi semangat lagi loh! Jadi review terus ya, minna?"

**Natsu :** "Yo, minna! Chapter berikut nya berjudul **10.000 Dragons **loh! Moga-mogahan seru ya?"

**Happy :** "Aye! Jumpa lagi di next chapter! Jaa!"

* * *

_**Review Please!**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


	25. Chapter 25 : 10000 dragons

_chapter 25 : 10.000 Dragons_

Yo, minna! I'm back! :)

Minna, gomenasai! Saya udah selesai dari lama, tapi lupa nge-post! Hehehe... XD

Okey, gak usah banyak basa-basi, ini dia jawaban review dari para readers tercinta! ^o^

* * *

**Jawaban Review!**

**ahaurats-FT : **Ya, arigatou! Kalau mau tau, baca aja! XP Thanks buat review nya... Baca terus cerita nya ya? Dan jangan lupa/ males review!

**KhadafiClaluFunky : **Masa sih? Thanks review nya! Ini udah di update kok! ^3^ Arigatou! Baca dan review terus ya?

**Yolbert : **Thanks! Baca dan review terus cerita nya ya?

**Lafulcezard : **Thank you! Ya, ini udah update! Baca dan review terus cerita nya ya?

**azalya dragneel** : Thank You for reading and for your review! Memang rencana nya seperti itu... Wah, kamu bisa baca pikiran ku ya? Ikuti terus ceritanya ya! Dan jangan lupa untuk selalu review!

**Reyn Dragneel : **Okey, ini sudah di update! :) Terima kasih! Dan baca terus cerita nya! Review juga!

**Siffa159 : **Iya, benar! Thanks review nya ya? Baca dan review terus, okey? ^^

**Lucy dragion f : **Terima kasih mau review dari chapter awal ya? Baca n Review terus!

Dan untuk _silent reader_, review dong! Jangan cuma baca doang! Target Author kan_ 200 reviewers_, 43 reviewers lagi nih! Ayo dong! Review sebanyak-banyak nya! Please... **XoX **Entar kalau gak nyampe, _discontinued_ loh... **XP**

* * *

**_Emerge Love at Missions  
Discaimer : Hiro Mashima  
Pair : Natsu X Lucy_**

_"Naga melawan naga, manusia melawan manusia, manusia melawan naga... Hm, jadi itu taktik mu, salamender?" tanya salah satu monster slayer yang datang dan berjalan menuju Natsu._

_"Gerh..." geram Natsu kesal._

_"Hoh, cepat sekali kau marah, salamender" kata nya sambil tersenyum licik._

_"Fire Dragon Wing Slash!" seru Natsu menyerang monster slayer di depan nya. Dan dengan mudah, ia menghindari serangan Natsu._

_"Kau belum tau siapa aku ya, salamender?" tanya nya._

_"Aku tidak peduli siapa kau! Yang terpenting adalah, jika kau membela Zeref, maka kau adalah musuh ku..." kata Natsu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan nya yang penuh api._

_"Hoh, lihat saja nanti, salamender... Siapa yang akan memenangkan perang dunia ini" kata nya sambil tersenyum licik._

* * *

**-Chapter 25 : 10.000 Dragons-**

* * *

"Kau...! Fire Dragon Roar!" seru Natsu kembali menyerang monster slayer di depan nya.

*Wuuuuuusssssh* monster slayer di depan Natsu dengan cepat menangkap api Natsu dengan jari telunjuk nya, dan memakan api Natsu.

"Fire Monster Roar!" balas monster slayer itu mulai mengeluarkan sihir nya.

Natsu kembali melahap sihir api itu, membuat seluruh badan nya diselimuti api.

"Well... sihir kita sama..." balas monster slayer itu menggaruk-garukan kepala nya yang tidak gatal, "Fire Wing Slash!" lanjut nya.

Natsu segera menghindari serangan itu, lalu meloncat maju ke arah monster slayer berambut spiky hijau di depan nya.

"Fire Dragon FIST!" seru Natsu segera menonjok monster slayer di depan nya.

Monster Slayer di depan nya terjatuh kebelakang, lalu mendengus kesal, "Monster Magic Art : Explotion Flames!" seru nya.

*DBAK* Natsu jatuh ke tanah, lalu ia segera berdiri dan kembali menyerang monster slayer itu, "Karyu No Yokugeki!"

Monster slayer itu meloncat ke atas sebuah bangunan, dan menghisap seluruh api Natsu.

"Karyu No Tekken!" seru monster slayer itu kembali menyerang.

Begitu terus menerus, saling menghindar dan saling menyerang. Berpindah-pindah tempat tanpa tau dimana mereka berada sekarang. Entah siapa yang akan memenangkan pertarungan 2 orang yang memiliki sihir yang sama.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

"Luce?!" tanya Natsu setengah berteriak.

"Ukh, sial... dia mengopy setiap sihir yang ku keluarkan!" keluh Lucy.

"Okey, 2 lawan 2" kata monster slayer di depan Natsu.

Natsu kembali melihat ke arah musuh di depan nya yang sudah bersama dengan musuh Lucy.

"Grrh, Kayu No-" Natsu terhenti ketika ia hidung nya mencium bau kegelapan yang tak asing lagi bagi nya.

"Acnologia..."

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain, di dekat pulau Hoko No Dragon Land yang telah hancur...

Suasana tampak sepi dan sunyi. Tak ada satu pun yang angkat bicara, hingga satu orang memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang!" jelas Yolbert.

"Tapi, Himiki..." kata Kazuma.

"Natsu dan yang lain nya sudah menggu kita! Dan Kazuma, percayalah pada Himiki kalau dia bisa menjaga diri nya" kata Yolbert.

Kazuma menundukan kepala nya, "Huf, okey... aku percaya!" kata Kazuma.

* * *

Di tempat Himiki,

"Kau yakin akan terus berada di sini?"

"Ya! Dan lagi pula, untuk apa juga aku kembali? Aku akan menetap di sini" jawab Himiki dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Tch, dasar keras kepala! Terserah kau saja lah!"

* * *

Back to Natsu & Lucy

*DGAR* *DGAR*

"Woah... Acnologia-sama! Kau sudah datang!" kata monster slayer berambut spiky hijau itu.

"Tugas kalian berdua sudah selesai, jadi minggirlah!" kata seekor naga hitam raksasa, Acnologia, yang kini mendaratkan diri nya di depan Natsu dan Lucy.

"Tapi, Acnologia-sama, kami belum menyelesaikan pertarungan kami dengan si pinky dan blonde itu!" ujar si musuh perempuan di samping monster slayer itu.

Acnologia menatap mereka tajam, "Pergi atau kubunuh kalian berdua?! Mereka berdua bukan penyihir biasa yang kekuatan nya sebanding dengan kalian! Apalagi jika mereka sedang bersama! Mengerti?! Just Get Out!" perintah Acnologia dingin.

"Tap- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" darah bermuncratan dari tubuh kedua orang itu. Lucy bergidik ngeri sekaligus merinding melihat kejadian tragis di depan nya.

"Sudah ku perintahkan pada kalian untuk pergi, tapi kalian tak mau... Ya sudah, itulah akibat nya" kata Acnologia tersenyum keji.

Acnologia kembali menatap Natsu dan Lucy tanpa menghilangkan senyuman menakutkan nya itu.

"Selanjutnya, kalian lah yang akan merasakan hal seperti mereka" lanjut nya.

"Grrrh! Bahkan kau membunuh pasukan mu sendiri! Tak akan ku maafkan! KARYU NO HOKO!" seru Natsu.

Acnologia tak bergeming, serangan Natsu tak berefek sedikitpun pada tubuh nya.

"Open... the gate of dark dragon! Draco!" seru Lucy mengambil kunci berbentuk 3 kepala naga.

*TING TONG*

"GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Draco mengaum kencang, menunjukan dirinya yang berupa naga hitam berkepala tiga.

"Draco! Serang dia!" seru Lucy.

Draco mengangguk cepat dan menabrakan tubuh nya yang sama besar dengan musuh nya ke tubuh Acnologia dengan keras. Acnologia dengan sigap mendorong tubuh Draco hingga terpelanting. Draco segera mengeluarkan sihir nya dan melemparkan nya ke arah Acnologia. Di hisap nya sihir Draco, sehingga kekuatan nya bertambah. Mata Lucy terbelalak melihat nya.

"Argh, sial!" kata Lucy mengusap-usap kan dahi nya.

"Karyu No Kagitsume! Fire Dragons Ultimated!" seru Natsu mendouble kedua sihir api nya.

Serangan Natsu tepat mengenai kepala Acnologia, sehingga Acnologia meringis kecil.

"Open, the gate of Snake Charmer! Opichius! Open, the gate of princess lagends! Princess Andromeda!" seru Lucy.

"Dsssss" desis Opichius.

"Kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan princess, master" kata Andromeda.

"Opichius, Andromeda, kumohon! Gabungkanlah kekuatan kalian untuk melawan Acnologia" kata Lucy.

"Ha'i, tenang saja master..." jawab Andromeda yang seluruh tubuh nya telah dipenuhi oleh ke-4 element sihir yang dimiliki nya.

"Karyu No Kagitsume!" seru Natsu kembali menyerang, namun sama saja, semua serangan yang ia keluarkan tidak berefek sama sekali.

Acnologia mendesis kesal, "Ternyata kalian tak sehebat yang ku kira" kata nya sambil mengeluarkan sihir hitam nya, dan melemparkan nya ke arah Lucy. Lucy menutup kedua mata nya, tak berani melihat dirinya yang terluka karena serangan cepat Acnologia yang mematikan.

*DUAR* ledakan ini terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Lucy, namun ia tak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka kedua kelopak mata nya. Menampakan kedua mata karamel nya yang membelalak besar.

"Na-Natsu..." kata Lucy yang mata nya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kini Natsu berada di depan nya dengan tubuh yang dilumuri darah. Luka-luka terlukis di tubuh sang salamender api ini. Natsu mengatur napas nya yang terengah-engah. Membuat hembusan napas nya mengenai muka Lucy.

"Hiks, Natsu..." Kata Lucy mulai menangis terisak-isak.

Natsu menyengir, "Luce... Kau tak apa kan? Jangan menangis... Aku kan sudah sering terluka seperti ini" kata Natsu sambil membelai rambut Lucy dengan tangan kanan nya yang belum ternoda oleh darah.

"Hiks, Natsu... Tapi aku takut! Aku tidak mau kehilangan mu..." Kata Lucy sambil menjatuhkan lutut nya ke tanah.

Natsu ikut berlutut seperti Lucy. Menaruh kedua lutut nya di atas tanah. Melihat kedua mata coklat karamel Lucy yang tergenang air. Natsu tersenyum manis ke arah Lucy.

"Luce..." Kata Natsu sambil menempelkan dahi nya dengan dahi Lucy, "Aku harus bertarung melawan Acnologia, untuk semua orang... Untuk semua yang telah mempercayai kita" lanjut Natsu sambil menaruh kedua tangan nya di atas telapak tangan Lucy.

"A-aku tidak bisa! Hiks, aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa mu, Natsu... Hiks!" Kata Lucy yang tangisan nya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Luce... Tenanglah, aku kan sudah berjanji untuk selalu menjaga diriku saat melawan Acnologia! Aku pasti akan terus hidup, aku janji!" kata Natsu.

"Na-Natsu, hiks" Lucy tersenyum tulus, walau denyut nadi nya berdetak sangat kencang.

"Buktikanlah janjimu, Natsu... Aku percaya padamu" lanjut Lucy.

Natsu menyengir ke arah Lucy, "Pasti Luce..."

* * *

Erza & Friends

*XIIIING* Erza melayangkan pedang nya ke arah naga biru tua di depan nya. Naga itu terbang cepat ke atas langit dan menghilang, lalu kembali muncul di belakang Jellal. Jellal dengan sigap segera menghantam naga biru tua itu. Naga biru tua itu mendesis kesal, "Ukh, kau ini menyebalkan ya? Aku akan segera menghabisi mu!" Kata naga itu segera terbang dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa ke langit, hingga menembus atmosfer bumi.

"Eh?!" tanya Erza dan yang lain nya.

*DGAR* *DGAR* Tiba-tiba tanah yang mereka injaki sekarang bergetar hebat. Semua nya panik. Naga biru tua itu kembali turun dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti saat ia terbang, namun sambil berputar-putar. Ekor kuning nya yang berbentuk bintang bercahaya bagai bintang asli nya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Erza dan Jellal.

"Itu kan Space Dragon... Erza! Mundur! Jangan sampai kau ikut terkena serangan nya" Kata Jellal segera mempersiapkan magic circle nya.

Erza menuruti apa yang dikatakan Jellal. Space Dragon bergerak semakin cepat menuju tempat Erza dkk. Tepat sebelum Space Dragon itu mengenai Jellal, dengan gerakan kilat, ia berbelok ke arah Erza.

*DUAAAAAAAR*

"ERZAAAA!" teriak Jellal kaget sambil menghilangkan sihir magic circle yang tak jadi ia pakai.

"Erza-san!" kata Romeo segera berlari ke arah Erza, begitu pula dengan yang lain nya.

"Dia Pingsan!"

* * *

Back to Natsu & Lucy

"Fire Dragons Ultimated Power!" Seru Natsu kembali menyerang Acnologia dengan sihir api nya.

Natsu menatap Acnologia tajam penuh amarah. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan nya yang berapi-api.

*Wuuuusssssh*

"Kau telah membunuh miliaran manusia yang tak bersalah, juga para naga yang telah mendidik mu... Sebenar nya, apa maumu?! Belum puaskah kau menghianati kami?! Belum puas kah kau menguasai manusia?!" bentak Natsu dengan tatapan serius nya.

Acnologia menyengir kecil, lalu kembali melihat Natsu tanpa dosa, "Karena sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan pernah puas!" seru Acnologia.

Natsu tak lagi dapat membendung emosi nya. Ingin sekali ia segera menghabisi Acnologia. Namun itu tak mudah. Natsu menghela napas panjang, dan menutup kedua mata nya. Merapatkan kedua tangan nya yang ia kepal. Ia kembali membuka mata nya, menunjukan kedua mata onyx nya. Sedangkan Lucy yang melihat kejadian itu hanya dapat berdoa, tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

'Natsu...' gumam Lucy pelan.

"Grrrh, secret dragon art : Crimson Lotus!" seru Natsu.

*DGAAAAAAAAAAAR* Ledakan besar kembali terjadi, membuat asap kembali mengepul dimana-mana. Asap mulai menghilang, membuat Natsu ingin melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Acnologia. Namun Natsu tidak menemukan keberadaan Acnologia. Natsu merasa heran, lalu melirik sebentar ke arah belakang untuk melihat Lucy. Namun ia tak menemukan Lucy. Natsu kembali melihat kedepan, dan melihat Acnologia sedang memegangi Lucy.

"LUCYYYYYY!" Seru Natsu.

"Natsu, gomenne.." kata Lucy.

"Grrrrh, lepaskan Luce!" bentak Natsu.

"Hmmh, terserah kau saja! Gadis ini tidak penting!" kata Acnologia melempar Lucy ke arah Natsu. Dengan cepat, Natsu segera menangkap nya dengan kedua tangan nya yang melingkar di tubuh Lucy.

"Luce, kau tak apa kan?" tanya Natsu sambil melepaskan pelukan nya dari Lucy, dan menaruh nya ke tanah. Tepat di bawah nya.

"Aku tak ap-" Lucy terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah meteor mengarah ke tubuh Natsu, "NATSUUU!" Teriak Lucy.

Namun telat, meteor itu telah mengenai Natsu. Membuat luka dipunggung nya yang telah mengering kembali mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak. Lagi-lagi Natsu melindungi nya. Lucy segera mengeluarkan diri nya dari bawah tubuh Natsu, dan berjongkok.

"Natsu..." kata Lucy mulai kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ukh, Luce?" Kata Natsu sambil mencoba membuka kedua mata nya, namun penyelihatan nya masih agak buram karena sihir meteor tadi.

"Natsu..." kata Lucy pelan.

Natsu berusaha berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah, ia mengadahkan kepala nya ke atas. Lucy tak kuasa menahan air mata melihat tubuh Natsu yang tanpa henti mengeluarkan darah yang tak sedikit. Tiba-tiba sebuah sihir kegelapan berbentuk panah meluncur cepat ke arah Natsu. Lucy tersentak, namun tak sempat menyelamatkan Natsu.

*PRAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSH* Sihir Acnologia itu tepat mengenai dada kiri Natsu, hingga menembus ke belakang punggung Natsu. Lucy terkejut, kedua mata nya terbelalak, jantung nya berdetak tak karuan. Darah keluar dari dada kiri dan punggung kiri nya menodai tubuh Natsu.

"NAAAAAAAAATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Teriak Lucy kencang.

*PRAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSH* Sihir kegelapan berbentuk panah lain nya kembali meluncur ke arah bagian tubuh Natsu, membuat Lucy mengeluarkan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Teriak Lucy tak karuan. Kaki Lucy terjatuh ke tanah, membuat nya terduduk seketika. Seluruh tubuh nya begetar hebat. Lucy kembali berdiri dengan mata yang membengkak, berusaha mengatur napas nya yang tak karuan. Air mata nya yang tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari kedua mata coklat karamel nya.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Jadi yang dimaksud 10.000 dragons itu termasuk Acnologia?" tanya Erza._

_"Mungkin...?" jawab Himiki ikut kebingungan._

_"Kalau ada 9.999 naga, lalu dimana yang satu nya?" tanya Lucy._

_"Akh! Ini semua membuat ku pusing, Luce!" kata Natsu sambil memegamgi kepala nya._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

'Kalau misal nya ada 10.000 naga termasuk Acnologia, maka naga yang satu lagi adalah Acnologia, dan walau Acnologia itu jauh lebih kuat karena memiliki semua sihir element maupun bukan element, bukankah yang mereka lawan adalah 9.999 naga? Berarti lebih banyak element yang mereka hadapi! Berarti kalau mereka saja bisa, kenapa kami yang diutus untuk melawan Acnologia tidak bisa? Huf, aku tidak boleh berhenti di sini! Aku tak boleh menyerah! Natsu telah berkorban untuk ku. Itu artinya dia percaya kalau aku bisa melawan nya... Dan untuk kita semua! Untuk Dunia! Dan... Natsu, kau akan terus hidup kan? Kau yang berjanji begitu' kata Lucy dalam hati sambil menaruh tangan kanan nya di dada nya.

Lucy menghela napas berat, lalu kembali menatap Acnologia penuh percaya diri, "Aku tak akan pernah lagi menyusahkan kalian! Aku janji! Karena aku adalah Fairy Tail..." bisik Lucy sambil tersenyum yakin.

Lucy merentangkan kedua tangan nya ke samping, ia menutup kedua mata nya. Dengan penuh keyakinan, ia mengucapkan sihir yang selama ini ia pelajari dengan baik, "FAIRY... STELLAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" seru Lucy.

Lucy kembali membuka mata nya yang kini telah berubah menjadi emas, tubuh nya dikelilingi cahaya. Ia menatap Acnologia dengan penuh keyakinan kalau ia akan menang. Namun dalam hitungan detik, sihir di sekeliling tubuh nya menghilang. Tubuh nya tak lagi dikelilingi cahaya, mata emas nya kembali berubah menjadi coklat karamel. Mata Lucy terbelalak. Hati nya teras sakit. Ia seakan-akan tak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Kedua mata nya kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Tubuh nya telah melemah karena memakai sihir Fairy Stellar tadi. Ia terjatuh ke tanah secara tiba-tiba. Ia menangis sejadi-jadi nya.

"Hiks, sihir untuk menghentikan sihir? Tapi kenapa? Hiks, kenapa harus sekarang?" tanya Lucy sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata dengan deras nya.

"Hiks... Kenapa? Kenapa? Hiks, aku hanya menyusahkan mu, Natsu... Hiks, gomenne watashi..." kata Lucy menangis terisak-isak sambil memegangi kepala nya.

'Lucy, tak ada hal yang dapat dimiliki secara instan di bumi ini... Karena kekuatan Fairy Stellar sebenar nya di dasari oleh cinta...' bisik seorang roh anak perempuan berambut kuning pucat yang ternyata melihat pertarungan mereka dari kejauhan.

Acnologia tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat kedua mage terkuat yang diramalkan akan mengalahkan nya, kini telah terbaring di tanah tanpa kekuatan. Ia kembali melebarkan kedua sayap hitam nya, dan terbang meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy.

Berjam-jam telah berlalu dengan kesunyian. Natsu menonjok tanah dengan kencang, ia kembali berdiri dengan sekujur tubuh nya yang dilumuri darah yang telah mengering, "Kau tak pernah menyusahkan kami, Lucy... Karena sebenar nya kau adalah penyemangat bagi kami, Fairy Tail, dan juga aku..." kata Natsu, "Tunggu aku, Luce..."

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

Bagaimana? Semoga gak mengecewakan ya? Q-Q Bagus gak? X) Jangan pernah bosan/ malas untuk membaca FanFiction ini dan terus mereview nya ya? Karena banyak nya review dari para readers akan menambahkan semangat Author untuk mengetik chapter selanjut nya! And then, thanks for reading! I really happy when you like my stories... Thankyou very much! Arigatou Gozaimase! Terimakasih banyak! Xie-xie! ^^ Ingat, jangan lupa review ya? Jaa!

* * *

**Happy** : "Minna, karena Natsu dan Lucy lagi sibuk bertarung, jadi gak bisa closing story bareng mereka deh! Terus aku bingung nih, minna! Bay The Way, aku itu lagi ngapain ya minna? Kok gak diceritain? Ya udah deh, penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjut nya? Dan bagaimana dengan Erza yang pingsan? Ikuti terus cerita nya ya? Aye! Next Chapter itu judul nya **The Rest Of Acnologia**! Okey, baca dan review terus cerita nya ya? Jaa minna!"

* * *

_**Review Please!**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


	26. Chapter 26 : The Rest Of Acnologia

Chapter 26 : The Rest Of Acnologia

Ne, minna... I'm back! :) Lama ya? Gomenne! Gomenne! Ada informasi untuk kalian, kalau saya akan update 1 minggu sekali! ;p Sibuk banget nih, libur juga gak ada enak-enak nya... Eh, kok jadi bahas itu? Ya sudah deh! Karena tidak ada hal peting lagi yang harus saya beritahu, maka... Silahkan membaca!

* * *

**Review Answers**

Natsu Dragfillia : Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou gozaimase! Iya, mereka gak akan kalah kok! Ya, ini sudah di update chapter selanjutnya... Baca dan review terus ya? Thanks for your review!

akhmadfauzinew : Ah, ya! Ini udah update! Masa sih, geregetan? Saya gak mungkin bikin Natsu meninggal. Iya sih, Gray hidup! Tapi tetap aja dia udah meninggal pas ditembak... Untung ada Ultear yang mau mengembalikan waktu :3 seperti kata pepatah, "Semenit itu juga waktu! Jangan dibuang sia-sia!" Okey, terimakasih untuk review nya!

KhadafiClaluFunky : Masa? Serius? Gak bohong? Makasih ya! ^^ Ya, ganbatte juga untuk nge-review terus cerita ini ya? ;p Thanks for your review!

Celest Dragion : Iya... Salam kenal, Celest-san! Beneran suka sama ceritanya? Arigatou! Saya senang anda suka! Boleh lah... Gak usah terlalu sopan, Celest-san! And thanks for your review!

Lucy dragion f : Ya, ini udah update! ^^ Thanks for your review!

Lafulcezard : Ariatou untuk your review! Iya... Ini udah update! Baca dan review terus ya!

caca dragfilia : Masa? Thanks udah penasaran ya! Iya ini udah update!

Lucy Redguest : Iya, arigatou! Ini udah update kok! Thanks for your review!

Siffa159 : Terserah... Review boleh, nama juga boleh. Yang penting di review nya ada tulisan 200/ 200 lebih... ;p FF ini masih panjang banget kok! Masih banyak kejadian-kejadian lagi :D Emang mau saranin apa? Boleh-boleh aja kok! Thanks for your review!

Rahma Scarlet : Iya, ini udah update! Kalau gak bisa tidur, minum obat melek dong... (?) #Ngaco!# Thanks review nya!

* * *

**Emerge Love at Missions**  
**Discaimer : Hiro Mashima**  
**Pair : Natsu X Luc**y

Pertarungan melawan 10.000 naga berlangsung sengit. Dimulai dengan Erza dkk yang melawan para naga, Natsu dan Lucy yang melawan Acnologia, dan perjalanan team Yolbert yang harus terhenti karena halangan dari para monster slayer.

"Umh..."

"Erza-san, apa kamu sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Wendy.

"Ya, kurasa" kata Erza segera kembali berdiri.

"Kau sudah sadar, Erza?" Tanya Jellal meyakinkan.

"Ya..." Jawab Erza, lalu melihat keliling.

"Juvia? Dia kenapa?" Tanya Erza.

"Ada naga yang bisa menembak langsung ke sensor, seperti millik Meredy" jawab Jellal.

"Tinggal berapa naga lagi yang tersisa?" Tanya Erza.

"Masih sangat banyak untung dihitung" kata Jellal.

"Gwaaaaaah!" Seru Gray.

*BRUK*

"Gray-san!" Seru Wendy segera berlari ke arah Gray.

"Akuh tih-dak apa-apah, Wendy..." Kata Gray dengan napas tak beratur.

*TAPS* *TAPS* terdengar derap labgkah mendekati mereka, membuat mereka menoleh ke arah suara.

Terlihatlah Himiki yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan menggunakan pakaian jaket lengan panjang berwarna coklat yang tak dikancing; dengan bagian atas jaket nya terbuka/ tidak terpakai di tubuh nya, sampai ke bagian tengah punggung, sehingga memperlihatkan baju hitam lengan pendek tak berkerah dengan gambar naga; dan ia juga menggunakan celana jeans biru panjang yang menutupi ujung dari sepatu hitam nya.

Semua nya hanya terdiam melihat pakaian Himiki yang sangat melenceng jauh dari jaman nya. Sampai akhir nya Erza memecah keheningan.

"Himiki, dimana team mu?" Tanya Erza.

"Aku terpisah dari mereka... Lagipula, memang nya mereka belum kembali?" Tanya Himiki.

"Belum" jawab Erza.

"Hey, darimana kau mendapatkan pakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Gray.

"Itu tidak penting! Sekarang, dimana Natsu dan Lucy?" Tanya Himiki.

"Mereka menghilang" jawab Erza.

'Jadi pertarungan nya sudah dimulai ya?' Pikir Himiki sambil sedikit menundukan kepala nya, 'Bisakah kalian buktikan kalau ramalan itu salah? Kalian pasti menang kan?!'

* * *

_Flashback_

"Himiki!" Panggil Master Mavis.

"Ya, Master?" Tanya Himiki segera berjalan ke arah Master Mavis.

"Aku mendapatkan ramalan buruk..." kata Master Mavis.

Himiki sedikit memiringkan kepala nya dan memasang pendengaran nya baik-baik.

"Kalau Natsu dan Lucy tergeletak di tanah bercucuran darah, dan yang lebih parah nya lagi, terdapat sebuah bolongan di dada kiri Natsu" jelas Master Mavis.

Himiki tergelonjak kaget, "Apa?! Kau serius, Master?!"

Master Mavis menganggukan kepala nya pelan, "Ya, aku serius. Kemungkinan besar adalah Natsu dan Lucy kalah. Tapi ini tidak pasti. Ini ramalan, bukan fakta" jelas Master Mavis.

_End of Flashbac_k

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain, (Replay)

"Hiks... Kenapa? Kenapa? Hiks, aku hanya menyusahkan mu, Natsu... Hiks, gomenne watashi..." kata Lucy menangis terisak-isak sambil memegangi kepala nya.

'Lucy, tak ada hal yang dapat dimiliki secara instan di bumi ini... Karena kekuatan Fairy Stellar sebenar nya di dasari oleh cinta...' bisik seorang roh anak perempuan berambut kuning pucat yang ternyata melihat pertarungan mereka dari kejauhan.

Acnologia tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat kedua mage terkuat yang diramalkan akan mengalahkan nya, kini telah terbaring di tanah tanpa kekuatan. Ia kembali melebarkan kedua sayap hitam nya, dan terbang meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy.

Berjam-jam telah berlalu dengan kesunyian. Natsu menonjok tanah dengan kencang, ia kembali berdiri dengan sekujur tubuh nya yang dilumuri darah yang telah mengering, "Kau tak pernah menyusahkan kami, Lucy... Karena sebenar nya kau adalah penyemangat bagi kami, Fairy Tail, dan juga aku..." kata Natsu, "Tunggu aku, Luce..."

* * *

**-Chapter 26-**

* * *

Baru selangkah saja Natsu berjalan, ia kembali menjerit kesakitan. Ia mendesis pelan sambil memegangi dada kiri nya yang kembali mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Uaaaaaaaaakh!" Jerit Natsu segera menutup kedua mata nya sejenak dan mengatur napas nya.

"Ummmh... Itukah kau, Natsu?" Tanya Lucy segera sadar.

Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy, menemukan Lucy yang terduduk di tanah penuh luka.

"Luce" kata Natsu segera menghampiri Lucy, dan menggulurkan tangan nya.

"Arigatou, Natsu..." Kata Lucy segera memegang tangan Natsu erat-erat.

Natsu segera menarik tangan Lucy, dan membantu nya berdiri. Lucy melihat kesekeliling.

"Acnologia telah pergi ya?" Tanya Lucy.

Natsu menyengir ke arah Lucy, lalu menaruh tangan kanan nya di atas kepala Lucy.

"Tenang saja, Luce! Kita akan segera mencarinya" kata Natsu sambil membelai-belaikan rambut pirang Lucy.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu, Natsu..." Kata Lucy.

"Aku tak apa-apa Luce, luka ku sudah baikan" jawab Natsu.

"Tapi luka di dada kirimu sangat parah" kata Lucy.

"Hahaha! Biasa saja kok, untung tadi sihir nya tidak mengenai pas di jantungku" kata Natsu.

"Baka! Di saat seperti ini, masih bisa tertawa!" Balas Lucy.

"E-eh! Natsu... luka mu mengeluarkan darah lagi!" Kata Lucy panik.

"Hah...?" Tanya Natsu segera melihat ke dada nya.

"Akh!" Ringis Natsu sambil sedikit menyipitkan kedua mata nya.

"N... Natsu, sebaiknya kau-" kata Lucy yang segera dipotong oleh omongan Natsu.

"Akuh... tah apah Luce- ummh!" Kata Natsu kembali terjatuh dengan kedua mata tertutup.

Lucy dengan sigap segera menahan punggung Natsu yang lumayan berat agar tak jatuh ke tanah secepat itu. Dibaringkan nya tubuh Natsu ke tanah dengan perlahan-lahan. Lucy tersenyum, namun air menetes dari kedua mata coklat karamel nya.

"Baka, hiks! Kau membuat ku sangat khawatir, Natsu..." Kata Lucy seraya menghapus linangan air mata yang tanpa henti nya menetes. Senyuman nya terlihat simpul, tanpa kemanisan.

Lucy segera mendudukan dirinya di atas tanah, tepat di samping tubuh panjang Natsu yang terbaring. Kedua tangan nya mengatup di atas tubuh Natsu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika kau berada dalam keadaan seperti ini? Dan juga..." Kata Lucy segera menghentikan perkataan nya dan melihat kesekeliling.

"Sekarang kita berada dimana?" Lanjut Lucy.

Lucy menghela napas, "Aku tidak peduli tentang itu, Natsu... Jika ada kau, aku tak peduli apapun lagi, kecuali diri mu! Aku hanya peduli pada mu, Natsu..."

Lucy tersenyum. Bukan dengan senyuman simpul yang tadi ia keluarkan, tapi senyuman manis yang sama dengan saat ia menerima pernyataan cinta Natsu.

"Aku... aku akan melawan Acnologia untuk mu, Natsu..." Kata Lucy sambil beranjak berdiri.

Namun sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam erat lengan kanan nya. Lucy tersentak, lalu segera melihat ke arah Natsu yang masih terbaring di tanah dengan mata tertutup.

"N-natsu...?" Tanya Lucy sambil kembali mendudukan dirinya di tanah, di samping kaki kiri Natsu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Luce..." Kata Natsu.

"Hn?" Tanya Lucy, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Haha, tentu saja aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan mu, bodoh..." Kata Lucy, lalu membelai-belaikan rambut salmon Natsu.

Natsu terseyum, walau masih dalam posisi dan keadaan yang sama. Ia melepas genggaman tangan nya yang merekat erat di lengan kanan Lucy. Kini Lucy berposisi berjongkok di atas Natsu akibat tarikan tangan Natsu tadi. Lucy melihat wajah Natsu yang tersenyum, walau dengan mata tertutup.

"Kau pasti masih sangat lelah... Ya kan? Tidur dulu saja, Natsu. Aku pasti akan terus di sini, bersama mu, dan menunggu mu" kata Lucy sambil mendekatkan muka nya ke arah muka Natsu.

Diraskan nya hembusan napas hangat Natsu yang menembus pori-pori pipi nya. Hangat, sangat hangat... Lucy menikmati nya, begitu pula dengan Natsu yang juga merasakan hembusan napas hangat Lucy. Disentuh nya pipi Natsu, hingga kehangatan pipi Natsu mengalir ke dalam dirinya lewat sentuhan jari nya. Senyuman manis tak luput dari kedua mage ini.

Wajah Lucy semakin mendekati wajah Natsu. Kehangatan makin menjalar di antara keduanya. Seakan-akan, dingin nya suhu udara alam terlupkan. Lucy menutup kedua mata nya dengan perlahan-lahan. Jarak di antara kedua nya semakin dekat, tinggal 1 inci lagi, kedua bibir manis ini bertemu. Dan Lucy pun segera menghabiskan jarak yang sangat dekat itu.

*CUP* Bibir bertemu bibir, lidah bertemu lidah. Natsu yang mempunyai tipikal polos dan tak mudah menyadari keadaan itu tersentak kaget setelah tau apa tujuan Lucy. Namun, tanpa pikir panjang, Natsu segera membalas ciuman Lucy. Mereka saling merasakan nuansa indah satu sama lain. Lucy rasakan kehangatan bibir Natsu yang mengunci bibir merah muda nya. Kedua bibir itu perlahan-lahan menjadi basah. Kehangatan lidah Natsu menyentuh lidah lembut Lucy. Mereka berdua saling menikmati ciuman itu, seakan-akan tak mau dilepaskan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, hingga napas mereka terengah-engah. Napas mereka tertahan. Mereka segera melepaskan ciuman mereka. Natsu melepas dekapan bibir nya pada bibir Lucy. Sehingga Lucy bisa dengan mudah nya mengeluarkan bibir nya. Hembusan napas hangat kembali terasa, namun kali ini lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Lucy membuka kedua mata nya, lalu membaringkan dirinya di samping tubuh Natsu.

"Hah... Yang tadi itu sungguh melelahkan..." Kata Lucy.

"Tapi aku suka sih" lanjut Lucy segera melirik ke arah Natsu.

'Dia sudah tidur... Sangat manis...' Pikir Lucy yang merona pipinya.

"Selamat beristirahat, Natsu... Aishiteru..." Kata Lucy pelan.

* * *

Guild Fairy Tail

*BAK* pintu guild terbating dengan kencang nya, membuat semua anggota guild menoleh ke arah nya.

"Hosh... Master! Ada monster yang sedang menghancurkan kota- ugh" kata Alzack sambil memegangi perut nya yang dipenuhi luka parah.

"Alzack!" Seru Bisca segera menghampiri suami nya.

"Papa! papa!" kata Azuka.

"Monster...?" Tanya Cana sambil membuang gentong beer dari pelukan nya.

Master Makarov yang sedang asyik meminum jus nya, otomatis langsung menyemburkan jus yang ia minum dari mulut nya. Lalu master segera berjalan keluar guild. Master tersentak kaget, dengan mata nya yang membulat.

"Deliora...?" Tanya Master Makarov.

"Ya, dan monster itu tidak senndiri" kata Alzack.

"GROOOAR!" Seru salah satu Deliora sambil menghancurkan bangunan guild dari belakang.

* * *

Back to Natsu & Lucy

Subu telah berganti pagi hari yang cerah. Dingin nya suhu udara telah menghilang, digantikan dengan kehangatan matahari pagi. Segar nya angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat pohon-pohon bergoyang melambai-lambaikan daun nya. Namun suasana disekitar Natsu dan Lucy tampak berantakan, mengingat mereka yang telah bertarung di tempat itu dari malam bulan purnama hingga subu hari.

"Hooook, fiuuuuh... zzzZZZ... Hooook, fiuuuuh..." Terdengar dengkuran keras dari sang salamender api yang kini sedang tidur di atas tanah dengan nyaman nya.

"Natsu... Bangunlah! Ini bukan di rumah tau!" Kata Lucy sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Natsu.

"Ummmmh, aku masih ngantuk, Luce! Aku tidak mau bangu- hoook, fiuuuuh..." Natsu kembali terlelap dalam tidur nya yang entah kenapa bisa nyaman.

"Baka! Kalau begini terpaksa deh..." Kata Lucy sambil mendekati telinga Natsu, lalu menjewer nya, "NATSU! BANGUN ATAU KU TENDANG KAU?!" Teriak Lucy sekencang-kencang.

"AYE! LUCE! AKU BANGUN! Aku sudah bangun!" Kata Natsu segera mengganti posisi nya menjadi duduk.

"Hah... Baguslah kalau begitu..." Kata Lucy.

"Um, kok sudah pagi ya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Bagaimana tidak?! Kau tidur selama itu!" Gerutu Lucy.

Bukan nya cemberut, Natsu malah menyengir ke arah Lucy.

"Gak apa-apa deh! Kan yang penting bisa tidur bareng Lucy" kata Natsu.

"Bukan nya setiap hari kau selalu tidur di kasurku?" Balas Lucy.

"Eh...? Iya juga sih..." Jawab Natsu.

"Hah, ya sudahlah. Ayo kita kembali bertarung! Semua nya telah bertarung demi menyelamatkan dunia ini. Tanpa berhenti, tanpa lelah, tanpa rasa takut! Sekarang giliran kita..." Kata Lucy.

"Yo! Kita kalahkan Acnologia bersama-sama!" Kata Natsu sambil menaruh kepalan tangan kanan nya di dada.

"Natsu... Kau akan terus menepati janji mu untuk selalu hidup untuk ku kan?" Tanya Lucy.

"Emh! Tentu saja, Luce..." Jawab Natsu seraya tersenyum manis ke arah Lucy.

Lucy menangguk pelan, lalu ikut tersenyum manis ke arah Natsu.

'Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Natsu. Aku membutuhkan mu karena aku tak dapat hidup tanpa mu' kata Lucy.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAR!" Auman dari sang naga hitam tak berperasaan ini kembali terdengar.

*DGAAAAAAR*

"Natsu! Watch Out!" Seru Lucy.

*heps* dengan cepat, Natsu meloncat ke depan untuk menhindari ledakan itu.

"Hem, jadi kalian belum mati ya?" Kata Acnologia sambil membusungkan dada nya.

"Tapi walau begitu, tetap akulah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini..." Ujar Acnologia.

"Gerh... Acnologia" geram Natsu yang seluruh tubuh nya dipenuhi kobaran api.

"OPEN! THE GATE OF 12 ZODIACK!" Seru Lucy.

"Hime... Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Loke.

"LOKE! Bisakah kau lihat situasi?! Teman-teman mu saja tau!" Seru Lucy.

"Hn?" Tanya Loke sambil melihat ke depan.

"Baik, Hime! Untuk mu, akan ku lakukan apapun" kata Loke segera menyerang Acnologia.

"KARYU NO KAGITSUME!" Seru Natsu.

*WUSSSH* Dengan cepat, Acnologia segera melebarkan kedua sayap nya dan terbang ke langit.

"KARYU NO HOKO!" Seru Natsu seraya terbang dengan api di kedua tangan dan kaki nya.

"LION WAVE!" Seru Loke sambil mengarahkan cincin nya ke arah Acnologia.

"MOOOOOO!" Seru Taurus sambil melemparkan hammer nya.

"DARK DRAGON ROAAAAR!" Seru Acnologia sambil mengarahkan sihir nya ke arah ke-12 zodiack Lucy.

"Virgo mundur! Biar aku yang menangani ini!" Kata Loke.

"Ha'i, Nii-chan!" Kata Virgo.

"LION-" belum selesai Loke mengucapkan sihir nya, sihir dragon roar milik Acnologia segera berbelok ke arah Natsu dengan sangat cepat.

"NATSU! WATCH OUT!" Seru Lucy.

"UWAAAAA!" Erang Natsu.

'Ugh! Dragon roar nya berbelok? Bagaimana bisa? Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu' pikir Natsu.

"Hem, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan ku, Natsu Dragneel... Lucy Heartfilia..." Kata Acnologia pelan.

"Kubuka kau! Gerbang kapal lagenda Argonauts! Vela, Carina, Puppis, & Pyxis! Kuserahkan pada kalian!" Seru Lucy.

"Pip-pip!" Jawab Puppis segera melakukan penyerangan pada Acnologia.

"Eh? Bodoh sekali kau menyerang ku dengan makhluk kecil ini? Baka..." Ujar Acnologia.

"Aquarius! Sekarang!" Seru Lucy.

"UWAA! AIR ADALAH ISTANA KU!" Seru Aquarius sambil melemparkan gentong air nya ke arah para Argonauts.

"PLIN-PLIN!" Seru Carina segera mengambill ancang-ancang.

*CLING!* Cahaya segera mengelilingi ke-4 mahluk kecil nan unik ini. Seketika, mereka berubah menjadi sebuah kapal Argonauts asli nya.

"Waaaaah, Sugoi!" Kata Lucy dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Huwaaa, air! Lebih baik kami kembali, ma!" Keluh Pisces cowok.

"Ya! Lebih baik kita kembali!" Balas ibunya, Pisces cewek.

"HOEK! Luce... Kenapa kau mengeluarkan kendaraan?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ahaha, Natsu. Gomen! Gomen!" Jawab Lucy.

*DBRAAAAAAK* dengan satu sentakan, kapal Argonauts terbelah menjadi 2.

"Ap-apa?!" Tanya Lucy tak percaya.

"Gomene, master!" Ujar Vela sebelum menghilang ke dunia nya.

"Yeah! Bebas! KARYUU NO KAGITSUME!" Seru Natsu segera meloncat ke punggung Acnologia.

*HAPS* Dengan cepat, Natsu segera melompat maju lagi ke kepala Acnologia, sambil melemparkan sihir nya.

"KARYU NO HOKO!" Seru Natsu.

*DGAAAAAAAAR* ledakan besar kembali terjadi, namun masih tak memungkinkan tubuh Acnologia terluka. Natsu menatap Acnologia tajam, dengan kobaran api yang mengelilingi tubuh nya.

"LIMITED VIOLET ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Seru Acnologia kembali menyerang di tengah asap yang mengepul. Tanpa peduli lagi bagaimana cara mereka saling melihat, dan berapa banyak ledakan yang akan dikeluarkan.

Cairan Violet yang dikelilingi manik-manik pembuta khas seorang naga hitam ini mulai beraksi. Dengan cepat layak nya sebuah meteor yang meluncur ke tubuh sang salamender api. Otomatis, Natsu segera meloncat ke atas, menghindari bau yang sangat sensitif di hidung para dragon slayer. Namun sihir tersebut masih bisa mengikuti nya, kemanapun dia berbelok.

"KARYU NO HOKO!" Seru Natsu.

Para zodiack Lucy mulai perlahan-lahan menghilang, diikuti dengan jeritan-jeritan dari mulut mereka. Ledakan tak kunjung berhenti. Dimulai dengan hilang nya Gemini, Aries, hingga akhir nya Loke pun ikut tertarik ke dunia nya.

"Maafkan aku, Hime! Oh ya, ini cambuk baru mu!" Kata Virgo sambil memberikan sebuah cambuk sihir baru kepada Lucy sebelum menghilang.

"Arigatou, Virgo!" Jawab Lucy.

"Cambuk macam apa lagi ini? Hm..." Kata Lucy sambil memperhatikan cambuk itu baik-baik.

*DUAAAAAR*

"Eh?" Tanya Lucy lalu melihat kebelakang, dimana Natsu dan Acnologia sedang bertarung.

Lucy memegang cambuk nya erat-erat, dan melebarkan nya. Lalu ia menghela napas panjang, "Aku harus membantu Natsu!" Kata Lucy lalu berlari ke arah mereka.

'Fokuskan kekuatan mu! Ayo Lucy, kau bisa!' Pikir Lucy.

"Hiyaaaaaaaaa!" Seru Lucy sambil memukulkan cambuk nya ke arah Acnologia.

Cahaya mulai keluar dari cambuk Lucy, disusul dengan cahaya yang berputar mengelilingi tubuh nya. Mata karamel nya berubah menjadi keemasan. Dilemparkan nya cambuk itu ke atas, untuk meraih ranting pohon di atas nya. Lalu ia berseru penuh keyakinan.

"URANO METORIAAAA!" Seru Lucy langsung, tanpa mengucapkan mantra.

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga asap mulai menghilang. Menampilkan sosok Acnologia yang punggung nya terluka. Tak tunggu waktu panjang, Acnologia kembali berdiri. Luka di punggung nya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Natsu dan Lucy yang melihat itu tersentak kaget. Terebih setelah ledakan besar itu terjadi, hanya punggung nya lah yang terluka.

"Sky Dragon's magic?" Tanya Lucy, lalu ambruk.

"Akuh... Terlaluh banyah menggunahkan sihir kuh..." Kata Lucy yang kini tergeletak di tanah.

"Hiks, Aku tak mengerti kenapa? Aku telah diutus untuk mengalahkan Acnologia, tapi... Hiks!" Kata Lucy sambil menangis terisak-isak dengan tangan nya yang bergetar.

*TAPS* *TAPS* Perlahan-lahan, Acnologia mendekati tubuh Lucy yang kini terbaring di tanah. Dengan was-was, Natsu yang kini telah kehabisan tenaga, memperhatikan mereka penuh khawatir. Acnologia mengangkat kaki depan nya tepat di atas tubuh Lucy.

"Lu-luce..." Kata Natsu segera berdiri.

*DBRAK* "KYAAAAAAAAA!" Jerit Lucy.

"LUCY!" Kata Natsu segera berlari ke arah Lucy.

"DARK SHADOW DRAGON ROAAAR!" Seru Acnologia.

*DUAAAAAR* ledakan kembali terjadi, dengan cepat, Natsu segera berdiri di depan Lucy. Alhasil, serangan Acnologia mengenai tubuh Natsu yang penuh luka.

"Eh? N-natsu?" Tanya Lucy.

Tanpa menjawab, Natsu yang kini bercucuran darah telah dipenuhi kobaran api hitam keungu-unguan. Mata onyx nya hilang digantikan dengan warna lain. Terlihat jelas pantulan tatapan mata tajam nya yang terdapat Acnologia. Rambut pink salmon nya diselimuti api hitam keungu-unguan, sehingga lebih terlihat berwarna dark red.

"Gerh, berani nya kau menyakiti Lucy..." Ujar Natsu penuh amarah.

"Hem... Hebat sekali kau bisa memakan sihir yang sangat sensitif di tubuh dragon slayer seperti mu. Menarik, kau tidak sepayah yang kukira" kata Acnologia sambil tersenyum licik.

"Grrrrrrh, Acnologia..." Geram Natsu sambil menggertakan gigi atas dan bawah nya berulang-ulang kali.

Acnologia menunjukan smile evil nya tanpa menjawab geraman Natsu. Seolah-olah tak tau akan keberadaan Natsu, Acnologia melangkahkan kaki nya melewati Natsu. Tepat nya ke depan Lucy. Di tatap nya rekat-rekat, lalu ia kembali tersenyum licik. Lucy menatap bingung perilaku Acnologia. Acnologia kembali mengangkat kaki nya. Lucy beridik ngeri. Namun, tanpa ia sadari, Acnologia berbalik ke arah Natsu dan melangkah jauh dari Lucy.

"Tak ada kekuatan khusus darimu" kata Acnologia.

"A-apa maksud mu?!" Tanya Lucy sambil berusaha berdiri.

Acnologia menolehkan kepala nya ke arah Lucy, "Kau... Tidak Dibutuhkan!" Jawab Acnologia.

"Aku... tidak dibutuhkan...?" Tanya Lucy sambil menunduk pelan dan menggigit bibir bawah nya.

*DBRAAK* Sebuah bunyi benturan kembali terdengar secara tiba-tiba. Lucy yang tersentak kaget segera melihat ke depan. Dilihat nya Natsu yang kini telah mendorong Acnologia ke pohon hingga tumbang. Lucy membulatkan mata nya ketika melihat tubuh besar Acnologia yang terpelanting begitu saja oleh tangan Natsu.

"Grrh, kau..." Geram Natsu yang kini berada di punggug Acnologia sambil sambil menarik bulu leher Acnologia dengan kencang.

*DBRAAAAAK* Natsu kembali meluncurkan pukulan keras nya ke kepala besar Acnologia hinggga darah bercucuran dari kepala naga hitam itu.

"KAU! BERANI NYA KAU BERKATA BEGITU PADA LUCE!" Teriak Natsu seraya menonjokan tangan api nya ke arah tubuh Acnologia.

"Natsu..." Kata Lucy.

"RASAKAN INI! Secret Dragon art : Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Edge!" Teriak Natsu.

*DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR*

"Uhuk-uhuk" kata Lucy terbatuk-batuk, lalu melihat ke arah Acnologia.

"Tidak mungkin..." Kata Lucy sambil membulatkan matanya.

'Bagaimana bisa ledakan sebesar itu hanya berefek sedikit pada nya?' Pikir Lucy.

"Tch," ujar Acnologia.

"DARK SAND DRAGON ULTIMATE!" Seru Acnologia.

"VIOLET FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Seru Natsu.

*DUAAAAAAAAR* kedua serangan itu membentur dan menciptakan ledakan besar.

"Huh-huh, hosh... Huf, huh..." Kata Natsu berusaha mengatur napas nya yang terengah-engah.

*BAK* Sedetik kemudian, Natsu jatuh ke tanah secara tiba-tiba.

"NATSU!" Teriak Lucy.

Acnologia segera menghisap api yang berkobaran di tubuh Natsu, dan menghembuskan nya dengan cepat ke arah Lucy.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Jerit Lucy.

"Lu-Luce..." Gumam Natsu.

"SPACE VIOLET GOLDEN FLAMES!" Seru Accologia kembali melepaskan serangan nya ke arah Lucy.

*DUAAAAAAR*

"KYAAAAAA!" Jerit Lucy lagi.

Jeritan-jeritan terus terdengar, di lanjutkan dengan ledakan yang tak henti-henti nya menghempaskan tubuh Lucy. Natsu yang kini terbaring di tanah menyaksikan hal itu dengan geram. Berkali-kali ia berusaha berdiri, namun tubuh nya seakan-akan tak memperbolehkan nya. Natsu menggertakan gigi atas dan bawah nya tanpa henti.

*DUAAAAAAAAAR* ledakan kembali terjadi, melemparkan tubuh Lucy yang dilumuri luka. Lucy tak lagi berteriak dan menjerit kesakitan. Kedua mata nya tertutup. Tubuh Lucy membentur tanah dengan keras.

"Hem, payah! Kau memang tak dibutuhkan!" Ujar Acnologia sambil melangkah jauh dari tubuh Lucy, lalu beralih ke arah Natsu.

Acnologia segera menghisap kekuatan dari langit. Hingga sebuah bola terbentuk di depan kepala nya. Tak butuh waktu panjang, Acnologia segera melemparkan sihir bola hitam nya ke arah tubuh Natsu. Natsu meringis pelan. Dengan senyuman licik, Acnologia kembali melemparkan sihir nya.

"ELEMENTS DRAGONS ULTIMATED!" Seru Acnologia.

*DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR* ledakan kembali terjadi, menghempaskan tubuh Natsu yang tergeletak di tanah hingga menumbankan pohon-pohon yan ada di sekitar nya. Darah kembali mengalir dari luka nya yang telah mengering. Dari atas kepala nya, darah terus mengalir ke dahi nya. Natsu kembali meringis pelan sambil menggenggam erat kayu pohon yang kini telah menjadi sandaran nya sampai hancur.

"Grrrrrrh..." Geram Natsu.

"GOLDEN FLAMES ULTIMATE'S DRAGON ART!" Seru Natsu.

Sebuah tampeng emas raksasa bergambar menyilang dengan logo api di tengah nya muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan tubuh Acnologia. Menghalangi sihir api Natsu yang mengarah ke arah nya. Sihir Natsu semakin mendekati tampeng itu. Natsu menobarkan api nya penuh semangat, menatap Acnologia yang tersenyum licik. Amarah nya meluap-luap tanpa henti. Sihir nya menabrak tampeng emas milik Acnologia yang berusaha di tembusnya. Namun sihir Natsu hilang begitu saja ketika ujung nya menyentuh tampeng itu.

"Tch" Natsu berdesis kesal.

"DARK DRAGON ROAR!" Lagi-lagi, Acnologia kembali meluncurkan sihir nya.

Natsu berusaha menghisap sihir Acnologia seperti saat tadi ia berhasil menghisap sihir yang di keluarkan oleh Acnologia. Namun hal itu tak terwujud. Natsu terhempas oleh sihir dark Acnologia yang akan meledak.

Natsu Pov

Aku menghela napas ku, dengan percaya diri membuka mulut ku. Berusaha menguasai sihir gelap Acnologia. Perlahan, sihir Acnologia mulai mendekati diriku. Namun aku tak bisa menghisap sihir nya. Hey? Kenapa ini?

DEG! DEG!

Jantung ku berdetak lebih cepat. Kenapa? Apa aku takut? Tidak! Aku belum kalah! Aku masih bisa mengalahkan nya! Untuk semua! Untuk Luce...

Badan ku terhempas begitu saja ketika sihir Acnologia yan berwarna hitam pekat menghantam tubuhku. Aku menolehkan kepala ku ke arah Lucy yang kini tengah menatap ku penuh khawatir.

"Natsu..." Ujar nya pelan.

"Luce..." Jawab ku.

Sihir Acnologia kembali meluap, meghalangi diriku untuk melihat nya. Aku menghela napas panjang. Lalu aku menutup kedua mataku sejenak. Kurasakan darah terus mengucur dari tubuh ku. Membasahi tubuh ku yang penuh luka dan nyeri. Perlahan, darah mengalir dari dahiku ke arah mata ku. Seakan-akan mengunci nya agar tidak terbuka.

*BAAK* kurasakan tubuh ku membentur tanah dengan kencang. Dingin... Kurasakan tubuh ku mulai menggigil. Darah terus mengalir bagaikan air hujan yang mengguyur tubuh ku dengan deras nya. Kepala ku terasa sangat nyeri. Benturan kali ini terasa sangat kencang.

'Natsu... Aku mencintai mu juga. Tapi Natsu, tolong jagalah dirimu sebaik-baiknya pada saat kita melawan acnologia'

Kudengar suatu bisikan yang tak asing lagi di telinga ku. Ini kata-kata saat ia menembak ku. Aku ingat itu. Terasa hangat di hati ku saat kembali mendengar nya. Tak ada hal lagi yang bisa kupikirkan di saat seperti ini. Hanya 1 kata, dia! Luce...

'Natsu... Kau akan terus menepati janji mu untuk selalu hidup untuk ku kan?'

Terdengar kembali suara yang terdengar sangat familiar bagiku. Tentu saja Luce, aku mencintaimu... Lebih dari apapun.

'Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Natsu. Aku membutuhkan mu karena aku tak dapat hidup tanpa mu'

Kali ini aku mendengar suara yang sangat asing di telinga ku. Mungkinkah ini... Suara hati nya?

'Natsu, aku tau apa yang kau rasakan saat ini... Kau bisa, Natsu! Kau bisa! Peganglah janji mu. Jangan pernah takut. Aku selalu ada di sisi mu. Di hati mu'

Eh?!

Aku mengigit bibir ku pelan. Otak ku seakan-akan kembali berputar.

'Dan karena aku selalu bersama mu, maka bangunlah! Bumi menunggu kita... Aku menunggu mu! Aku merindukan senyuman mu. Kumohon... Bangunlah! Karena aku, aku... Aku mencintai mu, Natsu! Aishiteru...'

Kurasakan kekuatan dalam tubuhku yang telah menghilang kembali bangkit. Kudengar Lucy yang berteriak memanggil nama ku tanpa henti sambil menangis terisak-isak.

"Hiks, NATSUUUUU!" Teriak nya.

'Lu-Luce... Aku tak akan pernah mengecewakan mu...' Bisik ku pelan sambil perlahan-lahan mengeser kepala ku dari posisi yang tak ku ketahui, dan membuka mata ku perlahan-lahan.

Kulihat Acnologia berada di depan ku sambil menatapku dengan senyuman licik nya, "Kau akan mengecewakan nya, Natsu Dragneel... Kau akan segera MATI di tangan ku" seru Acnologia sambil melemparkan sihir hitam bermanik-manik ungu yang telah ia persiapkan entah kapan. Seluruh element yang ada di situ memencar mengelilingi ku.

Aku menatap Acnologia dengan perasaan was-was. Jantung ku berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Aku segera menutup mata kedua mata ku dan berusaha menenangkan diriku.

Tidak! Aku tidak boleh takut! Aku belum kalah! Aku berjanji untuk terus hidup untuk Luce kan?

Dan hebat nya, setelah berpikir demikian, hati ku terasa lebih tenang. Aku membuka kedua mata ku dan menatap Acnologia tajam. Sihir Acnologia meluncur cepat ke arah ku, seolah-olah siap menghantam dan menghabisiku. Tanpa berhenti menatap tajam dirinya, aku terus bertekad dalam hati ku... Aku tak akan takut! Aku akan terus hidup untuk nya! Dan karena Luce selalu bersama ku, maka...

*DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR* ledakan besar kembali menghantam tubuh ku. Tanpa rasa takut, dan tanpa menutup mata ku. Aku menatap Acnologia penuh keyakinan kalau aku akan menang.

Kurasakan tubuh ku mulai memanas dengan kobaran api yang mengelilingi tubuh ku. Mata onyx ku seakan-akan mengkilap-kilap dan berubah. Aku terasa menjadi lebih kuat. Ya, memang seperti inilah aku seharus nya! Aku kuat, lebih dari ini! Luce, aku bersama mu... Kupegang janji ini... Untuk mu, Lucy. Aishiteru!

Normal Pov

Natsu kembali terhempas oleh serangan mematikan dari Acnnologia. Lucy tak henti-henti nya menangis dan menjerit melihat kejadian tragis di depan nya. Tak tahan lagi dengan apa yang telah Acnologia lakukan kepada Natsu. Lucy berteriak dengan tegas dan kencang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PLEASE DON'T HURT ANYONE AGAAAAAAIIIIIIIN!" Teriak Lucy tegas.

Seketika, tubuh Lucy dan Natsu dikelilingi cahaya. Langit menjadi gelap. Diikuti dengan suara petir yang menggelegar. Seluruh bintang di langit seakan-akan menyatu membentuk sebuah lingkaran raksasa. Mata Lucy dan Natsu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi emas. Natsu segera berdiri denga napas terengah-engah. Sedangkan tubuh Lucy perlahan-lahan terangkat oleh cahaya yang mengelilingi tubuh nya. Tubuh Lucy memutar di angkasa, dikelilingi oleh cahaya bintang yang ikut berputar mengelilingi nya.

"Grrrh, DOUBLE FIRE DRAGON SUMMONER! TRIPLE FIRE DRAGON ULTIMATE ROAR!" Seru Natsu yang tubuh nya mulai diselimuti kobaran api dan dibelakang nya terdapat 5 ekor naga api yang seolah-olah seperti melindungi nya, sedangkan api emas keluar dari kedua tangan nya dan melilit di tubuh Acnologia.

Suasana tampak sama seperti apa yang di gambarkan di ke-2 belahan batu ramalan. Cahaya yang mengelilingi tubuh Lucy semakin meluas hingga terbentang ke seluruh negara di pulau ini. Bintang-bintang berada di bawah kendali nya. Seluruh zodiack dan spirit key keluar dari gerbang nya. Tak hanya spirit key milik Lucy, melainkan semua. Semua spirit key yang ada di dunia, perlahan-lahan muncul satu per satu seperti meteor yang jatuh ke bumi. Lucy menghela napas, lalu menutup kedua mata nya.

"FAIRY... STELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Teriak Lucy dengan sangat kencang.

* * *

Tenroujima

Master Mavis yang sedang menyaksikan langit dikejutkan oleh sebuah cahaya keemasan berbentuk lingkaran yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di angkasa. Master Mavis menyerngitkan alis nya heran, lalu melihat ke arah 2 batu ramalan yang ia pegang. Mavis tersentak kaget ketika mellihat ke-2 batu itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang amat terang. Mavis menyipitkan kedua mata nya. Perlahan, kedua batu yang menggambarkan pertarungan Natsu Lucy yang melawan Acnologia menyatu kembali dan terbawa ke angkasa dengan sendiri nya. Mavis kembali menyaksikan sinar yang terbentuk di angkasa. Sihir nya telah melebar luas dengan bentuk seperti tabung memanjang ke langit. Para zodiack dan spirit key berjatuhan bagai meteor. Juga 5 ekor naga api raksasa di sekeliling lingkaran itu.

"Fairy Stellar? Woah... Lucy telah menguasai sihir itu" kata Master Mavis kagum.

"FAIRY... STELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Terdengar suara yang sangat kencang menggema di seluruh dunia.

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain di dunia,

"FAIRY... STELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! LAAAAAAR! AAAR!" Terdengar suara yang terus menerus menggema di telinga mereka saking kencang nya.

*TENG* *TENG* Bersamaan dengan berbunyi nya bel pergantian hari di negara ini. Negara yang jauh dari Fiore.

"Fairy Stellar?! Sihir Fairy Stellar telah dibangkitkan kembali?! Pada tahun ini?! Aku tak menyangka!" Seru para orang-orang di sana.

"Kya! Aku ingin menemui nya!"

"Tak kusangka! Ramalan itu benar-benar terjadi, bukan tipuan... Hebat sekali orang itu!" Puji mereka.

"YEAH! HIDUP RUSHI DORAGUNIRU!" Seru mereka.

Rushi Doraguniru, ya! Begitulah orang-orang mengenal nya lewat ramalan sigkat dari masa lalu. Pertanyaan nya adalah... Apakah ramalan itu sepenuh nya benar?

"Eh?! Rushi Doraguniru? Jangan bilang, itu... Lucy Dragneel?"

* * *

At the same time in the other place

*TAPS* *TAPS* Terdengar derap langkah pelan dari sebuah tempat kecil yang tak diketahui.

"FAIRY... STELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi baginya.

Meski sesuatu yang tak asing lagi dan berbahaya baginya, ia tetap saja tenang. Ia menghentikan langkah nya, lalu menatap langit yang di penuhi cahaya keemasan. Ia tersenyum licik.

"Meskipun kau bisa mengalahkan dia, kau belum tentu bisa mengalahkan ku, Natsu Dragneel... Lucy Heartfilia... Kutunggu kalian di sini" ujar orang itu, Zeref.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Lama ya update nya? Saya akan update jika ada yang meminta saja ah... #PLAK# BTW, pertarungan nya seru gak? Romance nya kurang gak? Entar saya tambahin lagi deh adegan-adegan romance gitu... Yaps, minna! Review Please! Cause your review is my spirit... ^^

* * *

**Closing Story**

**Lucy** : "Konichiwa, minna! Chapter ii panjang banget loh! Bagaimana pertarungan tadi? Seru kah? Huwa... Seperti nya aku akan pingsan lagi di next chapter karena kebanyakan pakai sihir. Terus, kenapa ramalan nya itu 'Rushi Doraguniru' ya? Aku kan belum menikah dengan Natsu? Woah, ada yang penasaran dengan next chapter? Review dulu yang banyak! Soal nya semangat Author itu berasal dari review. Ya kan, Author?"

**Author** : "Hn"

**Lucy** : "Karena itu, target review Author harus mencapai 200 lebih. Dan kalau update nya lama, mohon dimaafkan ya? Kan Author juga manusia. Pasti sibuklah... Ya kan, Author?"

**Author** : "Hn"

**Lucy** : "Author! Aku ngomong panjang-panjang, kamu cuma jawab 'Hn'?!"

**Author** : "Okey, minna! Review please!"

**Lucy** : "Grrrh, KACANG!"

**Author** : "TELUR!"

**Natsu** : "Kacang Telur Garuda"

**Lucy** : "Maksud nya aku di kacangin, BODOH!"

**Author & Natsu** : "Oh"

* * *

_**Review Please!**_

_**V**_  
_**V**_  
_**V**_


	27. Chapter 27 : The Darkness

_Chapter 27 : The Darkness_

GOMEEEEEEEN MINAAAAAAAAA! Sudah berminggu-minggu saya tidak update. Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Don't kill me! Okey, ini sudah saya lanjutkan. Maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu lama. Ini dia jawaban review dari para readers tercinta~

* * *

**Review Answer**

**ahaurats-FT : **Thanks for yor your review. Iya, ini sudah diupdate. Gomen, lama... Baca dan review terus ya!

**wendy love 26 : **Thanks for yor your review. Arigatou Gozaimase untuk pujian nya! Iya, ini sudah diupdate. Gomen, lama... Baca dan review terus ya!

**KhadafiClaluFunky : **Thanks for yor your review. Iya, ini sudah diupdate. Gomen, lama... Ha'i! Pasti akan saya tambahkan adegan romance nya! Baca dan review terus ya!

**Yolbert : **Thanks for yor your review. Baca dan review terus ya!

**Guest : **Thanks for yor your review. Iya, ini sudah diupdate. Gomen, lama... Baca dan review terus ya!

**Rahma Scarlet : **Thanks for yor your review. Arigatou Gozaimase untuk pujian nya! Iya, ini sudah diupdate. Gomen, lama... Ha'i! Pasti akan saya tambahkan adegan romance nya! JeRza? Okay-okay! Aku juga suka JeRza kok, jadi saya pasti akan menambahkan JeRza scenes nya! Baca dan review terus ya!

**Finasasafira : **Thanks for yor your review. Iya, gak apa-apa. Arigatou Gozaimase untuk pujian nya! Iya, ini sudah diupdate. Gomen, lama... Baca dan review terus ya!

**AFiNarasyaila : **Thanks for yor your review. Arigatou Gozaimase untuk pujian nya! Iya, ini sudah diupdate. Gomen, lama... Ha'i! Pasti akan saya tambahkan adegan romance nya! Humor? Okay-okay! Aku juga suka Humor kok, jadi saya pasti akan menambahkan humor nya! Kalau soal Rushi Doraguniru... kita lihat saja nanti. Okey? Baca dan review terus ya!

**Rifika : **Thanks for yor your review. Arigatou Gozaimase untuk pujian nya! Iya, ini sudah diupdate. Gomen, lama... Memang sengaja seperti itu ending nya :) Baca dan review terus ya!

**FinasasAfina : **Thanks for yor your review. Iya, ini sudah diupdate. Gomen, lama... Fairy Stellar? Belum ngerti ya? Hum, okey! Akan saya jelaskan. Jadi Fairy Stellar itu semacam sihir kuno terlarang yang sudah punah, terus dibangkitkan sama Master Mavis. Tapi Master Mavis gak bisa memakai sihir Fairy Stellar sama sekali. Nah, Fairy Stellar nya itu dimasukan ke dalam tubuh Lucy. Seperti sihir Urano Metoria gitu, tapi yang ini jauh lebih kuat. Memang, Fairy Stellar bisa membuat kekuatan Lucy bertambah. Tapi bisa dikatakan itu bukan fungsi utama nya. Jadi semacam mantra penyerangan yang melagendaris. Jadi hal itu sudah diramalkan sejak dulu. Kalau soal Rushi Doraguniru, itu artinya Lucy Dragneel. Bahasa kanji. Bukan Natsu Dragneel. Kan yang meneriakan Fairy Stellar itu Lucy. Tapi kalau soal nama Lucy yang belakang nya Dragneel, itu memang karena suatu kesalahan. Okey, sudah mengerti kan? Baca dan review terus ya!

**Lafulcezard : **Thanks for yor your review. Iya, ini sudah diupdate. Gomen, lama... Masa susah ditebak sih lanjutan nya? ^^" Okelah... Baca dan review terus ya!

**Stawberry Ketchup-chi : **Thanks for yor your review. Arigatou Gozaimase untuk pujian nya! Iya, ini sudah diupdate. Gomen, lama... Ya, bisa dibilang mati, bisa juga dibilang meninggal. Tergantung, menurut mu Acnologia itu manusia atau naga, atau mungkin ManuAga? Baca dan review terus ya!

**Suki-DesuNatsu-kun : **Thanks for yor your review. Arigatou Gozaimase untuk pujian nya! Iya, ini sudah diupdate. Gomen, lama... Baca dan review terus ya!

**Upik : **Thanks for your review. Iya, ini sudah update. Gomen, lama... Baca dan review terus ya!

**Doragion Stellar :** Thanks for your review. Arigatou Gozaimase untuk pujian nya! Iya, ini sudah update. Gomen, lama... Baca dan review terus ya!

* * *

_**Emerge Love at Missions**_  
_**Discaimer : Hiro Mashima**_  
_**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**_

_Sebelum nya di chapter 26..._

_"Grrrh, DOUBLE FIRE DRAGON SUMMONER! TRIPLE FIRE DRAGON ULTIMATE ROAR!" Seru Natsu yang tubuh nya mulai diselimuti kobaran api dan dibelakang nya terdapat 5 ekor naga api yang seolah-olah seperti melindungi nya, sedangkan api emas keluar dari kedua tangan nya dan melilit di tubuh Acnologia._

_Suasana tampak sama seperti apa yang di gambarkan di ke-2 belahan batu ramalan. Cahaya yang mengelilingi tubuh Lucy semakin meluas hingga terbentang ke seluruh negara di pulau ini. Bintang-bintang berada di bawah kendali nya. Seluruh zodiack dan spirit key keluar dari gerbang nya. Tak hanya spirit key milik Lucy, melainkan semua. Semua spirit key yang ada di dunia, perlahan-lahan muncul satu per satu seperti meteor yang jatuh ke bumi. Lucy menghela napas, lalu menutup kedua mata nya._

_"FAIRY... STELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Teriak Lucy dengan sangat kencang._

* * *

**-Chapter 27-**

* * *

'STELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! LAAAAAAAR! AAAAR!' Suara teriakan Lucy menggema di seluruh dunia.

Banyak sekali orang-orang di seluruh penjuru dunia yang menyebutkan nama Rushi Doraguniru, yang berarti Lucy Dragneel. Walau jauh dari tempat Lucy berada, Lucy dapat mendengar semua teriakan mereka. Walau tak mengerti siapa Rushi Doraguniru, Lucy tetap memfokuskan kekuatan nya. Miliaran spirit key tak henti-heti nya mengelilingi tubuh Lucy yang bersinar cerah. Cahaya keemasan terlilit di tubuh nya, sedangkan cahaya putih yang tak kalah terang nya meluas hingga ribuan kaki dari tempat nya berada.

Bintang-bintang jatuh bagai meteor, dengan ekor sinar nya yang panjang. Bintang-bintang tersebut semakin kecil hingga terhisap ke dalam tubuh Lucy. Tampak terlihat jelas oleh orang-orang di seluruh penjuru dunia jika di dalam cahaya putih itu terdapat cahaya keemasan yang tak lain adalah Lucy. Semua orang menatap kagum ke arah langit yang memberlihatkan cahaya putih yang melingkar luas hingga mencapai seluruh negara-negara di dekat Fiore.

Kembali ke tempat Lucy, Lucy mulai menghembuskan napas nya panjang. Kedua mata nya kembali terbuka. Namun di kedua bola mata nya tidak menunjukan warna hitam pekat, melainkan warna emas terang yang bersinar. Lucy menatap mata Acnologia yang sudah terkejut setengah mati.

Sementara Natsu masih dengan kobaran api nya di sekujur tubuh nya, jugga api emas bersinar seperti sihir Lucy di kedua tangan dan kaki nya. Perlahan-lahan, naga-naga api yang berada di belakang sihir Fairy Stellar mulai membesar. Salah satu dari naga itu segera mengangkat Natsu, tepat di samping kiri Lucy berada. Natsu menatap Lucy penuh keyakinan. Senyuman tulus tertampang di wajah nya. Seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Natsu, Lucy menganggukan kepala nya.

"We can do it, Lucy..." Kata Natsu segera menaruh tangan kanan nya di atas telapak tangan Lucy.

Lucy mengangguk pelan dengan penuh keyakinan. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya pada tangan kanan Natsu. Api biru terang mulai muncul di antara kedua tangan yang salin berpegangan itu. Ke-12 kunci Lucy muncul satu persatu mengelilingi api biru tersebut. Mereka berdua segera menutup kedua mata mereka perlahan-lahan.

"For the sake of world, who was ever trust us! We'll showing this to you! The power of Lucy Heartfillia and Natsu Dragneel!" Seru mereka bersamaan.

Acnologia tak henti-henti nya mengedipkan kedua mata nya. Keringat dingin muncul membasahi kening nya. Ia ingin segera kabur dari tempat itu. Namun seluruh tubuh nya terpaku diam, tak bisa bergerak. Sayap nya bergetar hebat. Sudah tak memungkinkan lagi bagi dirinya untuk kabur dari tempat itu. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah berat. Inikah takdir untuk seorang naga hitam keji seperti dirinya?

*DUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RR!* Sebuah ledakan besar kembali terjadi. Namun yang ini berbeda. Ledakan ini bukan ledakan biasa. Seluruh orang di penjuru dunia tau itu.

Tubuh besar Acnologia terhempas begitu saja ke tanah dengan keras nya. Dan sudah terlihat jelas kalau tubuh itu tak lagi bernyawa. Tubuh Acnologia kembali berubah menjadi manusia. Sementara Lucy yang mulai kelelahan langsung jatuh dari angkasa setelah seluruh cahaya dan spirit key nya menghilang. Dengan cepat, Natsu segera menangkap tubuh Lucy dan memeluk nya erat.

"Arigatou, Luce..." Kata Natsu yang kedua mata nya tertutup sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Natsu... Arigatou! Aishiteru..." Kata Lucy sambil membalas pelukan Natsu, walau tubuh nya sangat lemah bahkan untuk memindahkan tangan nya saja.

Natsu mengencangkan pelukan nya, menambah kehangatan di tubuh Lucy. Perlahan, air mata mulai menetes dari mata Lucy. Bukan air mati kesedihan, melainkan air mata bahagia. Lucy bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Natsu, dan bahkan mencintai nya. Jika saja Natsu akan sealu bersama nya, itu sudah cukup bagi Lucy.

"Lucy, kenapa menangis? Kita memenangkan pertarungan ini Luce! Menang, bukan kalah" kata Natsu.

"Hiks, aku menangis bahagia, bodoh!" Kata Lucy.

"Heh? Benarkah?" Tanya Natsu segera melepaskan pelukan nya, walau kedua tangan nya masih menahan tubuh Lucy agar tidak jatuh, lalu menatap Lucy bingung.

"Mmb-Bwahahaha! Natsu! Ekspresi mu benar-benar lucu!" Kata Lucy.

Natsu yang mendengar itu menyengir ke arah Lucy, "Begitu lebih baik. Aku lebih suka jika kau tertawa dari pada menangis, Luce" kata Natsu.

"Ah... Ya, aku juga sangat suka melihat mu seperti itu" kata Lucy.

"Hum" kata Lucy kembali tertunduk.

Natsu hanya menatap Lucy bingung dengan pikiran tanda tanya, "Kau tau? Tadi aku sangat menghawatirkan mu? Kau sudah terluka separah itu, aku... Aku takut kehilangan mu Natsu" kata Lucy sambil kembali meneteskan air mata nya.

Tiba-tiba Lucy merasakan sebuah tangan yang mengangkat kepala nya. Dan sudah pasti itu, Natsu. Natsu segera menggunakan tangan nya untuk menghapus air mata Lucy yang membasahi pipinya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang... Aku tidak suka melihat mu menangis, Luce. Kau tidak perlu sebegitu khawatir nya pada ku. Ya... Walau aku senang kau menghawatirkan ku, tapi... Khawatir hanya akan membawa ketakutan. Buktinya kau lihat kan? Sekarang aku masih hidup dan berada di depan mu? Untuk menghadapi hidup, kau harus melawan ketakutan" kata Natsu sambil membelai-belaikan rambut pirang Lucy.

"Natsu... Kau sangat pemberani dan pantang menyerah. Tak salah aku mencintaimu" kata Lucy sembari tersenyum manis ke arah Natsu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lucy" kata Natsu segera mendekatkan muka nya ke telinga Lucy.

'Aishiteru...' Bisik Natsu pelan.

Lucy hanya bisa membiarkan perasaan nya yang campur aduk antara bahagia dan terharu menjadi satu. Tak peduli lagi dengan jantung nya yang berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasa nya, ataupun pipinya yang merah merona. Ia mencintai Natsu. Ia tau itu. Dan ia sangat bersyukur atas fakta tersebut.

Lucy melihat Natsu yang mulai mendekatkan muka nya ke wajah Lucy. Kedua nya saling merasakan napas panas yang berhembus ke pipi mereka. Sangat hangat ketika menyentuh kulit. Mereka merasakan nya. Mereka semakin mendepat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Napas panas mereka semakin cepat sampai antara satu sama lain.

Mata Onyx indah Natsu bertatapan langsung dengan mata Caramel indah milik Lucy. Mata mereka saling bertatapan, pandangan yang sulit dilepaskan. Pandangan cinta yang tak akan pernah dilupakan. Mereka segera menutup kedua mata nya ketika puas bertatapan mata. Mereka kembali mendekatkan muka mereka hingga kedua bibir itu bersentuhan, dan...

*CUP*

Bibir mereka saling berpautan, seakan-akan tak mau untuk melepaskan ciuman indah tersebut. Ciuman yang dapat membawa sebuah kenangan besar. Bibir Natsu mendekap bibir bawah Lucy erat. Sedangkan lidah nya terus bermain-main dengan lidah Lucy.

Setelah lama, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka karena nafas mereka hampir habis sehingga mereka pun terengah-engah. Mereka mengatur apas mereka masing-masing. Membuat suara hembusan napas cepat yang terus-menerus terdengar.

"Aku telah menepati janjiku untuk terus hidup untuk mu saat melawan Acnologia..." Kata Natsu sambil menggenggam tangan Lucy.

"Oleh karena itu..." Lanjut Natsu.

Lucy tak henti-henti nya menunggu lanjutan kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Natsu. Ia dengan penuh harap menatap Natsu dengan senyuman manis nya yang ikhlas dan menawan hati.

"Sekarang..." Sambung Natsu.

'Bisa jadi Natsu akan melamarku...' Begitulah pikir Lucy.

Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa nya bagi setiap orang, jika sang pria berhasil mengabulkan permintaan sang gadis, maka sang pria akan berkata 'Will you marry me?' Dan maka dari itulah, Lucy menunggu perkataan Natsu selanjutnya.

"Kau harus metraktirku makanan-makanan enak!" Lanjut Natsu menyelesaikan kata-kata nya dengan tak elit.

#BLETAK!# dan tentu saja, Natsu mendapat jitakan yang sangat keras dari Lucy saking kesal nya. Harapan Lucy hilang seketika.

"Ittai! Kenapa kau menjitak ku?!" Tanya Natsu sambil memegangi kepala nya.

"Karena ku pikir kau akan berkata 'Will you marry me?' Tapi kau malah mengatakan-" kata Lucy segera menghentikan perkataan nya setelah sadar akan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Untuk apa aku berkata begitu kalau aku tau kau pasti akan mau menikahi ku?" Tanya Natsu sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Lucy.

"Eh...?" Tanya Lucy yang belum bisa memproses kata-kata Natsu.

'Memang sih, tanpa dia bertanya begitu pun, aku pasti sudah mau menikahi nya. Tapi kan... Bukankah setiap pasangan selalu mengatakan hal itu ya?' Tanya Lucy dalam hati.

* * *

_Erza & friends_

"Kau space dragon yang tadi meyerang Erza kan?" Tanya Himiki sembari menatap space dragon di depan mata nya dengan tajam.

"Heh? Erza...? Oh, nama gadis bodoh berambut merah tadi itu ya?" Tanya space draon itu dengan perkataan yang terkesan main-main.

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan Erza bodoh! Rasakan ini! Secret Dragon's Art : Ultimated Water Wave!" Seru Himiki segera menyerang space dragon itu dengan cepat.

"Hey, Himiki! Tinggal berapa naga lagi?" Tanya Erza.

"? ? ? Mana kuhitung?" Tanya Himiki balik.

"Tinggal 11 lagi!" Kata Jellal.

"Tapi di sini hanya terhitung 10!" Kata Himiki.

"Hmh? Kemungkinan 1 dari antara nya bersembunyi. Okey, tetap waspada!" Perintah Erza.

"Ice Make : Limited Knihtsword!" Seru Gray.

*DUUAAAAAAAAR*

"Tentai Mahou!" Seru Jellal segera megeluarkan sihir nya.

*DUUAAAAAAAAR*

Erza segera mengubah armor nya menjadi heavens wheel armor, lalu kembali menyerang, "Requip : kansou!" Seru Erza.

*SLAAAAASH!*

Satu per satu naga mulai tumabang. Erza dan kawan-kawan mulai kelelahan. Seluruh tubuh mereka dipenuhi luka. Napas mereka ternegah-engah. Namun tidak mengartikan kalau mereka sudah menyerah. Perlahan-lahan ke-10 nga dihadapan mereka mulai terkalahkan.

"Huh, hosh... Tinggal 1 naga lagi! Ya, tinggal 1... Kemungkinan dia bersembunyi di balik sini. Tetap waspada!" Kata Jellal.

Baru saja Jellal berbicara begitu, terdengar raungan keras dari arah kanan. Erza dan kawan-kawan segera menoleh ke arah kanan dan mendapati seekor naga ungu yang ukuran nya 4 kali lebih besar dari naga lainnya. Ingin sekali mereka menyerang naga itu, namun tubuh mereka tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Kekuatan mereka telah habis. Sehingga hanya untuk berdiri pun, mereka tak bisa lagi. Naga ungu tersebut melangkahkan kaki nya ke depan, membuat Erza dan kawan-kawan merasa berada dalam bencana gempi bumi.

"GROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Naga ungu tersebut kembali mengaum keras, ia hendak mengeluarkan sihir dari dalam mulutnya. Erza dan kawan-kawan hanya pasrah melihat nya.

*XIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING* sebuah pedang diamond raksasa muncul dari atas naga ungu itu, dan membelah tubuh nya. Kedua potongan itu jatuh ke samping, diikuti dengan cipratan darah yang keluar dari kedua potongan tubuh naga itu. Dari kedua belahan itu, tampak Yolbert yang sedang memegangi pedang diaomnd raksasa nya, dan team nya di samping nya. Juga para naga yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Yo! Minna!" Kata Yolbert sambil kembali mengecilkan pedang diamond nya, dan berjalan ke arah Erza dan kawan-kawan.

"Yolbert?" Tanya Erza yang mulai mengetahui pemilik suara itu ketika Yolbert sudah mulai mendekati Erza.

"Hey, akhirnya kalian kembali juga" kata Himiki.

"Himiki? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Yolbert.

"Entahlah... Orang itu tiba-tiba mengirim ku ke sini tanpa alasan. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan" ujar Himiki bohong.

"Hah, ya sudahlah. Ayo! Kita harus segera menghampiri Natsu dan Lucy!" kata Erza.

* * *

_Semetara di tempat Natsu dan Lucy,_

"Natsu-san! Lucy-san!" Sapa Wendy.

"Yo, Lucy! Flameshead!" Sapa Gray.

"Yo, Ice Freak! Kau sudah lihat kan seberapa hebat nya aku?" Tanya Natsu sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ya, ya, ya... Terserah!" Jawab Gray.

"Hey, itu Acnologia kan?" Tanya Erza sambil menunjuk seseorang yang tergeletak di tanah tak bernyawa.

"Ya... Acnologia berubah menjadi manusia setelah kami menyeragnya" jawab Lucy.

Erza menghampiri Acnologia, lalu berjongkok di depan nya, "Aku tak yakin dia sudah mati" kata Erza.

"Eh?" Tanya Natsu dan Lucy saling bertatapan dengan muka kebingungan.

"Baiklah... Ayo pergi! Seluruh penduduk Magnolia sudah menunggu kita" kata Erza segera berjalan mundur ke belakang, setelah memastikan tubuh Acnologia yang sudah tak lagi bernyawa.

"Hn! Ayo, Luce!" Kata Natsu sambil memamerkan cerngiran nya.

"Ya, ayo Nat-" kata-kata Lucy terhenti ketika ia melihat 2 buah peluru meluncur ke arah tubuh Acnoloia.

*DAAR! DAAR!* kedua peluru itu mengenai bagian kepala Acnologia dan dada kiri Acnologia. Semua nya tersentak kaget. Himiki segera melihat ke arah dimana peluru itu meluncur. Terlihat samar-samar seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dibalik bayangan sebuah atap bangunan. Ya, Himiki mengenali orang tersebut, sehingga tak perlu lagi ia melihat sosok itu sepenuh nya.

Himiki menatap pemuda itu tajam, seolah-olah berkata 'Dasar-pamer-Mati-saja-kau!'

Namun bukan nya ditanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman licik atau ledekan, pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu justru menahan tawanya. Bukan tawa jahat, tapi tawa usil. Terbukti dengan kedua tangan nya yang menutup mulut nya. Juga pipinya yang mengembung. Seolah-olah ia berkata 'Pffft-kau-lucu-sekali'

"Hey, peluru macam apa itu? Aku belum pernah melihat nya... Bagaimana bisa sebuah peluru bisa membuat lobang segitu besar nya di tubuh manusia?" Tanya Romeo.

"Seperti nya itu leser" jawab Gray sambil memperhatikan tubuh Acnologia yang telah berlobang.

"Huh, baiklah... Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Kita harus kembali, semuanya telah menunggu kita. Ayo!" Kata Erza.

"Pertarungan belum selesai. Belum berakhir di sini" kata Himiki sambil menatap semua nya dengan serius.

"Natsu... Lucy... Ada seseorang yang sedang mengincar kalian" kata Himiki sambil berbalik menghadap Natsu dan Lucy.

"Siapa?" Tanya Lucy dan Natsu.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Zeref si penguasa kegelapan?" Tanya Himiki balik sambil memasukan kedua tangan nya ke dalam kantong jaket nya.

"Zeref...?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya, oleh karena itu. Kalian jangan senang dulu. Dan untuk Wendy, tolong obati mereka. Aku akan memanggil Chelia dan Porlyusica!" Kata Himiki segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"..." Beberapa menit berlangsung dengan kesunyian, hinngga akhirnya Erza segera memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kalian kembali ke Fiore. Beritahu semua warga Fiore, dan cek keadaan guild kalian masing-masing. Aku, Gray, Wendy, Jellal, Natsu dan Lucy akan mencari keberadaan Zeref" kata Erza.

"Jellal, apa kau merasakan sesuatu atau keberadaan Zeref?" Tanya Erza.

"Tidak sama sekali" jawab Jellal.

"Eh? Kalau kau, Natsu? Apa kau mencium bau Zeref?" Tanya Lucy.

Natsu menggeleng pelan, Lucy hanya mendengus pasrah setelah mendapat jawaban yang diluar harapan nya itu.

"Erza-san, Gray-san... Keadaan Natsu-san semakin buruk. Di dada kiri Natsu-san terdapat luka yang sangat besar. Dan yang lebih parah nya lagi, luka ini bukan luka biasa. Seperti nya Acnologia-san menaruh racun di sihir nya" jelas Wendy.

"Heh? Benarkah?! Bisakah kau menghilangkan racun itu, Wendy?" Tanya Lucy panik.

Wendy menggeleng pelan, "Gomenasai Lucy-san. Racun nya tersegel dengan sebuah sihir. Dan aku tidak bisa menghancurkan segel itu. Gomenasai!" Kata Wendy tertunduk pelan.

"Wendy..." Kata Lucy sambil mengigit bibir bawah nya pelan.

Ia frustasi, tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia memerjap-merjapkan mata nya berkali-kali. Namun ia tak menemukan apapun dalam pikiran nya.

"Ayolah... Tidak adakah yang bisa menyembuhkan Natsu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Eh?!" Kata Carla tiba-tiba sambil memegangi kepala nya.

"Ada apa, Carla?" Tanya Lucy.

"Master Mavis... Mavis Vermillionn" kata Carla.

"Apa maksudmu, Carla?" Tanya Wendy.

"Mungkinkah Mater Mavis bisa menghancurkan segel di tubuh Natsu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Mungkin saja begitu. Yosh, aku akan segera memanggil Master Mavis" kata Gray.

"Tunggu!" Kata Erza.

"Aku saja yang memanggil Master Mavis. Gray, kau tetap disini" perintah Erza.

"Hah... Baiklah" jawab Gray.

"Ayo, Jellal!" Kata Erza.

* * *

_Tenroujima..._

Master Mavis berjalan meninggalkan batu bercahaya yang menggambarkan tentang keberhasilan Natsu dan Lucy. Rushi Doraguniru. Ramalan dari 400 tahun yang lalu. Dan kau tau, siapa yang menciptakan ramalan itu? Dia. Dia sendiri. Mavis Vermillion.

Rushi Doraguniru, artinya Lucy Dragneel. Berarti jika dipikir secara logika, ramalan itu memang salah. Karena Lucy belum mengganti namanya menjadi Dragneel. Tapi ia tau, suatu saat Lucy akan menikah dengan Natsu. Permasalahan nya, jika sihir Fairy Stellar akan keluar saat Lucy telah mengubah namanya menjadi Dragneel... Mungkinkah ramalan nya tidak sesuai dengan batu ramalan tersebut?

Mavis menghela napas panjangg, lalu berjalan pelan ke arah sosok yang ingin di temui nya itu. Zeref. Ya, ida. Sekalipun Zeref tidak bisa melihat Mavis, tapi ia tau Zeref bisa merasakan dan mendengarnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawah nya pelan. Kesal akan tindakan Zeref yang sudah berbuat segini jauh nya.

"Mavis? Itukah kau?" Tanya Zeref.

"Ya... Ini aku. Ada yang perlu kubicarakan dengan mu" kata Mavis.

"Kurasa itu tidak penting" jawab Zeref singkat.

"Zeref, kenapa kau berbuat kejahatan sampai sejauh ini?!" Kata Mavis setengah memberontak.

"Aku sudah pernah menjawabnya" jawab Zeref datar.

"Semua orang telah menunggu dan memberi harapan untuk ku agar dapat menguasai dunia. Jiwa ku telah berubah" jelas Zeref.

"Fairy Tail belum tentu bisa mengalahkan ku. Natsu... Lucy..." Lanjut Zeref pelan.

"Mereka lebih kuat darimu. Dan aku yakin, karena mereka memiliki ikatan kekeluargaan di Fairy Tail yang erat, mereka akan menang" ujar Mavis.

"Aku tak peduli. Keputusan ku sudah bulat. Aku sudah lelah berpikir selama belasan tahun. Aku tak akan gagal lagi" jawab Zeref.

Mavis mengepalkan kedua tangan nya dengan kesal, "Fairy Tail Will Stop You! No Matter What!" Seru Mavis.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Mavis Vermillion. Sadarlah... semua guild di bawah tangan kekuasaan mu telah hancur oleh pasukan ku" kata Zeref, yang tak henti-henti nya mengeluarkan ekspresi datar.

"..." Detik-detik berlangsung dengan kesunyian. Tak ada yang berbicara di antara Mavis dan Zeref. Semua nya saling diam. Hingga Zeref kembali angkat bicara.

"Seharusnya kau membantuku. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku kan?" Tanya Zeref.

Mavis menghela napas, "Ya, tapi itu dulu, Zeref... 400 tahun yang lalu" ujar Mavis.

"Aku tak mungkin menyakiti anggota guild ku" kata Mavis.

"Karena aku juga mencintai mereka" lanjut Mavis.

"Okey, terserah kau saja. Lakukan sesuka mu. Karena Fairy Tail akan menghentikan mu" jawab Mavis sambil meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

'Natsu... Lucy... Trust in your heart' pikir Mavis.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

Okey minna, segini dulu aja ya... Udah 3000-an words, belum termasuk opening, review answer, dan ending nya. Gomenne saya sibuk '^' Nanti saya lanjutkan lagi kalau sempet. Mungkin setelah review nya mencapai 260-an keatas. Okey, minna...

_**Review Please!**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


	28. Chapter 28 : Zeref's Plan

_Chapter 28 : Zeref's Plan_

* * *

Gomenne, lamaaaaa! Ini FanFicnya udah update! Tolong jangan bunuh saya ya? Pleaaaaase... ._.V Okey, silahkan baca!

* * *

**Review Answer**

**wirna : **Thanks for your review! Bukann nya dari chapdaner 21, Natsu juga udah menyatakan cinta nya ke Lucy ya? _^^"_ Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Baca dan review terus ya!

**Apodolan dragneel : **Thanks for your review! Mungkin Apodolan-san yang bacanya kecepetan...? Kan udah 3000-an words. Ya.. sebenernya mau dipanjangin lagi sih. Tapi karena takut kepanjangan, jadi buat next chapter aja deh... Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Baca dan review terus ya!

**KhadafiClaluFunky : **Thanks for your review! 400 Tahun? Aku gak mungkin update selama itu _-A-"_ Masa sih? Aku gak tau loh... Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Baca dan review terus ya!

**Lafulcezard : **Thanks for your review! Ha'i, arigatou... Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Baca dan review terus ya!

**Doragion Stellar : **Thanks for your review! Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Baca dan review terus ya!

**Natsu Dragfillia : **Thanks for your review! Gomenne, saya sibuk '^' Ha'i, arigatou... Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Baca dan review terus ya!

**Stawberry Ketchup-chi : **Thanks for your review! Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Baca dan review terus ya!

**yodontknow : ** Thanks for your review! Hahaha... Malah kalau bisa 300 review XP Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Baca dan review terus ya!

**Dela Heartfilia : **Thanks for your review! Ya... salam kenal. Yoroshiku. Cape ya? Memang, panjang gini XD Kalau soal Mavis masih cinta sama Zeref atau enggak, ada jawaban nya di chapter ini. Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Baca dan review terus ya!

**akhmadfauzinew : **Thanks for your review! Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Baca dan review terus ya!

**wendy love 26 **: Thanks for your review! Arigatou Gozaimase atas pujian nya. Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Baca dan review terus ya!

**Misaki 26 : **Thanks for your review! Ha'i, arigatou... Ya begitulah. Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Baca dan review terus ya!

**RisaFairyTail : ** Thanks for your review! Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Baca dan review terus ya!

**Igneel : ** Thanks for your review! Ha'i, arigatou... Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Baca dan review terus ya!

**Cristi : ** Thanks for your review! Ha'i, arigatou... Iya, ini sudah diupdate! 12 apa? Jam/hari/minggu/bulan? ^^" Baca dan review terus ya!

**Dragon slayer : **Thanks for your review! Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Kalau misal nya bingug mau mereview, ketik 1/2 kata aja juga gak apa-apa. Baca dan review terus ya!

**Taufik : **Thanks for your review! Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Gomen, gomen! Saya juga kesulitan mengatur waktu... Baca dan review terus ya!

**Upik : ** Thanks for your review! Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Baca dan review terus ya!

**Rika Dragfillia : ** Thanks for your review! Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Baca dan review terus ya!

**guest1 : ** Thanks for your review! Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Baca dan review terus ya!

**rahma scarlet** : Thanks for your review! Arigatou Gozaimase atas pujian nya. Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Baca dan review terus ya!

**FinasasAfina : ** Thanks for your review! Haha, kalau Natsu ngelamar Lucy pas Acnologia mati, entar pesta pernikahannya gimana? Pas Zeref muncul? Lagipula, Natsu kan bodoh! XD Ya, memang. Itu masa depannya lagi. Bukan sekarang, tapi beberapa tahun lagi. Ramalan Mavis gak sesuai sama kedua belahan batu itu. Ya.. sebenernya mau dipanjangin lagi sih. Tapi karena takut kepanjangan, jadi buat next chapter aja deh... Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Baca dan review terus ya!

**Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-chan : **_Thanks for your review. Gak juga kok. Banyak juga yang telat baca. XD Gak usah segitunya minta maaf. Iya, ini sudah diupdate! _ Baca dan review terus ya!

**Hm : **Thanks for your review. Borong? Dari chapter 1 sampai 27?! Gak kecapean tuh..? Yaps, memang Himiki dan Yolbert misterius. Karena apa? Namanya juga tokoh OC, kalau gak ada apa-apa nya buat apa dibuat? Kan gak mungkin cuma buat nambah-nambahin chara doang. Contohnya aja Eclair. Mana mungkin Eclair cuma setelah ditolongin Lucy, terus udah gak penting lagi. Kan gak mungkin.. XD Heh? Bukankah di setiap pertarungan selalu ada yang tersiksa? Masa menang secara tiba-tiba dengan kekuatan yang tidak imbang... Mashima-sensei juga suka begitu kan? BTW, arigatou gozaimase untuk pujiannya. Baca dan review terus ya!

**Seman : **Thanks for your review! Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Baca dan review terus ya!

**Kiki dragnell : **Thanks for your review! Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Baca dan review terus ya!

**Kiki dragnel : **Thanks for your review! Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Baca dan review terus ya!

**Reka heatfilia : ** Thanks for your review! Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Ya... ini gak jadi ending kok! UNKNOWN... Mungkin gak akan pernah selesai ceritanya, hahaha! Baca dan review terus ya!

**Monica heatfilia :** Thanks for your review! Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Baca dan review terus ya!

**Taufik Dragfilia : ** Thanks for your review! Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Gomenasai lama... TT_TT Baca dan review terus ya!

**Taufik Dragfilia : **Thanks for your review! Iya, ini sudah diupdate! Gomenasai lama... TT_TT Baca dan review terus ya!

* * *

**_Emerge Love at Missions_**_**  
**_**_Discaimer : Hiro Mashima  
_**_**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**_

_Sebelumnya di chapter 27..._

_"Seharusnya kau membantuku. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku kan?" Tanya Zeref._

_Mavis menghela napas, "Ya, tapi itu dulu, Zeref... 400 tahun yang lalu" ujar Mavis._

_"Aku tak mungkin menyakiti anggota guild ku" kata Mavis._

_"Karena aku juga mencintai mereka" lanjut Mavis._

_"Okey, terserah kau saja. Lakukan sesuka mu. Karena Fairy Tail akan menghentikan mu" jawab Mavis sambil meninggalkan tempat tersebut._

_'Natsu... Lucy... Trust in your heart' pikir Mavis._

* * *

**-Chapter 28-**

* * *

Back to Natsu and Lucy...

"Hey, kenapa aku tidak bisa mencium bau Zeref sama sekali ya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Yah~ Yang pasti kita dalam bahaya... Bisa saja Zeref sedang berada di sekitar sini" sahut Lucy.

"Kalau begitu, kita mencar saja" usul Gray.

"Baiklah, aku dan Jellal cari ke ujung kota. Gray dan Wendy ke Magnolia. Natsu dan Lucy, kalian cari di sekitar sini!" perintah Erza.

"Ha'i!" jawab Gray, Natsu, Lucy, dan Wendy.

"Luce, kau yakin Zeref ada di sekitar sini?" tanya Natsu sambil menatap Erza dan Jellal, juga Gray dan Wendy yang mulai menghilang dari jarak pandang nya.

"Mungkin. Firasatku sih begitu" kata Lucy sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Yosh, mereka sudah pergi. Ayo kita akan segera mencari Zeref secepatnya" kata Natsu bersemangat sambil menatap ke arah Lucy.

"Ya-ya..." balas Lucy.

*KRUK* *KRUK*

"Kau lapar, Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

"Seperti nya begitu, Luce... Ini sudah menjelang siang, tapi dari kemarin malam aku belum makan. Kau sudah makan, Luce?" tanya Natsu.

"Kau pikir, kapan aku makan nya? Kan dari tadi aku bertarung melawan Acnologia denganmu" jawab Lucy sweatdrop.

"Really? Ah... iya! Aku baru ingat!" jawab Natsu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus sebodoh ini, Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

"Mungkin 1 tahun lagi? Semua orang bilang aku bodoh kan?" tanya Natsu balik sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu jadilah bodoh selamanya. Aku tidak mau melihat dirimu yang bodoh ini tiba-tiba jadi super pintar" kata Lucy terkekeh pelan.

"Yosh! Setelah mengalahkan Zeref, pasti semua orang akan bilang aku pintar!" kata Natsu dengan api yang membara di kedua tangan nya.

"Itu hebat, bukan pintar, Natsu Baka!" kata Lucy.

"Aye..." jawab Nastu pasrah.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita ca- ZEREF?!" teriak Lucy melompat mundur setelah mengetahui Zeref berada di depan nya.

"Huh?" tanya Natsu bingung sambil melihat ke arah yang dilihat Lucy.

"S-sejak kapan?" tanya Lucy.

Zeref menyeringai licik, "Meskipun kau bisa mengalahkan dia, kau belum tentu bisa mengalahkan ku, Natsu Dragneel... Lucy Heartfilia..." ujarnya.

Natsu menggeram kesal, "Grrh... Kau pikir kau bisa menguasai dunia hanya dengan mewujudkan kemauan orang-orang yang menyembahmu?!" Ujar Natsu marah.

"Na-natsu..." kata Lucy sambil menatap Natsu heran.

"Eh, rupanya kau sudah tau semuanya ya, Natsu... Walau aku pernah berharap kau bisa membunuhku dulu, saat aku kehilangan semangat hidup, belasan tahun yang lalu; kau tetap tak akan bisa mengalahkanku sekarang" ujar Zeref.

"Tch" kata Natsu kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berada di pihak kejahatan? Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak sesuai dengan hati mu yang sebenarnya? Berhentilah Zeref! Aku yakin kau lebih baik dari ini!" nasihat Lucy setengah berteriak ke arah Zeref, walau ia agak ketakutan mengingat keadaan tubuhnya sekarang.

"Hatiku tidak akan mudah luluh seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, Lucy Heartfilia" ujar Zeref tenang dengan ekspresi datar nya yang biasa ia pakai.

"Jadi, Natsu... lawan aku" jawab Zeref.

"Grrraah! KARYU NO HOKO!" serang Natsu.

*Heps* Zeref dengan segera melompat mundur untuk menghindari serangan itu. Lucy yang tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melihat pertarungan sengit di antara mereka. Namun dalam hati, ia berpikir.

'Biasanya seseorang akan memanggil musuh nya dengan nama panjangnya/ julukannya kan? Seperti Natsu Dragneel/ Salamender, Erza Scarlet/ Titania, Gray Fullbuster/ Ice Boy, dan bahkan aku juga begitu. Tapi, kenapa Zeref memanggilku dengan nama panjang, sementara Natsu dengan nama panggilannya?' pikir Lucy dalam hati.

Zeref mulai menyerang. Bola-bola sihir berwarna hitam meluncur ke arah Natsu. Dengan sigap, Natsu segera menghindari serangan-serangan itu. Namun karena kondisi tubuh nya yang sudah dipenuhi luka, sebuah bola berhasil mengenai lengan kiri nya. Natsu meringis pelan, lalu kembali mengeluarkan sihirnya.

"Karyu No Kagitsume! Karyu No Hoko! Ultimate Dragon Roar!" seru Natsu.

Zeref segera menghindar, namun serangan bertubi-tubi itu membuat dirinya kelelahan untuk menghindar. Natsu terus saja mengeluarkan sihir nya. Masih dengan senyuman datar nya, sekeliling tubuh Zeref dipenuhi angin gelap yang berputar-putar. Mengingat kejadian di pulau tenroujima saat selendang kesayangan nya itu berubah menjadi gelap, Natsu bergerak mundur dengan tatapan was-was. Serangan demi serangan mengenai tubuh Natsu. Lucy tak mau tinggal diam, ia mengambil kunci-kunci nya, lalu melayangkan nya ke langit.

"I open... the gate of the lion, Leo!" seru Lucy.

Namun nihil. Loki tidak keluar dari gerbangnya. Ya, Lucy tau. Seluruh zodiack nya telah kehabisan tenaga dan kekuatan setelah ia menggunakan sihir Fairy Stellar tadi. Lucy hanya dapat berpasrah sambil kembali memasukan kunci nya ke dalam tas kecil nya. Zeref tersenyum licik melihat Lucy. Amarah Natsu semakin meninggi. Ia kembali menyerang.

"Grrh, Fire Dragon Fist!" seru Natsu sambil menonjok Zeref.

*BAK* Zeref yang sedang lengah terpelanting mundur. Ia mendengus kesal, lalu kembali berdiri.

"Kuroi Geijutsu!" seru Zeref sambil membentuk formasi sihir dengan tangannya.

"Fire Dragon's art : Ultimate Dark Violet Flames!" seru Nastu.

'Eh?! Dark Violet? Itu kan... sihir Acnologia yang berbahaya itu! Natsu memakannya?!' pikir Lucy terkejut.

Kedua serangan itu saling tabrak. Ledakan besar mulai terjadi. Sedangkan Natsu masih dengan api hitam keungu-unguan yang berkobar di sekeliling tubuhnya. Juga Zeref yang entah kenapa memasang ekspresi datarnya. Suasana tampak canggung. Natsu, Zeref, maupun Lucy. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Lucy menatap bingung keduanya. Natsu tampak sedang memendam emosinya, dengan api yang tak henti-hentinya berkobar di sekeliling tubuhnya. Namun, anehnya Zeref tetap diam, bahkan tak mempersiapkan sihir sekalipun.

*DUUAAAAAAAAAAAAR* Sebuah ledakan besar muncul dari arah lain, tepatnya di Enca, sebuah negara kecil yang terletak agak jauh dari Fiore. Membuat suara ledakan itu lebih terdengar samar-samar. Natsu dan Lucy syok melihat kejadian itu. Asap dari ledakan itu jelas terlihat di udara. Natsu menggertakan giginya kesal. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan nya erat.

"K-kau!" ujar Natsu marah.

Ia menatap Zeref tajam. Kedua mata onyx nya berkilat-kilat. Kemarahan tertampang jelas di mukanya. Zeref tertawa puas melihatnya. Natsu mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Api di tangannya semakin besar. Ia hendak menyerang Zeref, namun sebuah ledakan besar kembali mengagetkannya.

*DUUAAAAAAAAAAAAR* Lagi-lagi, ledakan besar terjadi di sebuah negara lain. Melihat hal itu, Natsu tak tinggal diam, ia mulai meneriaki Zeref.

"KAU! Beraninya kau menghancurkan hidup orang-orang yang tak bersalah!" seru Natsu sambil melayangkan sihir api nya ke arah Zeref.

Zeref segera menangkap sihir api Natsu dengan tenang. Ia mendongakan kepala nya keatas. Lalu ia kembali menatap Natsu dengan seringai licik nya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku akan menguasai dunia ini. Jadi aku akan menghancurkan seluruh negara di pulau ini. Juga semua orang yang ada di dunia ini. Siapapun itu. Karena hanya penyihir-penyihir hebatlah yang akan diijinkan bertahan hidup di dunia ini. Sekalipun semua orang tau kalau jumlah penyihir di dunia ini hanya 20% dari jumlah seluruh orang di dunia. Ya, itulah dunia yang kuinginkan. Dunia yang penuh kehebatan" jelas Zeref.

"Grrh, kenapa kau lebih menginginkan hal itu, huh?!" tanya Natsu sambil kembali melemparkan sihir apinya.

Zeref kembali menangkap sihir Natsu dengan tenang, lalu ia kembali berbicara, "Tentu saja... Bukankah kau berpikir jika sihir akan segera hilang jika aku tidak melakukan hal ini? Lagipula, kau juga akan selamat dari bencana ini. Kau kuat, Natsu... Kau salah satu penyihir yang diijinkan bertahan hidup di dunia ini. Itu hasil keputusanku yang sudah kupikirkan selama belasan tahun lamanya" jelas Zeref kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya. Lalu ia menunduk pelan, membuat poni nya menutupi seluruh matanya.

"Walau aku tau akan ada miliaran korban yang mati karenaku" ujar Zeref.

"Dulu aku memang pernah berkata kalau aku tidak mau melihat korban yang mati lagi karenaku. Namun sekarang aku sadar..." katanya sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Natsu.

"Kalau kejahatan adalah segalanya. Bukankah aku sudah bangun dari proses tidur ku? Natsu" lanjutnya.

"Graaaah!" kata Natsu segera berlari dan menarik kerah baju Zeref yang terbuka hingga robek.

"Kau pikir sekarang kau sudah bangun, HAH?! Justru dirimu yang kau sebut-sebut dengan proses tidur itulah yang disebut dengan kehidupan! Dan sekarang, kau kembali tidur! MENGERTI?!" Seru Natsu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Natsu..." kata Lucy kaget melihat apa yang Natsu lakukan sekarang.

Zeref hanya terdiam menatap Natsu yang mencengkram erat kerah baju nya. Ia menatap kedua mata onyx Natsu yang dipenuhi dengan kemarahan. Ia menundukan kepala nya pelan, "Mungkin karena memang inilah aku. Aku adalah penyihir gelap yang bertugas untuk mengancurkan dunia. Ini diriku. Takdirku adalah kejahatan. Natsu, kau salah. Karena kehidupan yang sebenarnya itu penuh dengan kekejaman kan? Aku sudah bangun, demi semua orang yang telah menyembahku" ujar Zeref.

*DUAK* Natsu menonjok pipi Zeref dengan keras, "Kau lebih baik dari ini, ZEREF! Kehidupan memang telah ditakdirkan, tetapi semua manusia mempunyai hak untuk merubah takdir!" seru Natsu.

Lucy hanya dapat menyaksikan kejadian itu dalam diam. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sudah jelas, ia tak dapat menyerang. Sedangkan Zeref segera melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman tangan Natsu. Ia mendengus pelan.

"Kupikir kau bisa ku ajak kerja sama untuk menguasai dunia ini. Tapi ternyata kau sama saja dengan penyihir-penyihir lemah lainnya" kata Zeref yang tubuhnya mulai dipenuhi kegelapan.

Mata merah Zeref berkilat-kilat. Ekspresi datar nya telah berubah menjadi ekspresi yang sangat menggenaskan. Ia menatap Natsu tajam, "You make me angry, Natsu Dragneel"

'Kali ini... Zeref memanggil Natsu dengan nama lengkapnya? Jadi karena alasan itukah, tadi Zeref memanggil Natsu dengan nama panggilannya saja?' tanya Lucy dalam hati.

"Death Wave!" seru Zeref segera menyerang Natsu.

Sihir hitam mulai berputar-putar mengelilingi tubuh Zeref. Tumbuhan-tumbuhan disekitarnya mulai layu dan mati. Burung-burung berjatuhan dari udara. Seketika sihir gelap itu melilit tubuh Natsu dengan sangat kencang. Lucy tersentak kaget dan berteriak.

"NATSUUU!" Teriak Lucy.

"Akh! Violet fire dradon roar!" Seru Natsu segera menyerang Zeref, walau ubuhnya masih terlilit sihir.

*Wuuussssssh* api ungu itu perlahan-lahan menggilang saat mendekati tubuh Zeref. Lucy membesarkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Bahkan sihir Acnologia pun tidak bisa menyeranginya.

Zeref menyeringai licik dan mengeratkan lilitan sihirnya di tubuh Natsu.

"AAAGH!" Jerit Natsu.

"Hmm, terimalah serangan ini, salamender" ujar Zeref sembari merentangan tangan kanannya ke depan.

"AAAAGGGH!" Jerit Natsu lagi.

"Tch, Ultimated Violet Thunter enternal flames!" Seru Natsu.

Yap, sekarang Natsu sudah sangat kuat dengan 4 sihir gabungan dalam satu serangan. Begitu pikir Lucy. Namun perkiraan itu menghilang ketika didapatinya Zeref yang segera memutarbalikan sihir itu dengan tambahan racun, yang pastinya tidak bisa dimakan oleh dragon slayer manapun. Lucy hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya frustasi. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membantu Natsu. Bahkan, untuk memberitahu teman-temannya kalau Natsu dalam bahaya pun, ia tidak bisa. Ya, ia hanya bisa berharap.

'Dimana Erza, Gray, Wendy, dan Yolbert berada?' pikir Lucy.

'Himiki? Itu tidak mungkin... Dia sedang memanggil Polyrusica dan Chelia' pikir Lucy sambill menghela napas panjang.

Lucy menundukan kepalanya pelan, melihan ke arah sebuah kantong yang tergantuk di rok mininya, 'Harapan satu-satunya yang kumiliki sekarang hanyalah mereka'

"I open! The gate of the Lion Leo, Loke!" Seru Lucy.

Hening. Tak ada si singa playboy yang muncul dari kunci itu. Hampa. Harapan yang tak mumgkin bisa terlampaui. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia kembali mengambil kunci lainnya.

"I open! The gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" Seru Lucy.

Kejadian yang sama seperti tadi. Tak ada yang muncul dihadapan Lucy. Harapan Hampa. Ya, Lucy bahkan sudah tidak mempunyai kekuatan lagi untuk memanggil mereka. Ditambah dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri yang telah terkuras habis akibat menggunakan sihir Fairy Stellar tadi.

*DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR* Ledakan mulai terjadi di antara pertarungan Natsu dengan Zeref. Lucy hanya bisa melihat kejadian tersebut dari kejauhan. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Kumohon... salah satu dari kalian, keluarlah..." kata Lucy sambil menutup kedua matanya pasrah.

"Errr, princess Lucy?"

Mendengar suara itu, Lucy segera membuka kedua matanya, "Andromeda!"

"Yup! Aku datang ke sini untuk menyelamatkanmu, princess Lucy" kata Andromeda sambil tersenyum ke arah Lucy.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Ya.. kau tau kan, kekuatanku sudah habis sepenuhnya" kata Lucy.

"Mungkin kau lupa, Lucy. Aku kan belum memutus kontrakku dengan princess Himiki. Jadi aku bisa datang ke sini dengan menguras seluruh kekuatan princess Himiki. HOHOHO!" ujar Andromeda.

"Ah, Andromeda... Kau kan menguras kekuatan mastermu, kenapa kau malah senang? Padahal kau butuh tenaga 2 kali lipat dari biasanya untuk memulihkan kekuatanmu" kata Lucy.

"Yipiyup! Memang sih karena sihir Fairy Stellar tadi, aku harus mengisi tenagaku 2 kali lipat, tapi memangnya kenapa...?" tanyanya dengan muka polosnya.

"Ya sudah deh..." kata Lucy pasrah.

"Um, aku tidak suka pakaian longgar ini..." kata Andromeda sembari menarik-narik pakaiannya.

"Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada kau telanjang seperti waktu itu, Andromeda" kata Lucy sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Yeah! Dan aku juga bawa Plue kesini!" kata Andromeda sambil mengangkat Plue tinggi-tinggi.

"Pun... pun..."

"HIEEEEEEH?!" Seru Lucy setengah berteriak dengan mata melotot.

"PLUE? KENAPA PLUE?!" Seru Lucy lagi sambil menatap Andromeda yang sedang menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Huuh, kau belum tau sih, Plue itu hebat tau... Masa kau masternya tapi kau tidak tau" kata Andromeda segera menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"E-eh? Memangnya Plue bisa apa?" tanya Lucy mulai penasaran.

"Um... kasih tau gak ya...?" kata Andromeda sembari melempar-tangkap Plue hingga Plue pusing.

"Hey, Andromeda, serius!" kata Lucy sedikit kesal.

"Jadi... Plue itu... bisa..." kata Andromeda yang sengaja melama-lamakan perkataannya, masih dengan melempar-tangkap Plue ke udara.

"Bisa?" tanya Lucy.

"MENARI UNTUK MENYEMANGATI!" Kata Andromeda dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"WHAAAAA?" tanya Lucy setengah berteriak ketika mendengar ucapan Andromeda.

"Nee, Plue... silahkan menari!" kata Andromeda sambil menurunkan Plue ke tanah.

"Pun... pun..." dan... BAK! Plue pun jatuh pingsan.

"Hieeh? KOK PINGSAN?!" Seru Andromeda panik.

"..."

"Itu sebabnya, jangan melempar-lempar Plue terus menerus..." ujar Lucy sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Andromeda menelan ludah berat, "W-well, t-tunggu apa lagi? Let's go and fight!" ujar Andromeda sedikit gugup.

"Tunggu!" kata Lucy cepat.

"E-eh, kau marah?" tanyanya.

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, lalu kembali berbicara "Rokmu!"

"Eh...? Kyaaaaa! Ini dia akibatnya kan kalau kedodoran!" kata Andromeda segera memakai kembali roknya.

* * *

_Jellal & Erza_

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan Zeref" ujar Jellal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, lalu duduk di atas sebuah batu besar di hutan itu/

"Ya... ini sudah hampir setengah jam kita berputar-putar, tapi kita sama sekali tidak menemukan Zeref" kata Erza.

"Dari tadi tidak terdengar ledakan sama sekali, apa mungkin Zeref bersembunyi?" tanya Erza lagi.

"Tidak mungkin. Zeref bukan orang yang seperti itu" jawab Jellal.

"Ayo kita cari lagi... Mungkin Zeref sedang mencari _mangsa _yang tepat untuk dihabisi oleh tangannya sendiri" kata Erza.

"Bisa jadi tidak.." kata Jellal.

Erza memiringkan kepalanya heran, menunggu perkataan Jellal selanjutnya.

"Tujuan Zeref adalah menghancurkan dunia ini tanpa menyisakan seorangpun di dalamnya, lalu kembali membuat dunia yang baru... Bisa jadi, ia tidak menginginkan untuk membunuh seseorang dengan tangannya sendiri. Mungkin saja Zeref sudah meninggalkan tempat ini" ujar Jellal.

Erza mengangguk pelan, "Hal itu sih bisa saja terjadi, tapi... pikiranku mengatakan kalau Zeref berada di sekitar sini" kata Erza.

Jellal menghela napas, lalu kembali berbicara "Kemungkinan itu sudah tidak mungkin terjadi lagi, Erza... Kita sudah kalah! Zeref akan memusnahkan dunia ini dengan satu serangan. Kita tidak mungkin bisa menang la-"

*PLAAK* Erza menampar pipi Jellal.

"Kita belum kalah, Jellal! Kita masih bisa memperbaiki semua ini! Kemungkinan itu memang sudah musnah, namun masih ada harapan kan?! Karena... Karena Fairy Tail akan segera menghentikan Zeref! Aku yakin itu! Di dalam jalan tanpa pilihan sekalipun" ujar Erza sambil menatap Jellal.

"Kau benar Erza" kata Jellal sambil menunduk pelan.

"Karena aku..." kata Jellal sambil beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku juga..." lanjut Jellal berjalan mendekat ke arah Erza.

Namun sebuah batu membuat Jellal kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh menimpa tubuh Erza. *BRUUK*

"Uwaa!" jerit Erza yang segera jatuh ke tanah dengan Jellal menindih badannya.

"MASIH INGIN HIDUP BERSAMAMU!" spontan Jellal berteriak kencang saking kagetnya ketika ia terjatuh menimpa tubuh Erza.

"E-eh?" kata Jellal yang sadar akan perkataannnya sambil berusaha menutupi kedua pipinya yang merona merah.

Erza yang mendengar itu langsung blushing berat. Pipinya menjadi semerah rambutnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dan karena itulah ia langsung jadi salah tingkah. Ya, Erza memang selalu begitu dalam urusan cinta.

"A-aku juga k-kok. A-aku juga s-sayang padamu" kata Erza tergugup-gugup.

"EEEH? A-aku tidak bilang b-begitu kok" kata Jellal ikut salah tingkah.

"U-um, maksudku... Ya, a-aku s-sayang pa-padamu, tapi tadi aku tidak membicarakan hal itu" kata Jellal tak mau ambil pusing.

Lalu Jellal menatap kedua mata coklat Erza dalam-dalam dan tersenyum manis, "I love you Erza..." kata Jellal sambil mengecup bibir Erza pelan.

* * *

_Gray & Wendy + Carla_

*DUAAAAAAAAAAAAR* Ledakan-ledakan mulai muncul di beberapa negara. Mulai dari negara Bosco, Enca, dan sekarang? Hampir semua negara telah diledakan. Wendy yang mendengar ledakan-ledakan itu tampak ketakutan. Sedangkan Gray menahan amarah nya yang sudah meluap-luap.

"Grrh, Zeref..." ujar Gray sambil menggertakan giginya kesal.

*DUAAAAAAAAAAAAR* *DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAR* Ledakan per ledakan terus menerus terdengar dengan dengan sangat kencang.

"Kyaaa!" jerit Wendy sambil menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Wendy..." kata Carla prihatin.

*DUAAAAAAAAAAAAR* Ledakan tak henti-hentinya terdengar, hingga menimbulkan asap-asap di udara. Wendy terus menerus menjerit sambil menutupi telinganya ketakutan. Beribu-ribu korban terhempas ke udara oleh ledakan-ledakan tersebut dan menyasar ke tempat lain. Termasuk ke tempat dimana Gray dan Wendy berdiri. Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak pantas untuk dilihat seorang anak seusia Wendy bukan?

"UKH! ZEREF! AWAS SAJA KAU JIKA AKU MENEMUKANMU!" Teriak Gray kencang.

"Wendy, kau tak apa kan? Gray! Ayo kita percepat langkah kita ke Magnolia" kata Carla.

"Ya... Ayo! Kita harus segera menyelamatkan warga Magnolia sekarang juga!" kata Gray segera berlari sekencang-kencang nya ke Magnolia.

"Gray-san! Tunggu!" seru Wendy segera berlari menyusul Gray, diikuti Carla yang terbang di belakangnya.

'Sedikit lagi!' gumam Gray sambil tak henti-hentinya berlari.

*DUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR* Hampir saja Gray menginjakan kaki ke Magnolia, sebuah ledakan besar telah meluap di kota itu. Dengan perasaan kaget dan syok yang tinggi, Gray segera menghentikan kedua kakinya. Ia terpaku diam menatap kota Magnolia yang lenyap di telan api hanya dalam satu kedipan mata. Teriakan-teriakan terdengar dari dalam kota itu. Singkat, namun terdengar begitu jelas. Asap mengepul kemana-mana. Sedetik kemudian, tak ada suara lagi. Semuanya telah terkapar ditanah tak bernyawa. Tanpa ia sadari setitik air mata mulai membasahi ujung bola motanya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

"GRAY-SAN!" Teriak Wendy sambil berlari ke arah Gray.

"G-gray-san...?" tanya Wendy pada Gray yang tak bergeming, lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya pada kota di depannya.

Wendy tertunduk pelan, lalu mulai menangis, "Hiks, hiks... HUAA! Kita telat, ini semua gara-gara aku... hiks, hiks, gomenasai! Gomenasai! Hiks, hiks... Gomenne watashi" kata Wendy sambil menangis terisak-isak.

"Wendy... Ini semua bukan salahmu kok..." kata Carla sambil ikut tertunduk sedih melihat kota yang selama ini ia tinggali telah hancur.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

Tadinya chapter ini panjang, cuma karena kepanjangan, jadinya saya buat untuk chapter berikutnya aja...

Ini sudah saya buat sesuai permintaan kalian, udah ada humor dan JeRza scenesnya.

Ada yang tau kenapa Jellal dan Erza tidak tau kalau negara-negara telah hancur dan telah ada peperangan? Kenapa mereka gak menyadari atau merasakan apapun? Dan dimana mereka berada?

Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan peperangan antara Natsu & Lucy dengan Zeref? Bagaimana caranya agar Zeref sadar akan kesalahannya dan bertobat? Akankah ia meninggal?

Penasaran...? Silahkan tunggu next chapternya sebentar lagi! ^^

* * *

**_Snippet Film :_**

**"Hime, bahkan kau tidak menyuruhku untuk melakukan apapun... Padahal aku ketua dari ke-12 zodiack, kau jahat sekali, hime..."**

**"A-aye... bukan begitu" **

**"Hooh, tenang Salamender... Ini baru serangan permulaan" **

**"PERMULAAN KAU BILANG?! KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH BANYAK ORANG!"**

* * *

_**Closing Story**_

**Happy** : "Aye! Minna! Seperti yang readers gak bisa lihat, tapi bisa baca sekarang, Natsu dan Lucy tidak bisa hadir di closing story... Ya apapun itu deh! Tapi aku juga gak tau aku berada di mana dalam cerita Author... Sepertinya aku tidak diperdulikan lagi, HUEEE!"

**Author** : "Cepetan tutup ceritanya! Jangan curhat!"

**Happy** : "Aye sir! Oh ya, minna.. nanti di chapter selanjutnya ada bagian-bagian sedihnya tentang Zeref, dan juga ada bagian ZeVis yang bisa membuat readers terharu. Ya, kalau misalnya readers masih punya rasa kasihan sama Zeref. Tapi nanti jangan bilang **_RASAIN TUH, ZEREF! DERITA LOE!_** ya? Kasihan Zerefnya. Aye... Aku udah baca naskah lanjutan chapternya jadi nangis 3 hari 3 malam, HUEEEE!"

**Author** : "HAPPY! TUTUP! LEBAI BANGET SIH?!"

**Happy** : "Aye, gomenasai... Jadi, tunggu chapter berikutnya ya! Judulnya **_Zeref Repentance._ **Nah, kalau mau lanjutannya, harus review dulu! Nyahaha! *Ketularan Natsu* Oke-oke... jadi target Author itu.."

**Author** : "500 review! Nyahahaha! Oh, um... Kebanyakan ya? 300 review aja deh! Okey... Jaa, minna!"

* * *

_**Review Please! **_

_**V**_

_**V **_

_**V**_


End file.
